


White lamb (hiatus)

by FactionZero



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Bad Shakespearean, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Everyone has abandonment issues, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Sadism, More comfort than hurt, Murder, Nightmares, Only based on anime, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Princess personality, Rape Recovery, Scent Marking, Skeleton Sex, Slow recovery, Trauma Recovery, Tuare is getting so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 111,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: Loosely based on the canon of the show with some added characters.Ulma Alain Odle has always thought of Nazarick as her second home. Now stuck in her new reality with her adopted brother Momonga and her brother Ulbert's legacy to carry on, how will she survive this new world?
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Cocytus (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Sebas Tian/Tuareninya Veyron
Comments: 230
Kudos: 433





	1. Watch over me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a go with my crappy synopsis. Porn will be marked in each chapter. Hope you enjoy!♡

"Oi. Ulma. Don't touch him like that you pervert," Ulbert Alain Odle shouted to his little sister.

Ulma Alain Odle circled around Demiurge like she always did when she joined. Right now she had only a semi-immersive Headset on and using an account he had set up (and paid) for her.

It was a little off seeing his twelve year old sister in a fully adult body, but he knew she'd grow into it. He was determined to get his little sister into gaming just like him.

"He's so handsome. He's like a character from an otome game." She squealed in girlish glee as she got him to emote a bow.

"Those aren't real games, sis," He groaned. They were all the rage now. Buku-chan even giving free keys to the guild members interested enough in some of the ero ones.

Perks of being a voice actress he guessed.

She ignored him to step back and let Demiurge spread his leathery wings with a flourish, a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

Ulma clapped happily. Or at least her avatar very stiffly clapped out an emote.

"Momonga-San is setting up a dungeon for us to play. Don't worry he picked a really easy one and you'll have Bukubukuchagama-San with us."

Ulma Alain Odle gasped happily. Sending a flurry of happy emotes.

"I love her voices. I wanna find out what games she's voiced!"

Ulbert made a choking noise and started protesting as they walked away.

Demiurge watched them go with utter adoration. His master was normally the embodiment of a great evil sorcerer. Cruel, intelligent and elegant in the way he dealt out carnage.

Yet he showed such a sweet and gentle nature to his sister, his princess. She was adored by all the supreme beings and treated as the little sister by all.

She wasn't an official member of the great tomb of Nazarick yet but soon. 

From what he could decipher of the supreme beings, his creator, Ulbert Alain Odle, created the body for his sister, Ulma Alain Odle, but she was still a child in the world of the supreme beings.

Therefore since their forms were immortal, he had created an adult body for her to use in their world. Ah, to see her grow into the supreme being she was destined to be~ a regal, beautiful and intelligent supreme being just like lord Ulbert.

And he'd serve her with all he had.

\-----------

Ulma was practising magic in the fields outside the burning temple. Using weak imps as practise. 

Demiurge was pleased that her demonic lineage wasn't totally smothered by her kindness as she expertly wiped the line of imps out.

"Nicely done Ulma!" Momonga shouted from the steps. He raised his hand and cast another spell, lighting the ground and soon four undead rose from the shadows.

"These are a little tougher okay. Try your best!" Momonga shouted.

Demiurge smiled with a genuine warmth. Not that it looked much different to his cruel smile. The scene in front of him was so pleasing. His supreme leader teaching his princess.

She'd improved so much from when she had first arrived and soon would be reaching the 'minimum age requirement' to truly join the guild of Ains Ooal Gown.

He couldn't be happier for her and a selfish part hoped that she would still spent most of her time in the temple grounds where he could gaze at her.

\------

"Why did you say those things to dad!? You know what he's like." Ulbert shouted as soon as Ulma appeared. 

Demiurge had never seen him so angry. At first it was a thing of terrifying beauty but for his fiery rage to be directed at his dear sister?

Something hot and rebellious struck Demiurge deep inside and he fell to his knee in recompense. Such insolent thoughts could not go unpunished.

But neither his creator nor the princess noticed his kneeling.

"He shouldn't treat you like that. Or mom! She was the one who told you to stay with dad. It's not fair, you're not a loser!" She shouted back. Her voice was breaking as she spoke.

"I stayed because my work was here. My friends! Mom's a bitch too. I don't care if she thinks I abandoned her," He spat out. 

"At least she doesn't scream at you like dad does. You know what he gets like, remember?" She snapped and there was a pregnant pause that darkened the very floor.

"Yeah I do. But at least he doesn't play favourites or try and control what I do. We stay out of each other's way and that was fine but now you upset him and I'm the one who has to deal with it!" He shouted the last bit before a strange smashing sound was heard. It had come from Ulbert but what had that noise been?

"Fuck! The ports glitching up again, for fucks sake. I have to go." He seethed before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He heard soft sobbing coming from Ulma and he looked over at her.

Her white hair was short and wavy, perfectly framing her round face and large green and pink eyes. She was the epitome of beauty and grace, yet right now she looked utterly miserable. 

Ulma's character was whimsy and merriment against the demon of catastrophes side.

Though there was nothing merry about her right now. He wanted to reach out to her, console her as best he could. Her pained sobs were lashing at his heart.

So what if he got scolded. He stood up to his full height and walked towards her carefully.

What if she was angry at him for trying to touch her? What if lord Ulbert came back and saw him embracing his sister.

He'd be killed and he would deserve it. He deserved it even just thinking such unworthy thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Niisan." She sobbed and that was what broke his resolve. He went to reach for her to wrap her up in his wings and make her feel safe.

Suddenly he tossed his head back and laughed joyously like when he defeated an opponent. One hand high in the air that should be holding his enemies head.

Eh? That wasn't what he had tried to do at all! He tried again and this time he adopted a domineering pose as his wings appeared and flapped behind him.

What was happening? Why couldn't he-

Beautiful laughter crashed over him and he looked up to see her brilliant smile shining at him.

Her small heart-shaped nose crunching up.

"Oh- oh my goodness-" she sputtered between loud laughing. Demiurge would have caught fire from the heat in his face if he wasn't flame resistant.

"What on earth triggered your emotes? Did someone walk in. Ah, Niisan might have triggered them by accident." She mused to herself as she walked up to him and stood so close to him now.

"Maybe you were just trying to make me laugh? You're so considerate Demiurge," She cooed. She watched him smile, ever passive and unresponsive.

She'd have to ask the other guild members if they'd seen their NPC's act this way. 

Ulma sighed heavily as he returned to his normal pose. He was so handsome. She'd never admit it to Ulbert but her brother had made his NPC her dream man. 

She had him as her wallpaper and had drawn him on more than a few occasions. Even going as far as to start to draw lewd imagery of him but never getting past sketch stage for those. 

She'd never live it down if Ulbert found out. But here she was alone and in desperate need of something to replace this horrible feeling inside.

"Kn-kneel, please." She murmured, embarrassed at what her plan was. Obviously r18 wasn't allowed on Yggdrasil. Not that it stopped some less than savoury avatars and NPC's from being made. 

And not that she was planning to try and do anything erotic to Demiurge!

Demiurge instantly took a knee and looked up at her. Was she actually going to do this?

His diamond eyes twinkle at her. Almost daring her. Would Ulbert be mad? Well this is what he got for being a butt.

"S-sorry for being selfish, Demiurge. I just want to feel happy and you make me happy. So please forgive me." She rushed out.

She leaned down and kissed him. There was no feeling of course. It was more of just putting her avatars face very close to his.

A warning message popped up on her screen.

**Yggdrasil is a pg13 game. Please refrain from enacting any action that could be deemed sexual or-**

"I'm sorry!" She gasped as she clicked the x on the message. Seems everyone got a warning and she didn't technically try to do anything lewd she was just given a slap on the wrist.

But damn the lewd police were quick.

She looked at Demiurge who was still kneeling on the ground. 

"Thank you Demiurge." She giggled at him, sending hearts at him.

\-----------

Ah. His creator had brought the princess with him again this evening. This would mark her fourth year since entering the great tomb. 

She walked alongside her brother Ulbert Alain Odle with a grace and unity. A royal- no, godly pair of siblings.

He had been ordered to stand by a small lake of fire. One of their favorite places to converse. Though he was far away, he could see her clearly.

Ulma Alain Odle. The white lamb, princess of the seventh floor, the love of his life. Though that last one was his treasured secret. Since that time with his~ unusual display~ he had felt his heart pick up life whenever she was around.

She had kissed him. He remembered the shyness, her sweet words. Asking him for forgiveness. What was there to forgive?

She had shown him in that small gesture what love, real love was. It made him feel like he could burn.

His kind dictated he love with the passion of hell and the obsession of a man possessed.

So he selfishly coveted her every gaze in his direction. He could not disobey his creators orders but he could turn to face her, walk a step closer than needed when told to follow.

Demon nature urged him to do sinful things to her. To perform a sacred sabbath with her as both the goddess he prayed to and the altar.

Though of course he hid those feelings tightly in his chest. It seemed that he was hiding pretty well since his master had not destroyed him yet.

"Ah here you are! You moved him again to hide him didn't you?" She said happily running up to him. He politely bowed as was proper before his princess.

She giggled shyly at him and her brother tsked at her.

"I have too or you'll keep setting him to follow you around. You're not having him," He said sternly. Ah, she had asked for him to be given to her again. His heart swelled knowing his creator and his prized sister fought over him.

Not that he wouldn't serve both of them with all his heart.

"So do you think you'll have time to play for a few hours this time?" Ulbert asked and there was a hint of something in his voice that made Demiurge focus on his creator.

Was that hope? But also some apprehension? He also hoped she could stay a while. She had been absent for quite some time.

"Only an hour. I have my tests tomorrow and an interview for the college. I'm sorry Niisan." She said sadly. Her earlier cheeriness disappearing and a sad emote was slammed above her head.

"No, it's fine. You're working really hard. I'm really proud of you! It's just nice to hang out with you after all this time. Even if it's not actually ya know." He said, motioning between them.

The two stood not facing each other. There was a tension in the air. Demiurge drank in their words selfishly trying to uncover even a small amount of their lives away from this world.

The princess was in schooling to be a nurse? It seemed below her station to be treating and serving others but didn't that just show how wonderful and altruistic she was?

"Yeah. I'm having a lot of fun too! ...After next week is the holidays. So let's play together a lot then okay Niisan?" She said with such a happiness to her voice even his normally cold creator seemed to brighten up.

"Yeah! Definitely. I'll try and get time off to come to Tokyo soon as well."

\----------

The next time he would see his creator would be his last. Though he hadn't known it at the time. 

"They're taking out my port tomorrow. I shouldn't even be here really. Don't really give a fuck though. Not much they can do about it now anyway." He muttered angrily to himself.

Demiurge felt his stomach twist into knots. This port was important to his visits here? And why did he sound so tired? Was he not sleeping right? Did his creator feel unwell?

"Okay. I'm changing some of your flavour text to make you completely loyal to Momonga-San for starters." He'd pulled up his bio and added the words in.

Even with his loyalty already pledged he felt the bond deepen. His very soul cried out to serve Lord Momonga. King of the supreme beings!

"And… I also bought you a custom skill set. This is pretty embarrassing but I know how happy you make Homura so here. Happy birthday and merry christmas to her I guess." He grumbled with an exhausted but fond tone.

_:protector of the lamb:_

_:soul link:_

_:knightly valor:_

_:level cap increase:_

_:support attribute pack 1:_

_:support attribute pack 2:_

He felt power surge through him and knowledge flood his mind. It made him dizzy and his vision blurred.

"Almost time to talk to Momonga-San……. And Touch-Me-San. Goodbye Demiurge. MY LAST COMMAND TO YOU, AS YOUR GREAT- *ach cough, cough* m-make my sister happy." He wheezed.

He teleported away and Demiurge felt an emptiness he would soon learn was loneliness.

\---------

It was another three years after Tanaguchi's funeral that Homura felt able to log in again. Momonga greeted her at the entrance of the grand hall with an anxious happiness.

He and Touch-me were the only ones in the guild who knew the true extent of what happened to Ulbert IRL.

Momonga was as awkward as ever but he listened to her and gave really good advice once he settled down.

She assumed the mantle of Ulma Alain Odle and role played completely. Only breaking her character for when she and Momonga scheduled event themed raids and talked about the state of the game.

It was pleasant. Momonga understood her need to escape but also to surround herself with her brothers work.

Even with the games dwindling player base and seemingly unending corporate blunders marring the game, she still put her all into the guild.

Her brother's legacy.

She'd been his carer the last three years quitting school and moving him out of their dad's awful house and into a small apartment. 

He had to get his port removed. It was causing too many infections that his cancer riddled body couldn't keep up with.

He went through a lot and had tried. She knew he had tried but in the end he went to sleep one night and didn't wake up.

She'd logged back in the second night after the funeral. And sobbed down the mic at Momonga.

Then spent a week avoiding the 7th floor until she thought that maybe Demiurge had been lonely. With that thought she'd finally gone to see him and had burst into tears at the sight of him.

Her brother's most prized possession

She'd stayed up all night, pouring her heart out to a bundle of pixels and data and by the time Momonga logged back in the next night to demand she go to sleep, she actually felt a lot better.

-‐--------

"This is depressing." Momonga sighed as Hero Hero logged out.

Ulma sighed. Only ten minutes left.

'I'm sorry Momonga-san. They are unworthy of your attention to abandon you at this time of need!" She said haughtily.

Momonga chuckled. Yes Ulbert had been right that she'd become the princess of Nazarick. Her role playing was exceptional as a pure and righteous flower of evil.

Not that it made sense but that was how she described her character. They'd gotten close enough to actually swap IRL contact info. 

Momonga couldn't help but think of her like his own little sister over time. He felt guilty as hell when he thought about it. So he never said anything but he'd made a vow to Ulbert - no, Tanaguchi-San - that he'd look after her.

A healer/elemental mage. She was a medic for the group but also had a few demon summoning spells as was normal for her race.

She was the same demonic race as Ulbert had been but far more pleasing to the eye. He'd designed her with a more girlish idea in mind.

She was short with a slender ballerina's figure. Long pointed stiletto claws and an adorably short and fluffy tail. Her hair and tail were both a startling white and when her demon wings were out they matched in an opal leather.

Her tightly coiled ram horns were a soft brown and pointed in to point at her rounded sheep nose.

She didn't usually wear armour and instead chose cute dresses with ridiculous enchantments on them that more than made up the loss of armour plating.

The dress was something a magical girl who was evil would wear. Puffy white sleeves connected to nothing. A black collared neck piece that connected to the white bodice (with tasteful boob window that Ulbert would definitely have disapproved on) and a puffy skirt. 

She was the little white lamb beside the demonic black goat

Five minutes to go. Momonga stood with a defeated sigh.

"I'm going to take one last look around," He said. Ulma nodded and stood up, sending over a smiley emote.

"Yeah I should give Demiurge one last goodbye. Maybe a few kisses." She teased.

"You'll get in trouble." Momonga said automatically. The amount of times he'd had to punish Peroroncino for trying to test the limits of what was lewd was honestly quite ridiculous. 

"What are they going to do ban me?" She huffed, sending Mononga into a fit of laughter. 

She teleported away still giggling. Though it did sting a little. Still they'd swapped emails and had become real friends over time.

They even had plans to be the first to join YGGDRASIL 2 and remake Ains Ooal Gown from the ground up.

She beelined for the spot she knew Demiurge would be and just beyond the fiery lake she saw him.

Standing tall and so handsome. She moved him around regularly and had even snuck him out on little raids. Loving his companionship and ridiculous fighting capabilities.

He bowed to her and she didn't even wait for him to stand straight up before she smoothed their pixel faces together. 

Her first kiss had been with this man, even if it hadn't actually been real. She'd used him as fantasy fodder for years and she wasn't leaving him without a three strike warning!

But nothing happened. No mods messaging her, no forced logouts. Oh? Mods were already asleep huh? 

She emoted a cheering stance. One foot up and her hands punching the air as she giggled shamelessly.

She got as close as she technically could and basically harassed the poor NPC. As the time went down she felt her heart break.

She'd remake him. She had Ulbert's files and code sheets. Maybe YGGDRASIL 2 would have even more interaction options.

She brought her hands up to pretend to smooth his jacket lapels.

_Two minutes._

She didn't want to say goodbye. She knew they weren't real but still she wanted the last thing he heard to be sweet nothings not farewells.

She listed off his titles, his accomplishments. Her favourite raids they'd gone on together.

"Ulbert made you perfect for him but you also became perfect for me too. He wanted to give you to me before he- but I couldn't take you from him. You are a piece of him. You've helped me stay connected to him for so long."

Ulma took a shuddering breath as her emotions caught up to her.

_58 seconds._

"You are so perfect." She gushed before leaning in for a last and oh so devastatingly perfect kiss. 

If she could stay like this forever she could. But the countdown was still there so she closed her eyes tightly. She'd get booted with the phantom feeling of lips on her own.

3

2

1

0

1

Strong hands circled her back and pulled her tightly against a warm body.

Her muffled cry was drowned out by a searing kiss that left her wide eyed and staring at a very emotional looking Demiurge.

He pulled away for a second only to dip and kiss at her neck. She gasped as one hand slid down to grope her ass while the other effortlessly held her steady at the small of her back. 

His tail slammed the ground before wrapping tightly around her legs, pressing her even closer, almost flush against him.

His kisses turned to hungry nips and sucks that drew gasps and mewls from Ulma. She looked up and saw no HUD screen, just the fiery red sky of the sunset in the burning temple.

The man against her was almost shaking as he kissed along her jawline.

She should have been confused scared even but her head started swimming with pleasure and when he nipped at her floppy lamb ears she moaned openly, almost falling limp against him.

Oh god that felt good. Her ear twitched as he licked the shell, rattling the small bell earring she wore. 

"Wa- wait!" She gasped as that tail rubbed mercilessly around her hips.

Oh now was not the right time to remember all the tail fantasies she had imagined over the years.

He snapped away from her quickly but his arms and tail still held on albeit a bit more loosely.

"My lady? Have I upset you? If so please take my life as payment. I should have been more aware and restrained myself," He said, voice full of grief.

Oh god his voice~ it made her skin tingle. Her star-pupils dilated as his voice sent delicious shivers down her spine.

She stared up at him with a dumbfounded expression. What was happening around her could wait right now however.

"You sound just like I thought you would." She fumbled over her words as her hands on his jacket lapels brushed the smooth material. 

It felt expensive and there was a heat coming from Demiurge that was warming her to the bone.

The scent of burning wood and incense filled the air and she took a deep breath of it. It was exactly how Ulbert would describe this place. 

"Lady Ulma Alain Odle. Are you distressed. I- I thought when you came to me and said… all those beautiful sentiments. Did I overstep?" He asked.

She could feel his heartbeat under her palms beating wildly and the usually cool and smug expression was pained.

"No. You didn't." She answered quickly. Ulma decided on two things in that instant. One, she must be dreaming and two, she was going to enjoy this dream.

She raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed her arch-demon. Demiurge responded immediately, returning the kiss.

For the guardian this was paradise. His own heaven in the form of lady Ulma. How she could be so generous as to allow him, a lowly, unworthy guardian to kiss her soft lips, to caress her perfect body.

Ulma moaned happily tilting her head back and allowing Demiurge to pepper her neck with those wonderful nips and licks.

"Ah! A little harder. Please~" she squeaked and the shudder that went through him sent a shot of arousal through her.

"Yes my lady." He groaned deep in his throat. 

**_[Message]_**

Eh?

**'Ulma-san are you there?'**

Ulma panicked. Why was Momonga in her sex dream? She cooed as Demiurge bit a little harder, sure to leave a mark. 

Her index finger instinctively went up to cup her temple, careful to use the side of her head that Demiurge was not nuzzling into.

_**'Uhm yes. I'm here. Momonga-san whats happening?'**_

**'I'm not sure. It's super weird around here but I have a theory. Meet me and the other guardian's on the 6th floor.'**

**_'Okay. I- ahh~.'_**

**'Eh? Ulma-san?'**

Ulma bit her bottom lip as Demiurge lapped at the small trickle of blood that came from her once porcelain shoulder. 

_**'Its okay just getting used to new… sensations.'** _

She heard Demiurge chuckle darkly against her. The demon continued to lavish attention against her neck, trailing up and nibbling at her ear.

Ulma quickly figured that her new ears were extremely sensitive and quickly ended the call with Momonga.

"Demiurge. Th-that's cheating." She whined as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him away from her abused neck and shoulders to pull him into a searing kiss.

He groaned happily. He wanted to touch her more, undress her, fuck her right here on the soft ground.

**_[Message]_**

**_'Demiurge-san. Our presence is required by Lord Momonga immediately.'_ **

Albedo's voice echoed in his mind and he spat out a curse. Ulma looked a little shocked and he quickly nuzzled into her soft white hair.

"My apologies, my lady. My annoyance wasn't and would never be directed at you. It seems Lord Momonga requires the guardian's presence and I must not keep him waiting." He sighed, regrettably pulling himself away from the one he desired most.

Ulma stepped back, almost unsteady on her feet and a surge of pride and carnal lust filled him when he saw his handiwork across her neck.

Two large bites were dark and welting, scratches from his sharp canines and blotchy bruises littered around.

Proof he'd laid his unworthy hands on her. No! Proof of his bond with her. Something she had shared with no other!

Demiurge cleared his throat and hoped the walk to the 6th floor would help clear his head.

"I uhm. I'm going ahead." Ulma said, startling herself with how squeaky her voice got.

In a second she had activated her guild ring and was standing next to Momonga as he poured water for Aura and Mare.

"Gyaah! Lady Ulma Alain Odle!" Aura shouted in surprise before dropping into a bow, followed by her nervous brother.

"L-lady Ulma Alain Odle. W-welcome to our floor." He stuttered out.

Momonga chuckled next to her. 

Ulma squeaked in joy and quickly cupped a cheek of each twin.

"So cute. So so cute. Buku-chan made you both so very cute." She gushed. 

Mare looked like he might pass out as Aura looked at Ulma with an adoring expression.

"Thank you lady Ulma Alain Odle." Aura said, resisting the urge to lean into the petting.

"Please. Just call me lady Ulma." She said kindly. She put a finger up to silence their protests before they started.

"It'll be a lot quicker to relay important information and I want you to call me Lady Ulma." She teased them.

The two dark elves looked between themselves but they ended up shaking their heads.

"Forgive us incompetent ones. Lady Ulma."

"F-forgive us. Uh! Please."

Ulma giggled as she stood to her full height which wasn't a lot taller than the twins.

"Fu fu~ all is well. You are Buku-chans precious creations after all." She smiled. 

"Agreed." Momonga said, nodding his skeletal head. Ulma turned and steeled herself to face Momonga.

His voice had deepened to a guttural deadpan. His presence had become something else entirely too. Powerful, dark and absolutely overwhelming.

Momonga had been a level 100 elder lich. One of the top players in the entire game. While she had only gotten to level 80 before the game was scheduled to close.

That was fine with her as she mostly did small raids and events. Or just playing around in the tomb.

"Momonga-san." She said bowing slightly to him out of politeness. This was after all their first real meeting.

She was still sceptical about whether this was a dream or not but in the case that it might be real, she wanted to be polite. 

"Ulma-san you don't have to bow to me!" Momonga said waving his hands in front of him.

Ulma saw the twins watching them closely. They seemed to idolise them. Demiurge certainly had. Maybe all the creations were like that? 

If so she should set the hierarchy and as guild leader she shouldn't feel guilty about handing off some leadership to him. Right?

"Nonsense Momonga-san. Out of all of us you are the strongest and our guild leader." She said cheerfully raising from her bow. 

Oh if looks could kill his would have struck her down already.

"Ooh am I the first here?" A honeyed voice rung out. Ulma thanked her stars as more guardians showed up. 

Shalltear ran at Momonga, hugging him tightly and offering herself up like a beautiful vampire queen.

"Flat chested." Aura half whispered. Ulma stifled a choked giggle as Shalltear turned her furious face at her. 

"Ah lady Ulma!" Mare squeaked at her side. She looked at him and he pointed at her neck. 

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Ulma slapped a hand to her bruised neck and wondered if Momonga had noticed yet. Was it bad?

It felt like it might be bad.

Quickly putting a finger to her lips, Mare obediently covered his mouth with a hand.

Heavy footsteps and a roaring voice announced Cocytus to them. The giant bug warrior was one of her favorites for his simple yet endearing personality. She had always gotten along well with warrior types.

'Shalltear, Albedo. Enough.' Momonga called out and then finally Demiurge arrived.

"My apologies for being late. Lord Momonga. Lady Ulma Alain Odle." He apologised, dropping to kneel before him.

"There is no excuse for being late Demiurge!" Albedo snapped. 

"Albedo. Enough. We will not waste anymore time." He started. Albedo bowed and gathered everyone to line up.

Demiurge's tail snapped against the ground, cracking the air. He casually walked into place like nothing had happened but Cocytus was looking at him strangely, his mandibles clacking slightly before the behemoth turned back to kneel to them

Ulma stood to Momonga's right, hiding the side of her neck. 

The NPC's (if they could even be called that anymore) were all kneeling, showing such loyalty and devotion that it made Ulma feel like a real princess.

Each guardian pledged their undying loyalty one by one. 

This new reality was sinking in. What had happened to them. She'd read plenty of light novels and mangas that had these types of things happen.

And her kiss with Demiurge… if she gave up the small hope that this was a dream she'd have to take consequences for her actions.

A part of her knew this was their new reality and she wondered how Momonga was dealing with this.

She knew little of the game outside their tomb of Nazarick and her guildmates. She hoped he had a plan or maybe a theory. 

His voice changed but hers hadn't. She didn't feel much different, maybe a little shorter and she felt stronger, healthier.

Though a little hungry and her cooling arousal from earlier was a clear indicator that she was very much alive.

"Sebas. Report." Momonga said and the butler emerged from the shadows.

Ah, Touch-Me-sans creation. Her brother had always had a rocky relationship with him. More a difference in personality. Yet they worked together brilliantly when Momonga kept the peace.

In the end they'd made peace and he'd been one of the few to keep in contact with her for a while. 

"Yes, Lord Momonga. It seems the great tomb of Nazarick is surrounded by grassland." 

Ulma tensed. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

Momonga talked with the guardians. Setting plans in motion, preemptive defence measures.

She was falling apart while he took command like a natural.

"Ulma-san?" He asked, noticing her worried look.

"Im fine Lord Momonga. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked earnestly. If Nazarick was in danger she could fight. Maybe she could help Mare?

"You should rest. I'll have need of your skills soon but for now we need to gain information." He said. His red eyes focused onto her neck 

"Ulma?" He began but she cut him off with an embarrassed yelp.

"Sh-shouldn't I do something? I can fly and scout around." She asked. 

"My lady there is no need to put yourself in danger. Let us scout for you." Demiurge said with a concerned frown.

"I agree. You are of course a supreme being but-" Albedo started but the pained look Ulma shot her made her stutter.

"Rest Ulma-san. We can talk about this tomorrow." Momonga placated. She sighed defeated and gave a polite bow.

"My apologies for questioning your judgement Lord Momonga." She said. Ulma knew he was getting flustered by her way of speaking. Good he could feel bad about putting her on the bench.

Sebas stepped forward. "Will you be heading to your room, lady Ulma Alai-"

"Just lady Ulma is fine. That goes for all the guardians." She announced regally, leaving no room for complaint. 

"And if you mean the 9th floor quarters then no. I'll be moving my things to the burning temple." She finished, looking at Momonga for permission.

He nodded. She was glad he wasn't pushing it.

"I am honoured that you would grace the floor I guard with your presence. Please allow me to escort you!" Demiurge said standing at her side in an instant with a bow.

"Is that truly alright? You would be closer to danger should something happen." Sebas asked. Demiurge practically snarled at him, tail fluctuating between tensing and lashing out behind him.

"How dare you?! The 7th floor that was designed by my creator and the honourable older brother of Lady Ulma." Demiurge said almost shaking. "To say that the princess isn't safe in the burning temple is complete blasphemy."

"I am only worried for my lady's safety and comfort. As a supreme being herself she should only be in the finest rooms Nazarick has to offer." Sebas countered. 

Ulma looked worriedly behind them and tried to get Albedo's attention but she was also in her own argument with Shalltear. Oh god what was happening? 

And of course Momonga had peaced out at the first opportunity. She'd get him back for that.

Cocytus stood impassively as Mare struggled to choose between the two fights.

Demiurge seemed to still for a second before straightening up. A cold smile played on his lips as he said a little louder than necessary.

"She is perfectly safe. Why, to imply that she is unsafe on the 7th floor… do you not trust that the other guardians can protect their floors?"

The demon's tactic worked and the other now incensed guardians gathered around Sebas to join the fight.

"Y-you don't actually think that do you sebas?"

"How dare you! To think I would let a single enemy through my floors. I would sooner kill myself." A furious Shalltear said, waving closed fists around. Her argument with Albedo put to the side for now.

Sebas was outnumbered very quickly and with a gang of angry guardians around him Ulma stepped forward.

But first.

"Demiurge. Don't be needlessly cruel. It's a waste of your talents." She chided coldly. It was of course his nature but Ulma still didn't like his bullying.

"My apologies, my princess." He said with an honest regret in his voice.

"And all of you. ENOUGH." The entire Coliseum went silent. 

"Sebas would never question your abilities as guardians. Have you not all been protecting this tomb together, side by side for years?" When they stayed silent with some now reddened faces she continued.

"Sebas…" 

"Yes my lady?" 

"I wish to stay on the 7th floor. It… it brings me comfort to be in the world my brother created. I hope you can understand this." She said with a kind smile.

Sebas immediately dropped to his knee. Head low and a pained look on his face.

"Forgive me, Lady Ulma. I have been foolish and unforgivable rude in front of you." He said still with that cool edged voice.

"Forgiven. Return to lord Momonga's side. I am sure he will need you." She finished before turning and heading out the door. 

Demiurge followed closely behind her. As soon as he turned from the others his smile grew tenfold, nearly reaching his ears and showing pointed teeth.

She was coming back to the temple. She would be staying there! His heart thumped against his ribcage.

It would be pointless for him to try and bury the thought that kept resurfacing.

_'He was her favourite.'_

He took a calming breath. As they neared the 7th floor, steadying himself for whatever happened next.


	2. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but smut has been pushed back a chapter or two. Please forgive me ~
> 
> I call this chapter "the one with all the elipses and question marks"
> 
> Any feedback on writing style and such is greatly appreciated as I'm very rusty. 
> 
> I want to also say thank you for all the wonderful support I've recieved so far. You all make me want to write more~
> 
> And a big shout out to my proof reader Sage and Hana who helped tremendously during writing.

Two large demons greeted her with a bow at the top of the stairs.

"Our lady Ulma Alain Odle. Welcome to the burning temple. We are at your service." They said in unison with deep guttural voices.

"Thank you," She responded automatically, turning to Demiurge who had caught up to her step.

"I shall show you to your quarters, lady Ulma." He said, offering his arm. She took it with a tired sigh and a small warm smile.

Demiurge was a steady rock and she leaned into him. Letting him carry her weight as they walked. His smell was all around her and the warmth coming from him almost lured her to sleep right there in the hallway.

She shook her head slightly and tried to stay focused. Perhaps stamina potions worked like energy drinks in this world? She hoped so. 

There was so much that needed to be done. So much to check and confirm about this new world.

Her body was exhausted and even her tail drooped down limply yet at the same time her mind was abuzz with all the possibilities of this world.

Ulma knew she could use magic and that her body was physically stronger now. She could even feel where her wings would appear if she focused enough.

What did that translate into terms of power? Was she strong? Was Momonga strong? Were they safe?

"Here, my lady. As there are no empty rooms suitable enough for you I humbly ask you accept my room for the night. The maids are already working on preparing a suite fit for a supreme being." He said with a flourish as he opened the doors.

The room was massive. Bigger than the apartment she and Tanaguchi had shared by double.

It had a beautiful white marble floor with rugs made of exotic and mythical beast hides.

She spotted the bed and took in the black and red bed throws with the sheer curtains lazily draped over the edge. 

It was sitting atop two marble steps making it seem more like an altar than a regular bed.

She gladly skipped to the bed and flopped down. Feeling exhaustion start to take over.

"Is it to your liking, my princess?" Demiurge questioned calmly but Ulma could tell by his tail movements he was eager to hear her reply.

"It's perfect Demiurge. It's so pretty and the bed is very comfy." She giggled. There was a knock at the door and Demiurge looked to her expectantly.

"Eh-enter." Ulma called, trying her best to sound more regal than she was. The doors opened and three maids walked in.

They were all lower demons in antique maid outfits. She briefly wondered if every single NPC in Nazarick had come to life.

"We are at your service, lady Ulma Alain Odle." They said in unison. Ulma sat up and stretched. She couldn't sleep just yet and since they were here she might as well get as much information from them as possible..

"Thank you. I require a bath?" She poised it as a question. Wanting to know where it was mostly for the inevitable need to use the bathroom. 

But the maids all bowed and moved without a word towards a door off to the side.

"Eh? Uhm?" She sputtered, watching them walk away.

"Do not worry, my lady, the maids will take care of everything. I must return to patrols but would it please you if I return to speak to you once more?" He asked.

"That sounds lovely. I, uh, might be sleeping when you return though." She blushed a little embarrassed at her lack of energy.

"Then I will let you sleep! Please do not feel you have to accommodate my selfish wishes." Demiurge lamented with an apologetic bow.

She was getting sick of all the bowing.

"Please do!" She squeaked standing up and with the added height of the steps she was eye to eye with the demon.

"There's a lot I need to talk to you about. I need your help." She admitted, keeping her voice quiet so the maids wouldn't hear.

Demiurge straightened up with a proud look.

"Of course, my lady. I will be by your side always. It honours me that you would say such a thing as needing my help. Your humility is a credit to your position of supreme being." He gushed, leaning closer to her face.

He was close. She could just lean forward just a little...

"Lady Ulma Alain Odle. The bath is ready." The smallest imp maid said, politely at the bathroom door.

"I will leave you to it, my lady Ulma." Demiurge departed back to his patrols. She selfishly wanted him to stay.

Nazarick was on the highest security level right now and all the floor guardians had to be attending their duties, she chided herself.

Maybe she should be with Momonga? She didn't want the gaurdians to think her incompetent.

"My lady, please don't look so troubled." The imp maid pleaded. Her hands clasped to her chest.

The tiny, red skinned imp only came up to her waist. The tiny wings on her back were fluttering nervously as she looked up with big yellow puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sure your benevolence is worried about Nazarick. But we servants are here to help." Her little smile across her toad-ish face broke Ulma from her icy thoughts.

"Thank you. You're right. Lord Momonga said he'd call for me when I'm needed." She reassured herself.

"Follow me, my lady." The imp said with a graceful courtsey. 

The bathroom was just as lavish with a large Victorian bathtub, the water was steaming with red flower petals floating on the water's surface.

One of the maids was folding a set of pyjamas neatly and the other was checking the temperature.

"Is this temperature okay, my lady?" The tallest maid inquired. 

Dipping her fingers into the rose scented water she hummed happily.

"It's perfect," she said. 

The small imp maid touched her back gently, causing Ulma to jump as she felt the imp's fingers starting to undo her corset. 

She let out a high pitched squeak as her dress fell down her chest.

"My deepest apologies, lady Ulma. I overstepped!" The little imp cried, falling to her knees.

Ulma sighed, it wasn't her fault. They shouldn't feel so scared of punishment just for little mistakes.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to others helping me bathe or undress me." She said with an awkward laugh.

"But who attends to you?" The tallest maid asked, her large orange eyes looked at her curiously.

 _'Okay Ulma time for some creative lying.'_ Ulma quickly thought of all the little things the 'supreme beings' did and how to translate this to these maids.

"In the world supreme beings come from, most of us are self-reliant. I haven't shared a bath with someone since I was a toddler." She giggled. Remembering the time Tanaguchi would share a bath with her. 

Maybe it would be nice to feel someone washing her hair again.

She must have had a melancholy look on her face as the maids fell silent around each other.

"Sorry. I just started remembering, Niisan. He used to help bathe me when I was too little to do it alone." She explained.

"I could actually use your help." She said while turning around and motioning to the rest of her corset. The imp-maid jumped to attention.

"Lord Ulbert… Aww how sweet. He truly cherished his little sister." the middle maid with bright blond hair, gushed.

Ulma stepped into the bath and sighed loudly. It was heaven. She'd died during the server shutdown and she was now in heaven.

"You shouldn't talk about lord Ulbert." The tallest quickly chastised her colleague.

"By the way-" The three instantly turned to Ulma as the littlest prepared to wash her back. "What are your names?" 

The little red skinned imp that was quickly becoming her favorite smiled widely.

"My name is Ingrid. I feel honoured for you to know my name, Lady Ulma."

The tallest with razor sharp eyes, straightened up with a bow. "My name is Helena. I am at your eternal service, Lady Ulma." Stoic, polite, professional, Ulma liked Helena's attitude. 

It reminded her of those super Serious Upperclassmen who always lent you their notes but still lectured you about studying.

"My name is Thelia. I apologise for speaking out of place about the great Lord Ulbert Alain-" the maid slapped her hands over her mouth as Ulma raised her own.

She was very pretty. Maybe a bit airheaded but in a cute way.

"You are not in trouble. As you may be aware, my brother is not… He passed away a few years ago." She said softly. 

The maids all nodded silently. The news had rocked the 7th floor and their anguished cries were heard by all of Nazarick.

Even their great floor guardian Demiurge had been brought to his knees in front of Lord Ulbert's statue. 

"I like hearing the memories and opinions you all have of him. As long as those memories still exist, he's still here." She truly believed her words. It was why she had become so invested in YGGDRASIL.

Protecting his legacy kept him alive for her. 

"Also you may refer to my brother as just Lord Ulbert and myself as Lady Ulma understand?" She asked, picking up a cloth and starting to wipe away the stress of the day from her body.

Her neck stung slightly and her blush returned. She had to heal these marks as soon as possible, before Momonga found out. 

"Please allow me." Helena held her hand out for the washcloth.

"May I wash your hair now, my lady?" Ingrid asked and she sounded so genuinely excited.

"Okay. Oh and Thelia if you could lay out some clothes for Demiurge too that would be great. He won't have access to clean clothes or pyjamas if I'm here. OH and a pen and paper. Please." She mused. 

Hot water splashed over her face and hair and soon little hands with claws perfect for head scratching started lathering her white hair with pink suds.

"Right away my lady." Thelia said with a bow.

This was definitely heaven.

\----------

This was definitely hell. 

"Lord Momonga~ Can I help?" Albedo asked again as Momonga tried to understand each ledger and document strewn across his desk.

It seemed that everything was in order. From the guilds first low level purchases to resupply drops and upgrades the guild members had purchased.

Literally every single financial decision was recorded, and there was a lot. He held his skull in one skeletal hand and sighed.

Back in YGGDRASIL all this stuff was automatically done and he only had to set up some menu prompts here and there.

He felt the soft air current from Albedo's anxious wings and turned to her.

"It's fine. I'm only concerned with the tomb's supplies. We'll need to find resources. I won't have anyone going hungry." He said, it was only a partial lie.

"As expected of our kind Lord Momonga!" She cooed. 

His non-existent heart thumped in his chest at the compliments. In life he'd never been great with girls, especially the breathtakingly beautiful kind.

Her compliments warmed him and helped steel his resolve to be a good guild leader for them.

"Albedo…"

"Yes, lord Momonga?"

"How much do you remember… of before?" He asked timidly. He wondered if she remembered her time before he'd changed her code.

"Of course. There are some hazy memories. I don't remember a childhood, yet I know I must have had one… I remember lord Tabula the most!" She clapped her hands happily at the memory.

"He'd sit with my sisters and I, reading such wonderful books." She said wistfully.

_"Oh! He did podcasts through YGGDRASIL I remember."_

"And of course I remember Lord Momonga." She blushed a little. 

"I remember when you complimented me at our first meeting~" she giggled, her face red and her smile stretched large.

_"Oi. Tabula-san. Is this the new sister?"_

_"Yeah, this is Albedo. What do you think?"_

_"Wow she looks like a model! Amazing!"_

A green aura enveloped Momonga at the soul crushingly embarrassing memory. Fuck. She remembered that! It was such a small comment!

"Ah-yes, of course." He fake coughed into his hand. He was so embarrassing. There was no way a woman like Albedo would willingly like him without being forced to by her own damn BIO.

Momonga stood up suddenly. He needed air. He needed to get out of the tomb for just a second. 

"I'm leaving this in your care for the moment, Albedo," He said and teleported away before she could ask him what was wrong.

He was a coward. 

Back in his room he decided to do some tests on weapon use. The more information he could get the better it would be for them all.

\--------------

Later that night

The arch-demon was still buzzing from what Lord Momonga had said. World domination. The glory of Ainz Ooal Gown would reach every corner of this new world.

He stared at the jewel box that was the sky and wanted to drape his princess in their beauty.

Demiurge tentatively knocked on his bedroom door. He got no response of course. She had been exhausted he could see it in her eyes.

Why was he being so insolent as to want to wake her up? Was it because of what Lord Momonga had said? 

But she had told him too. His tail waved across the floor. She had specifically asked for his help.

He opened the bedroom door silently, subconsciously using his demon mantle: shadow thief to walk silently across the room.

The room was dark with just a solitary magic lantern glowing on the desk. There were obvious signs of use and curiously he walked over to the large oak desk.

On the desk was a pile of parchment he hadn't seen before. Written in it was all the guardians of Nazarick, their strengths, floors and creators all neatly categorised. 

Flicking through the pages he saw brief ideas about how to strengthen Nazarick. Hiding it was good but it seemed Ulma had ideas for sentries to be cast further out to act as an alarm.

The last page was all manner of things she wanted to check.

_Is there enough food for everyone? Do we need to make a farm? Water supplies? Medical supplies? Does Nazarick have a hospital for staff?_

It was simply wonderful to see his supreme being worry over such small details. They did indeed have a hospital for the staff. Not that they had much use for it.

But food supplies? Well that was different. It seemed before, food was resupplied by the supreme being through some means but here they did not have that capability.

And along those thoughts, not just a farm for food but other supplies would be needed eventually. Parchment for scrolls, fabrics and all sorts of small things.

He put the papers back down and went to the side of his bed. He spotted a clean uniform folded for him on the side table but it was missing a shirt.

He cocked an eyebrow before turning to the supreme being fast asleep. He wondered how he should wake her. But it seemed he needn't worry as she sighed heavily with a flutter of her starry eyes.

Ulma stirred awake. An overwhelming presence had forced her back to the waking world.

"My lady. Forgive my intrusion." He started softly. She gave him a soft hum as she sat up. His dress shirt was haphazardly buttoned up and sagging off her shoulder.

"It's no problem. How was patrol?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"It went very well. I accompanied Lord Momonga to the outside for a short while." He recalled the promise of a guild ring and he suppressed a proud grin.

"Ah! What was it like?" Ulma excitedly asked. Her face shone with unbridled glee and Demiurge chuckled at her eagerness. Of course his lady would also have plans of conquering on her mind.

"It is beautiful though it pales in comparison to you. I can arrange an escort so you may venture out as well." He offered. She patted the bed, inviting him to sit with her.

"Can't you just take me?" She said, a little exhausted of all the fuss. Demiurge shook his head and sat at a polite distance away.

"My lady, forgive any insult as it is not my intention, but Lord Momonga and yourself share a… disparity in terms of power."

His words stung and a pout formed on her face. He quickly offered his hands up.

"My lady! You are incredible in your own way. Your elemental buffs and star-caster powers are all at super spell level. But they work best as supplementary support and healing. Your offensive capabilities are just…" he fumbled through his words, trying in vain to explain adequately his concerns.

Ulma huffed but relented. She couldn't argue with facts.

"You're right. Out of the forty two guild members. I'm definitely the weakest. Though that's only because I joined later! And it was more fun to play inside the tomb with all of you." She huffed, feeling inadequate and really wishing she'd listened to some of Momonga's min-maxing techniques.

Demiurge was about to thank her for her understanding but she moved forward and held up a silencing hand to his face. 

His shirt on her body moved just slightly, revealing creamy white skin and the deep blues and purple of the marks he'd left.

The marks she'd proudly worn in front of all the guardians. He swallowed and forced himself to listen to what she was saying.

"On the other hand, as a supreme being I need to keep up appearances. Having Momonga only need one escort while I need an entire battalion would not look good would it?" She argued, a plan already in mind.

"I suppose. You are worried that residents of the tomb will lose faith in you?" Demiurge questioned. A valid concern and one he had not thought of, though the idea of anyone in Nazarick losing confidence in lady Ulma was inconceivable to him.

"That's right. So I will only have two escorts." She said, holding up two fingers and wiggling them. 

"My lady…" he sighed, ready to argue with her to at least four guards when she smiled knowingly 

"I know what you're going to say but you seem to have forgotten Takemikazuchi's gift to me. Zaltana!" She said happily. She'd already asked one of the maids to confirm her existence.

"Ah of course. Lord Takemikazuchi had been training her to be the most effective fighter to pair with your skills. I concede to your wisdom, my lady."

Zaltana was a combat specialist. A warrior in Cocytus' care and had been created by Lady Ulma herself.

He could think of no better escort beside himself. 

"Yay.!" She giggled. "I was going to pick her up tomorrow from Cocytus. Then she can escort me around Nazarick." She tried to leave earlier to her NPC but Sebas had appeared out of thin air to inform her she needed an escort to wander about.

She'd been too tired to argue and had let Sebas tuck her into bed like a child. Though she couldn't lie it had felt very nice to be pampered all day.

"You are Nazarick's treasured princess and one of only two supreme beings who stayed behind with us, lowly servants. I am glad you are taking your safety seriously." He demurred, wishing Lord Momonga would follow.

Not that he truly needed their protection but it was their duty to protect their supreme beings!

"Ah! I forgot I put this on." Ulma fumbled with the shirt, her face a deep blush, she looked up at him, her beautiful face red and worried.

"Is this okay? I was just a little anxious and it made me feel better." She admitted. His scent had been all around her but faded after the bath.

It had brought her into a state of worry and she'd almost automatically stolen his shirt to wear. Feeling instantly relieved as his strong scent of wood smoke and incense enveloped her.

"It honours me you find my scent comforting, my lady." He said with a little difficulty. Did she know what she was doing to him? 

Saying she liked his scent was the same as saying- no, definitely not. She was just being nice. Most likely she found it comforting for safety reasons.

He wanted to kiss her again. If she wanted his scent he'd cover her in it. 

Ulma sighed happily. She had been hoping he'd be okay with it. 

"Thank you. So there were a few questions I wanted to ask you. Oh and you can ask questions too." She smiled, shifting up the bed.

Demiurge shook his head. "It would be disrespectful for me to question you, my lady."

"But there must be something you're curious about."

"My curiosity is no excuse for such disrespect." In truth Demiurge had many questions to ask but the pout that was forming on his princess' face stirred something in him.

He wanted to tease her. 

Of course she knew he was partially lying. There was no way he didn't have questions. 

They "argued" back and forth. Until Ulma remembered an old favorite of hers from her old world.

"Twenty questions." She said with a firm look. Demiurge cocked his head.

"It's kind of like a game. I ask a question you answer and then you get a question. You get three "passes" if you really don't want to answer the question." She explained.

"This way it's fair and fun!" Ulma crossed her legs, settling in and waiting patiently for his answer. 

He conceded. Perhaps this was a test of sorts? 

"I'll start. What do you think happened to bring us here?" She asked. It had been gnawing at the back of her mind since they first came here but she still had no solid theory.

Ah, a test of his perceptive skills and intelligence then.

"Hmm...I believe it to be magical in nature at the very least. The most obvious theory were it being a trap but yet no one has come to attack us." Demiurge pondered, a hand on his pointed chin.

"I suppose it could have something to do with the supreme beings. Perhaps one of Ainz Ooal Gown's enemies?" He asked. 

Ulma scrunched her eyebrows together. That didn't make sense. Sure their guild was famous and nigh unbeatable but it was seen as a triumph. Other guilds boasted about getting to the third floor as an accomplishment.

Jealousy was a factor in some less than nice threats they were sent at the beginning, but it was just a game.

Or at least it had been.

"Thank you. I'll be honest I have no idea what happened but Momonga and I won't let anything happen to Nazarick!" She promised. 

Demiurge let out a sigh of relief. His real question was buried in his heart. He didn't know if he had the strength to ask but maybe he didn't have too.

"Okay your turn." She said, looking expectantly at him.

"Your favorite food?" He asked. She looked shocked at such a simple question.

"It is a servant's duty to know their master's favorites. And the supreme beings never seemed to eat at Nazarick." He stated.

Yes the question was slightly leading. There was much he wanted to know about the supreme beings but he also truly wanted to know.

"Hmm... I love sweet things. Ah and hamburger meat is good. Uhhhmm. I have a lot of favorites." She admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

Demiurge watched her happily. Hamburger meat? How novel. He was expecting something of a higher class from the supreme being.

"Your favorite thing about being a demon?" She asked. She hadn't gotten a chance to explore her own body yet so asking the arch-demon was her best option.

"My strength and magical abilities to serve the supreme beings." He said.

"No, not for us. Your favorite thing." She repeated. But he had answered honestly. It wasn't the answer she wanted though.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Flying. Being able to fly is quite enjoyable." He admitted.

She hummed happily, seemingly satisfied with his answer. 

"And yours?" He asked. 

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I've only been a demon for a day so I'm still getting used to it." She admitted before watching his face turn to complete confusion.

"Ah! I mean- before these bodies were just avatars l-like shells, uhh." She back peddled as fast as she could but there was no way someone as smart as Demiurge wouldn't see through the lie.

"Of course! Since supreme beings were higher beings the forms you had were merely shells to hold your godly power!" Demiurge exclaimed. It all made sense.

"Your brother, my creator, chose this form for you. I remember the anguish he had as he designed your glorious body. So when we were transported to this world your shell and your soul fused completely?" He asked. The supreme beings were truly amazing creations.

Ulma just stared blankly before nodding.

"Yes. Exactly." She agreed with as much conviction as she could give. Oh god she needed to talk with Momonga about how the guardian's viewed them. She didn't think she could live up to this pressure.

"So you have only been a true demon for a day… well there is nothing to fear, you are already an incredibly powerful being and I'm sure you'll grow into your wings as they say."

_"As who says!?"_

"Thank you. Demons and devils were Ulbert's favorites. He asked what I wanted to be but I wanted to make Niisan happy, so I chose a demon too." She laughed. Remembering how she begged him to let her play as well.

And the subsequent pleading with their mother to buy her a headset.

Ulma sighed and flopped back to lying down, moving to the side and getting comfy.

"Come join me?" She asked. Demiurge stilled.

"I- I could never." He choked out. Ulma looked up at him. 

"Do you not want too?" She asked. "You have to answer or say pass." 

The demon swallowed.

"I do but I am utterly unworthy of lying next to you." He said, his mind was racing as he tried to steady himself.

Ulma looked saddened by that. 

"Oh-okay. Your turn." She said, trying to hide her slight hurt with an awkward smile.

Demiurge was going to blurt out something when he firmly stopped himself. He seemed to be contemplating something before suddenly starting to take off his shoes.

"May I undress slightly before joining you?" He asked. 

Ulma shakily nodded as she watched him take off his suit jacket and place it neatly over his tail like a hanger. 

Next his tie came loose and was pulled away, the soft sound of silk against cotton filled the room before the return to silence.

"Shall I stop here?" He asked politely.

"No!" She squeaked, turning red at her outburst and covering her mouth with her hands. She saw Demiurge's adams apple move as he started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Ulma noted absently that even with the room almost completely dark she could see him clearly. Was that because of her new eyes? 

The shirt fell away and her thoughts scattered as she took in his toned body. He turned to place his clothes neatly on a small table.

She took in the odd angular lines of his shoulder blades and inhuman muscle structure. Instinctively knowing that was where his wings were hidden.

Those gorgeous wings would be so expressive now he was real. Would they be sensitive? Would he cover her with them?

"My lady. Is this really acceptable?" He asked, turning to come join her and she quickly averted her eyes from the ridiculously well toned set of abs and dark tanned skin. The V shape to his naval was something she only thought existed in photoshop but somehow there it was!

"It's fine. You're fine." She said and almost bit her tongue at her embarrassing line. 

Demiurge walked over ever so timidly next to her and got in, careful to keep a polite distance as he got under the covers. He felt like a stranger in his own bed. 

She laid back down and turned on her side to look at him.

He followed her lead but the moment he turned to face her his resolve to be as gentlemanly as possible shattered.

"It is my question, yes?" He asked, his mouth feeling dry. 

She nodded, watching him.

"Why were you so upset before?" He asked. "Albedo mentioned that Lord Momonga had also been in a terribly depressed state." 

Ulma had to think of what he meant for a second. Had it really been only some time since the shutdown? 

She looked at the ornate clock up on the wall. It had been just over twenty four hours since their arrival in this world.

"It was… I just felt lonely. I thought you might be lonely too." She said. She couldn't tell him the truth. 

How did she explain that she was nothing outside this game? That his supreme being he fawned over was just a scared woman playing the role.

And if he found out that his world was supposed to end, that he was nothing but pixels and code, what would he do?

"You- you thought I was lonely?" He repeated. It seemed plausible. Perhaps that was what her tender kisses had been too? Loneliness.

Ulma nodded. _"This is better,"_ she thought even as her chest tightened in pain.

Demiurge laid with her in silence as he reflected. 

"Were you also alone?" He asked. Ah, it was her turn. He should apologise.

"Yeah. When Niisan died, I was all alone." She said. The way she said Niisan cut Demiurge's very heart.

"I'm sorry." He said hoarsely, not knowing what else to say. How could he help heal his princess' hurt when he was still hurting?

She smiled at him and wiggled closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I always dreamed of Nazarick being permanent. Before, supreme beings could only stay for a certain amount of time." She mused. Though Momonga certainly stretched the limits of what was humanly possible.

"Truly?" Demiurge asked. They couldn't stay? Did they run out of time? Perhaps it was arrogant to think but if they had talked to them, maybe the guardians could of helped?

They would have searched the world and beyond for a way to keep their precious creators with them.

"Truly." She parroted back. Her drowsiness was returning as the clock ticked onwards. A hand came up to rest on his chest.

His skin was so warm. 

"Do you remember much from before?" She asked. He hummed happily.

"I remember everything! From the first day Lord Ulbert created me, too the day he brought you into the world." He mused.

"Eh! Oh no I was so embarrassing back then." She cried covering her face with her hands.

Demiurge chuckled and turned to remove her hands from her face.

"You were and are a delight, my princess." He said affectionately. 

She huffed. "I was a dorky twelve-year old. I- aaahh! Wait do you remember that f-fight me and Ulbert had?" She asked. 

He was oh so tempted to tease her and say _"ah it's not your turn"_ and refuse to answer the question.

But he also wanted to revisit that wonderful memory.

"Yes. While to see the two people I cherish most fight was difficult. I would be lying to say that day is one of my truly precious memories." He said. 

He felt the way her tail was wagging under the covers in embarrassment. 

Should he continue, tell her how she was his first and only kiss. How she had no need to apologise so profusely for such a gift.

She buried her face in his shoulder and when she finally reemerged she gave him the cutest pout he had ever seen.

"Then do you remember why you made all those poses?"

"Pass." Demiurge quickly said, turning his face. His face began to turn red as that part of the memory came up. 

She laughed against him, nuzzling her round nose into his flesh.

She sat up a little, just enough that she could pull his arm up and across the pillows so she could lay comfortably in the space between.

Demiurge breathed slowly, swallowing as he couldn't help but focus on how perfectly she fit beside him, her ram horns nestled in the space by his neck, her cheek soft against him, the way her stark white skin contrasted with his dark tan. 

"My lady, this is-"

She shushed him, sidling closer to him. She was too tired to argue and enjoying his company too much to let go.

"One more question. Then I'm going to sleep. If you truly hate it, you can leave once I'm sleeping." She added timidly, hoping he'd stay.

"I- of course, my lady." He replied, avoiding telling her how he most certainly did not hate this.

His tail very cautiously laid over them both and when she didn't protest he let it relax. 

"I would not want my last question to upset you. But, I must know… did he suffer?" He asked quietly.

Demiurge shared the pain of the other guardians. The loss of their creators was shared by all but one creation.

 _"And yet-"_ Demiurge thought with a selfish guilt, _"at least I know why my creator had to leave."_

Ulma thought on the question.

"Yes. He tried to hide it as best he could and look strong. But I knew he was in pain. The last week of his life, I slept next to him, holding his hand like we were children again."

She paused to collect herself. Who had she been able to talk about this with beside Momonga? 

"He was all I had. It was so lonely. But I was happy! Happy he wasn't suffering anymore." She choked. Demiurge held her to him, tightly. Like he had just a day before.

"I will always be here for you, my lady. I could never replace Lord Ulbert, I wouldn't dare try. But I will always be here for you." He vowed.

Oh how wrong they had been. To think their creators went back to a world that cherished them just as they did.

Ulma wiggled up, wanting to look Demiurge in his beautiful crystal eyes.

"I'm not leaving either. We're never going to feel lonely again." Her reply to his own promise was all he needed to know she'd never leave.

He kissed her, pulling her to him before he could even think to stop himself. 

When he thought to break and apologise, her soft lips pressed into his, sealing their words. She pulled back with a happy smile.

"Goodnight Demiurge." She said lightly as she snuggled back into him. He kept his arms held around her.

"Goodnight, Lady Ulma."


	3. Build-a-friend NSFW (Cocytus/Zaltana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @Angelicneonanime at tumblr for her OC Zaltana. Go check out their art its amazing!!

Waking up in Demiurge's arms was a surreal experience. She'd had boyfriends back in high school and college of course but this felt different.

The way he all but encompassed her in his warmth, and his tail, a large dead weight across her hips. It felt right to her like she was fulfilling a base need that she didn't know she had.

Ulma stayed still against him, worried a single move would wake the demon next to her and end the spell.

Glancing at the clock she saw she'd only slept four hours. 

She considered going back to sleep but her brain buzzed with all the things she needed to do today, not to mention she was a little hungry.

The man behind her. He had stayed the night. Did he stay of his own volition? Or because of his deep coded need to serve her?

These thoughts warred in her mind and perhaps it was those dark clouds gathering around her that alerted the arch-demon.

Demiurge's silken voice broke the silence, casting a new spell in their wake.

"My lady, you should sleep more." He worried about her, they had not slept long and she needed all the rest she could get.

Ulma shook her head. Twisting in his grip until she faced him and maybe this wasn't the best idea as now they lay flush against one another.

She looked up at him and was lost in the diamonds that were his eyes. At some point he had taken his glasses off.

He tensed, swallowing back his nerves and she watched his taut neck work.

She softly traced her hand over his messy hair, flattening it back into place with a soft smile.

"I've had more than enough rest." She said. She was determined and ready to face this new world. The demon seemed unconvinced. 

She booped his pointed nose with a giggle and felt his tail jerk slightly in reaction. 

Her curiosity piqued, she sat up and fished under the covers for the long appendage, finally finding her prize and pulling it to her like it was just a long unruly pet.

The metal was smooth and shiny enough to reflect light off it. The armoured pieces slid over each joining piece to form a tight fit and the end menaced with sharp spikes.

Demiurge sat up slightly, trying not to jostle his trapped tail as he stretched out to find his glasses.

"Has my tail offended you, my lady." He teased as she traced the edges. The metal went all the way around and seemed to be like an exoskeleton rather than an armour.

"Quite the opposite actually." She laughed, continuing to play as she fully woke up. 

His tail twitched every now and then in response to her stimuli, the metal heating up in the centre but leaving a slight chill at the edges.

Demiurge rested back, enjoying her ministrations immensely. To have her undivided attention like this was almost too much for his blackened heart..

All the pain and loneliness of the last five years washed away with every touch.

He glanced down and saw her own tail poking out of the shirt. It was a bright white like her hair and short, it pointed upwards and the thick fur fanned out around. 

He resisted the urge to twirl the soft hair between his fingers or rub at the base where he knew she'd be sensitive. Instead he watched it keenly.

It seemed when she was happy, it would point upwards and wiggle in joy and when she was tired or anxious it would droop down.

He would have to remember these cues to better understand the supreme being. 

She had already sated much of his curiosity last night but the more he learned about her the more he wanted to dive deeper. Selfishly he hoped that this bond the two of them shared would strengthen as he found out more.

"Hmm do undead need to sleep?" She mused as she stroked the tail like it was a long cat.

"No, my lady. Are you perhaps wondering if Lord Momonga is awake as well?" He asked and she nodded, turning to him and wrapping his tail around her middle.

"I didn't want to disturb him but I thought we could have breakfast together. I'm starving." She smiled and focused on the spell she wished to catch.

_**[Message]** _

_"Momonga-san? Are you awake?"_

**_"Yes. Is everything okay Ulma-san?"_ **

_"Yeah. Everything is fine. There's so much I need to talk to you about. I thought we could have breakfast together?"_

_**"Sounds good. Meet me in the dining room when your ready."** _

The message ended and she rubbed her temple. She wouldn't get used to that feeling anytime soon.

"I'm going to have breakfast with Lord Momonga~" She sang happily. How many times had they eaten together over headsets?

Where she made him eat his instant noodles at ten in the evening because he'd forgotten to eat all day at work.

Or when she'd eat nothing but snacks and he'd scold her and tell her to eat more healthy food.

Demiurge reluctantly had to sit up and retract his tail much to Ulma's annoyance. 

"My tail will be available for you once more, after I have finished my duties, my lady." He said hoping to placate her as he got up. 

He would have to change his trousers as they were now wrinkled beyond belief. Normally he just slept in his underwear so the experience was not one he wished to repeat.

Ulma got up and stretched out, the shirt riding up and revealing the black underwear she wore underneath.

Demiurge quickly averted his gaze even as his mind ran wild with indecent thoughts.

"Oh. I should see if all my outfits are here!" She exclaimed with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

Ulma had had one big expenditure in YGGDRASIL while Momonga bought buffs and gacha items, she loved the amount of customisable clothing that the game offered.

She had every special outfit, including seasonal and holiday clothing, special edition outfits and even outfits inspired and made by celebrities in the gaming world.

"All your things have been relocated to the 7th floor. Here." Demiurge leaned over. He had fully dressed himself while her back was turned. She was almost disappointed, but he did look so good in the suit.

She forced herself to look away from his face to his hand where he held a beautiful ornate bell in his open hand.

"Use this to call the maids." He said and Ulma turned to face him, standing on her toes she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Demiurge." She said softly and her smile grew as his face reddened. 

"Y-your welcome, my lady." He stuttered "I must start my patrol. I shall ask Sebas to accompany you to Lord Momonga." He finished with a bow and left quickly.

So making out and giving her hickeys was fine but a kiss on the cheek left him flustered? Ulma decided to remember that little tidbit for later.

For now she rang the bell. The soft chime echoed around the dark room and she realised that neither of them had put any lights on.

Looking around she found a wall lamp and tried to will it to glow. Nothing. Okay try and focus. She thought of all the different fantasy stories she'd read in her life and tried to imitate them

She focused on the lamp, visualising it glowing and tried to free whatever magic she might have into it. The light sprung to life and blinded her for a second.

She rubbed her eyes as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." She called, opening her eyes and moving to the next light.

"Please allow me, my lady." Sebas said and with a click of his fingers the room lit up. 

"Thank you Sebas." She cheered. The butler bowed and Ulma saw one of the pleiades maids, Yuri Alpha, behind him.

"Good morning to you both. I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear to breakfast." She said, feeling silly she couldn't even find her own clothes.

"Of course, Lady Ulma." Yuri said. "It would be my pleasure to help you select a dress from your vast collection. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Something simple. I don't need armour inside the tomb. Hmm." She thought about it. "How about the number 64 spring collection?" She really hoped that the clothes existed. That particular set of dresses had taken so much grinding for materials to collect. She'd even had to take time off work to not miss the last event day.

Yuri clapped her hands together, her lage metal gauntlets clanging as she did. "An excellent choice, my lady." She said excitedly going off to find the dress.

Sebas nodded. "Whatever you choose will look beautiful on you, Lady Ulma. Though with Nazarick at such a high security level, perhaps some armour should be considered." He added.

Ulma hummed in agreeance but in the end she shook her head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine for the time being. As well, my star armour is better suited for combat than any of my armoured clothes." She explained. 

She'd only used her full star ability out in the field so it made sense Sebas wasn't entirely aware of its capabilities.

Yuri Alpha returned with an armful of beautiful dresses, following behind her was another maid Ulma hadn't seen before, carrying a box of accessories and a pair of matching shoes.

"Let us help get you ready, Lady Ulma." Yuri said with a large glowing smile. The vice-head was definitely enjoying this.

"I will wait outside for you, Lady ulma." Sebas said politely.

Ulma felt a slight trepidation as another maid walked in holding another box of what she guessed was more accessories and shoes.

\--------------

"Maaareee! Stop running!" Aura yelled at her brother. 

"No! Y-you're going to tease me again." He yelled back as he ran. His druid staff clutched tightly to his chest.

"MAaaarrrreeeee!" She cried out, trying to catch up. She just wanted to tease him a little over the ring.

He had come back to their shared room with the dorkiest smile on his face and a freaking Ainz Ooal Gown guild ring on his finger.

Even Lord Momonga would understand why she wanted to bully him a little. It was a natural sibling reaction.

Rounding a corner Mare found his saviour in the form of Demiurge and he ran and hid behind him as Aura caught up.

"Well, Mare, good morning to you too." Demiurge chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow at the hiding dark elf. 

Aura rounded the corner, kicking up dust as she slid across the floor. A look of mischief on her face.

Demiurge chuckled as the two ran around him, skipping over his tail. Ah, what a wonderful life they lived here in the great tomb of Nazarick.

"Hehe. Demiurge. Why the sappy face?" Aura teased, pointing her finger up at his, admittedly sappy smile he wore. 

"Nevermind that. Why are you chasing your brother through the sacred hall of Nazarick?" He asked sternly. 

"Mare's being a show-off." Aura explained with an indignant huff. 

"N-no I'm not. Lord Momonga gave me the ring because I've been w-working hard. I guess." He added the last part quietly.

His lack of confidence was Mare's biggest flaw. It may even be his greatest weakness. He'd have to have words with Albedo about it.

"Ah, you're talking about the guild ring, yes?" He said, understanding the situation.

"Eh! Don't say you got one too, Demiurge!" Aura gasped, she looked completely disheartened and Demiurge sighed.

"No, but I have been promised one." Her ears drooped. "And so has Albedo and all the guardians. Lord Momonga has made it clear he wants all the floor guardians to have an easier time moving so we may better serve Nazarick."

Aura gaped up at him. 

"That what I was trying to tell you Aura." Mare squeaked from his hiding place.

"Hmph. You could of told me better." She huffed. Mare sighed and finally stepped out. 

"Aura, you should be proud of your brother. His work has been recognised by Lord Momonga after all." Demiurge lectured. 

This was more Albedo's job but as her senior he should help guide her.

"I am proud! Mare I'm proud of you, I was just a lil' jealous." She said, rubbing the back of her head. 

Mare looked like he would burst into tears and threw his arms around her, druid staff flailing wildly. 

"Ahh! mare!" Aura huffed, "reluctantly" hugging him back.

Demiurge watched the two with an exasperated fondness.

The twins were only in their seventies. Practically children. They were perhaps slightly spoilt from all the babying they got but they were both powerful assets to the guild.

"Oh How is Lady Ulma?" Mare asked with large excited eyes.

"She is well. She is seeing Lord Momonga for breakfast around about now I believe." He mused.

What a splendid morning this was turning out to be. 

\----------

"My lord. Lady Ulma is here to see you." Sebas announced before stepping out of the way for Ulma.

She curtseyed to Momonga as regally as she knew how. That phase of wanting to act like a Victorian lady was finally paying off.

"Good morning Lord Momonga." She greeted as Sebas pulled out a chair for her.

"And good morning to you too." Momonga replied back, voice full of mirth. He sat at the head of the long dining table with a stack of parchment and books around him.

She sat next to him, her own area was soon plated with delicious smelling food. Pancakes with fresh strawberries and a bowl of porridge with mixed fruit.

"Would my lady prefer tea or orange juice?" Sebas asked. 

"Orange juice is fine. This all smells delicious." She said, practically drooling. Momonga watched her happily as she tucked in.

"Sebas, have you and the other maids leave us be for now." Momonga said. 

Sebas bowed and the maids followed him out without a word. As soon as they disappeared the two sighed loudly.

"Oh my god Momonga. What are we going to do?" She whispered to him. 

"I don't know. For now I've just been going along with things." He said, shaking his skull in his hands.

"They all treat us like we're amazing!" Ulma groaned.

"I know. I mean Albedo keeps complimenting me and they all think I have some kind of greater plan going on."

"And worse of all. They're all so amazing and handsome. How are we supposed to keep up?"

"She's way too observant. She knows I changed her code but she acts fine with it."

"He's so cool and intelligent and I'm just a college drop-out. If it wasn't for me being a 'supreme being' someone like him wouldn't even look at me."

'I've never even had a girlfriend. How am I supposed to respond to her confessions.' 

The pair thunked their heads to the table and shared a sigh.

"Momonga… who's code did you change?" She asked.

While Ulma continued to eat the most delicious breakfast she'd ever eaten, Momonga explained what had happened.

"Pervert." She said teasingly.

"I didn't know this would happen." He lamented. "And don't you call me a pervert." He said darkly as he tapped at his neck.

Ulma went red and covered her still healing neck.

"Sh-shut up." She squeaked as he laughed.

"I'm joking. It's fine by me. It makes me laugh thinking of the tantrum Ulbert would of thrown." He teased. 

Ulma giggled at the thought. "I used to freak him out by saying 'if I'm not married by twenty, I'm legally marrying Demiurge.'" 

Momonga threw his skull back and laughed loudly. Ulma ate the last of her pancakes and found the steaming bowl of porridge just as delicious. She couldn't remember the last time she ate so much.

"Nice dress by the way. One of the spring collections?" He asked. He didn't seem to need to eat at all and she felt a little bad eating such amazing food in front of him.

"Mmhm. Trust you to know every little thing about YGGDRASIL Lord Momonga." 

"Ah, not you too. I've had enough of people calling me lord." He sighed. 

"Sorry. It's just, for now we should stick to the script. You're the boss but I'll be right beside you all the way."

"Thank you Ulma." He said sincerely. At least he had someone to vent to in times like this.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked.

"Investigate the surrounding area using the mirror of remote viewing, hopefully." He said

"Ooh sounds fun. May I come join you after I pick up Zaltana?" She asked. 

Momonga nodded.

"I also want to be more useful. Maybe I could do something with my nursing? If something happens we may not have enough magic to heal everyone." She offered.

Momonga hummed as he thought about it. They would have enough magic. Magic to spare even, but that would just depress Ulma. Perhaps there was merit to teaching non-magical medicinal skills?

"Maybe. I'll think of something for you to do. For now be the princess everyone sees you as. Our actions and emotional states affect all of Nazarick." He said wisely.

"If we're happy, Nazarick is happy. I understand." She agreed with him, though it was strange to be treated like royalty she knew they were being watched like royalty too. If they started acting depressed or started making moves on their own it could cause chaos amongst the residents.

Ulma stood from the table, finishing the fresh orange juice with a loud satisfied sigh.

"Then, Lord Momonga, I'll be off." She said bowing like a proper princess would.

"Have fun."

She teleported to the 5th floor and immediately regretted her actions. Screeching as the harsh winter winds threatened to push her to the snowy ground.

Her frilly lolita dress was blowing up in her face, blue ribbon and white ruffles were everywhere as she tried to regain control of the showy dress, pushing it back down just so she could see the blizzard in front of her.

The 5th floor was also known simply as 'The Glacier.' She was standing on the path towards the frozen dome that was the home of Cocytus and Zaltana.

"Celestial mantle: star bustah' shield!" Ulma shouted, her hand outstretched to the sky, instantly her body felt lighter and a rush of warmth swept over her.

Looking up at her hand she saw the bright five pointed star glow above her, the magical barrier kept out the snow and wind.

"Yeeeess!" Ulma shouted, jumping about and giggling as she watched the star follow her. She did a few little spins to see the star follow.

She was smiling so much it started to hurt. The wind was picking up outside her warm little sanctuary and she could see some snow pilling outside the barrier.

She ran the rest of the way. Not knowing for sure how long she could keep up her spell. Though if it was anything like in YGGDRASIL the entire celestial range of spells and abilities should be near limitless.

"Thank you, Niisan."

She bounded up the icy stairs, only slipping once as she entered the frosted hive.

It had a haunting beauty, like the ice queen's castle from a fairytale. The honeycomb walls were smooth and detailed.

Some of the ice was foggy and some clear to create masterful motifs. And the floor was intricately carved into a beautiful pattern inspired by Nordic folk art.

Two patrolling frost virgins spotted her and immediately bowed.

In hollow voices the two ice wraiths chorused a welcome.

"We were not expecting you, Lady Ulma Alain Odle, supreme being and benevolent princess of Nazarick."

"My apologies for the surprise visit. I've come to speak to Cocytus about returning my NPC- I mean, my creation, Zaltana, to my service." She explained. 

The ice wraiths looked between them before rising to float above the ice. 

"Understood. My sister will inform the guardian Cocytus. May I give you the privilege of showing you our home?" She asked as the other flew off down the hall.

"I would be delighted. I heard there was an art gallery in here?"

\-------------------

Zaltana flew back, rolling onto the tatami as another strike of cold hit her. She used her arms to block the worst of it.

She recovered, gripping her boa staff tightly before charging forward. 

"Too slow." A loud voice echoed as her sweep was met with a large ice blue claw slamming down.

She twisted out of the way and using her dexterous legs swivelled to kick Cocytus square in his face.

The warrior reeled back and steadied itself.

Zaltana jumped back, getting distance before charging again. Cocytus cocked his head and chuckled, white mist billowing from beneath his helm.

The demon jumped high, preparing to strike and switch to her tail for a double hit.

But the vermin lord did something unexpected. He jumped to meet her middair. Catching her arms and tail and, with one hand free, punching her back to the ground.

Zaltana landed with a crack as the frozen tatami under her snapped and splintered. 

And when Cocytus landed on top of her, his powerful legs slamming to the ground, the floor was completely obliterated.

Large hands slammed either side of her head as Zaltana shook off the shock of the punch.

"My win." He stated. He never boasted of his victories, never rubbed it in her face that she had never bested him.

That was partly why she respected him so much. And why she sought him out fight after fight for training.

"Thank you for this bout, great warrior." She said sincerely. Cocytus seemed happy as he blew a large amount of frosty air at her, cooling down her overheating body.

Cocytus moved away and offered his hand. She was about to protest but her head did a spin as she sat up.

"Apologies." He said, helping her up and leading her to the training room showers.

"It's fine. I mean, I went for your head didn't I?" She teased. Her hand slipped from his upper arm into his and the large claw curled around it.

She smiled happily, forgetting the sting of defeat. She'd have a shower to get rid of her headache and then get back to training.

"Don't." Cocytus said with a growl.

"Don't what?" She said as casually as she could. Shit.

"Don't go back to training. You're injured." He said, voice still so cold you wouldn't be wrong to think he didn't actually care.

"No. I need to train more. Nazarick is still on high alert. What if Lady Ulma needs me?!" She said, like she said to herself every day as she trained. 

As she said when she felt lonely and abandoned. She just needed to train more.

"You will damage yourself further. No training." He stated and she yanked her hand from his and stopped dead in her tracks, her long tail lashing behind her.

"No! You get to serve the supreme one all the time. You even get to see him! I don't even get to see my creator! What if she shows up and I'm just laying around? She'd never take me back." She cried out, throat constricting and tears starting to blur her vision.

Cocytus stared at her and she sniffled.

"Sorry… that was mean." She said, her anxiety fueled rage subsiding.

Cocytus was still for a moment before offering his hand back to her.

"Meditation… is a form of training." He said cautiously. She looked up with a small smile and took his hand.

"Okay, but first I need a shower." She said with an airy chuckle. Even with the dome being so cold she still sweated after training.

He followed her into the showers. The clean glass swirled into wave dividers between each shower head and the middle was dominated with an ice and birchwood bench.

A large fountain at the back poured water from the mouths of sea serpents into a deep pool made of a large amethyst geode.

Cocytus hummed as he looked around. Seeing no one he turned and slid the large sliding door closed behind them.

She watched him with an excitement growing in her heart as she stepped slowly towards the bench.

"Cocytus?" She asked as she swore she saw locking magic being placed on the door. 

"It is… my win." He repeated with intent. She shuddered but not from the cold as he came and sat on the bench next to her.

"Does this count for the hour of meditating?" She asked.

"No." He shot back. She giggled at his tenseness as his smaller hands fiddled with the edges of his carapace.

Zaltana stretched her long arm high above her head, flexing the toned muscles under her peachy red skin. Her patches of blue flowed around her skin like clouds.

Her hands trailed to the bottom of the training top she wore and pulled it high over her head, sighing in relief as her breasts were freed from their tight prison.

As the top fell to the floor her clawed hands scratched and kneaded the tender flesh, bringing a soft sigh from the demon.

Cocytus was enraptured as he watched her. The way her breasts bounced and her nipples perked in the chilled air.

He let out a breath of cold and saw the goosebumps rise against her flesh. The armoured carapace that hid his internal organs was already sliding apart for his member to rise from.

He watched as she shimmied off her training pants. The weighted trousers fell to the floor with a loud dunk as she finally got to her underwear.

The thin piece of fabric was dampened and Cocytus wanted desperately to keep it. A strange thought of eating it came to mind for a second before his focus was taken to her round ass and playful tail.

She'd turned and walked confidently to the largest shower. Standing under the spray of hot water that hit her like rain from the oversized showerhead.

Cocytus joined her quickly his large, clawed hands unsure where to put themselves as he tried to touch her. 

He was starting to pant. His cock hard and leaking as the beautiful creature in front of him waited for instruction.

It was his win after all. He decided how he'd make love to her.

Zaltana waited for a moment before grabbing a bar of soap and starting to lather herself up. 

She made a show of it, running her hands up and down her arms then round her breasts in maddening circles.

Cocytus chirped at her, bending lower so his mandibles could clack against her skin and his tongue could flick out to taste the residue of her hard work. 

She hummed happily as she cleansed herself, leaving her shoulder and neck for last as he enjoyed himself. 

She soaked her short red hair under the shower, her choppy, pixie cut hair was easily cleaned with just a bit of scrubbing and soap. 

As she ran her hands through her hair she felt a large clawed hand bend her forward until she was leaning against the wall.

She looked over her shoulder as Cocytus lowered to his knees but even then he was still too tall and he growled in frustration.

Zaltana shushed him before spinning around and facing him, giving a long lick of her forked tongue across his mandible.

"How about like we did it before?" She asked and he made a happy chirping noise at her.

Normally he'd growl at her for trying to dictate when it was his win but he was too riled up to care.

She giggled and swung her body into a handstand, turning mid air and feeling those strong claws grip her hips and dig into the soft flesh, pulling her into position.

She readjusted herself on his thighs as she quickly kissed the top of his large cock. 

The hive lords ovipositor was incredibly girthy with rounded ridges going down the shaft and a deep blue with a large slit that dribbled precum with each sensual touch.

His own tongue, long and black and completely prehensile, quickly swiped over her cunt hungrily. His claws helped spread her lips and he groaned happily as he finally got to taste her nectar.

Zaltana moaned happily and kissed the head of his cock, licking the slit and mouthing over what she could take.

Her tail bent backwards and down to wrap around the base of his cock. 

The behemoth groaned as she started to move her tail up and down with her mouth. She couldn't take much but she worshipped what she had of him.

Her tongue ran across the slit, dipping in where he was most sensitive and lapping down the sides.

Cocytus held back his groans. She was winning this fight. He had never won against her in this fight of passion. It infuriated him that he could not make her go mad with pleasure, to defeat her completely.

He groaned as he felt her suckle and kiss up and down his lengh. She drove his senses wild as his cock twitched and released more precum.

He growled at his impending loss and struck. His mandibles clamped around her legs and he pressed his face against her wet cunt.

Zaltana cried out and trembled as his large tongue filled her completely, moving with precision, Cocytus rubbed along her silky walls, tracing over every inch as he drank her nectar. 

She was his favorite taste. His tongue lapped back and forth, thrusting into her, circling an area inside her that was making Zaltana shake.

"Co-cocytus." She moaned loudly, almost crying at her impending orgasm. She took the large, beautiful cock back into her mouth, moaning around it as her vision blurred.

The vibrations, her moans of pleasure. It was all a perfect symphony to the behemoth as he twisted his tongue into a tight coil, effectively doubling its size and stretching her soft insides for what was to come.

The moment he felt her walls tense around his tongue and her gasps for air he pulled out his tongue, drinking every drop as it slid back into his mouth.

She whined and moaned as he turned her around the right way up and sat on his hind legs.

He was breathing heavily and Zaltana mewled as she spread her legs further, helping him line up his aching cock with her warm and slick entrance.

As his member pushed inside, he trembled. The heat was almost burning, an almost painful edge to the pleasure he felt as he entered her, he pushed more into her, happily chirping as she took more of him in.

It was a testament to her that she was able to take over half in before she whined in slight pain.

He chittered over her, checking her with soft taps of his mandibles. When she turned and kissed one, letting her head fall between them so he could take in her scent, her skin to his mouth, only then did he start to rock his hips into her. 

He barely fit inside her but it was too good to stop. His ridges rubbed every nerve and the cool slick he produced eased the pain and the slide of his cock inside her.

Zaltana moaned openly as she watched him move in and out of her, her belly moving slightly as he made love to her so gently.

She wrapped her arms behind him, feeling at the tips of her fingers the cold from his ice crystals. 

Her pleasure built like small waves after her first orgasm. Built up by the sweet movements of his hips. 

His smaller hands were rubbing her ass, squeezing the flesh as he pushed in and out of her. 

"So good. Take more?" He asked through gritted mandibles.

She whined wantonly and pushed down onto him, ignoring the slight pain for that glorious feeling of fullness. 

Cocytus moaned as his cock disappeared inside her. She feels so good, she is pleasure incarnate. His sinful indulgence. To use his wins to demand she pleasure him was an affront to his warrior code.

And yet, he couldn't stop. He'd vow never to call on her again but after only a few days he grew lustful and sought her out.

Only to pummel her into the floor and retreat with her somewhere private.

Zaltana moved one of her hands from his shoulders to touch herself and Cocytus moaned at the sight.

Her lustful form clouded his judgement and demanded he bring her pleasure. His smaller hand reached up to cup and knead at her breast, forgetting himself he pricked at her skin and pinched the hardened bud between his carapaced fingers.

A jolt of pleasure coursed through Zaltana and words started to fall from her lips as the soft waves turned into a storm.

"Oh please, pleasee. More, Cocytus. Do that more~" she begged. Cocytus let the other hand join and groaned deep in his throat.

It tore at his honour to mate her as violently as he fought her. But she was begging oh so sweetly and his own orgasm demanded he rut into her faster, bury himself in her.

"Cocytus I'm so close. Plleeaasse, harder~" she cried out. He couldn't stop himself as he lifted her until he was almost half way out and slammed her back down onto his cock repeatedly, his clawed hands held her breasts tightly.

This was what she wanted. The vermin lord, forcing his thick cock into her over and over, showing off his strength and pounding the shape of him into her cunt.

She felt when he came, grunting and holding her down onto his engorged cock as he filled her with thick seed. She mewled as her orgasm washed over her.

She could feel the way he filled her as she milked him for his seed. She fell back exhausted as the guardians cock started to soften inside her. 

They panted heavily against each other for a moment before Zaltana started to shiver slightly. 

The hot water had turned off and now without the burning pleasure her body was cooling off rapidly. 

Cocytus chittered in worry and lifted her gently off his member, letting it slide back into his body.

He stood with her on his arms and turned the water back on, washing his groin before it closed back up and holding her under the warmth.

She smiled awkwardly as he held her under the steaming water. She didn't know what to say in these moments. 

_'Thank you.'_ Or maybe a _'I want to be more than master and student.'_ No. 

So they washed together in silence. She even washed his crystal prottusions on his back for him without so much as a _'that was great we should have sex another time, preferably in an actual bed without the need to fight before hand.'_

But Zaltana knew better. Whatever this was between them was more than likely just a macho-warrior thing.

He won so he got the prize. Not that she minded. Mind blowing orgasms and getting to be this close to the man she had a little bit of a crush on was its own reward. 

She dried off as quickly as she could to preserve body heat. Rushing to put her clothes back on. 

Cocytus huffed behind her. He really wanted to meditate.

Someone tried to open the door and they both turned to see the spell glow slightly.

'Uhm! Cocytus, sir. Are you in there?' A grisly voice asked. 

'What is it?' He asked. The frost virgins were normally more self-sufficient than this. Had something happened.

'L-lady Ulma is here. She's asking for-' 

Before the wraith could finish, the door exploded in front of her, the large ice slab crushed her to the floor as she heard someone sprint down the hall.

As she tried to regain her senses, Cocytus lifted the large piece of door off of her. She disappeared into an icy miasma to recover as her floor guardian watched the now empty hallway with his mandibles held high.

'Magnificent.' He mused before following after. He should not keep his supreme being waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, the fic I started writing specifically to write porn of Demiurge, the fic that focuses almost exclusively on Ulma and Demiurge..... ended up with Cocytus getting laid first...
> 
> I call this one (sexual tension and abandonment issue)


	4. Family dinner

_'If you could let her level up in your floor. Warrior-san. I'd really appreciate it.' Ulma said, a smiley emoji hanging over her head._

_'Of course, Ulma-san. I don't mind, but why did you want a hand-to-hand combat specialist?'_

_'Unarmed combat works best with my star abilities. Niisan says if she's leveled up in the warrior class she'll get extra bonuses from my stat-buffs.'_

_Her creator looked over at her, or rather up at her. Her smile was so warm and happy._

_'And besides, she's so cool when fighting with her fists!' She cooed._

_'I agree. The warrior class is truly noble. I've outfitted the 5th floor to farm experience points. I'll set him to non-lethal and have Cocytus fight her.'_

_The supreme beings talked some more with words she didn't understand. She watched her creator._

_This was the first time she'd ever gone outside the 7th floor and even if they were still inside Nazarick she was still on edge._

_She'd protect her with everything she had! Ulma Alain Odle had given her the gift of life, of a purpose!_

_She got to live happily, eat good food and sleep in a warm bed thanks to her supreme being._

_'Zaltana steelblade.' Her precious name was uttered by the great supreme being and she snapped to attention._

_'It'll take a while before you master hand-to-hand combat as a demon. But I know you can do! I'm gonna miss you but when you get stronger I'll come back and get you and then we'll play again, okay.' She said, her hand ghosted over hers and she wanted to hold it._

_'Cute~' the supreme being warrior mumbled under his breath._

_'Eh! Warrior-san don't tease.' Ulma whined with a hearty amount of angry emojis._

Could she really be back? She'd worked so hard to be as strong as possible. Maxed out her warrior levelling, her destruction spells were all at eighth tier.

But something ate away at her inside, telling her that it wouldn't be enough. That her creator would look at her and be disappointed.

Zaltana had dreamt every night of their reunion, had even come up with elaborate daydreams of her fighting off armies and saving her creator in a blaze of glory.

She didn't hate it in the glacier. She didn't hate being with Cocytus… but it wasn't home.

Her home was at the blazing temple with its molten lakes and ruined columns she and Ulma would fly between as they played.

Those first months were the happiest of her life. And she desperately hoped that she could go back to that, just maybe.

She rounded a corner and was frozen to the spot. The supreme being was admiring a large statue of a serpent that had once guarded this area. 

Ulma's ears flickered at the heavy sound of footsteps behind her and she turned on her heel to greet the one she'd been looking for.

That warm smile that she'd been waiting for shone at her and her starry eyes sparkled. A second passed and Ulma started running towards her with her arms open.

Like Ulma had missed her as well.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she joined the race to each other, arms outspread to catch each other. 

Grabbing her into a tight squeeze Zaltana spun around, giggling foolishly as the bundle of frills and fluffy white hair joined her giggling. 

She felt like home.

When the pair finally calmed down and Ulma's feet touched the ground, the princess straightened her dress out a little.

'It's so good to see you again.' Ulma giggled. She couldn't help but be curious and she circled around her creation.

Zaltana was extremely tall, as tall as Momonga even, with short, reddish hair. Her skin had taken her ages to decide on the colour pallete but she'd gone with a peachy-pink base and pastel blue clouds that dotted the landscape of her muscular body.

'I- I've been training every day. I've mastered the warrior skill. I can use a lot of magic too!' Zaltana blurted out as Ulma looked her over, feeling nervous.

'She is right. Zaltana has become a fine warrior.' Cocytus said before bowing to Ulma.

'My lady Ulma. It is an honor to have you in my home.' He prostrated.

'Thank you, Cocytus. I'm super proud of you, Zaltana! You've worked really hard. Ooh we should celebrate!' Ulma said excitedly.

'Ce-celebrate?' Zaltana asked anxiously. Would she want to see her fight. If she fought Cocytus and lost again what would happen?

'Yeah, we should have dinner or something, ah we should go to one of the restaurants on the 9th floor.

Zaltana felt her face go red.

'D-dinner together?!' She wasn't expecting such a grand reward. Ah, but it was just like the kind and sweet Ulma to do this.

'Would you like to join us Cocytus?' She asked.

'It would be an honor my lady.' He said, looking over to the still fritzing out Zaltana. She was overwhelmed of course.

'Okay! I'll ask Demiurge if he'd like to come too and I'll message you a time. Zaltana I was wondering uhm.' The supreme being fiddled with her delicate fingers. This was the part she was anxious about asking.

'See I made you in the beginning to be my bodyguard. But Warrior-san has been taking care of you all this time. So I'd understand if you'd rather stay here. But would you still like to be my b-bodygaurd?' She asked timidly.

Zaltana took a moment, processing what Ulma had just asked before starting to laugh, first a giggle and then to full blown laughter as her head fell back.

'Zaltana! control yourself in front of the supreme being!' Cocytus blared. 

'Sorry. Sorry. It's just, you haven't changed at all lady Ulma.' Zaltana put a hand over her chest and dropped to one knee.

'I, Zaltana Steelblade will always be by your side. I have trained diligently to be worthy of the honourable post of 'bodyguard' and I will lay down my life for you, my princess.' She vowed.

Ulma's cheeks were red as she giggled nervously.

'Thank you, Zaltana. Ah we should go see how Ainz is doing. I need to introduce you.' She said with glee. 

The pair said their goodbyes to Cocytus and Zaltana felt his stare bore into her as she left. 

\----------

The mirror levitated above the ground, a concerned looking Sebas polishing the sides.

'Sebas, where's lord Momonga?' Ulma asked confused. The mirror reflected a small village. It was quaint and appeared to be mostly wooden buildings and dirt roads.

'Lord Momonga has gone to assist this town. It was being attacked by a group of knights.' Sebas explained 'my lord took Albedo with him. He has already dealt with the majority of the attackers but there seems to be more incoming.' 

Ulma worried at her bottom lip as she sat in front of the mirror.

Zaltana watched on as the death knight came into view. It was on standby and with a small wave of his hand Sebas showed Momonga and Albedo talking to a group of humans.

'Sebas I need your opinion.' Ulma asked, her voice serious. The butler bowed.

'Of course, lady ulma.' His opinion?

'In terms of power. How did these forces stand against Lord Momonga?' She asked. 

'Without a doubt. these humans are powerless against lord Momonga. Though these were merely foot soldiers. There is talk of magic casters hiding for now but I doubt heavily that they are a threat.' 

Ulma hummed thoughtfully. Zaltana frowned a little.

'Don't worry lady Ulma. Lord Momonga is the strongest. there's no one that could beat him.' Zaltana said, trying to get that frown off Ulma's face. 

'That's not a good way of thinking, Zaltana. There's a phrase from the world I come from 'there's always someone stronger' if we just blindly believe we're unstoppable we'll be crushed by something unforeseen.' She explained. Back in YGGDRASIL a cocky attitude was the sign of a bad player.

And YGGDRASIL had a lot of cocky players.

'Forgive me, lady Ulma.' Zaltana dropped to the floor in guilt.

'N-no it's fine. It's a learning curve!' She explained, waving her hands and getting Zaltana to at least sot on the floor properly next to her.

'Your wisdom reminds me of your brother, lady Ulma.' Sebas said with pride. Though their creators were not always close, lord Touch-me had respected the princess for her level-headedness. 

'He taught me everything I know, well all the supreme beings did.' She said, she idly played with Zaltana's hair as she watched a group of knights ride out from the village.

'I wonder what Momonga is planning?' She mused. He didn't realise it at times but Momonga was an incredible strategist with a wealth of knowledge. 

He had a plan and she'd watch and hopefully learn something new.

Zaltana sat happily at her feet and watched as the two opposing armies rushed each other. The leader was impressive to watch but the rest were so weak it was pitiful.

'Why is lord Momonga saving this village anyway?' Zaltana asked. 

'You question lord Momonga?' Sebas said dangerously. Zaltana flinched in fear before Ulma started scratching at her horn base 

'How is she to learn if not asking questions. Besides its a valid point. I'm sure lord Momonga has already ordained a purpose for this village.' She mused 'Zaltana, why do you think he'd save this human village?' She asked.

'Uhm. Resources. We could use them for labor?' Zaltana offered. Sebas nodded along at her suggestion.

'That's a good start. Lord Momonga has saved the village, making him their hero so if he asked then to work for him they'd probably agree to an extent. But I'm not sure that's what he's after.' She held her chin and gasped at the sudden appearance of Momonga amongst the "angels" 

Archangel flames were low level. She'd used them for grinding fodder to build up her holy resistance.

Ulma couldn't help and laugh loudly at the confident poses the enemy was making. Did they think they were strong?

Such low tier summons were childs play and with one hit Momonga destroyed them all.

'Ahh, I was worried for nothing.' She sighed happily. Sebas looked at her shocked.

'That's why you asked?' He said softly. She noddsd.

'Yes, as much as I'd like to be as omnipotent as lord Momonga, I admit I was worried how our power matched up to this world. I trust your opinion on such matters so I asked.' She admitted.

Zaltana looked up at her with wide eyes, her hands coming to hold the one still playing with her hair.

'My lady, please don't be worried. We'll defeat any threat that appears, no matter how powerful!' She said with such confidence it made Ulma grin and pat her head.

'Agreed. Your compassion and worry towards us is truly an honor and gift but it is not needed. We are here as your shields and swords.' Sebas added with a polite bow. 

A large blast of magic, followed by darkness and Ulma giggled.

'Show-off.' She muttered under her breath. She stood up and stretched.

'Lord Momonga has this under control. From the mask and Albedo's armour I'm guessing he's keeping his identity a secret.' She had thought about joining him but a demon showing up might put a spanner in the works.

'When he returns will you message me, Sebas.' She asked. He bowed with a soft smile.

'Of course my lady.' 

'Okay, lets go visit Aura and Mare next!' Ulma clapped her hands together before waving goodbye to Sebas.

Zaltana followed beside her. Ulma was so intelligent. Out of all the supreme beings to stay she was so thankful Ulma was one of them.

Not that she'd ever say it out loud. That would be too cruel to the other guardians.

'So, what are we seeing Aura and Mare for?' She asked curiously. 

'I thought we could do some simple sparring. I feel out of practise from an actual fight and seeing lord Momonga made me realise I should stay sharp.' She said, punching the air with her small fist.

'Cute.' She thought to herself, her heart melting as they walked to the Coliseum.

'I've never met the dark elf twins before. I know they're fantastic fighters though. Aura especially.' Zaltana followed by her side but she wondered if she should walk behind her? But this was the best choice for a quick escape if needed.

'Aura is more aggressive while Mare has powerful magic. They work really well together so I wanna try and learn something from them.' Ulma nodded with a serious expression 'we should make a habit of training together so we synchronise better.' 

Zaltana couldn't help it and grabbed her little hand in hers. 

'Yes! I'll be the cool hand to hand combat demon and you'll be the beautiful princess with cool magic!' She cheered. Ulma laughed and gripped her hand back.

'Yep, we'll be a great team.' She said airily her little lamb ears flapping in excitement.

Zaltana let go of her hands and saw the stretch of corridor that reached the Coliseum floor.

'So Lady Ulma…. Race you.' Zaltana shouted going into a full sprint.

'Ehh, cheater!' Ulma shouted after her.

Ulma ran and realised how much faster this body was, the wind was rushing past her as she ran even with her uncoordinated footwork.

She felt an instinct to take flight come over her and felt her back shift for her wings to appear.

But suddenly fear gripped her at the thought of flying and she buried the impulse back down.

Zaltana was waiting for her with Aura and Mare at the centre of the Coliseum.

'Cheater!' She huffed, pointing at Zaltana who stuck her tongue out.

Mare looked aghast but the happy laughter that came from Ulma had her standing down. Aura looked between them with an excitement of her own.

'So, Zaltana says you two wanna train?' She said before bowing to Ulma 'it would be an honour to help instruct you lady Ulma, though we'll probably be the ones learning something, right Mare?' She said, elbowing her brother gently into a bow.

'R-right. But we're not gonna h-hurt each other are we?' He asked timidly. Ulma shook her head.

'I thought we could start with some elemental monsters, maybe some angel summons as we both have a weakness to them. Then after that we could fight you two and you could give us some lessons in teamwork.' She said, listing off each activity with her fingers.

Zaltana nodded, impressed with Ulma's thought out plan. She turned to the twins and bowed low.

'Thank you for instructing us.' She said, remembering all her lessons, she'd put them to good use here.

'No problem. Anything for our princess.' Mare said happily, smiling up at Ulma, his eyes quickly glanced at her neck and seeing the bruises and cuts were all gone his smile grew.

She felt her face flush a little. 

'Right. Let's get to it!' She clapped her hands. She would have to have a word with Mare at some point. She didn't want him thinking she was getting hurt, especially if he figured out it was Demiurge's doing. 

The twins moved to the side and Zaltana proudly took her place in front of Ulma.

'Okay, I'll start by just being support. Try and keep the elemental away from me for as long as you can.' Ulma instructed.

'Got it!' Zaltana gave her a thumbs up as she stretched her arms out before taking her fighting stance.

'Okay. Round one. Mare?' Aura shouted, her hand raised up.

'M-maximise magic: Holy Earth elemental!' He cried out. His staff glowing green and a spell circle glowed on the floor in front of them.

Rising up out of the glowing circle was a giant tree that grew arms and legs and a terrifyingly large maw that was studded with splintered wooden teeth.

It was topped with a halo and roared loudly.

'Elemental. Attack the supreme being and Zaltana.' Aura commanded.

The vines whipped forward immediately and Zaltana was the first to move, meeting it with a fiery punch that connected to the cluster of vines.

It reared back with a scream and regrew the burned limbs.

'Celestial mantle: star bustah' gauntlets.' Ulma shouted, pointing her splayed hands towards Zaltana.

Two five pointed star appeared in front of her hands shooting forward and enveloping Zaltana's hands.

Bulky gold gauntlets appeared, star spikes decorating the knuckles and an aura of power enveloped her.

'Maximise magic, earth resistance.' She continued a barrage of buffs, focusing on giving her defense as much of a boost as possible.

The treant roared and sprouted an extra pair of arms, focusing solely on Zaltana who smirked at the enemy. 

She wasn't even breaking a sweat. The gauntlets hummed and she decided to end the fight with as big a bang as possible.

She ran up the extra arm that smashed uselessly into the floor, jumping high and dodging till she was bursting through the thicket. 

She got as much air as possible before pointing downwards and charging up the star mantle.

The stars on her knuckle glowed one by one until, until the gauntlet itself sparked and changed into a bright glowing yellow, crackling with power.

'Smash through stone!' Zaltana shouted the activator and smashed her first down and through the treant.

The body split in two straight down the middle, the tree falling apart in a pile of firewood. Zaltana jumped out of the wreckage back in front of a joyous Ulma.

'That was so cool!' She shrieked, clapping her hands and jumping around. Aura and Mare were clapping along. The demoness blushed and rubbed the back of her head in a fluster.

'Nice job. Though it was also to be expected of a supreme beings bodyguard.' Aura explained with a sigh. 

The gauntlets disappeared in a puff of stars. She looked at her hands and back to Ulma.

'A time limit?' She asked. Ulma shook her head and pointed to her eyes.

'Only if you're not in my direct line of sight. If I'm not looking at you or I'm unconscious a countdown will begin for five minutes. Otherwise its for as long as I keep it activated. Though it does come with drawbacks.' She mused.

'So awesome. Aura gushed, staring up at her eyes 'is it true they were a gift?' She asked.

'Ah, I remember!' Zaltana said, her hand up like they were in class. Ulma laughed.

'Yes, Niisan had to go through a lot to get these, when I joined Ainz Ooal Gown and became a serious member, he gave me these eyes to celebrate.' She said warmly.

He'd had to do double shifts and stay up late doing favors for other guild members to gain the necessary components.

The eyes weren't just a special shop item. They had originally been a one of a kind limited offer for a fully customizable body mod that the player could code to a certain extent.

It had its limits and had to be approved by the support staff but he'd had Tabula to help him code.

'Aahh, they're so cute. Ah! I mean powerful!' Mare stammered. The three giggled at his flustered face.

'Its okay, Mare. Niisan made them as cute as possible for me. He'd be happy to know a grumpy goat like him managed to make something cute.' She giggled.

The three hung onto every word of her brother. She was thinking once again on how they viewed them.

How there usual day to day playing had looked like fantastical adventures and godly powers through their eyes.

'Okay, next fight!' Zaltana cheered. Someone cleared their throat behind them and the four turned to see Solution Epsilon and Yuri Alpha smiling at them.

'Forgive the intrusion, lady Ulma. But lord Momonga has requested we all gather in the throne room immediately so we have been sent to collect you.' Yuri said before noticing the dust and dirt on Ulma's dress.

Her face twitches slightly before she quickly stepped over and fell to her knee.

'Please forgive my impedance.' shs said before starting to brush and clean the dirt off. Ulma just sighed fondly and let the maid fuss over her.

\------

Ulma walked into the throne room proudly, her dress now pristine and her hands clasped together in her front. 

Momonga beckoned her up to the throne next to him. An addition that wasn't there before.

The throne was slightly smaller and more feminine. The feet were large claws and the seat a plush red cushion. The back was just shorter than Momonga's and was intricately carved with her and ulbert's symbol dominating in black onyx with lesser demons reaching up in reverence.

It was a perfect companion piece to his, while still showing who was in charge. Ulma was glad Momonga was taking leadership in his stride.

She walked through the masses up the steps of the throne room, bowing respectively to Momonga before taking her seat next to him.

An awed hush fell over the room. 

'Firstly. I'd like to apologise for moving on my own. Albedo will explain all that happened.' Momonga started. The undead king pointed to his guild flag.

'But first. Breaker great item.'

Ulma gasped as the flag withered in flames.

She looked at him. She was so lost but he was so calm. A real king that she could rely on.

'I have changed my name. From now on I will be called Ains Ooal Gown!' He turned to face her, even without the muscles needed he conveyed his feelings. 

'Do you have any objections Ulma Alain Odle?' He asked. She shook her head a smile on her face.

'None. It is befitting of the one who ruled over both Nazarick and the supreme beings.' She knew what he was doing now. She could feel the electricity in the air as he addressed the room.

Did he think there were others? Players from their guild?

'If any of you have any objections speak now.' He ordered but they both knew no one would be against this.

As expected the guardians all bowed. Their hearts in unison.

Lord Momonga would now be Lord Ains Ooal Gown. 

And when the Albedo rallied them to praise his name. Ulma joined them.

\--------------

'Ah, lord Ains. We're going to celebrate tonight on the 9th floor. Care to join us?' Ulma asked as the throne room cleared out.

'Oh, celebrate?' Ains spotted Zaltana to her side. The demon flinched and dropped into a low bow.

'It would be an honor to dine with the great Lord Ains Ooal Gown.' She stammered. 

'Just lord Ains. Please.' He groaned. Ulma stepped over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'You sound tired.' She worried but Ains shook his head and slid his hand over hers.

'I'm fine. Undead do not get tired.' He chuckled 'celebrating sounds good. I'll make sure everyones invited.' 

'Great. We're going to the super fancy restaurant Herohero made, so wear your nice suit.' Ains made a disgruntled noise, eyes flashing slightly brighter than usual. He leaned closer and whispered behind a skeletal hand.

'Do I have too? This is kind of my look.' He pleaded but Ulma poked her tongue out at him.

'Nope. Fancy dinner means suits and ties. Make sure everyone knows.' She sing-songed before grabbing Zaltana by the arm.

'We're gonna go get ready. See you soon.' She said as Zaltana stuttered a far more polite farewell.

Ains sighed loudly and cast message

**_'How can I help lord Ains?'_ **

**'Sebas. Get my suit ready.'**

\------‐-----------------

'N-no way. I could never wear your clothes, lady Ulma!' Zaltana shrieked, her claws digging into the door frame of the walk in closet Ulma was trying to drag her into.

'I keep saying they're your clothes. I've been keeping them for you!' She huffed, she wondered if she was actually strong as she was digging her heels into the carpet and Zaltana was not budging.

'Eh, I dont have clothes?' Zaltana cried, holding her ground. This was too much, first the hand holding and the head scritches and dinner at a fancy restaurant! 

'I got them for you.' She explained dropping Zaltana's tail and putting her hands on her hips.

She hadn't just collected outfits for herself. Anything she thought would look cool on Zaltana would also make their way into her shopping list.

'It's a fancy dinner and I was raised that you must look presentable when going to a restaurant. Even Ains is dressing up for it.' Was it bad that Ulma was getting better at twisting the guardians to get what she wanted. 

On the one hand she could just order them to do what she wanted but the thought hurt her heart. On the other, nudging them (more like pushing) into doing things like this would get them more used to stepping out of their comfort zones.

Zaltana finally relinquished the doorframe and followed her into the large dressing room. Since Ulma already had the clothes it wasn't like she was taking from her.

'Okay! So we have lots to choose from, I'm thinking something formal? Maybe something similar to mine. What do you think?' Ulma said, excitedly pulling dresses from one of the closets. 

'I'd like that!' Zaltana said happily. She looked over at the draws and pulled one open to reveal sets of sparkling jewellery. 

'Hmm, okay so we'll get something that suits your skin tone. Ooh something that brings out your eyes!' Ulma mused, switching between dresses and holding them up at Zaltana. 

'Lady Ulma. I am at your service.' Ingrid said at the door. 'Apologies for letting myself in. There was no answer.' 

'Its fine. Zaltana meet Ingrid. She's gonna be helping us.' Zaltana looked over at the little imp and cocked her head.

'I thought all the maids were hommuncoulous?' She asked. 

Ingrid nodded 'all the maids from the 9th are hommonculous. But since lady Ulma decided to live on the 7th floor miss Pestonya asked if any low level workers would like to volunteer. I jumped at the chance to serve lady Ulma.' Ingrid gushed, clutching her hands together.

'Aww, I'm happy to hear that.' Ulma cooed, holding a different dress up to Zaltana.

'I'm really not sure I'm the dress type, lady Ulma.' Zaltana worried as a pair of shoes were now held up at her by Ingrid.

'These ones are cute, my lady.' She offered and Ulma nodded vigorously.

Ulma sighed loudly and started taking her clothes off. If they were going to play dress up she should at least have a bath first.

'Good thinking.' Ulma said 'Ingrid. Help Zaltana wash up and then I'll go in next. I'm just gonna get everything together.' She fussed Zaltana and Ingrid out of the closet with an air of excitement.

Ingrid looked up at the very naked Zaltana. 

'Right this way.' She said cheerfully. Her madam's bodyguard was a little strange but if Ulma had picked her then she wouldn't complain.

\------------

It took them almost two hours before Ulma finally put the brush down and approved them both.

Zaltana felt a bit silly. The dress was beautiful, tight fitting black fabric with overly puffy long sleeves made of a purple sheer fabric. 

The way the dress clung to her frame, showing off her muscular thighs, and her arms exposed yet covered. It made her feel beautiful but nervous at the same time. Somehow feeling more exposed then when she was naked.

The black sheer tights were thin and she had terrible daydreams about ripping them. And her shoes. Well they were her favourite, chunky boots with a high sole and sandal like straps going across the front.

She admired them a little more before turning to Ulma.

Ulma looked incredible of course. Her sleek black evening gown hit the floor and had a slit up the side all the way to her thigh, just shy of being completely indecent.

A sheer lace completed the dress with a full neckline running off to grecian style sleeves that were tied around her upper arms.

Ingrid was looking absolutely mesmerised as she placed the sapphire horn jewellery just right and finally stood up.

'Okay!' She said cheering 'how do I look. Eh. Zaltana why do you look like you're gonna cry?' She spluttered.

'You're just so pretty.' Zaltana whimpered out, trying not to ruin the hard work Ulma had put into her makeup.

'Silly thing.' Ulma teased as she turned Zaltana to look in the floor length mirror 'you're also very pretty. You're muscles are really attractive and your eyes are such a pretty shade of gold.' 

A knocking came and Ingrid broke out of her trance and rushed to the door.

She came rushing back in a moment.

'Lady Ulma. The guardian of the 8th floor Albedo is here to take you to dinner.' she announced.

\---------------------

The three walked together, Ulma holding on to Zaltana so they could steady each other in their footwear and Albedo leading them.

'Getting to eat together with lord Ains and lady Ulma. Ahh this is a dream come true.' She said airily, her eyes off in a daydream. 

'Thank you, lady Ulma. This is too much for a servant.' Zaltana emphasized again. 

Ulma waved her off. When someone you cared about returned home, you threw them a party. At least that's what Ulma had always believed in.

There wasn't much cause for celebration in her old life. Not many friends kept in contact after she left college and all her time was spent with her brother.

'How do I look, lady Ulma. Is this dress acceptable to present in front of lord Ains?' Albedo asked nervously at the doors of the restaurant.

'You look beautiful Albedo. I'm sure he'll love it. Though don't expect too much praise, he can't show favoritism of course.' She fussed.

Albedo seemed to accept that with a long inhale before steeling herself.

The maids at the door welcomed them. Showing them to the large round table that was beautifully set out with a large bouquet made of candles. 

'Ah, you're here!' Mare gasped happily. He and his sister waved them over. 

Albedo quickly rushed to the seat next to Ains. Grabbing the chair before the maid could even pull it out for her.

'My greeting, lord Ains.' She choked out, spluttering half sentences as she took in the formal suit.

'Albedo… you look nice.' He offered awkwardly. Albedo nearly melted as she sat down, pulling her chair in and undoing the fur shoulder cover with a seductive click of her fingers.

'I am honoured to hear you say those things, lord Ains. Know if it is your wish I will dress this way every day!' She said with too large a smile.

'N-no! That won't be needed.' He said quickly before clearing his throat 'There is a charm to your usual clothes, Albedo.' He added quietly but the succubus gasped sharply, her wings quivering.

'Mare, Aura you two look very cute as well.' Ains quickly added, turning to the twins. They were wearing matching outfits with Aura wearing the 'boy' version and his brother wearing the 'girl' version.

Lolita outfits that made them look like little edwardian nobles.

'Thank you, lord Ainz. lord Bukubuku got these for us.' Aura almost shouted in excitement.

'Th-thank you for inviting us.' Mare almost whispered as Ulma sat opposite him. 

Zaltana sat at her left with curious looks around. Ulma realised guiltily that Zaltana had only seen the burning temple and the glacier in her entire life. She'd fix that though.

'It's no problem. It's nice to eat together once in a while and you all get to meet Zaltana.' She announced showing off her creation with her practised jazz hands.

The demon jumped to attention and nodded.

'It is an honor.' she said. An airy, seductive laugh came from behind her as Shalltear appeared.

Her usual gothic lolita look was replaced with a pastel version. The dress was still just as beautifully intricate with laces and bows but had puffy, short sleeves and only came to her knees.

The biggest difference was that her hair was down and flowed around her in ringlets. 

Ains was the first to compliment her, earning Shalltear a fiery stare from Albedo.

Ulma watched the two throw jabs at each other with an exasperated sigh. There was still a seat left next to her and another next to Aura.

Would it be rude to offer the seat to Demiurge if he showed up? First she should probably know who was coming.

'My lord, how many of the guardians are coming?' She asked innocently enough.

The lich was thankful for a chance to escape the intensity of the woman next to him and turned to face Ulma.

'Sebas is unable to come as he has duties to take care of. Neither will Victim, Pandora's actor or Gargantua. Demiurge and cocytus should be here soon.' he explained, drawing out his explanation.

'What are you going to have? Lady Ulma.' Mare asked, his tiny beret almost fell from where it was loosely clipped and he caught it with shaky hands.

'Hmm. Everything is so tasty here. Since we're celebrating, maybe steak? What about you?' She asked.

'I like salads with lots of vegetables. Especially bell peppers.' He said happily while Aura made a disgusted face.

'Hamburgers are best!' She claimed haughtily.

'A-Aura you have to eat your veggies.' Mare told her.

She watched the pair with a fond gaze. 

'Our apologies for being late, lord Ains, lady Ulma.' Demiurge's velvety voice said.

The chair next to her was pulled out and the arch-demon sat down. Ulma internally cheered as the demon smiled at her, his eyes glinting behind the glasses.

'Now that everyone is here.' Ains waved a hand and two waitresses came over, small pad and pen in hand. 

The table was noisy as everyone talked and ordered. The twins getting cola and Shalltear ordering a very expensive sounding wine.

'My lady, might I say you look radiant this evening.' Demiurge almost whispered to her after she placed her own order.

She blushed hotly, realising how low cut her dress must be to the taller demon. As casually as she could she brought her hands up to the table and leaned into them.

'Th-thank you. I'm very pleased you think so.' Oh god, was she flirting? Was it too much? What if she sounded like an idiot.

The effect wasn't missed as the demon quickly averted his eyes with a stuttered greeting to the other guardians.

She hummed happily. She wanted to kiss him again. How awful was she, if it wasn't for her title none of this would be happening. If he knew the truth he'd probably have killed her himself.

Zaltana laughed loudly at something Aura had said at the expense of Shalltear and Ulma shook the thoughts away.

She could change the story. Make up for the deception by being as good a supreme being as she could. She was sure Ains felt the same way too.

Dinner only took ten minutes before delicious smelling plates were being settled in front of them. The table awed at the food as Ains hummed happily.

'Ulma.' He called to her, she looked up from her plate that looked like something from a high society drama.

'Thank you, this is… nice ' he said softly, resting his chin on his laced fingers. The lich watched out over the table with a look she'd never seen before but could still recognise.

Happiness at seeing the ones you care about being happy. He'd had this "look" often when the guild was together in better times.

Ulma grinned at him and pointed subtly to Albedo. Who had during the plate rush and subsequent distraction, been moving her chair closer to Ains little by little.

She giggled as Ains blanched as she was now very close to him.

Ulma looked at the plate Demiurge had, it looked French and sophisticated. Looking around everyone was happily eating, including an excitable Zaltana who tucked into a large piece of meat with her large teeth.

She cut up some of her steak and that first bite had her moan quietly around her fork. It was delicious, more than delicious it was so heavenly she thought she might take holy damage!

Albedo talked in between her own food, explaining what had happened at Carne village in full.

About the idiot knights and Lord Ains's generosity and heroism. The principality angel and how they revered such a useless summon made the whole table laugh.

'And some insect thought to shoot a rock at our esteemed lord Ains! A rock.' She seethed hotly.

'Like an enchanted rock?

'No just a rock!.'

'Surely it must have been some crystalline spear?' 

'No. It was a rock. Just a rock!'

As Ulma listened a rich smell came from somewhere. She followed her nose to Shalltear who was happily sipping at her larger than socially acceptable glass of wine. 

Or at least she thought it must be wine. She leaned over, apologising to Zaltana as she used her as a resting spot.

Zaltana immediately stiffened up and out of impulse offered some of her meat to the supreme being. 

Ulma took a bite happily before looking to shalltear. It was delicious of course.

'Excuse me, what do you have there? It smells delicious.' She said, interjecting herself into Shalltear's and Cocytus's conversation about one on one fighting.

'Eh? Oh my beloved lady Ulma, please don't feel like you are interrupting.' She cooed, bending down to eye level with her glass.

'This is a favorite of mine. It's made with angel blood and aged in barrels of 'hell ochre.' She explained, swirling the glass happily.

'May I try some?' She asked. Shalltear nodded and looked for a spare glass but Ulma just took the glass from her.

'This is easier if I don't like it.' She wiggled backwards from Zaltana's lap and took a small sip.

The rich flavor washed over her tongue. There was an alcoholic tang but it was subtle and completely washed away by the taste of rich blood. 

She hummed happily passing the glass back to a flustered looking shalltear who was mumbling something under her breath hotly.

'I-indirect ki-kiiss.'

'Could I have a glass please?' She asked the attending maid.

'Of course, lady Ulma. Right away.' she bowed before heading off.

'It's good you like it. It's very healthy for demons such as yourself.' Demiurge mused, sipping his own "wine" though he preferred a more dry vintage then Shalltear's own moreish palate.

'It is?' Ulma asked, there was still a lot she didn't know about her own body. She'd have to figure out a way to catch up without looking useless.

Plates cleared and with half a glass down Ulma could feel the effects of the alcohol take effect. Her cheeks flushed slightly. She'd have stopped drinking earlier but Shalltear kept wanting to chink their glasses together with such a happy face she couldn't say no.

Everyone seemed to be leaning in closer, talking about many different things between smaller groups. 

Ulma watched happily and leaned back from it all, holding her glass in two hands. Her feet were getting sore from the heels and she kicked them off under her seat with a sigh of relief.

'My lady. Are you well?' Demiurge asked, quietly, leaning just close enough to keep their conversation private but not crowd her.

She hummed happily at him and found his tail with her feet, she rubbed up and along it, enjoying the way the demon stilled completely, the small crinkles in his face as he held back a toothy grin.

'The wine is quite good isn't it?' He asked with just an edge of…something Ulma couldn't quite place. 

Her feet were soft from the tights, sliding across his tail with ease, encouraging him to wrap it about her feet.

'Yes, I was never good with drinks back home. I guess some things did carry over.' She giggled. Demiurge was staring at her intently, face resting on his hands.

Ulma felt hot. The sweet wine working wonders on her inhibitions and she brought her chair in closer.

She enjoyed being close to him, the warmth coming off in waves was so soothing and with Zaltana on one side and Demiurge on the other she felt safer than she'd ever felt before.

The table erupted into laughter at something Cocytus had said, even Ains joining in with a small chuckle. 

Her old life had been miserable. Divorced and bitter parents, bad friends and then the death of her beloved brother. 

Did she deserve to be so happy here? She looked over at Zaltana who was listening to Shalltear tell a story of a large hero party that she'd faced.

Zaltana had been written as an embodiment of what Ulma wanted in a "best friend" and it showed.

But that didn't mean she owed Ulma her friendship. If things were different would she even like her?

She put the glass of wine down with just a drop left, the rim stained with her lipstick. One hand played with the hem of her dress anxiously. Such silken fabric. The kind she would never be able to afford on her own.

How many nights had she dreamed of being a princess? Of being like the heroines in her comics. She'd ended up nothing more than a side character in her own life, but here she was Ulma, beloved, supreme being Ulma.

A gloved hand gently touched the back of her hand. So featherlight she almost missed it. Demiurge kept his eyes on Albedo as she talked, keeping up with the conversation easily even as his hand tentatively checked in on her.

She should refuse it. She shouldn't take more from him. He adored Ulma. He would never have looked at Homura.

But she didn't. She wanted to blame it on the wine but she couldn't. It was already disappearing as her own small amount of poison resistance burned it off.

Before his hand retreated she took it, lacing their fingers together and pulling it firmly in her lap. 

His tail smoothed over her legs, lovingly. His ears pinking up as he continued listening to Albedo's ideas of a sleeker communication system between floors based on Ains's "telephone" concept from their world.

When a maid offered to refill her glass Ulma refused, she'd had quite enough of it.

But as she rubbed soft circles into the leather of Demiurge's glove she wondered if she'd ever get enough of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ains has a magic suit that gives him a figure even though he's a skeleton. 
> 
> This hasn't been proof-read so if theres any mistakes please let me know :D thank you for reading ♡


	5. Lovers NSFW (DEMIURGE/ULMA)

Demiurge managed to keep up with the conversation with Albedo but just barely. His mind was elsewhere as Ulma played with his tail and held his hand in hers.

It was so… intimate, sitting at the table with everyone while they touched. 

It was almost too much for his gentlemanly nature but he killed that thought as she moved her legs in such a way his tail was trapped between her thighs.

He missed what Albedo said and merely nodded as his heart soared. He had to keep himself under control.

His hand that was laced with hers. He desperately wished he had forgone his gloves but skin on skin contact may have been his undoing.

Aura stretched languidly and yawned. 

"Permission to hit the hay, Lord Ainz, Lady Ulma?" She requested with a cheeky salute. Mare was already looking like he was dozing off.

Ains nodded. "Yes, it's time this night drew to a close. Though it has been a pleasure."

"Lord Ainz! To bask in your glorious form and sit so familiarly with you. It was our pleasure, no, our privilege as guardians." Albedo proclaimed.

The others agreed including Ulma.

"It's been so nice to have everyone together like this." Ulma wondered if they should make a habit of this. Guild morale was an important factor in one's success.

The guardians filtered out with Ainz walking with Albedo to finish some plan he teased Ulma with. Cocytus and Zaltana stayed behind to talk a little more.

"I'll tell you when it's complete. I want it to be a surprise." He said but she was pretty sure he just didn't want her to worry.

"Lady Ulma." Cocytus called, the guardian bowed at her and Ulma noticed Zaltana's flustered face as he turned to her.

"W-wait. You meant right now?" She stage whispered to the behemoth who nodded at her.

"What's up, Cocytus?" She asked. Oh? Zaltana was red faced and avoiding her eyes. This would be interesting.

"May I borrow Zaltana for the remainder of the evening?" He asked. Did they want to spar? By the way Zaltana was acting maybe not.

She turned to Demiurge who stood at her side.

"I would be happy to escort you to your room. Coincidentally it is opposite my own." He joked. She had also been unreasonably happy to see that her own suite was so close to his.

"Then I see no problem with it." She giggled, waving the unlikely pair off.

Before she left Zaltana gently caught her by the hand. Her face a happy mess of red.

"Thanks, Lady Ulma." She whispered happily. Ulma leant in, hiding her mouth from Cocytus.

"Tomorrow you gotta tell me how your date goes." She risked a bet and it paid off as Ulma flushed even deeper, she looked like steam would come off of her any second as she returned to his side.

She waved them off and soon it was just her and Demiurge walking towards the 7th floor.

"We could teleport, my lady." Demiurge reminded her but she shook her head.

"It's good to walk after such a big meal." And to burn off the remaining alcohol in her system.

"Then may I." He asked cautiously, offering his arm to her with a soft smile. 

She took it, wrapping her arm with his and leaning in to his shoulder just like before.

They walked in silence, only interrupted by a few maids she bid goodnight too.

"You are a treasure, Lady Ulma. We servants are fortunate to have such a kind supreme being stay with us." He said happily. 

Soon they were back in the burning temple. The sky a deep midnight blue, the fires illuminating their path home.

Ulma stopped just short of the doors, looking to the Gazebo area Ulbert had made for her. It was surrounded by red roses and had statues of them both, sitting atop flaming columns.

"My princess." Demiurge asked, worried about the look she was giving.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how much Nii-san would of loved this." She quietly said, letting go of Demiurge's arm as they entered.

The heels were making her feet ache and the dress was long and tight against her. She rolled her shoulders one by one and when she finally got to her room, Demiurge opened the door.

"I will take my leave, I hope you sleep well." He said. Ulma fiddled with her hands, biting her bottom lip.

Demiurge didn't want to leave but he knew he should. A petite hand rested on his chest and he looked to see Ulma staring at him for a moment. Her eyes sparkling with something like hope.

Demiurge tipped forward slowly, giving her time to move away, to tell him to remember his place but she didn't and when his lips met hers she pressed against him, urging him to wrap his arms around the small of her back and hold her close.

Ulma broke apart first, the taste of him on her lips and a need growing inside her that she wanted to give in too.

"G-goodnight." She rushed out before retreating into her room, closing the door and mentally cursing herself.

She was an embarrassment. She groaned, hands in her hair as she made her way over to her bed, kicking her shoes off and letting them fall where they may.

Next came her dress as she fiddled with the zipper behind her. She should have asked Demiurge for help undressing.

"Unseen servant." She cast and two invisible hands materialised and unzipped her dress, even undoing her bra as they went.

She let her robes fall and dispersed the hands as she tiredly threw the nightgown the maids had left out for her over her head.

She shuffled into bed with a huff and decided that she needed to stay away from Demiurge. 

"I'm not who he thinks I am." She said out loud to the empty darkness. Ulma wished she could talk to her brother. He'd probably be embracing this new world with open arms, laughing maniacally as he set villages on fire.

She giggled at the thought and tried to sleep. She wiggled around trying to get comfy, soft blanket wrapped around her as she buried her nose unto her cushion.

An hour went by repeating this action. Ulma sat up with an angry huff. Her chest tight and her skin crawling.

Why was she so freaked out? She couldn't sleep at all like this. It was like she was in defense mode, awaiting attack.

She didn't feel safe here but why?

She kicked off the covers to try and cool down but her body was overly warm. That was when she spotted it, a crumpled up shirt hidden under the covers and she crawled to it, holding it to her face.

Demiurge's shirt brought a wave of relief over her but it didn't last. The smell had dissipated over time and she frowned at the now useless shirt.

She looked at her bedroom door. She could just go ask for one? No. She had just promised to stop exploiting him. She was not going to go over there and demand the literal clothes off his back.

Ah but surely he wouldn't mind? She could ask him for that and he'd take it off right in front of her and-

Ulma threw herself back onto the bed with a girlish shriek into her pillows.

She was going to go to sleep.

Another hour later and she was kneading the mattress anxiously. An unbearable sense of loss was welling inside her and she felt like she might cry.

This wasn't normal at all. Had it something to do with her racial attributes. Demons were creatures of selfish desires and animalistic instincts, ever since she'd arrived here she had used Demiurge's scent to ground herself, to feel safe.

A hand went to her neck where his touch had marked her. It had faded completely and with it her sense of security.

Ulma swallowed her pride and made her way over to the hallway, poking her head to check for Sebas or the maids before sneaking over and knocking the heavy mahogany door.

"Enter." he called out in a bored tone.

Inside Demiurge was sitting at his desk, his navy suit jacket discarded and his tie loose around his neck as he read a book.

"This better be important- Lady Ulma!" He choked, standing up to walk over and kneel before her.

"Forgive my rudeness, my lady. I didn't know it was you." He pleaded. She hadn't seen him so flustered before. 

"I. I'm here because. I- uhm. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She babbled out words and stared at her hands.

Demiurge stood and walked the last step between them with a worried expression.

"My precious supreme being. What's wrong? Please allow this incompetent servant to help." She broke at his words and rushed to him, her arms lacing behind his neck as she pulled him into a searing kiss.

The surprise lasted for a second before Demiurge kissed her back. Gods, he'd been aching for her since he had left her door.

Her tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Demiurge shuddered as they made contact, the taste of her filling his senses as they kissed.

He moved her, tilting her back so he could delve further into her soft mouth, trace every part of her.

Ulma moaned brokenly as he dominated the kiss, his hand in her hair gripping tightly and keeping her in place. Her tongue smoothed over his sharp teeth, almost pricking the skin.

They broke apart, panting heavily. Ulma was the first to let go, taking his hand and leading him to his bed. 

"You're not an incompetent servant." She said resolutely. He was so much more.

The arch demon watched enraptured as Ulma kneeled on his bed and started undoing the strings at her shoulders that kept her nightdress up.

She caught it with a hand before it revealed her breasts. She looked him up and down meaningfully and he complied happily.

His tie falling to the floor before his shirt joined it. His belt he took his time with enjoying the way she watched, licking her dry lips as he undressed for her.

Trousers gone there was only his underwear left. Ulma worried at her bottom lip and lifted the dress over her head, throwing it to the side.

She was breathtaking, full pert breasts with dusty pink nipples, her stomach had a small pouch and her hips looked like the perfect place to grip bruises into. Her small black underwear were the only thing left on her.

Demiurge growled lowly in his throat, the sound reverberating through her and she did something unexpected.

She mewled back a noise she didn't know she could make. A mix of a purr and whine as Demiurge stalked closer to her.

His eyes widened and his panting and growls grew too match her purring. He postured, standing on his knees and his tail whipping around to encircle her obsessively.

The demoness stretched to meet him, running her hands down his chest, her nails gently scratching at the tanned skin till she reached the top of his boxers.

Demiurge above her shook his head furiously trying to clear some of the lust clouding his eyes.

Was this actually happening? Had he fallen asleep and was now dreaming that his love was naked in front of him, crying out her need for him.

He groaned as she palmed his hardened cock. She mewled happily as she pulled the last barrier between herself and her prize away.

He was perfect here too. She moaned wantonly as she took his member in hand. Silken to the touch and impossibly warm.

She gave him a single glance up before kissing the head and taking it into her hot mouth.

"Lady Ulma! You mustn't-" Demiurge tried to reason but she whined in annoyance as he pushed on her shoulders. 

She brushed his hands off, moving them to cup her head as she took him deeper into her mouth.

She was in heaven, that scent she had been craving was all around her, inside her. She wanted more of it. As much as he would give her.

She wasn't an expert in the least but she let her own needs direct her. She suckled at the head, tongue dipping into the slit to lap at the small drops of essence he was releasing.

Her hand wrapped around the base, tugging softly in time with her head. The demon was groaning brokenly above her. His tail lashing out behind him, hitting and splintering some of the bed frame.

"Oh ffuuuck~" he moaned as she took him deeper, his head falling back.

How could he refuse her now? When she was destroying his sense of reason and showering him in such pleasure.

Both of his hand came up to tangle in her white hair, gripping just below her horns and the image of using her horns to pull her deeper onto his cock made his hips thrust into her.

He was going to apologise and demand punishment for his heinous action when she moaned openly, her hands resting on his hips and encouraging him to move.

Ulma relaxed her throat, waiting for him to take his pleasure from her. Her own arousal was a tight coil inside her.

She could feel how wet the soft underwear she wore was and her hips wiggled unsuccessfully for some stimulation.

Demiurge, with shaking hands took hold of her horns at their base. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, encouraged by her moaning he continued, starting to pull her to meet his thrusts.

Her moans were muffled with his large cock stuffed in her mouth. She almost cast message just to tell him how amazing he was.

She used one hand to steady herself and the other quickly buried itself in her tight pussy, she was wet enough that she could force two fingers inside herself. Pumping them in time with his thrusts.

She was careful of her claws as she stretched herself open, using her thumb to clumsily swipe at her clit.

Demiurge let his tongue loll out of his mouth, tasting her arousal on the air and he caught a glimpse of her pleasuring herself. 

"Good girl." he huffed under his breath. She deserved every bit of pleasure and he pulled himself together to wrap his tail around the back of her thighs.

Her hand stilled for a moment, focusing on her clit as she bent lower, jutting her ass out more and wiggling her tail. He wrapped the end of his round hers. 

"My lady, I'm so close. Please." He begged but he didn't know what for. For her to pull off so he would not tarnish her superior form or to let him spill inside her.

The thought made him growl and he forced himself to let go of her horns and start to pull out. Ulma whined loudly. Purring at him and licking at his cock as he pulled out.

"N-no. I want it~ don't you want to come in my mouth?" She begged shamelessly. Her hand pumping him still as she placed the head on her waiting tongue as he made his decision.

She was begging for it. Demiurge groaned as he came, thrusting his cock harshly into her waiting mouth as he shot his seed into her.

Ulma moaned happily, swallowing as much as she could before it spilled past her lips. Demiurge pulled out and growled darkly as he watched her lick the rest from her lips.

They stared at each other panting as they both recovered.

Ulma brought her hand out from her underwear, soaked in her juices. She was going to wipe it off but Demiurge caught her wrist and licked it hungrily, sucking at her fingers till they were clean.

Ulma purred happily as he kissed up her arm, reaching her lips and nipping at her lips. She opened for him, letting him take her as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her as she fell to the bed.

"You are so beautiful when you're in pleasure, my goddess." He cooed, kissing at her neck and trailing down to her breasts. 

He should stop right now, before he lost himself, before he spread her legs and claimed her. His cock already hard again and rubbing against her thigh.

"Demiurge~" she moaned, her hands, gripping the pillows behind her. "I- I need- please." She stuttered. 

Her eyes looked at him and he felt he knew what she wanted to ask for. He hoped he did but something was stopping her from demanding what she had every right too.

"My lady. Don't hold back. I will do anything you ask of me." He said and meant it with every fibre of his being.

"M-mark me. On my b-breasts." She whispered.

He almost missed the soft spoken words. She wanted him to mark her. Her neck had healed completely by now. He felt an urgent need to reclaim the territory he'd lost.

He breathed heavily, his cock twitching as he pictured the mess he was about to make of her porcelain breasts.

"Of course, my supreme being." He replied before sinking his sharp teeth into the side of her breast and sucking.

She cried out, her small hands tangling into his hair and holding him close as he moaned at the taste of her.

Her blood was ambrosia to him, filling his senses and he felt his magic levels increase, her blood a potent poison.

His free hand caressed the other, massaging it and feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers.

He pulled back slightly to look at the start of his handiwork. 

His bite was perfect, framing just below her heart and dripping blood down into her cleavage. 

He lapped the trickle of blood. Not letting a single drop go to waste before closing his mouth over her perked nipple and sucking. 

Ulma keened, arching her back as Demiurge lovingly suckled and kissed at her breasts. Switching from one to another.

Her breathing was heavy and laboured. When his teeth had sunk in she'd seen stars and her legs trembled from the arousal coursing through her.

Demiurge groaned in his throat as he sucked another hickey onto her flesh. He worried slightly over the pain he must be inflicting onto her but she had asked for it and moaned so sweetly for him. 

His cock was achingly hard as he continued lapping at her bite, helping it stop bleeding and scenting her as he rubbed his lower jaw against her pert nipples

He was losing his mind to lust as he marked her, covered her in his scent as he licked a large swath of her breast and watched her nipple flick at the end of his tongue. 

Her hips moved up and when his tail moved to slam her back down into place she gasped loudly.

Demiurge purred at her submission. His lust addled mind agreed that she should be still, she deserved to be worshipped like this. To feel nothing but pleasure that he felt was his sole purpose to deliver at this moment.

His bites turned to kisses and soft licks at the many scratches and harsh bite wounds he'd laid on her.

"Demiurge~" Ulma mewled. Her white hair was splayed around her on the luxurious pillows and she nestled deeper into them as she looked at him.

The demon forced himself to stop his pleasurable ministrations as he looked at her.

She kept her eyes locked to his as she shimmied out of her underwear. When it got to her knees, Demiurge finally swallowed and looked down, helping remove her underwear and throwing it aside.

His tail lazily wrapped around one of her legs and moved it up and away revealing her most intimate parts to him.

She wiggled her hips, getting more comfortable as she blushed hotly at his gaze. She was perfect of course, thick labia hid her delicate pink parts and short white fuzz decorated her mound.

Gently he touched her lips, drawing his fingers through the moisture collected there and spreading her to reveal her pink inside. 

She gasped and bit back embarrassing sounds as his fingers traced over every part of her. He teased around her entrance, circling it and just barely pushing in with the tips of his fingers. 

Ulma tried to hide her moans, shutting her mouth and clutching at the sheets.Demiurge tutted at her reluctant display. 

Ulma bit her lip as he passed over her entrance again, the ache inside her was getting worse and she wiggled her hips up into his hand.

She heard the chuckle and looked at the demon. He was holding himself up and watching her with a lustful gaze, a smirk on his features as he played with her.

"Demiurge~ don't tease." She whined, spreading her legs further apart for him.

"Oh? I was merely waiting for instruction, my lady. You're so quiet, I worried I had hurt you." His smirk grew as she pouted at him.

"Okay I get it." She huffed. "I won't hide so please more~"

Good, she was letting him pleasure her properly. She was such a well behaved princess for him, so receptive and shameless. How long had he dreamed of this? Of touching her, of being able to show her his love in the most physical of ways.

He thrust his fingers into her, careful to stretch her slowly as he spread her open. He wanted to bend down and taste her source but her hand came to rest on top of his, drawing his attention back up the goddess's ravaged body.

"Demiurge. Do you want to?" Ulma asked shyly. Her face half pressed into the pillow. His eyes snapped to hers. 

She was asking him? 

"Can I? My goddess, you are Nazarick's shining star, our beautiful princess. What you've given me already is more than I could ever deserve." He praised, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

She huffed with a small smile.

"How can you say you don't deserve this." She argued, shaking her head. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to pull his hand out and hold them beside her head. Her feet circled his tail as she helped line him up with her entrance.

"W-wait. I truly do not deserve-" he pleaded, knowing if they went through with this he'd never be able to let her go.

A dark part of him knew how far he would go to keep her as well.

"You mended my heart. Demiurge. I was so scared and afraid. I was lonely and everything and everyone I've ever loved had been taken from me one by one… except you, you stayed Demiurge. I want you, I want to be connected with you." She poured her heart out as tears pricked at her eyes.

Demiurge couldn't breath so he kissed her instead as he pushed in. She was almost too tight for him as he entered her. Ulma moaned into the kiss as he rocked languidly into her, helping her get used to his size with soft circles around her clit.

"Oohh god. Yes!" She moaned as he entered her fully. She gasped in pain, tightening around him and shuddering before breathing deeply in and out.

"My lady?" Demiurge asked, he pulled out halfway and looked between them to where they were connected, a small amount of blood decorated his cock and his diamond eyes shot back up to her in confusion.

"Mhmm. New body, I guess. I'm fine. Please keep going." She pleaded, unaware of the gift she had given him. 

Though he was embarrassingly happy at the thought that they were each other's firsts. Another secret to bind them together. He purred, rubbing his jawline against hers, wanting to mix their scents till they were one.

She copied him, moaning as he picked up his pace, his cock rubbing everywhere inside her as they moved together.

Demiurge was still reeling from what she had told him. She needed him like he needed her. Did she love him back? He refused to hope for such a thing, telling himself he would be content to just be her lover when she needed him.

Ulma threw her head back as his long shaft kept rubbing an area that was making her see stars, her back arching as she tried to get more pleasure.

Demiurge growled at the small show of dominance, trapping her head between his arms and thrusting harder into her. She keened happily as he fucked her harder.

"Yes, yes! Just like that I'm so close~ more fuck me mooree~" she begged between purrs and moans. 

Demiurge felt his own peak coming fast as he rutted into her velvety cunt. They fit together so well and he moaned openly as he leaned down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her open mouth to resist the urge to bite her.

Ulma couldn't take much more. The tight coil sprung apart and she cried his name like a prayer as she came around his cock.

"Ahhah~ Dem-Demiurge, you too, come inside me." She pleaded with a breathless moan.

"Fuck, I'm going to-" he groaned reaching his own peak with a low growl.

She could feel his hot seed as it filled her and she mewled happily. Feeling him thrust his hips a few more times before half collapsing on top of her.

She happily nuzzled him everywhere she could reach, kissing his pointed ears and shoulders as their breathing evened out.

He forced himself to pull out as gently as possible, rubbing her thigh as he did to distract from the small amount of pain she must be feeling.

He sat back and gazed at her, taking in the sheen of sweat on her pale skin, his marks covering her breasts. 

Ulma gave him a mischievous smirk and tiredly let her legs fall apart, a hand coming down to spread herself open to show him the trickle of semen dripping from her.

Demiurge groaned bending down to lick her clean earning a surprise yelp from ulma.

"W-wait. Demiurge. I'm still sensitive." She squeaked, her hips flinching away everytime his long tongue lapped at her clit.

He chuckled and pulled away, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. Her face was red with embarrassment but she smiled shyly at him, her arms reaching out and he quickly pulled her into his arms on the bed, using his tail to grab the blanket to cover them.

"Thanks." Ulma sighed quietly as he wrapped the blanket around her. She rested with him. It felt right for her to be there, curled up in his arms.

"My princess." Demiurge said in awe at the embodiment of love laying beside him. How had he been so lucky? 

He should go see his creators statue tomorrow and thank him for creating him. Ah, but would that be disrespectful after deflowering his sister? 

Ulbert's last command to him had been to make her happy? Did this count as him fulfilling that command or stepping over the line?

If it was okay did that mean they could do it again? He hoped so. Demiurge looked down at the sleeping Ulma. She had passed out in his arms and was sleeping soundly.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. To hell with it, he would enjoy whatever she gave him.

Demiurge let out a sigh of relief that she had come to him in the first place. His base need to be close to her had been driving him mad and no amount of distraction had helped.

He could never have been so bold as to go over and ask if he could scent her just for his own peace of mind.

Now he didn't have to worry. It would be obvious to any of the demon class that she had coupled with him and he was damn well going to make sure they understood it was exclusive.

Until he was told otherwise of course. He lamented that she had asked him to mark her breasts instead of somewhere more visible but there was an eroticism to his bites covering her breasts.

He slipped into sleep, contemplating how he would explain to Albedo what had happened.

\------------------

Demiurge woke up to a knocking at his door. He growled, nuzzling into Ulma's hair instead of answering.

"Mhmm. Don't be so grumpy." She teased with her eyes still closed. He huffed but kissed her on the cheek before getting up and heading to the door, barely remembering to get somewhat dressed as he threw on a pair of trousers.

If it was Sebas he was going to be very very annoyed.

A very frightened looking Zaltana greeted him. Her armour donned and a look of utter panic on her face.

"Is she-?!" She started but Demiurge raised a hand.

"Yes, she's here. Safe and sound." He assured her to the bodyguard's relief.

"Oh thank the supreme beings. I thought I'd lost her on my second day… So, lovers huh?" She teased. Demiurge felt his tail twitch in slight annoyance. Perhaps this was the reason for Ulma's own subtlety in her affections.

"If I am to be so lucky as to receive such a title." He explained as politely as possible.

Zaltana flashed him a smile and a thumbs up.

"So, you and Cocytus?" He copied and the bright red face he got was his reward.

"H-how do you?" She stuttered.

"Cocytus and I are close. He asked me for information on demonic anatomy and behavioral patterns." He said airily, waving a hand about. 

He heard yawning and before he could stop her Zaltana had flitted past him.

"Why you impudent." He snarled but he couldn't stay mad as Ulma shrieked with laughter as Zaltana jumped her.

"W-wait. Let me get dressed." She fussed, looking for her nightgown. Demiurge retrieved it for her and unceremoniously knocked Zaltana from his bed. 

"Jealous much?"

"I don't want your scent on my bed imp." He said crossly before sitting beside a now dressed Ulma.

She laughed loudly at the pair and checked if Zaltana was okay before getting up.

"My lady, you should rest." Demiurge said worriedly. She waved him off with an embarrassed smile.

"It's fine! Jeez." She huffed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on over the nightdress for some privacy.

"Lord Ainz wants to speak with you by the way." Zaltana said, standing at attention.

"Ah we should go then. Let me just get dressed. Oh, uh..' she fiddled with the buttons before coming over and kissing Demiurge goodbye.

'I'll see you later.' She blushed. Leaving with Zaltana in tow.

\----------

'Do you have health potions? Gold? You can always try to broker jewellery for some cash.' Ulma worriedly circled Ains, checking a list she'd quickly written up.

'I'll be fine Ulma. E-Rantel isn't so far away and I'll have Nabarel with me.' He assured her, swinging a leather backpack over one shoulder.

'Besides all the jewellry in Nazarick is worth well over what a normal person would own. I'll do adventurer work and get money that way.' 

Ulma checked another checkbox with a nod.

'Fine. But I get to go out next.' She pouted. The map he'd shown her was abismal in terms of information it gave.

'If they aren't too expensive. Try and get cultural books, folk-tales and traditions would be good too.' she listed with her fingers.

'Oh?' Ains asked, cocking his head as they left his office. Nabaral was already dressed and ready her sisters lupisregina and Yuri seeing her off.

'Catching up with the lore of this world will help us in the future.' She explained. She hadn't paid much attention to YGGDRASIL's lore and it had cost her, she wouldn't make that mistake twice.

'Clever. I'll see what I can do.' Ains promised.

Ulma left him and walked with Zaltana to her new office. While Ains was away she was the resident supreme being.

'Did you mean what you said back there, princess?' Zaltana asked.

'About what?' 

'About you going out next? Are you planning on going on missions too?' Zaltana looked worried. Her tail wrapped around her middle like a belt.

'Yes. I won't just sit around if there's something I can do. Besides I have you with me.' She smiled.

Entoma greeted them at the office with a bow, opening the door and leading them inside the stately room.

'Would my lady care for some tea?' She asked. Zaltana stood in the corner at attention.

'Yes please, Entoma. How is Kyouhukou?' She asked. Ever since she was a child she had never been scared of bugs. 

She had even saved Ulbert from a few spiders when they were younger and cicada hunting had been one of her favorite summer activities.

So none of the insect mobs and NPC'S had ever frightened her. She actually thought Entoma was adorable.

'He is well. The children are all growing quickly.' Entoma said happily as she brought over the steamy cup of tea.

'Hmm. There's surely a lot of them. Do they all have enough food?' She asked Entoma chittered under her mask for a brief moment.

'There is… plenty to go around. Those that are weak are fed to the stronger and the waste of Nazarick is consumed too.' She explained. Ulma sighed, there must be thousands if not more, bugs in Nazarick from just the black capsule alone.

'I am grateful for Kyouhukou's continued efforts to keep Nazarick clean.' She started.

'I will relay that to him. He will be so happy to hear your praise, lady Ulma.' She chirped happily.

'But still, if he feels that the current situation is not sustainable then I would like to hear about it. The insect populace not only acts as waste management but also as a defense for Nazarick.' She explained with what she hoped was an intelligent sounding tone.

'We are undeserving of your compassion. I will discuss this with Kyouhukou as soon as I am able.' Entoma thanked her. Out of all the supreme beings she was one of the very few who had visited the black capsule in person on occasion.

'Zaltana you don't have to stand in the corner like that, you're free to do as you wish in here.' Ulma chided. Zaltana sighed loudly, her shoulders sagging immediately.

'Then would it be okay if I did some training?' She asked. Ulma nodded and went back to the report. Albedo's report on inner-floor communication was interesting, it seemed to be using an almost magical version of pneumatic tubes.

'Where is Albedo anyway?' She asked.

'Albedo is on her way. It seems she wished to speak with lord Ains a final time before he left.' Entoma answered.

Ulma giggled. Watching Ains get flustered around her was a treat and she wondered if he'd give in to temptation like she had.

A hand moved down to gently touch her chest, the largest bite wound throbbed under her fingertips as a pleasurable reminder of what she'd done last night.

The next report was from Mare. His polite and shy nature coming through even on paper as he described the progress of the dummy hills. 

She made notes on a spare copy of the map where the dummy hills were around Nazarick. 

She brought out another thinner piece of paper and laid it on top, drawing lines in red ink of the quickest paths to Nazarick from each direction.

Entoma watched curiously as she drew out the best areas for sentries with blue ink. Their northern side was a little spread thin and so she drew a question mark and noted it down to speak with Mare about.

'Entoma, how long would it take for siege worms to be fully grown?' She asked. 

'A year with a staple diet of fatty meat, seven without. Might I add that we only have four viable siege worm eggs left. My lady.' 

She nodded and jotted it all down before moving on to the next report. Just some inventory and stock issues report. Ains was better with this sort of thing then her but she read it through anyway.

'Would my lady like something to snack on while you worked?' Entoma asked. From the floor Zaltana's stomach growled and she let out an embarrassed laugh.

'That would be delightful, Entoma. Could you bring us all breakfast?' Ulma giggled. Entoma bowed adorably with a little skip as she left.

'Sorry 'bout that.' Zaltana said, sitting up from her push-ups.

'It's fine. I'd totally forgotten about breakfast. Bad habit of mine.' She said with a shy grin.

Zaltana fell back and went straight into sit ups, anchoring herself by wrapping her tail under the heavy couch.

She signed off on a proposal by Aura to scout further into the forest of Tob. Now it'd need to get signed by Ains to be fully complete.

They'd talked a little about their power balance and decided on a tipped scale of power in Ains favor.

When Ulma was in charge she could give direct commands regarding security and staff inside Nazarick.

But when Ains was there security fell squarely on his shoulders and only he could send residents of Nazarick out on expeditions.

This was fine by Ulma. She trusted him as a leader, already proving himself by setting out contingencies for attack and if any other players showed up.

Proposals she could sign and vouch for but Ains would need to look them over when he came back to give the secondary signature.

The door opened and Albedo walked in, her usual beautiful smile on her face and a chirping Entoma came in next pushing a butlers tray of food.

'My greetings, lady Ulma.' She said, bowing. Ulma saw her twitch slightly, her wings flaring before settling down.

Zaltana sat up and gave Ulma a 'oh shit' expression. 

Entoma came around, oblivious or indifferent to the succubus's agitated state as she served fresh tea and a plate of omelettes.

She also made a plate for Zaltana who took it happily and sat on the couch.

'Is everything okay, Albedo?' Ulma asked nervously. The tremors stopped and Albedo looked up like nothing was wrong.

'Of course, my lady. I'm perfectly fine. Oh? You've already gone through so many reports.' She gasped, looking at the pile of neatly tidied papers.

'I went through them properly!' Ulma defended, her hands waving in front of her. She had had this problem at nursing school too. She was just quick when it came to paperwork but everyone seemed to think she was lazy.

'Of course! My apologies, I never meant to infer you were not paying attention. A supreme being like yourself must find this work tedious.' Albedo said sincerely and Ulma felt relief wash through her.

'Not at all. I want to do it. I actually wanted to praise you for the communication system. It's fantastic and the designs are very beautiful. Befitting of Nazarick.' She praised, finding the design and concept art that had been drawn to go with the proposal.

Albedo flushed, her wings fluttering happily. 

'You spoil me, my lady. I'm so pleased you liked it.' 

'Ains won't be able to sign off on it till he returns so I think you should look at the safety aspects of it next. A central room would have to be guarded as physical and magical items can be sent through the tubes.' Flashes of magic sleeping bombs being sent through all of Nazarick made her shudder.

'I didn't think of that! I'll fix that part immediately. Thank you.' Entoma offered her some tea and she politely waved it off.

'I know this is sudden but may I be excused, lady Ulma if you have no further need for me that is?' She asked sweetly.

'Not at the moment. What do you plan for today?' She asked curiously. Before the NPC's merely stood idle and patrolled their floors but what did they do now they had free-will?

'I have an urgent matter to discuss with Demiurge.' She said simple before closing the door gently behind her.

'Does...does she know?'

'Oh yeah. Any demon would. You don't have a great sense of smell do you?' Zaltana asked cheekily. 

Ulma poked at her own nose. True, it was a bit different and she didn't notice any particularly strong smell from Zaltana or Albedo.

'Hmm maybe.' She mused, returning to her food happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finaly had sex thank the supreme beings~ thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if there is any feedback you'd like to give I'd love to hear it.


	6. My duty to you, your duty to me   NSFW (DEMIURGE/ULMA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, super excited as we're hitting the Shalltear arc soon. I'll be doing that in two parts and then will probably be doing a small time skip into season 2
> 
> ALSO SEASON 4 IS MAYBE CONFIRMED!!! spring 2020 I can't wait.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry its a little shorter than the others but the Shalltear arc will be longer promise!

Demiurge felt the bloodlust emanating from Albedo before he noticed her approach. She walked up and stood at his side as he overlooked the small battalions that were stationed around the third floor entrance to the fourth.

'Albedo.' 

'Demiurge.'

There was silence between the two. Demiurge returned to writing in his notebook as Albedo simmered next to him.

'I did not think you would be this upset?' He asked curiously. She herself was aiming for their most benevolent lord Ains' heart, so why would she be mad that he was smitten with lady Ulma?

'I'm not mad.' She snapped back, reading his mind, her smile stretched too far to each side.

Demiurge sighed and returned to his ledger. He would just wait till she continued with her opinion.

'I just think it's inappropriate of you to use… excessive force during copulation. She's a supreme being not someone you can just f-fuu.' She hissed, unable to get the word out. Demiurge cocked an eyebrow and closed the ledger.

'Is this because of those times?' He asked seriously.

'Absolutely not! And don't ever bring it up again.' She said furiously. Her dark past before her heart and body belonged solely to lord Ains still haunted her.

'She smelled like you'd mated with her! She's the beloved princess of our lord Ains and if you hurt her-'

'I would never hurt her, not like that. Lady Ulma is also my creator's beloved sister. My purpose is to make her happy and I will.' He explained tersely. 

She flapped her wings anxiously, looking down at the guild ring on her finger.

'Our love is terrifying, all consuming and eternal but supreme beings aren't like us unworthy creations. We can love them as much as we want but that doesn't mean we won't make mistakes' Albedo said with a worried expression.

'If this is what our princess wants then I will remember my place and keep my mouth shut. But if she is hurt… if she leaves, then it will be you to blame.' Albedo warned him.

'She promised she wouldn't leave.'

'They all did at some point.' Albedo said sadly. 

\----------------

The day passed quickly, reports kept coming in and Ulma regularly wrote in her notebook lists and notes for later use.

'My lady. Shall I request that dinner be prepared, it is getting quite late.' Ulma shook her head.

'Gotta finish up these reports.' She muttered, there were too many things they didn't know about in this world.

Sebas, Solution and Shalltear were travelling and collecting information but it was slow going. Somehow they could communicate with the populace but they couldn't read their writing, which made getting new information difficult.

Of course Sebas had already learned the language. He was frighteningly intelligent but Solution and Shalltear had both shown a disinterest in learning it seemed.

Ulma worried at this lack of basic education. She needed to learn the language and update their library to have the resources to teach the rest of the tomb.

Entoma chittered worriedly, turning to an exasperated Zaltana. It had been almost five hours since breakfast.

Ulma stretched and wrote a list and passed it to Entoma.

'Please collect these books for me.' She asked. Entoma nodded, disappointed that it hadn't been an order for food.

Zaltana frowned 'you need to eat, my lady.' she said, standing from the couch with her hands on her hips.

'I'm fine. Here, Blueplanet had specialised items that map topography into a 3d image. I need you to collect them and have Mare use them to map the surrounding hill area.' She had used this method in YGGDRASIL to plan out attacks and defensive positions.

Zaltana frowned but nodded, bowing before following Entoma out the door. When they left she sighed tiredly.

She didn't need to eat she needed to work. All of Nazarick was looking to her and Ains to help keep them safe and Ains wasn't even here.

She worked through Shalltear's report. Hers was the largest next to Albedo's since she had three floors to protect. She really was one of their strongest members.

The true vampire was a crowning achievement of Peroroncino. He'd apparently put blood sweat and IRL cash into making her as strong as possible.

Time moved slowly as she worked, sipping her tea in between papers. 

There was a knock at the door, she called for them to enter absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the work in front of her. 

Demiurge entered, holding a stack of thick, leather bound tomes in one arm. Behind him Entoma came in, carrying a tray with a happy chirp.

'My lady. Entoma tells me you haven't eaten since this morning?' He asked, setting the books down on the coffee table.

Ulma straightened up, feeling a lecture coming as she put her quill down.

'I've been busy.' She huffed, coming round to the table and picking up one of the books.

'Fantastic. Thank you for getting these, you two.' She praised.

Tabula's guide on information gathering in a new area. He was a genius when it came to this sort of thing and his manuals had been her homework when she first joined.

She had even used one for an elementary school book report like a true nerd.

'Entoma would you give us some privacy?' Demiurge asked. The maid looked to Ulma who nodded.

'Please make sure she eats.' She hushed to him before leaving. 

Demiurge sat opposite her as she flipped through the book. He merely watched her, breathing in her scent and admiring how hard she was working.

She looked up from the book, catching his eyes and quickly looking back at the book.

His smile grew. She was so pleasing to his senses. 

'Lady Ulma, why don't you take a short rest? I worry you're overworking yourself.' He asked.

'But I haven't even seen the imps field report yet.' She huffed 'am I not your princess?' She asked but she cut him off before he could answer.

'What kind of princess would I be if I don't work. Ains does twice as much work as I do for the guild.' She said pitifully. 

'Lord Ains is an undead who does not need to eat or sleep.' Demiurge said with a cheeky smile.

'I slept just fine. Thank you.' She huffed, avoiding his knowing smirk 'and I had breakfast so I'm all set for a full day of work.' She went back to the book, making small notes on the pages of interest.

He leaned over, taking the lid of the tray off. Ulma looked over for just a second and gasped at the pretty assortment of miniature hamburgers.

They were adorable, with little sticks to keep them together and fancy looking side dishes.

Demiurge didn't say a word as she gave him a quick pout.

The smell of high quality meat and fresh bread hit her and she knew it was game over.

She couldn't help the sudden hunger pangs and sighed in defeat. Putting the book down.

'Fine. You win. But I'm going straight back to work after I eat.' She gave him an overly dramatic pout before grabbing the plate.

'I had no doubts. I am pleased you've decided to rest for a moment, my lady.'

The mini sized burgers were delicious. It wasn't until she took that first bite that she realised how hungry she'd gotten and she moaned happily as she ate, her tail wagging behind her.

Demiurge brought out his own notebook, writing something as Ulma ate happily. When she was full she stood and stretched. 

Now that she'd stopped working, Ulma felt like taking a break. She had worked very hard and her demon was here and they were alone. 

Maybe he was right and she deserved a rest. It wasn't like she was finishing work. She could satisfy her need to be close to her demon and still get most of the reports finished before the evening ended.

She came round to Demiurge and patted his book away, seating herself on his lap, her legs either side of him as she nuzzled into his neck.

'Lady Ulma.' Demiurge breathed out, putting the book away and gently wrapping his arms around her.

'I have decided to take a small break. Will you entertain me, Demiurge.' She purred his name out rubbing her hands down his chest seductively.

'It would be my pleasure, lady Ulma.' He chuckled lowly as Ulma traced kisses up his neck, just under his jaw his scent got stronger and she licked it, spreading the flat of her tongue along the underneath.

He let out a ragged purr, tilting his head back for her. He hadn't come here for this, only to see her and to try and get her to eat, Entoma had spotted him on her way from the library and had asked for his help in a panic.

He caressed his hands down her back, twirling his fingers around her tail. 

'Mhmm that feels nice. I've been thinking about you.' She giggled, his heart hammered in his chest. Thinking about him? 

'You have also been on my mind, my princess.' He confessed. Of course she had, he hadn't wanted to let her go that morning and he'd been recalling last night over and over since then.

Ulma nuzzled against his shoulder one last time before sitting back, seating herself so she lined up with his hardening cock, her dress was pulled up to show the lacy underwear she wore underneath.

It barely covered her and he could see the outline of her lips through the flowery lace. His cock became painfully hard and she rocked her hips gently over the bulge in his trousers, teasingly.

'I wanted to show you these tonight. But since you're here and Zaltana will be away for a while. Would you like to~' she asked with a mischievous smile.

Demiurge hummed happily as he traced the edge of the black lace. 

'I'm at your command.' He purred but a dark look flashed across Ulma's face. 'My lady?'

'That's kind of- I don't want to do this if you don't want too. I don't want to command you to sleep with me.' She said soberly. 

Demiurge realised his mistake. He wasn't being forward enough, his lady was sin incarnate and yet here he was acting like he wasn't interested! That was a ridiculous notion of course but it seemed to upset Ulma greatly to think he was averse to copulating with her.

'Oh no~ Am I not _enthusiastic_ enough?' He asked seductively, wrapping his arms around her and flipping her to lay on the couch.

She giggled happily, her smile back and the scent of arousal growing on her.

'Mhmm, I like when you're enthusiastic.' She mewled, helping him pull her shoes off.

'I will keep that in mind. Though I will take any punishment should I overstep, you are still my princess, my superior.' he kissed down her leg, nipping at the edge of her knee high socks.

'A supreme being who stayed by our side till the end. You have no idea how much you mean to us… to me.' He said sincerely, gently pulling the beautiful underwear off her and pocketing it with a deft hand.

Ulma blushed bright red, her nose scrunched up in embarrassment. He really knew how to make her blush.

She shuddered as he kissed her navel, pushing her skirt away.

'W-wait are you going to.' She lost her words, too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Demiurge chuckled keeping eye contact as he extended his tongue to full lengh to tease at her mound.

Ulma shuddered, biting her bottom lip 'god, you are so sexy~ I uhm I don't know if I taste good or bad n-no ones done this for me before so.' She rambled nervously. He looked shocked for a second.

'Allow me to correct that grievous mistake.' He asked seriously, taking off his glasses and placing them on the table. 

He kissed her thighs, her mound, teasing her with small touches as his hands slid up her hips, teasing under her dress.

Ulma swallowed her nerves, lifting a leg to rest over the side of the couch, the other she hooked around Demiurge's shoulder. 

She couldn't look at him as he finally dipped to kiss her between her legs, sliding the pointed tip of his tongue through her.

She bit back a moan as he lazily dragged his tongue up and down. He groaned as he opened her, his tongue lapping happily at her as she tried to stay still.

Heaven, she tasted like heaven and he drowned himself in her scent. His claws dug into her hips as he circled her clit. 

She was finally relaxing, making soft moans at every pass of his tongue. Demiurge moved closer, flattening his tongue and rubbing around her entrance.

'Demiurge, you are amazing.' She huffed between small moans, she stroked his ear, playing with the earrings he had.

He purred happily, not willing to stop his work to even thank her for the compliment. He hadn't even started yet. 

He spread her open with his thumbs, moving back to admire her tight cunt he'd had the honour of fucking just last night.

Ulma gasped sharply, going to cover herself with her hands but a sharp growl from Demiurge had her keep her hands on her stomach.

'D- don't just stare, It's embarrassing.' She squeeked, feeling his breath on her. 

'My deepest apologies. I shouldn't have growled like that.' He said mournfully 'but my lady, you shouldn't feel embarrassed, you are perfection. Every part of you.'

Ulma hid her face and very softly purred, it was hard to do at first, not used to the way her throat moved and the feeling almost tickling her.

Demiurge purred back, he leant back down, gently pushing his tongue inside her and tasting her source.

His tongue undulated inside her, rubbing every part he could reach and he smiled wickedly when Ulma keened, hands gripping her dress as her hips stuttered.

Ulma let her eyes close, she could feel the bundle in her core but it was evening out. Her orgasm was so far out of reach and she needed more.

'Demiurge. I said be more enthusiastic.' She taunted with a smile. The demon below her growled, sharp fangs scratching down the sides of her cunt and she keened happily.

'Yes!' She shouted happily, her hips rocking into his mouth as he growled, forcing the entire length of his tongue fully into her, stretching her open.

Demiurge moaned loudly against her now soaking wet parts. Did she want him to mark her here? Bite her pretty cunt?

He felt his cock twitch and leak at the very image. But even he would have to deny her that, wouldn't he?

Demiurge pulled back, replacing his tongue with his fingers so he could focus on her clit, closing his mouth around the pink bud and sucking hard. 

Ulma screamed her pleasure, hands holding him against her as she praised him.

'Yes, yeesss. Demiurge~ keep going, please keep doing that.' She begged and he complied happily, pumping his fingers into her as he sucked and licked at her hardened little clit. 

When his teeth bit in just around the bundle of nerves she fell over that edge she'd been stuck on, arching her back as her legs wrapped around his head, keeping him against her as she came.

Demiurge thrust his tongue inside, lapping at her nectar that trickled down the side of his mouth. 

When she finally slumped back, her body limp and sated, he pulled away, and checked her. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw he hadn't punctured her skin.

'Mhmmm Demi~' she cooed. Her eyes were dilated and her cheeks a blushing red as she panted each breath, her hands came either side and spread herself open, her cunt still twitching visibly.

'Your turn~' she cooed, purring at him and enticing him to take her. Demiurge groaned at the sight, quickly letting his cock free from his trousers, he pulled his too tight tie loose and loomed over her, lining his cock up.

When he pressed the head past her entrance and moaned she pulled him into a searing kiss, the mess on his face transferring over and when he pulled back she licked the residue away.

'As a reward.' She cooed, booping his nose playfully 'fuck me as hard as you want~' 

She was hoping he'd accept her roundabout way of asking him to be rough with her. 

'Then… I'll take my reward.' He purred lowly before thrusting in, sheathing himself and enjoying how easily she opened for him. 

He realised with a possessive moan that he was the only man this body knew, her pussy had only ever been fucked by him and he bent her forward, pistoning his hips into her willing body and relishing in her ecstatic moans.

To hell with what Albedo said. He'd convince her to stay forever. He would love her more than anyone.

He'd go with her if she left. And wasn't that terrifying, how his love for her changed his entire worldview.

She moaned happily, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him closer, their foreheads rested against each other as he fucked into her.

'You're messy- aah! Is- is everyone gonna know?' She asked, her speech faltering as she bounced on his cock, her legs bent so far back they were almost touching her head.

He gave her a wicked smile.

'Of course, every demon and devil inside Nazarick has been sniffing around you since day one, but Now my scent is on you and yours on me~' he said happily, he was so close already.

Avarice and Envy had already acknowledged his claim. Greed was the only one to look out for. Perhaps he would go put him in his place after he was finished here. Beat him down while soaked in her scent, just to further prove the bond they had.

Ulma shuddered and a happy smile spread across her face as she kissed him. It was such a warm and loving kiss that he dared hope it was something more. He'd never cared, never wanted a lover before he'd met her.

'Lady Ulma! Just me- please I'll do anything, but make me your lover.' He begged for only the second time in his existence. He begged like a coward awaiting execution.

She gasped at him her face somehow getting redder as she nodded behind a shy smile.

'L-lovers~' she mewled happily, were they not already lovers at this point? The word made her heart skip 'y-yes. I want that. I want you.' She assured him, her starry eyes glittering jp at him.

Demiurge felt the weight in his chest disappear as he kissed her, his hips jerking as he reached his peak. 

He gave her all he had, hiding in the crook of her neck as he emptied into her and she wrapped her legs around his middle to lock him in place.

He kissed her, unable to put into words what he was feeling. Gods, he could fuck her again but she was nudging at his chest to let her up.

Demiurge pulled out, kissing her knees quickly as he sat back, his suit was a wrinkled mess as he tucked his softening cock away. 

Ulma stretched a little, making happy noises as she redressed trying to pull her dress back into shape with minimal movement.

She looked around for her underwear and he reluctantly handed it back over.

She giggled and pecked him on the lips.

'You can have them a different time.' She promised with a lustful smile. Demiurge purred at her, nuzzling her jawline and giving it kitten licks up to her ear.

She struggled to get dressed again. Her legs were wobbling and she felt like sleeping after her mind blowing orgasm.

But the stack of books weren't going to read themselves.

'I apologise, my lady, but I must return to my duties.' He lamented truly saddened that he could not spend more time with her.

As her lover he also had new duties he would have to attend too and he was already planning them out in his head. 

'Oh- okay. I'll see you tonight then?' She asked hopefully. Would it be rude to ask to swap blankets with him?

'Of course. I'll always come when you call for me.' He wrapped his arms around her middle and tilted her chin up with his tail.

He kissed her without hesitation and his heart sang as she returned the soft embrace. He left her to her work, happy and still with the taste of her in his mouth.

His new title allowed him such affectionate gestures without fear of overstepping. Kisses, scenting and sleeping in the same bed were all things demons would expect lovers to do.

And she was his and vice versa. The thought made a grotesquely happy smile cross his face, fangs menacing as he chuckled darkly. 

Ulma wished to see him again tonight as well, would she wish to share a bed again? He hoped so.

\--------------------------

Ulma sat back down and shivered in pure bliss, she knew she had feelings for him. How could she not after all that had happened. 

And now they were lovers.

She squealed happily, clutching her horns and shaking her head excitedly.

It was such a romantic sentiment she'd almost become overwhelmed. It was totally out of character for the usually sadistic demon. 

Maybe this sweeter side had always been there? Or did it develop after they came to the new world?

Her body thrummed with endorphins and she had to settle herself with some of the lukewarm tea she had left. Swinging her legs under the desk as she giggled to herself.

Ains would have to be told of course. He would probably tease her about it but it had to be done.

Ah, maybe she could convince Demiurge to call her just Ulma in private or at least not apologise for every small slight.

She leaned on her desk, resting her head on her arms and closed her eyes for just a moment.

\-----------------------

Ains felt a cold anger running through him as he looked over the bodies. Mutilated, tortured.

And Ninya was the worst off. He- no she, by the looks of it had been slowly killed without mercy.

The green glow started to appear but it sputtered and cracked before disappearing. He felt his emotions dip and rise, leaving a sense of discontent running through him.

Nfirea's grandmother sobbed in the back rooms, frantically searching for her grandson. He wouldn't be here of course.

It was obvious this was a kidnapping. He opened Ninya's satchel and found a journal, pocketing it in a magical subspace for later.

Death was something that should shock him or at least unnerve him but no, he was unfazed by death now. Only an anger that was already fading into a simmering unrest was left.

He wanted to check on Nazarick already.

He heard Hamsuke worrying outside and turned to granny Izzy.

'Hire us. We'll save your grandson.' And he meant it. No one insulted the name of Ains Ooal Gown like this.

\--------‐--------

Ains lifted Nfirea gently, hauling the kid out of the tomb. His bones settled finally as he felt the kids heartbeat.

Nabe was waiting for him outside with Hamasuke. The giant hamster beast worried at Nipherea, sniffing him.

'Here, carry him.' Momon said, throwing the boy over onto the soft fur and covering him with a blanket. Why the cult felt they needed to dress him in that hideous sheer dress he had no idea.

'Momon, sir. Are we heading back to the apothecary?' She asked. She seemed to be in better spirits probably because she had been able to let loose for a little while.

Ains didn't feel relieved. Just annoyed beyond measure, he wanted to go home already and see everyone, check they were okay. No, he had to trust that Ulma could handle things with him gone.

The trip back was slow as more guards kept rushing to ask him what had happened. He directed them to the tomb without another word and brushed off any concerned civilians.

He didn't feel like he had the patients to deal with them.

Nfirea's eyes were healed easily and his grandmother thanked them profusely. She'd agreed to give him everything and so the master potion maker handed over the keys to the apothecary, her house and to the safe all on one keychain.

'We can't stay here. If people like that Kajhit show up and you're not around, I shudder to think what could happen.' She said gravely.

'Where will you go?' Momon asked, though he'd already decided where they would end up.

'Cairne village is a good start. Nfirea is sweet on a girl there. It'll be easy to pack up and go, providing an old lady is allowed a change of clothes?' She asked, giving him a side glare. 

Momon sighed 'just take what you need.' He said dryly. Somehow, though he was undead his body felt tired or more accurately his soul did.

Nabe and Hamsuke followed him away as he went to the guild hall that was abuzz with adventurers and guards.

They parted for him with awed gasps and hushed rumours of what had happened. 

Ains lifted a hand to the copper plate around his neck and snapped it off. He was damn well going to get something out of this debacle.

\-------------------

'Lady Ulma, t-time to wake up. Please.' A sweet voice called her from the darkness and she opened her eyes to see Mare smiling down at her.

'Lady Ulma, sorry for waking you..' Mare said, clutching his staff

'Hmph you ate for Demiurge, I see.' Zaltana sulked in her corner, not looking at her.

'Aww, don't be like that Zaltana. He's very persuasive.' She yawned, trying to placate the demon.

Zaltana gave her a knowing smirk before chuckling.

'I'm teasing you, my lady. I'm just pleased you ate finally. Mare, she hadn't eaten in hours. Don't you think that's bad?' She asked the nervous dark elf who startled at the question, glancing between the two nervously.

'I do. Not that I'm trying to insult or lecture you, lady Ulma. It's just, it's upsetting to think you're pushing yourself for us. Pl-please ask if there's anything you need.' He blurted the last bit out with confidence, a steady hand on his chest as he beamed at her.

'Aahh, stop I can't take the cuteness. Fine, for you Mare, I'll promise to eat regularly.' She promised, holding her pinky out for him. He looked confused by it, his ears twitching in curiosity.

'Here give me your pinky.' She held his hand, guiding his fingers into a fist until he copied her hand and linked their pinkies together.

'This is a way supreme beings make promises. My brother taught me that you can never break a pinky promise. It's very powerful.'

Mare gasped, tightening his grip as his smile grew, a small blush covered his face.

'I see, thank you for showing me something so precious, lady Ulma.' He said.

Ah, his smiling face healed her soul. 

She stood up, bundling some books together with red ribbon into two piles.

'I'll read the rest in my room. It's already getting late. Zaltana would you carry one?' She asked. Zaltana quickly picked both bundles up easily, grinning as she held the large books like they were nothing.

'We got lord Blueplanet's map crystals ready for you, my lady.' Zaltana grinned, nodding towards the three round orbs on the table, they looked like miniature gas giants made of blue and purple smoke.

'Fantastic. Mare, do you have time to help me go over these today?' She asked and the dark elf nodded.

'I've completed the dummy hills so I'm free to help.'

Ulma smiled, picking up the orbs and holding them in her arms, each had its own red cloth wrap that they nestled into and she held them like little eggs that needed care.

'Let's go, we can get some snacks as well.' Ulma cheered much to Zaltana and mare's joy.

\------------------------

'Goodnight Mare.' Ulma yawned, seeing the dark elf off. They'd been hard at work for the last few hours, planning which hills would be booby trapped and which paths would be covertly turned into bottlenecks.

'Goodnight, lady Ulma.' He said back happily. After spending so much time with her and Zaltana it seemed he had started to open up, if just a little.

She went back to her room. Looking around the beautiful rococo style suite, it was ridiculously grand of course. Just like all of Nazarick really. 

Unzipping her dress she stepped out of her usual outfit and found the silken nightdress laid out for her by Helena earlier. Matching robes to add to the elegance.

She settled in, Tibula's book in hand. She hoped Ains would be pleased by all the work she'd accomplished. 

She was quite proud of her compact report style she had come up with, it was a mix of the reports she had to give in while on medical internships and Albedo's own reporting style.

She realised with a heavy sigh that she missed him. Was it wrong she thought of Ains like a brother, was it an insult to Ulbert's memory?

**[Message]**

**'My lady, I am almost done with my duties. May I come see you?'**

Demiurge's voice cut through the gloomy fog she had found herself in, bringing a soft smile to her face.

**_'Yes. Would you bring the blanket from your quarters. I'll trade you for it?'_ **

**'You may have whatever you desire. If there is something you want, I will get it for you.'**

Ulma giggled, hiding her blush in her book.

 ** _'I want you. Come as soon you're finished, lover.'_** She ended the call, kicking her legs under the covers as her heart raced. 

\-----‐-----------------

Demiurge knocked the large oaken doors, waiting for Ulma's permission before entering.

'Come in.' She shouted happily. When he entered he saw she had been lying on her bed, an assortment of books and papers were scattered about her floor in a circle with pillows thrown about.

'Ah, you brought it!' She said happily kicking off the large quilt from her own bed and helping Demiurge replace it with his own, she happily fell face first into it, taking in his scent.

'You have been working hard I see.' He said with a large smile.

His princess looked so happy with just this small gift, something like his blanket was easy to give. To think she'd ask for something like the blanket off his bed just for his scent though. She truly knew how to make his heart race.

'Thank you. It's just I don't want a repeat of last night. I didn't realise how hard it would be to sleep on my own. I think I was just nervous.' She mumbled, averting her eyes shyly as he undressed.

'Demons of all class, find scents to be either frightening or calming, it is a survival mechanism we evolved with. It honors me that you find peace with mine.' He said, sliding into bed next to her. 

Ulma watched him, her heart racing as he so casually sidled into bed. Normally he would ask permission and thank her profusely when she gave it.

Though she found that she liked it more when Demiurge was more comfortable.

'But I don't smell anything from Zaltana or Albedo?' 

'Oh? That is perplexing. I would assume Zaltana would have a comforting scent to you as she is by all definitions 'yours' but the same could be said for all of Nazarick.' He mused. She was different from any normal demon. Made by Ulbert, perhaps he'd changed something particular about her demonic instincts.

Ulma put her book down and laid across his chest.

'It doesn't matter. I'll just keep having you mark me and steal your shirts.' She teased, listening for his heartbeat.

'It would be my pleasure, lady ulma.' He choked, stroking her head and feeling her soft hair beneath his fingers and running the pads of his digits over the grooves of her horns.

She rested against him and realised she had never been happier. Her and Momonga's world had been bleak, full of electronic lights and a starless sky that was slowly poisoning them all.

'I would like to venture outside soon. I want to see this box of jewels you mentioned seeing.' She said tiredly, snuggling into a more comfortable position as she closed her eyes.

'I will arrange something then. I can't wait to show you the world that is fated to be yours.' He hummed happily.

This world and everything in it would belong to his masters. His lord Ains and Lady Ulma draped in its treasures and worshipped by all. It was a perfect dream that now would be a reality.

In YGGDRASIL it seemed the supreme beings were known as extremely powerful beings but had some kind of accord with others of their kind across the world and so had never launched a full scale assault even at their peak strength.

Perhaps his lady would be gracious enough to answer some more of his questions at a later date. But right now she was already dozing off in his arms.


	7. Valkyrie NSFW (DEM/ULM) (AINS/ALB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to the undertale fandom for teaching me all the ways a skeleton could and will have sex. ♡

Loud knocking at the door startled her awake, she jumped out of bed and threw her robe on as something cold pricked across her skin, her stomach heavy with anxiety. Ulma had only felt this way once before and it sent cold fear through her body.

'What is going on?' Demiurge asked getting up quickly. 

Ulma opened the door, holding herself in the way of Demiurge for privacy.

A distraught Albedo stood there, her hands clutched in front of her. She dropped to kneel with a deeply upset face.

'Lady Ulma… There's an emergency, please come to the throne room.' She asked and Ulma felt her heart drop.

'What's happened?' Demiurge demanded, standing behind her and holding the door frame.

Albedo frowned deeply. Seemingly unwilling to talk about it out here.

'Got to the throne room. I'll be there shortly.' She commanded and Albedo stood gracefully and bowed.

'Thank you. Demiurge, you'll be informed when the supreme beings deem it acceptable.' She said before leaving. 

Ulma took his hand, dragging the half dressed demon back into her quarters as she looked for her dress. The white and black dress that had been her 'standard outfit' back in YGGDRASIL was hung over a chair, she didn't bother with the stockings.

'Would you please?' She asked but he was already tying the corset together.

'My lady… do you want me to go with you?' He asked. Honestly she did but would she look weak? Clinging to Demiurge for help at every hurdle.

'No, but stay awake. I may need you later.' He bowed as he finished tying her dress together, throwing a dark navy shawl over her shoulders, it sparkled with gold embroidery of stars and planets.

'I will await your command or your return.' He said, she pulled him into a quick kiss before leaving. When she left the room she teleported barefooted to the throne room.

Albedo was waiting for her, a large screen in front of her. It was the same type as YGGDRASIL had and she frowned at it.

'Lady Ulma. thank you.' Albedo said as Ulma sat at her throne. 

'Is Ains okay?' She asked quickly. Albedo nodded vigorously.

'Yes, lord Ains is perfectly well. The problem is… it seems Shalltear has betrayed us.' She spat out, showing her the master screen. 

A list of all the guardians names were listed but Shalltear's name was in red. Ulma grimaced at it.

This was the menu used to check the status of every NPC in Nazarick, one could easily find out where an NPC was or if they were incapacitated through this screen. 

She had seen Momonga use it before, many times and when the guild membership dwindled he taught her how to use it and what to look for, just in case.

'No, this is worse. See the way her name is highlighted? That would suggest mind control. But undead have total immunity to that?' She frowned deeply at the screen.

'Why? Would she do this?' Ulma asked out loud. Had becoming real shifted something inside her.

'No matter the reason, lady Ulma. For her to betray Nazarick is an inexcusable offense.' Albedo said, her voice low but she could hear the hidden fury she held within.

Ulma exhaled through her nose. The guardians were beginning to show signs that they were evolving, perhaps Shalltear just wanted to revolt for personal reasons? But Ulma couldn't think why she would and "secretly a traitor" wasn't a trope Peropero had been fond of. So what did that leave.

She gasped loudly, standing up from the throne in panic.

'Albedo, do you have an ETA for lord Ains return?' She said. Albedo looked concerned for a second before returning to her calm and serious demeanor.

'Yes. He should be returning within the hour. My lady?' She asked.

'We might be facing a threat to Nazarick. A world item.' She said coldly 'I want every agent we have that's in the field back inside Nazarick as soon as possible.' 

A world item. She clenched her fists to stop then trembling. If they existed here then even Ains would have to tread carefully.

And if one world item was in this world any of them may exist. She ran through the list of known world items, some she knew were in their treasury. 

There were far too many unaccounted for.

'Please don't fret, my lady. We guardians will deal with Shalltear. I'll lead an assault team and take Cocytus and Mare as vice-commanders.' Albedo said, the fury in her eyes was evidence of how much this angered her.

'Albedo… please temper yourself. Right now we have no idea why Shalltear has revolted nor do we know if she is the only threat to Nazarick.' She said cooly. Albedo looked shocked.

'You think there are others involved?' She asked. Ulma nodded.

'Shalltear's motives for revolting against us? It may be something Peropero programmed into her.' She pondered, it wasn't his style but stranger things had happened. She paced around the throne room.

There were too many variables. The best outcome would be that Shalltear was being mind controlled by a world item and that she was still loyal to Nazarick.

The worst outcome was that Shalltear was being mind controlled by a world item and she couldn't be saved.

She felt her stomach drop at the thought. Were they going to lose Shalltear just like that? 

\----------------

Ains returned to Nazarick furious. Not only had the guild not given him Adamantiam for saving their fucking city but now apprantly Shalltear was going to test his patience.

The inhibitor spell tried continuously to calm his emotions but each time it crackled and broke it only enraged him further.

It felt like a curse was breaking and all he needed was to break through the last hurdle.

He entered the throne room still in his armour and quickly dispersed the helmet. Albedo and Ulma both looked relieved he was home and bowed.

'Welcome home, lord Ains.' Ulma said. Ains quickly sat down on his throne, rubbing between his skeletal eyes as he took in the comforting halls of Nazarick.

He already felt better, calmer now that he was back in control.

'Ulma, Albedo. I need a full report on the Shalltear situation.' He said tiredly. Ulma looked at him worriedly before turning and bringing out a planet mapper crystal.

She tossed it, activating the magical item and the middle of the throne room was a large fully rendered map of the surrounding area.

Ulma walked through the illusion and highlighted a small circle of barren area surrounded by forest.

'We lost contact with Shalltear last night, her vampire brides have also perished. We know Shalltear is still alive due to her name on the master screen.' Albedo explained.

'I'd like your opinion on something I spotted.' Ulma motioned to Albedo who brought up the register, showing Ains the red name of Shalltear Bloodfallen.

'You think this is a third-party's doing? Shalltear is an undead, you understand. Perhaps her motives are that she is displeased with us?'

Albedo shook with rage.

'Dissatisfied!? I cannot allow trash that thinks that of our merciful Lord Ains and our benevolent lady Ulma to live!' She snapped.

'Calm down, Albedo.' Ains said, waving his hands to placate her. 'The personalities of you NPC's were all created by my old comrades. All your good and bad qualities were created with their hearts. I love all of you because of that.'

Ains held his chin in one hand. He weighed the options of each scenario up in his mind.

Albedo started trembling, muttering something under her breath.

'So if Shalltear betrayed me due to perorocino's will then-, Albedo?'

'Love, love, love, love~' she repeated on loop with such a love strucken expression that Ains started to panic. Damn it seemed like the simplest things set her off.

'Everyone. I said everyone. N-not that you're not loved.' Shit, why wasn't the inhibitor working now? 

'But you do love me, right, lord Ains?' She asked, leaning into him, her breasts pushed together by her clasped hands.

Ains tried to look away but his eyes were glued to the bouncing cleavage that took up a large portion of his view.

'Yes. I mean equally with the other guardians but not less and definitely not the same as Aura or Mare. Wait that came out wrong. Ulma?' He sputtered looking to his friend for help.

Ulma gave him a smug smirk as she tried not to laugh. It was adorable to see him flustered around Albedo.

'We'll investigate more in the morning. It's late and I have some things to discuss with Ulma.' Ains stated as he stood up. 

Albedo struggled to return to a composed state, bowing while her wings flapped happily.

'Let's go Ulma.' He said flatly. Oops, was he mad at her? Ulma summoned the mapper back to her hand, closing the illusion and the throne room fell back into a gloomy darkness.

They walked in silence down the halls. Ulma nervously fiddling with her hands.

'If Shalltear is being controlled by a world item?' She started and Ains nodded.

'It means we have something to fear in this new world.' He said solemnly. He'd figured there was a chance for world items and other players in this new world but to have them attack so brazenly?

As a strategy it didn't make sense. Unless it was merely to test their own response to the crisis? Whether they would sacrifice a member of their tomb or risk trying to save her.

The answer was obvious.

'Albedo wishes to take an assault team and I believe kill Shalltear.' Ulma said sadly. The thought was devastating.

'I won't let her do that. Not only is Shalltear stronger than most of the guardians it is… distasteful to me.' He stopped walking, his head held low.

'I don't want to see my friend's creations fight each other.' He said. 'I'm such an embarrassment. This is all my fault.' he thought to himself.

His hands were pulled in front of him, wrapped in Ulma's own as she smiled warmly at him.

'I agree. They're precious right? We'll get Shalltear back.' She said confidently. There had to be a way.

'I'll test something tomorrow. Come on let me. Get you back to bed.' He said, patting her head between the horns. Her nose scrunched up at the contact.

He told her about E-Rantel, leaving out the whole necromancer and undead army bit for later.

'I couldn't afford books. The literature rate is low and many only know enough to read postings and ledgers.' He explained. Ulma sighed in disappointment.

'It's fine. I feared that when I found out Carne village had no real books beyond simple records.' 

'Next time, now that I'm a higher rank I should make more gold.' He promised. He placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her full attention.

'I want you to accompany me tomorrow to investigate Shalltear, but I need to know you'll follow my commands without question.' He said seriously. 

'I will. I just want to help get her back. I've decided to do some research on the world items. The library should have info on YGGDRASIL's versions at least. If it is a world item maybe we can counter it?' 

Ains hummed, he was glad she was taking her role so seriously. 

'I'll have to confirm but as you know Ains Ooal Gown had the largest amount of world items, more than any other guild.' He said proudly 'we are not defenseless against them.'

They reached the temple easily, jumping through portals to cut the walk in half. It was strange how quickly they'd adapted to this world but then again hadn't they been practically living in Nazarick for years?

Ulma went to open the door before stopping dead, a sudden look of panic on her face.

'What's wrong?' He asked, feeling like he was about to be told bad news.

'While you were away. I might have taken mine and uhm Demiurge's relationship to the next level.' Ulma explained nervously.

Ains let out a deep sigh.

'The next level huh?'

'Yes.'

Ains waited for a moment before knocking the door loudly 'Demiurge?' He called out and in a moment the door was opened and the demon stepped out.

'Welcome home, lord Ains.' He bowed. Ulma blushed deeply, feeling like a teenager that was getting caught. At least he was fully dressed.

'You're in Ulma's room?' He asked, keeping his tone light. The demon smiled happily.

'Yes, lady Ulma has made me her lover. I hope this is not displeasing to you.' He said with a low bow.

Ulma went bright red, holding back an embarrassed scream. He just had to say it like that!

If Ains had a face it would be twitching right now. Honestly she was worse than Peroroncino! 

A skeletal hand grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Demiurge, pulling her into a huddle as Ains whispered furiously at her.

'There's a reason supervisor and subordinate relationships are banned!' 

'What. This is not the same as that. It's not like I'm forcing him to sleep with me!' She whispered back.

'He's your brothers creation.'

'S-so? Don't make it weird and besides you changed Albedo's code so you could bo-'

'Do not say it!' He warned 'look I didn't know it would do all this.'

'You should see where it goes. You're obviously into her.'

'Well of course. I'm a man after all.' He muttered under his breath 'but that's not the point!'

'Don't be jealous and go for it. It's not like you would treat her wrong. You've always wanted a girlfriend right?'

'I feel like you are twisting the conversation.' He muttered darkly.

'The guardians are real, their feelings are real and they're changing right in front of us! Even if her code was changed have you talked to her about it? She might surprise you.' 

She giggled and twirled out from under his arm.

'Just give it some thought okay? Would it really be so bad to make both of you happy?' She winked at him. 

He turned away, exasperated at the two of them as Demiurge beamed at her as she clung to his arm.

They reminded him of those happy couples he has hated back home.

'Just go to sleep.' He shouted back before teleporting away. 

Demiurge let out a breath of relief as he disappeared. Ulma took his hand gently in hers.

'Let's go back to bed. I have something to tell you.'

\---------------------

The apartment was dark, did she forget to pay the electrical bill again? the empty noodle cups stacked in the corner of the kitchen and the low buzz of the air conditioner stood out to her as she looked around.

Why did it feel so nostalgic?

Ulma brought out her phone but the screen wasn't there, a mess of colours and shapes and numbers that she couldn't read.

The front door opened soundlessly, swinging open but no light came through and Shalltear walked in, eyes dull as she lunged at Ulma.

She tried to scream but no sound came out as they fought on the floor. Her hands coming up to smack her pitifully as she tried to call for her.

Suddenly Shalltear was under her, hands wrapped around her throat and choking her. It's fine, this wouldn't kill a vampire.

she'd incapacitate her and wait for Ains to help. He'd know what to do!

Shalltear stilled and went limp, her eyes milky white and foam at the corners of her mouth.

'Homura?' 

Snapping her face up she saw the worn futon, old space heater burning orange but no heat coming out. A small white box beeped. Red line jumping up at each beat.

The body inside the futon shifted and turned to face her, cloth covering his face as someone banged on the door.

'Open up!' 'What have you done?' 'Homura-san you need to go to work 'Homura- HOMURA HOMURA HOMURA'

The body shifted. Ulbert's goat eyes staring at her.

'Do you feel like a god now?'

\------------------------

Demiurge was still awake as Ulma slept in his arms. The idea that one of their own would revolt was abhorrent to him but even worse was the idea that Ulma and Ains would fight Shalltear together.

He knew just how powerful the true vampire was and it scared him to imagine his supreme beings fighting her.

He held Ulma tighter, his tail wrapping protectively around her and she mumbled in her sleep, adjusting against him. 

The dim light of fake moonlight streamed through the stained glass windows. An illusion for aesthetic reasons that he hadn't understood the need for.

Now the moonlight bounced off her skin, making her look ethereal and almost angelic and he understood. Everything in Nazarick was there to enhance the beauty of the supreme beings. Including their creations.

he didn't want her to go. It was the guardians duty to fight for them, to punish those that would defy them. Why would the supreme beings be so adamant about facing her themselves.

A memory surfaced. Demiurge standing by Sebas as their creators and Momonga argued.

He remembered Momonga's obvious discomfort at their fighting, standing between and mediating till the two cooled down. It never came to blows because of Momonga's insistence on intervening.

Ulma jerked in her sleep, a deep frown on her face as she whimpered. Demiurge rubbed at her arms. 

A nightmare? Another oddity to his princess. She whimpered and Demiurge purred deeply in his chest. He wasn't sure how to help with nightmares, more the cause of them than the recipient.

Ulma finally settled back down. A sheen of sweat on her forehead and her eyelids twitched sporadically.

A sickening realisation came to him, that there were things he couldn't protect her from. All he could do was comfort her and love her.

Was Shalltear's revolt causing her this much distress? To cause a god to have nightmares. The demon felt powerless in that moment.

He twisted his back until he could fully extend his wings, covering her in the embrace. He kissed her shoulder, down to the bite below her heart, only stopping when Ulma fussed.

He shouldn't wake her up and he settled next to her, entrapping her in his leathery wings. 

\-------------------------------

Demiurge woke up to a wonderful feeling, pleasurable tingles traced from the tips of his wings.

He groaned into the pillow, half asleep as he fluttered the large wing closer to the soft warmth like a moth to a flame.

He heard airy giggles and soft hands sweeping the expanse of his wing, holding it at the ridge.

The demon purred happily as soft lips kissed the leathery skin. He woke up fully and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he turned to see Ulma examining his wing.

She didn't say a word as she touched the point of the clawed end, his wings could easily wrap around her body and she stretched herself to touch every part she could.

It felt like a dream and so Demiurge slumped back onto the soft pillow, intent on enjoying the dream while it lasted.

He could imagine his love playing with his wings, tracing over a healed bite wound, her own matching one evident on the stem of her left wing.

An unattainable and blasphemous fantasy, but one he couldn't help but indulge in. His treasure kissed at the ridge and he shuddered at the teasing gesture.

Did she know what she was doing? What promises she was making when she kissed his wings?

Of course not. She knew nothing of her own race, only choosing to take their form, not their inclinations or rituals.

Demiurge sighed. He should stop her and explain the truth and save himself the heartache. 

But he didn't, he laid there as Ulma promised herself to him, kissed his wing blissfully unaware of what she was doing to him in that moment.

She caught his eyes, smiling so very brightly at him.

'Good morning.' She hushed. 

_'Good morning, my mate.'_ He would say back, his own fantasy hurt as he imagined a future that could never be. 

But he would not be ungrateful for what she was giving him now. Perfection, complete contentment and happiness.

He sat up and gently pushed at her shoulder for her to lay down and purred when she followed his wordless command.

She had a knowing look in her, excitement and lust swirled together and she parted her legs for him to settle between as he removed his underwear and hers.

He kissed her softly at first, loving and gentle. He moved from her lips to her ears, catching it in his teeth and tugging gently as he rubbed his hard cock against her slit.

Ulma gasped in soft pleasure below him as they rutted against each other. She stared up at him, his wings flaring behind him powerfully and impossibly large.

Arousal coursed through and she felt herself getting wetter just looking at him, her slick easing Demiurge's grinding and she whimpered as his head dragged over her clit agonisingly slow. 

She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to take her. He purred at her, understanding her need and wanting nothing more than to sate her desire.

Quiet gasps and whimpers left her as his cock pushed at her entrance, inching inside and making her feel so very good.

she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his back to touch what she could of the muscular stems that connected to his back. He was going so slow she almost begged him to hurry, to take her and bring them both to that pleasurable high she had quickly become addicted too.

He gasped at the pleasure he felt as he entered her, she was perfection around him, tight and silken and a part of him thrilled at the thought of thrusting inside her completely, forcing her to take him.

But he wouldn't do that, not to her. He kissed her as he rocked his hips slowly, working her tight cunt open for him.

Ulma was the one to press an open mouth kiss to him, inviting him to taste her and he would never pass up the chance to kiss her so deeply and intimately.

And when her tongue darted out to meet his he fell a little more in love. The sensual yet shy way she greeted him was almost too much as his larger monstrous tongue invaded her.

Her small tongue was stubby compared to his pointed one. He explored her mouth with ease, tasting every part of her as she tried to keep up with him.

His hips worked faster, finally sheathing his entire length into her and chasing that release he needed. 

When he broke from her, her lips were wet and her tongue had tried to follow. Her face was blushing and her lips swollen, she looked the picture of a ravaged woman, drunk of ecstasy.

'Demiurge.' She moaned, he knew what she needed, what they both needed. He buried himself in the crook of her neck, his wings bunching up as he tried to cover her completely with himself.

He picked up her hips with his hands, drawing her deeper onto his aching cock as he pressed their bodies as close as they could be. All sensuality gone and replaced with dark passion as he fucked into her.

Ulma moaned into his shoulder, mouthing at him as she tried to keep up with his pace and as she panted his name, Demiurge fell back into fantasy.

His mate beneath him, trying to keep herself quiet as their children slept in another room. Him reminding her who she belonged with, who loved her more than anyone else in the world.

Her saying 'I love you' as he mated her again and again.

Ulma tensed beneath him, keening as her core fluttered around him, milking him for his seed which he gladly gave her with a choked groan into her soft hair.

He rutted into her slower now, determined to keep all of his essence inside her though he knew it wouldn't catch. 

He had to get over himself before he insulted her and was cast from her side, a fate worse than death itself.

She lay panting beneath him, her cheeks flushed as she smiled. She was so beautiful it felt like a sin to gaze upon her. A crime that he was coveting her beauty to their shared bed.

She touched his cheek tiredly, her hand cool against his flushed skin. He couldn't find any words to convey what he felt, how grateful he was. 'Thank you' wasn't enough but 'I love you' too much. 

Yet she didn't urge him to speak, didn't demand his platitudes for the gift she gave him. She smiled, understanding and ever generous, sitting up to lay a damning kiss upon his unworthy lips.

\------------------------

Ulma admired the shooting star ring Ains wore. It was a god level item. A stupidly OP device that Had broken PVP and was banned in eight servers.

'Me and Albedo will approach. If you see us retreat, follow immediately. We'll meet at the fields North of here.' Ains explained. 

'Understood.' Ulma said with a nod. Zaltana followed beside her. dressed in her full battle armour.

They stood atop a small cliffside that looked down upon Shalltear. The small circle of barren land around her and the scars in the earth proved there had been a fight but that was all.

'I reckon a group of people at least five. There's a smell of human blood but its faint. The burns in the ground would indicate either magic or fire was used as well.' Zaltana listed off as she surveyed the area.

'You can smell it from all the way over here?' Ulma asked incredulously. Zaltana grinned at her.

'It's one of my abilities battle-reader. It's part of my body guarding skills that helps me assess danger.' She explained. 

'Thats super cool.' Ulma awed at her. Zaltana scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed chuckle.

'Thank you, my lady.' She said, keeping her eyes on lord Ains and Albedo as they approached. 

The pair seemed too try and talk to her with no reaction. Ulma frowned, praying the five of them would go home together.

A bright magic circle sprung around Ains. A startling blue that spun in intricate designs as he cast a super tier spell instantly.

The circle shattered into glass shards before evaporating into the air. Ulma gasped loudly, covering her mouth in fear as Zaltana wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted off the ground into the air.

In a second they were flying away, out of range and Zaltana swooped down to land by Albedo.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Ains shouted kicking at the ground.

'Lord Ains?' Albedo pleaded, obviously distressed. Ains summoned a large ball of dark energy throwing it at the ground and obliterating a long line into the earth.

'Lord Ains please!' Albedo cried, rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his middle. His arm stopped mid-summoning of a second spell.

'Please… my love, I can't bear to see you so distressed.' The succubus weeped. Ains turned in her grip, pulling her close to his chest.

'My apologies. Albedo, Ulma, Zaltana. I was… was frustrated with the way things have turned out. You were right Ulma.' He said sadly 'Shalltear is being controlled by a world item.' 

\----------------------------

They teleported back to Nazarick. Albedo still happily snuggled up to Ains' chest and to Ulma's surprise the elder lich wasn't putting up much of a resistance.

Zaltana scanned around them, still on edge and sticking close even as they stood atop the tombs walls.

'I'm going to equip the guardians each a world item for emergencies. As a fellow supreme being I want to have your blessing.' Ains asked, his hand around Albedo's shoulder still. 

'You have it, I'd feel better knowing the guardians had some kind of protection, lord Ains, I request the world item my brother helped attain "demon blight.' She said in a demanding voice. 

'Agreed. Albedo, call Yuri Alpha to assist us in the treasury. will you be joining as well?' He asked, holding his hand out to Ulma.

She shook her head, bowing as she rejected his hand 'I want to start researching immediately, so I'll be going to the library. Say hi to Pandora for me.' She waved them off as the pair teleported away.

'Yay more books.' Zaltana teased, getting a giggle from Ulma.

'Don't be such a jock. Besides I'm gonna need you to start planning.' She said with a sly smirk.

'Planning what, lady Ulma?' She asked, a confused look on her face.

'Our outing! Ains promised that I could go out whenever he was home and since he's planning on staying at Nazarick for a while. It's our chance to go visit the Bararuth empire. We can go as adventurers'

'Eeeh! But my lady. That's so dangerous. I insist we at least travel as noblemen so an escort won't look out of place.' Zaltana insisted but Ulma shook her head.

'Noblemen will be a bigger target for robbers, adventurers are the most common and therefore, blend in better.' She insisted right back.

Zaltana scowled at her, displeased that her logic was sound. 

'Can we at least bring Demiurge with us? Or Cocytus?' She asked. Ulma gave her a withering look.

'Can you imagine either of those men amongst humans?' She asked seriously and Zaltana gave it a thought before bursting into laughter.

'Yeah, okay. Thats fair. Oh! What about one of the battle maids? 

'Hmm, I don't want to stretch their numbers. While Ains will be returning Narberel may be going back and forth to keep up appearances.' She said.

Zaltana groaned loudly. 

'Fine. But you gotta let me plan ahead and when we're out you gotta listen to me, Ulma.' Zaltana said defeated but a Second later a stricken look crossed her face as she slammed her hands over her mouth.

'Zaltana?' 

The demon fell to the floor, her forehead touching the ground.

'Please forgive me. To call your name so casually is an insult deserving death i accept any punishment! Just please don't leave me. Please.' she was sobbing on the floor, thick tears dripped as she shivered in dread.

Ulma lost the colour in her face as she dropped to her knees. She felt her own eyes tears well up as she pulled Zaltana to look at her.

The demon was taller than her even like this and her eyes were scrunched shut.

'Zaltana. Its okay. I'm not mad, I'm not going to leave you.' She cooed, sniffing back her own tears as she pulled the demoness into a hug. Zaltana sobbed louder as Ulma kept repeating her promise, stroking her head.

'I've been getting ahead of myself, teasing you, telling you what to do. How can I be so rude to my creator? I'm a failure as a guardian.' She wailed

Ulma choked on a sob as her own tears cascaded down her face. She shook her head violently

'I made you this way. To be silly and always try to make me laugh. You tell me when I'm being reckless and protect me from the world. I made you to be like this so don't ever say you're a failure. I made you to be my friend, Zaltana.' She cried back. The two women clutched each other, crying. 

'Friend?' Zaltana asked 'why would you want to be friends with someone so much lower than yourself?'

'I didn't have many friends back home. Most abandoned me or talked about me behind my back. I want to be your friend because I know you would never treat me like that. I should know I made you.' She giggled wetly as she wiped her eyes and sniffled.

Zaltana pulled her into a tight hug, her tail wrapping about them and tying them together.

They stayed like that until finally Zaltana wiped her eyes and slapped her cheeks. 

'Okay! If you say it's fine, then I've got nothing to worry about.' She said resolutely.

She stood up offering her hands to Ulma and when she pulled her up she flew into the air from the strength of it, giggling as she landed back on the ground.

'Let's go study!' Ulma cheered and laughed at Zaltana's very fake excited face.

The library was silent as they entered, just Ulma's heels felt too loud so she slipped them off and motioned for Zaltana to do the same with her large boots.

They walked through the opulent main area, coming to a large oval shaped room, lined with bookcases that broke off and formed an almost labyrinthian design. There were stairs to the higher levels that overlooked the rest of Ashurbanipal.

Tranquility emanated from the library and she walked over to a table with comfy chairs. It reminded her of her favorite corner of the university library that had bean bags.

Though these were definitely the fanciest bean bags she had ever seen.

Zaltana quickly got herself seated up opposite, a large map of the new world an empty notebook and map paper were all spread around her in a matter of minutes as Ulma looked around for the glossary.

'Mine own mistress, what endues thee to the most wondrous library of Ashurbanipal?' A dulcet voice asked behind her.

She turned to greet Titus Annaeus Secundus, the great chief of the library. The tall skeletal mage bowed deeply, keeping his head perpendicular to not shove his large antlers into her face or disturb the many ringlets and delicate chains that adorned him.

'It's good to see you are well Titus. I need your assistance. I need as many books that contain information about the world items of YGGDRASIL, even a brief mention should not be missed.' Oh thank god he showed up, the library was eighty percent just useless summon books or items hidden as books.

Everything was organised but only few knew exactly how. Ulma was not one of these few.

'I shalt bringeth the tomes to thee with haste. And may i thanketh thee, i has't learn'd yond thou art planning on aqcuiring m're books to filleth Ashurbanipal's walls.' he enquired.

It took her a moment to parse through his unique dialect.

'Knowledge is power. Your help in translating the language of this world is also a great service to Nazarick. Oh, I should reward you.' She said, clapping her hands together.

'Nay, i doth not des'rve a reward. I am m'rely doing mine own duty to the most wondrous tomb of Nazarick.' He rushed out, shaking his silk covered head, the jewellery jangling about.

'But I've already decided to give you one. Do you not have any requests?' 

'Nay, nothing.' 

She hummed in thought. He really didn't want anything? Most of the residents were starting to form their own wants and desires but maybe some were taking longer to get there.

'Then a token of my thanks.' She said in her most regal voice. She reached into her inventory and focused on the object she wanted.

A pearl necklace, with platinum rings dividing the soft pink pearls came out. It glowed a soft white with magic as she motioned for him to kneel.

He followed her order and she saw he was shaking terribly. She almost felt bad but surely he'd be happy once he stopped being nervous.

'It's not a strong magical item' she explained as she wrapped it around the base of his antler, clasping it to other chains to hold it in place 'but It's one of the first items I made myself. Knowledge is a vital key for Nazarick's survival and your work here is important.' 

Shs stepped back and immediately Titus summoned a mirror to gaze at his antlers. 

A shaky hand reached up to touch the softly glowing necklace, a rather sophisticated and feminine addition to his crown of finery.

'I am not w'rthy of such a gift but I shall gratefully accepteth such a fin'ry from thee. Next to mine own creat'rs owneth gift of mine own life I shall treasure t f'rev'r.' He said with reverence.

Ulma smiled happily. To be able to make someone so happy with just kind words and small gifts was a heady feeling.

'Prithee rest and I shalt bringeth thee the books thee has't did request, I shalt not tarry.' He said, standing to his full height with an air of determination.

Ulma went back to her seat, Zaltana was frowning at the map in concentration as she used thinner paper to draw out possible routes.

It only took the mage five minutes to bring her a large stack of books and another three piles were levitating behind him.

'I've taken the lib'rty of 'rganising the books into relevance.' Titus explained, the first pile were books that were specifically written about the lore and use of world items, second was stories and novels that used world items and the rest had mentioned or small anecdotes about the world items hidden within them.

'Fantastic. Well looks like I'm gonna be here awhile.' She mused, stretching her arms high above her.

'Shalt I prepareth some tea?' He asked.

'Oh, if that's allowed.' She asked more used to a no food or drink policy in the libraries she knew.

'Mine own mistress, Nazarick is yours. If 't be true thee wisheth t 't shalt beest done.' He said proudly. 

'Then I would appreciate it. Thank you.' He left them, returning with a beautiful silver tray and poured her a cup in silence.

She read book after book, writing down every fact, quote and throwaway explanation on each world item. 

There was so much and yet she could see they were lacking. They only had outdated knowledge from YGGDRASIL and there was no way of knowing how the items worked in the new world or where they were or if they even existed in the first place.

'What do you think?' Zaltana asked, pointing to a long blue line that circled around the countryside and headed towards the capital city of Arwintar.

'Plenty of sight-seeing while not putting us too far out.' Zaltana said. Ulma looked it over and nodded.

'I like it.' She hummed, Zaltana gave her a bright smile and went back to planning. 

Ulma relaxed back into the comfy chair, getting lost in stories Ulbert used to tell her like bed time stories.

\--------------------

Albedo knocked on the door. Any other time she would be overjoyed at being summoned to lord Ains' bed chambers.

But in the wake of Shalltear's mind-control it was somber and full of grief.

She knew it pained him greatly, to the point he refused the guardians help and had vowed to defeat her by himself.

'I don't want to watch them fight each other.' His quiet words to Ulma had affected her deeply. 

She shouldn't have followed them and eavesdrop on the private conversations of the supreme beings but she needed to understand why they were so against the guardian's help.

They were precious to them, in a way that she hadn't been able to imagine before

'Enter, Albedo.' Ains said, his deep voice echoing in the large, empty room. She walked in, noting the dimly lit room. 

Albedo bowed, hearing the door lock behind her as Ains sat at the large desk.

'Ulma has… given me some things to think about. I hope you will indulge me of this selfish experiment I wish to conduct.' His voice was quiet now, sobre and devoid of the usual content happiness he usually spoke with.

'Of course. It is an honor to serve you, lord Ains. What can I do for you?' She clasped her hands together, her spirits rising.

Perhaps this experiment would help cheer her beloved up? She would do anything for that goal.

He beckoned her other and when she was close enough he took hold of her hand, pulling it to wrap around his neck.

She gasped as he pulled her against him, his forehead resting on her collarbone as she encircled him.

He sighed deeply as her warm body surrounded him, he could feel her soft skin on his bones and hear the rapid beating of her heart.

Albedo stayed silent, taking a moment to compose herself. He was looking for comfort from her not to be smothered in her own lustful affection.

A gloved hand came up and stroked the back of his skull.

'My lord, everyone is back in Nazarick. Mare and Aura have gone to bed, Demiurge is with lady Ulma. Zaltana and Cocytus are doing extra patrols. We're safe.' She whispered softly.

It seemed to work as Ains took a deep breath, holding her tighter and pulling her into his lap. She startled, her wings flapping erratically as she settled on him.

'Thank you, Albedo. I don't know what I'd do without you.' He said and he meant it. She had quickly become a grounding presence, always knowing what to do, carrying out her orders flawlessly.

'M- my lord. You're too kind! Your wisdom and foresight are what have made Nazarick so great in the first place' She flustered.

'Thank you, but don't forget that you are a precious part of Nazarick… you and the other guardians are precious to me.'

Albedo was a blushing mess in his arms. Her voice had failed her and she smiled from ear to ear.

Ains chuckled at her, using one hand to hold her around the shoulders he used the other to tilt her chin up, wanting to look at her embarrassed face more.

Her golden eyes looked up under her long lashes, her mouth in a pretty O shape as he gazed at her.

'Albedo…'

'Yes, lord Ains.' 

He rested his forehead against hers feeling her shuddering inhale as she ever so cautiously rested a hand on his cheekbone.

'You bring me great comfort.' Ains said, Ulma had been right there was something about intimacy that recharged him and helped him relax.

'I'm so happy to hear that.' Albedo hushed. Her body was tingling all over. She had no idea what would happen tonight but she knew it would be the greatest night of her life.

The elder lich sent a silent apology to one of his oldest friends and lifted Albedo in his arms.

He brought her to his bed, laying her down gently in the middle. The succubus looked at him nervously, her eyes filled with love and hope as she mentally tried to catch up to the situation.

Ains disrobed in front of her, letting his royal gown fall to the floor. He left the baggy trousers on, no real point in taking everything off when it was just bones.

She slowly followed suit, unclipping the golden spiderwebs clasp from behind her neck and unzipping the tight dress.

Ains had an epiphany as he watched the beautiful woman undress for him.

He had changed her code to love him, there was nothing he could do to change that selfish action. He couldn't put things back, he wasn't sure if he even wanted too.

But he could match her love. In Tabulla's place he could love and protect her. If his comrade wanted to abandon his magnificent creation then he would take her all for himself.

Albedo finished unzipping her dress and looked up at him, waiting for a command as she licked her dry lips.

'All of it, I want to see you.' he said, his voice an octave deeper somehow. She flushed as she nodded eagerly, mewling his name as she quickly undressed.

The tiny scrap of clothing that could be called underwear was discarded, her golden heels were also taken off and dropped beside the bed.

In a matter of seconds she was completely bare for him. Her large breasts jiggled as she sat up into a kneeling position, ever respectful.

'Beautiful.' He mused, running the back of his hand down the side of her face. She shuddered in pure bliss at his touch.

Ains sat next to her, encouraging her to lay down beside him. She followed wordlessly, splaying out on the fine covers.

Internally Ains was a little panicked. Back in his past life he'd never even had a girlfriend but here he was in bed with the most drop dead gorgeous woman he had ever met.

And he didn't even have a dick, no. He was definitely not bitter about that fact. Perhaps that was his own karmatic justice for all the people he'd killed.

Albedo moaned brokenly beneath him and Ains realised with a cut off yelp that he'd been groping her breasts, pushing the large and delightfully squishy things together and teasing her nipples against each other.

'My lord~' Albedo moaned, her hand covering her mouth as the other gripped behind her. Her eyes were dilated almost into circles.

He shouldn't be able to feel lust or arousal, even more simple emotions like love were supposed to be beyond this races abilities.

But that green glow never came and he cocked his head, pinching her nipples hard and groaning quietly as she jolted, letting out loud moans.

'Touch yourself. Show me how you make yourself sing.' He purred, leaning back and running her silken hair through his fingers.

Albedo bit back a moan as she settled herself a little higher and spread her legs, her wings at rest close to her back.

Ains had never seen a real woman before and he drank her visage in. She was gorgeous and dripping already. The curly hair that hid most of it away was shiny with her juices as she ran her fingers through it.

Albedo retracted her claws, shuddering as she pushed her finger inside herself. She shut her mouth, trying to keep the embarrassing sounds hidden as she pumped her finger in and out.

'You're already this wet. You have such an erotic body Albedo.' He said sweetly. It was exactly what he'd envisioned his dream girlfriend to be when he was human.

Large breasted, sensitive to touch and lewdly affectionate.

But she was so much more than that. Frighteningly intelligent and powerful. So confident, the way she gracefully carried herself.

Albedo whimpered as her love, leaned closer, his hands splayed on her thighs and pushing her further apart.

'May I try?' He asked gently. He was a quick learner and he was sure he'd caught on to the motions she liked. He just hoped his skeletal hands weren't too… poky.

Albedo tried not to scream as she nodded her head vigorously. Ains was going to touch her, pleasure her. she was worried she'd come instantly and tried to control her breathing.

He knelt between her legs and gently replaced her hand with his, pushing his index finger inside her slowly.

'You're so tight. Are you anxious?' He asked concerned.

'N-no… maybe a little, is this pleasing for you, my lord. I feel like I'm the only one- Aah!' 

He cut her off as he pushed a second finger into her tight channel, chuckling darkly at her blissed out face.

'Oh, you please me greatly, Albedo.' He said seductively, feeling more confident than he was as she relaxed around his fingers.

He spread them apart, watching as a trickle of her slick flowed out of her.

She was alluring and his mind was already racing with different possibilities of how he could experience more of her.

He traced around her swollen clit, enjoying her little whimpers immensely. 

'L-lord Ains, my lord. If you keep touching there.' She keened as he pressed more firmly onto her bud. 

'Yes? What will happen Albedo?' He asked darkly. Even wifh a body unable to have sex he felt a deep satisfaction just seeing Albedo come undone from his touch.

'I'm going to cum.' She said meekly, hiding her face as her hips jerked into his hand.

'Then do so, I don't plan on stopping regardless.' He chuckled. She was a succubus, orgasms were a source of power for her, so how many could she have before her body gave out?

It was a delicious sounding experiment, and they had all night. Tomorrow he'd go end this debacle with Shalltear.

But tonight, he wouldn't think of his failure. He would focus on Albedo.

The succubus moaned loudly as she came, her hips rocking onto his hand and pushing his fingers deeper inside her.

He hummed happily, leaving her sensitive clit alone but still thrusting his fingers idly as she contracted around him.

She would feel amazing around his cock he was sure, alas, that was not to be. 

'Excellent, Albedo.' He praised. She whimpered as his other hand stroked down her face, tracing over her lips.

She kissed at his fingers, her lips were so soft and Ains pushed past them, catching her tongue between them. 

Albedo moaned as she licked across his bones. His other hand still working her and she could already feel another orgasm building inside her.

Ains enjoyed their "make out" her tongue was wet and warm and when she closed her lips and sucked he hummed happily.

He looked down to where they were connected, stretching his fingers apart she opened easily for him and he pushed a third digit inside her, pressing the three together and moving deeper.

Albedo released his hand, moaning loudly as her most intimate parts were rubbed mercilessly.

Did this count as losing her virginity? He wasn't deep enough just yet but this still felt like it should count.

 _'Amazing! She feels so good. I can't believe she's taking so much, sh-should I "kiss" her again?'_ His thoughts raced as he pinched her nipple, tugging it and enjoying her loud moans.

He leaned down and gently took the other between his teeth.

Ains groaned, rubbing his face between her breasts. Before nipping at her gently, wanting more contact than he could get.

He sped up his hand, curling his digits when he was deep inside her and rubbing over what he hoped was a good spot. 

The succubus writhed in his grasp, gasping loudly and stilling as he rubbed a place she had never reached before.

'Ooh lord Ains. Please, faster, right there.' she begged, hoping for mercy. Ains nodded, scared he'd make an embarrassing noise if he tried to say anything.

He watched his hand disappear inside her, the lewd sounds her pussy was making were all he could focus on as he moved faster, harder.

Looking at her he choked on air as she threw her head back in ecstasy, praising his name as her body stilled. Her cunt squeezed his hand and he pushed deep and rubbed that good spot as she came.

She screamed out as her orgasm was prolonged, her sensitive insides throbbing in pleasure.

Ains slowed down as her beautiful moans turned into oversensitive whimpers, which he regarded as just as beautifully erotic. 

He heard crying and quickly looked up to see Albedo covering her face with both hands, gently sobbing as tears streamed down her face.

'A-Albedo! What's wrong?' He panicked, staying stock-still.

'My apologies for my lack of control, I'm just so happy.' She moved her hands away to reveal a large smile as she gazed adoringly at him, her wet hands coming up to cup his face.

'The man I love above all else is touching me so sweetly. How could I not be overwhelmed with euphoria.' She said happily.

 _'C-cute! She's so cute. How the hell did I get so lucky?'_

'Albedo…' he said softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

'Stay with me tonight?' He asked, closing his eyes and feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders, their legs tangling together as they lay together.

'Of course, my lord. Forever.' 

\---------------------

Ulma watched the fight. It was a splendid display but she couldn't find joy in watching Ains fight Shalltear. 

Mare and Aura stood either side of her. Aura was hit hard by Shalltear's condition and was unnaturally quiet and docile.

Mare nervously watched, avarice and greed on his hands but he still felt small. The items they wore were important yes, but to say they were more important than their supreme being?

Mare looked up at the demoness. The winds caused by the fight ruffled her hair, carrying the scent of heated metal and blood. 

Ulma stood still. Ains had theorised that the mind control was incomplete. A factory reset almost with Shalltear exhibiting idle NPC behaviour.

She hoped this plan would work. The only option they had left was to kill her and resurrect her and hope it cured her status ailment.

The world item and its wearer was nowhere to be found but it must be somewhere. An item so powerful wouldn't be able to hide itself.

It would show up in legends and stories, it may even be a treasure to some noble. Ulma heard Shalltear's scream and flinched.

Her hands clenched tightly together. Ains was closing in on her. She knew the other guardian's were watching the fight too.

Another scream, one filled with anger and she knew it was close to the end.

'Aura, Mare.' She said. the twins turned to her stoic figure 'this is never going to happen again and when we find out who did this, they are going to suffer just as Shalltear has. I promise that.' She intoned coldly.

Something caught Ulma's eye and she thought she saw Aura casting something. 

'Lady Ulma…' Mare said sadly. He didn't like seeing her angry like this. Aura gave her a grateful look, finished with whatever she had done.

There was an explosion of light and then silence. The air died down and the three looked at Ains standing alone in the crater.

'Let's go home.' Ulma said softly, offering her hands to the dark elves who took it gladly, letting her lead them back through the portal.

\---------------------

The throne room was bathed in gold light, piles of coins and jewels were littered around the room, filling it completely as every floor guardian gathered.

Ulma stood with them, Aura and Mare tucked under her arms as they watched the centre of their congregation anxiously.

Aura fiddled with the edge of Ulma's skirt like a child looking for reassurance in dark times. She held the young girl close to her.

Ains stepped forward.

'Now, I will begin Shalltear's resurrection. Albedo please keep an eye on her name. If she is still under kine control it will come up red.' He commanded.

'Lord Ains. If that happens we will be the ones to take care of her.' Demiurge assured. 

'Demiurge.' Ains said.

'Allowing the supreme beings to face anymore danger is the most foolish of decisions.'

'No, but.' Ains protested. Ulma looked to the floor.

'If shalltear continues to rebel against us, the guardians will be her opponent. Please step down my lord.' She said kindly, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

'I understand. guardian's if that happens I will leave it to you.' The guardian's bowed their heads in relief.

'You just have to stay by our side, lord Ains, lady Ulma. If all the supreme beings are gone to who can we pledge our fidelity.' She mused.

Ulma thought on her words, what would happen if they disappeared? What would they do?

'And, even if we know we weren't cast aside it is lonely with no one here.' 

Ains nodded solemnly looking up at the banners that decorated the high columns. 

He looked over to Ulma and they shared a look of determination.

It had been lonely, but at least they had each other and now they had all the guardians too.

'Guardians, protect us.' He proclaimed. Ulma let Aura and Mare move from her embrace to stand protectively in front of her. Aura especially focused on the magic circle that appeared.

'Shalltear resurrect!'

The piles of gold melted and flowed like honey, thick streams raced to the centre of the circle and a body took shape.

Ulma gasped as Shalltear appeared from the gold without a scratch on her and her hair splayed behind her.

'Albedo?' Ains asked quickly. 

'Please be at ease. it seems the mind control is gone.' She said happily.

Ulma sighed in relief, a hand to her heart.

'Thank goodness.' She breathed out, feeling tears filling her eyes.

The other guardians looked just as pleased as Ains threw a blanket over Shalltear's naked form, kneeling next to her and lifting her into an embrace.

Ulma felt a hand gently wipe the wetness from the corners of her eyes. She leaned in to Demiurge's hand as the others surrounded Shalltear.

'Ahh, will my first time be in the throne room.' Shalltear cooed, her arms wrapped around Ains's neck.

Ulma stifled a giggle as Albedo shot her down. Demiurge tutted, leaning down next to her ear as he placed a hand gently on her hip.

'I believe that sort of thing is much better suited to the bedroom.' He purred seductively. Ulma rested against him humming contently as she tilted her head up at him.

'Really? You wouldn't want to take me here? That's a pity.' She teased and the way he tensed behind her and dug into her hip made her giggle. 

She pursed her lips and he didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss her quickly. But not quick enough apparently.

'Eeeehhh!! Wh- what's going on?!' Shalltear screamed, pointing accusingly at the pair. UlmUlma blushed hotly.

'I knew it!' Aura cheered as Mare looked away, his red face hidden behind his fingers.

'How dare you touch our resplendent supreme being so intimately. It's not fair!' Shalltear cried out.

'Eh? And who are you to criticise after all the trouble you've caused the supreme beings?' Demiurge lectured, poking her square on her forehead.

'That's right! You upset lord Ains and made lady Ulma cry!' Aura said waving her fists in the air.

'As a guardian you're actions were disgraceful.' Cocytus said, getting in on the lecture as the guardian's threw complaints at Shalltear.

Even Mare piped in to anguish over Ulma's anger and sadness at her loss.

Ains sat back in his throne and Ulma joined next to him, watching them playfully scold Shalltear while Aura turned her attention to tease Demiurge.

'This is much better, right?' She asked softly. Still feeling like she might sob at any moment.

'Agreed.' he chuckled, his mind drifting into memories of his former comrades.

'Lord Ains, please come lecture her properly.'Albedo asked sweetly, holding her delicate hand out. He turned to Ulma who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

She giggled as Ains wagged a disapproving finger at the naked vampire. This was right, all of them together and she felt a protective fire inside her and if keeping Nazarick safe meant the world would burn around them, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I'm so grateful for everyone who's been reading and commenting and liking this fic. It's been such a pleasure to write and I'm so excited to start the next season.
> 
> If anyone would like to talk about overlord and gush over the fact we're getting a season 4 then feel free to drop a message at @beefmonsters on tumblr :3
> 
> Thank you again and the next chapter will be at max a week away, depending on when I get it done of course!!!


	8. Late night flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next three chapters are going to take place just between season 1 and 2. Just small stories to keep up the schedule as I try and get a few chapters of season 2 done. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and I hope these shorter chapters will be enjoyable♡
> 
> All criticism and reviews are welcome, I want to make this series as good as possible

Ulma skipped the last few steps to the entrance of Nazarick, she felt the cold air hit her as she finally stepped out of the tomb she now called home and breathed it in.

The air smelt of wildflowers and chilled her as it lazily rolled over the hills. The night silence was broken with owl hoots and she saw with a giggle that a nest was being built on top of a column.

She pulled up her starry shawl to cover her bare shoulders as the large ball gown that had been perfect for an evening meal with Ains started to feel like a bad choice for outside.

But when Demiurge and Zaltana had both finally agreed to let her outside she had jumped at the chance.

Zaltana stepped in front, looking around and activating one of her skills. She relaxed minutely, turning and giving a thumbs up at Ulma.

'I do respect your cautious nature, but I highly doubt any enemies would be this close to the very entrance of Nazarick.' Demiurge assured from behind them.

He waved off Avarice and Greed and they stood guard at the doors.

'You're the one who brought emergency backup.' Zaltana teased, pointing at the demon lords. 

'As long as I finally get to see outside, you two can be as careful as you like.' Ulma said, throwing her hands up in defeat. 

She walked through the tombs open courtyard, torches emanating a soft glow as she passed.

Once at the centre, Ulma looked up and the sky took her breath away. Crystal clear skies and millions of shining stars greeted her.

It was just as Demiurg described and she awed under her breath. The arch-demon came to her side.

'It is beautiful isn't it. Shall we take a closer look?' He asked, extending his own wings.

Ulma gave him a panicked look. She hadn't flown yet, not even in the tomb and she kicked herself for not learning beforehand.

'The thing is. I'm not sure how to.' She said, flapping her hands pathetically.

'You don't know how to fly?!' Zaltana hissed. Demiurge scowled at her as Ulma nodded sadly.

'No matter. We will address that issue another time.' Demiurge said and offered his hand to Ulma 'may I?' He asked demurrely.

Zaltana was ranting quietly about how she had to fix this safety issue and how her contingency plans now had to be changed accordingly.

Ulma let her be and took his hand. Demiurge easily pulled her to him, twirling her in his grasp and picking her up bridal style.

Zaltana stretched her own wings, taking flight in one swift movement and turning midair to wait for them.

She giggled happily as she settled in his arms, he held her tightly and suddenly they were in the air. High above Nazarick and Ulma had that strange feeling of weightlessness for a moment before they were diving forward.

Zaltana circled around them as they flew over the forest of Tob, taking in the sight before Demiurge flew them higher, till Nazarick was just a spec and the air was cold enough to bring a shiver to her.

Demiurge cast a spell and stood on an invisible platform, his wings enclosing around her to keep her warm.

'This is all yours, my lady. If you wish it all of Nazarick will pluck every star in the sky for you.' He hushed, nuzzling the side of her head and leaving soft kisses on her horns.

'I'd rather share it with all of you.' She said with a sweet smile. The demon sighed blissfully, returning his gaze to the stars.

Ulma watched him, she reached up and pulled his glasses gently off his face. He turned to face her, flustered.

'Your eyes. They're better than this sky you know.' She hushed, enjoying the red that quickly coloured his face, she replaced his glasses and turned back to the sky To hide her own reddened cheeks.

She had never seen a sky like it before. Blueplanet had made some stunning illusions but they had been based on old photos and pictures of deep space.

The sky she and Ains had lived under had been filled with smoke and artificial light. The air toxic and the stars hidden from view for centuries.

Zaltana suddenly flew in front of them, defenses up and her claws extended.

'There's something in the forest. A human.' She said tensely. Demiurge stiffened.

'They're a long ways from any human settlement. Shall we kill it, my lady?' He asked casually.

Ulma shook her head 'put us back to the ground and Zaltana go pick up the human. The closest settlement is Carne village. I'm guessing they came from there.' She said, pointing to the direction of the small village Ains had saved.

Seemed the humans from there had a knack for getting into trouble.

Zaltana flew off, diving into the forest with a soft thump of the leaves. 

'Are you sure, my lady.' Demiurge asked 'there's no need to trouble yourself with lower lifeforms.' 

'Lord Ains saved that village. We should make an effort to protect his investment.' 

'Of course. My apologies.' He smiled, understanding bloomed on his face as he flew them back to the ground.

Zaltana returned quickly, carrying a sobbing child who reeked of blood, sweat and mud. She had obviously been wandering around for hours in the dark and from the look of the basket she had on her back had been foraging in the forest.

She dropped her to the ground and the child struggled to try and get up on an obviously twisted ankle. Zaltana was about to step on the child to keep her still when Ulma put her hand up, a scowl on her face.

She walked over, the child looking terrified up at her as she kneeled down, fluffing her dress around and taking the shawl from her shoulders.

The child flinched, closing her eyes in fear before feeling a warm softness encase her. When she opened her eyes the beautiful shawl, more like a small blanket on the little girl, was draped over her shoulders.

'There, you must be freezing. And you're hurt, hold still, now.' Ulma said as softly as she could. She placed her hands on the damaged leg.

'Healing touch.' She chanted and the small circle of magic bloomed a light pink, a glow spreading up her bloodied skin and stitching each scrape and wound back together.

The child hiccuped as the pain disappeared. She stared up at the obvious princess, but she had horns and the monsters were with her? Maybe it was like lord Ains and the goblins?

There were good monsters in the world. 

'Th-thank you. A-are you a princess?' She asked nervously. Her saviour giggled and she saw the scary man standing behind her smile.

'Yes, you could say that. What's your name?' She asked.

'Nemu. I'm from Carne village but-' her voice wobbled as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She was pulled into a hug, the soft shawl wrapped tightly around her to keep out the night chill.

'You poor thing, you must have been so scared. Don't worry this big sister will get you home okay?' Ulma promised, picking Nemu up and carrying her. 

Nemu broke into sobs, clutching at the princess. As she stroked her back.

'I- I wanna go back to big sister Enri, please.' She sobbed brokenly. Ulma shushed her. Rocking her lightly. This was so familiar it tugged on her heart.

'Sleep, when you wake up. You'll be safe and sound back home.' Ulma promised, casting a sleep spell as low a level as she could. The child immediately slumped in her arms.

'Okay, lets get her home.' She whispered to the others, not that even the roar of a dragon could wake her up till the spell ended.

'Your kindness is unending, lady Ulma.' Demiurge said affectionately. Zaltana came over and sniffed at the child.

'Smells like goblin?' She said confused. Ulma quirked an eyebrow. That wasn't what she was expecting.

She passed the child to Zaltana, after adjusting her arms so she wasn't holding Nemu like a sack of potatoes, they took flight towards the town.

'Maximise magic: invisibility.' Ulma called out and the four of them disappeared completely. 

The town was lit up. People running around with torches and she could see search groups in the forest by the glow.

Wolves howled and trumpets blew as the entire town searched for the child.

'She's popular for a kid.' Zaltana joked. 

'Humans can become very sentimental about their offspring. Probably because they die so easily.' Demiurge explained matter of factly.

'I would think this is a normal reaction. If I lost my child I'd be just as frantic.' She mused off handedly.

'That would never happen!' Demiurge rushed back, he quickly looked away from her shocked look 'I mean, as a supreme being you would never experience such a thing. I wouldn't allow it.' He explained in a much calmer voice.

Ulma smiled, thinking of the guardians babysitting a baby. She could see Cocytus and Mare being great at it but she didn't know how Albedo would handle something that couldn't understand or follow orders.

And Demiurge himself? The thought made her blush and she averted her gaze.

Zaltanan chuckled under her breath, muttering something before diving down to skim the top of the buildings.

Demiurge followed and the four landed on top of a large house. Goblins and humans ran around, asking each other over and over if they'd checked certain areas.

Ulma caught sight of two horses barreling through the gate. The leading horse was ridden by a teenager. Her eyes red and her hair whipping behind her. She quickly came up to four goblins who saluted her.

'General Enri. There's been no sign yet but the wolves have caught her scent, Nfirea is leading the search.' One of them reported.

'Thank heavens. Please keep looking, she may have managed to go around or double back if she found the stream.' She said, before heading off back through the town.

'How peculiar. Well, let's get the child home. I'm going to guess...that one.' Ulma said, pointing to a small cottage that had two distraught goblins guarding the door, they kept looking around, even going inside to check quickly before coming back out with their ears drooping.

'I'll put her back.' Zaltana said, jumping from forch post to a low wall and behind the goblins, without so much as a sound. She placed Nemu down against the door, still wrapped in the shawl.

When Zaltana pointed at it tugging at the edge Ulma shook her head. She'd leave the poor thing with a gift.

Once Zaltana was back Ulma broke the invisibility on Nemu and the sleeping spell. The child murmured as she woke up, causing the goblins to turn and yell out in happiness.

'SHE'S BACK!' 

'GET THE GENERAL!' 

One goblin rushed over, hugging the child as the other ran to different groups. The town was soon filled with relieved cries and cheering as the townsfolk gathered around their returned member.

Enri rode in with a pack of goblin riders, jumping from her horse and almost tumbling as she ran to the child.

'Big sister!' 

'Nemu!' 

They clung to each other, crying as the townsfolk rallied behind them.

Ulma watched happily as the sisters were reunited. It brought back a sweet memory of her childhood, getting lost in a shopping mall and thinking she would never see her family again.

Ulbert had found her and he had been so mad and had scolded her more than their parents had.

'We should head back. Right lady Ulma?' Zaltana asked. Ulma nodded 'okay, let me carry you.' Zaltana said excitedly, holding her arms out.

'It would be better if I held our lady.' Demiurge complained.

'You got to carry her here. I get to carry her back. Its fair.' Zaltana countered with a dangerous grin.

Ulma watched between the two and felt a migraine coming on. Not that she'd change this for anything.

She looked back at the pair of sisters with a tinge of jealousy and bitterness, well, maybe one thing. 

\--‐------------------------------------


	9. Late night revelations

Albedo was awaiting her lords return, ready and dressed in the most traditional of dresses.

She sat at the large dresser, applying a light sheen of pink gloss to her smug face. The ruffles bounced around her, almost like Tabula's tentacles encompassing her as the bejewelled corset framed her large assets.

The ivory contrasted with her pitch black hair perfectly and she had even styled it into a trendy updo like Yuri's, though her hair seemed to want to rebel and her fringe still fell out about her face.

He obviously wasn't being forthcoming about their newly founded relationship to protect the feelings of the other residents that vied for his heart.

So Albedo, feeling only sorrow and empathy for her fellow guardians, had also kept hers and Ains's blooming relationship a secret.

But that didn't mean she had to hold back behind closed doors.

Sensing her lordship's return. She quickly went to stand ready, bouquet of roses in hand when she overheard Sebas Tien talking about a recent trip to the new worlds outlets.

Albedo felt her face drain behind her pink blush and quickly hid her aura using a high level ability.

The succubus quickly ran into the closet, struggling to pull her puffy dress in completely as the door opened.

'I see. You've done well Sebas. I must apologise for using you and Solution Epsilon as bait during the Shalltear crisis.' Ains apologised. Albedo stopped herself from blurting out how he didn't need to apologise!

'There is no need to apologise. I am happy to be of use to you and keeping the great tomb of Nazarick safe is a privilege. I'm sure Solution feels the same.' He said, she risked kneeling down and through the keyhole she could see Sebas bowing.

Excellent Sebas.

'Thank you, Sebas. There was also… about that thing we talked about before.' Ains started. He pulled something out of his inventory and Sebas nodded.

'I am positive that lady Albedo will love it. If I may say, you have impeccable taste as always, lord Ains.' He said. 

Albedo tried to look at whatever Ains was holding but he was too magnificently large and blocked her view.

'No, no. You helped immensely with choosing this present. It is humiliating to admit but Albedo is the first woman I have been… romantically involved in.' Ains admitted, his face in his hand as he put the present back.

Albedo felt the weight of his words hit her full force, dragging her mind to one singular thought. I'm the only one?

'A man of your greatness has spent decades, honing your skills, your wisdom. I am sure you just never met a woman that reached your standards, lord Ains. I am pleased to hear lady Albedo is satisfying enough to earn a gift.' Sebas said, a hint of a smile on his face.

His eyes darted to the keyhole for just a second. Albedo reeled back, keeping a hand over her mouth as she settled her heart.

'Yes, well. It is pleasing to be close like this. She makes it seem so natural but I worry I will do something wrong.' He rambled, stepping to his desk and sitting down.

'My lord! There is no way you could do something wrong. Albedo adores you and you are the great lord Ains Ooal Gown.' he bolstered. 

Ains watched him, taken aback by the usually calm Sebas' boisterous claims.

'Did you yourself not say that the name Ains Ooal Gown shall never know defeat?! In matters of the heart I feel it has the same pride riding on it as the greatest battle!' He said, dramatically posing before returning to a formal bow.

'Please excuse my sudden outburst my lord.' 

'Yes! You are right, Sebas. This is but another skill I will master, I will face Albedo as a man and defeat my own weakness.' Ains proclaimed, clasping his hands on Sebas's shoulders.

'In moments like these you remind me greatly of your creator lord Touch-me.' He said warmly. Sebas's eyes glimmered for a moment before returning to his stoic usual.

'I am deeply honoured to have such a comparison.' He said, his voice full of emotion.

'Please excuse me, Sebas. I need to finish some paperwork before. I turn in.' Ains said and Sebas bowed lowly.

'Have a pleasant evening, lord Ains.' He gave the closet one last damning look before leaving. Damn that draconic bastard.

She wiped at her eyes. Her makeup ruined as she struggled to keep silent after hearing her lords worries.

He was so kind, to stay behind with them, to protect them. He had even shown her love and he was worried that he would make a mistake?

It was unthinkable that he could do anything that would make her love him less, but he had said it himself _'defeat his own weakness'_ even as a supreme being, an undead, he still had a soul that could love and fear.

Had the betrayal of his comrades cut deeper than she realised? She hated them for it, even before lord Ains changed her code she had hated them for leaving him.

And it was now affecting their relationship. Albedo vowed once again to make him happy to love him completely and devotedly.

She would never leave him, she would _never_ hurt him like they had.

Her hands went to her belly, flat behind the tight corset. In moments like this she yearned for a child as proof of that devotion and proof that he loved her.

How could he ever leave if they had a family together? She would banish that fear he had and create a future where he had only the certainty of her love in his heart.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Ains stood there looking down at her messy face and big puffy dress, sitting in the closet like a creep.

'Albedo…' he said, voice dangerously low.

'How long have you been there?'


	10. Season 2 Chapter 1 Abellion lilies NSFW AINS/ALB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Finally onto season 2 and I am so excited to share the first chapter at last.
> 
> I know there's supposed to be one more drabble chapter but due to IRL stuff, I decided to not force myself to write when I wasn't feeling 100%.
> 
> I'll probably save the drabble draft I have and redo it for season 2 instead. 
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and as always if you have any critiques, questions or just reviews I am always thrilled to recieve them. I hope you enjoy♡♡

Demiurge looked over the cells, each one housing a few humans. They scurried away from him like rats from the light as he walked past.

'The scrolls are able to hold up to level three magic. Anything higher destroys it instantly.' His attendant explained.

Demiurge sighed 'not good enough.' He muttered, flipping through the report.

'See if we can't find any demi-human subjects. The higher the level the better.' He said, handing the report back.

The attendant brought a hand to his chest in respect and bowed. 

He passed through the inner complex easily, reaching outside to the bright sunshine and spring air. 

This continent was naturally warm, with only three months of the year being cold enough for snow to appear.

The area he was in had a large amount of naturally growing lily flowers, larger with more petals than the ones from YGGDRASIL but just as beautiful. 

He had ordered a bouquet to be sent back to his lady already but he was considering sending more, it had been nearly two whole weeks since he had last seen her, held her. 

He sighed wistfully, just a few more days till he could return home.

If he could return home with good news that would be even better. He looked out over the field, sheep mulled about, tending to the crops and drinking from the large basin near the housing unit.

 _'Free-range is not showing the results I hoped for.'_ He thought, it was becoming a waste of resources. He walked along, plucking one of the large Abellion lilies and smelling the sweet scent before tucking it into his jacket lapel.

He would keep the free-range going only for Pulcinella's experiments. The man had some interesting ideals and was a fine scientist and so when Demiurge had proposed breeding experiments and the clown asked to be put in charge, he had no reason to refuse.

Ah, speak of the devil. 

'Good morning, Pulcinella.' He waved as the crow faced heteromorph strode up and bowed.

'Tis, a lovely day. How goes the scroll harvesting?' He asked happily, they walked together towards the main science labs.

'Unfortunately hitting a dead end. The humans can only withstand level three magic which is just pitiful.' He lamented.

'I'm sure you'll have a breakthrough. The use of healing potions you thought up was truly inspired.' He complimented, getting a chuckle from Demiurge.

'I cannot take the credit for that, it was the supreme beings who first used the method for XP farming as they increased their strength. It is how our lovely lady Ulma raised her own strength so quickly.' He mused.

'And how is she? I have yet to have the honor of speaking with her personally. Last I heard she was preparing for a recon trip?' He asked, thumbs hooking into the apron pockets on his round belly.

'Yes she is. I won't pretend I'm all that pleased at the thought of her leaving the safety of Nazarick but she is insistent on gaining knowledge of this new world.' He sighed. He had practically shouted when she had told him of the preparations but instead of punishing him for the disrespect she had kissed his worries away.

'I can understand why, ahh love is a beautiful thing.' Pulcinello sighed happily. Demiurge cleared his throat into his hand. Was he that obvious? He wasn't ashamed of his feelings of course but perhaps he shouldn't flaunt his closeness with her so much.

The pair walked together, parting ways as Demiurge went to the tanning lab and Pulcinello to his own. 

The unit was clean and sterile. Puppeteer scientists walked about, carrying trays of equipment or parts of specimens. 

He had almost perfected a system for getting maximum resources from the cattle but if they could only make level three scrolls then Nazarick would surely become weaker over time.

Perhaps he should expand the range for hunting? The Roble kingdom was hardly putting up a fight, barely realising that villages were disappearing overnight.

He sighed and went to his office, closing the door behind him and sitting at the large dark oak desk.

He sat back undoing the buttons of his jacket and shirt, revealing the small bite wounds on his body. 

The one on his shoulder was shallow, Ulma's teeth barely breaking the skin as she tested her strength. She had been so shy to mark him.

The second was on his pectoral, a deeper bite wound that was bruised around the edges. 

He pressed his claws into the flesh, groaning as blood welled at the opening. He didn't want it to heal over too soon, not when he still had such a long way to go before seeing her again. 

He palmed his growing erection as he reopened the last bite wound on his naval. Shuddering at the memory of Ulma moaning as she drank his blood. 

She had praised him, telling him how wonderful his blood tasted, riding him while licking the blood off her face.

Someone knocked at the office door and he quickly redid the buttons, sitting up straight and forcing himself to return to work.

'Enter.'

If he couldn't get reasonable results he may have to extend his stay on the farm and even if that thought displeased him he couldn't return to Nazarick without something to offer his glorious leaders. 

Lord Ains and lady Ulma were counting on him to find solutions to their resource issues and he would rather die than let them down.

\------------------

Ulma stood at the top of the large column, knees shaking as she looked over the edge to see the drop back to the ground.

'You can do it, princess!' Zaltana cheered. She was flying just a bit away from her, the black and red patterned demon wings flapping back and forth to keep her airborne.

Ulma whined in her throat. Flying was easy when there wasn't an actual risk of injury.

She didn't know how to fly for real! Press the trigger and hold Y, that's what she knew of flying back in YGGDRASIL.

Zaltana swooped over to her, the blast of air making her yelp as she fumbled a little.

'M-maybe we should start a little closer to the ground?' She asked nervously.

Zaltana shook her head.

'No way. We gotta get you flying as quick as possible. This is important, my lady.' She said seriously. She had been shocked that Ulma had somehow forgotten how to fly.

It was a serious risk and as her bodyguard she had to correct it.

'Come on. Let's at least get your wings out. Maybe muscle memory will come back?' She said hopefully and Ulma nodded shakily.

She took a deep breath and focused on summoning her wings, a partially physical and magical feeling as she stretched out her back muscles, forcing her shoulder blades to stretch up and away from her spine to make room.

The wings sprouted wetly from her back, unfolding and shimmering in the bright artificial sun of the 7th floor.

'Fantastic! You're doing great.' Zaltana cheered. Her wings were as beautiful as ever, an opal white with black claw tips at each point. They were smaller and more streamlined than her own bulky pair and fit Ulma perfectly.

Ulma gasped and looked over her shoulders excitedly at her wings, stretching them so she could see them better. 

She flapped them and the power almost toppled her over. She flailed wildly before managing to get her footing, bending her knees to steady herself.

'So I just jump? Wh-when do I start flapping, what if I go into a spin?' She shrieked. Arms held out besides her as she kept her wings frozen.

'Just start flapping as soon as you jump! You can do it.' Zaltana wasn't sure how else to explain it to her mistress.

She must have been taught once, she had flown with her before, played games of tag around the burning temple so long ago.

Ulma swallowed and inched closer to the edge. Her vision swam as she resisted the urge to throw up.

This was so embarrassing. thank god it was only Zaltana here, she wouldn't be able to cope if anyone else saw her in such a state.

'Let's play tag again, my lady.' Zaltana said earnestly. Ulma looked over to her. She was still rooting for her, even as she basically peed herself at the thought of jumping.

Ulma breathed in deeply. She could do this. She was a supreme being of Ains Ooal Gown and was not about to cry like a baby bird afraid of falling out of the nest.

She jumped.

Screaming at the top of her lungs she fell head first down. Her wings extended and she thrashed her wings uselessly.

They weren't beating at the same time, the wind whipping them apart. The floor was dangerously close now and Ulma put her hands out in front of her.

Human instincts preparing for death as she lost the ability to breath. Arms wrapped around her and painfully yanked her up around her middle.

She coughed winded as Zaltana flew her back to the top of the column.

'That was really good. Just a little more practise.' Zaltana cheered, a wide sincere smile on her face.

Ulma sniffled, her adrenaline spiking as her heartbeat staccato in her bruised ribs. Zaltana patted her head.

'You did your best.' She said. Ulma held back a sob as she dried her eyes.

'I'm pathetic.' She seethed. She didn't feel like a supreme being anymore.

'No! You're not. Don't say something like that.' Zaltana shouted, grabbing her shoulders 'You're re-learning something from scratch. Of course you're not gonna get it immediately.' 

Ulma smiled weakly. She shouldn't give up so easily, especially not at something so simple for her new body to do.

She wanted to fly by herself, she wanted to play silly games like a child again. Ulma turned to the edge, a determined look on her face and Zaltana smiled, jumping away and readying herself.

Ulma jumped.

And only screamed a little as she crashed down, focusing on her wings to beat in time. It worked marginally as her descent slowed and instead of falling straight down she glided a little before having to be caught by Zaltana again.

'See! You nearly had it. We just gotta work on your form.' She said excitedly as she brought them back up to the column.

Ulma giggled, the rush was starting to be less scary and more like the type you got on a rollercoaster. 

'One more time? Zaltana asked with a grin.

'One more time.' Ulma repeated. Besides, she had to perfect her flying so she could show it off to Demiurge and Ains.

\------------------------------

'Welcome home, lord Ains!' Albedo said happily from her kneeling position on the floor. 

Ains stopped the surprised gasp from leaving his mouth as she rushed to stand in front of him, her cheeks blushed so prettily as she smiled up at him.

'Would you like to have dinner? Would you like a bath? Or… perhaps…. You would like…. To have Me~' she said, voice full of hope and lust as she placed her hands boldly unto his chest.

'Yes.' Ains responded immediately, freezing as he realised he'd spoken out loud. Her happy face grew as she leaned over to kiss at the exposed ribcage. Her lips tracing over to his sternum before Ains pushed at her shoulders meekly.

'I mean, what is the meaning of this? Albedo.' He asked. He'd obviously heard of the fabled 'newlyweds greeting' but he had never gone out with a women before let alone gotten married.

'Newlywed roleplay. I heard there was no better way for a wife to greet her husband after he had taken his pet out for a long day of work. How did you like it?' She cooed, running the tips of her gloved fingers through his ribs just slightly.

_Damn it, how am I supposed to respond to her? How would a ruler- no, a ladies man respond?_

'It was quite appealing, Albedo.' He said, wrapping and arm around her and tilting her chin up to look at him as her smile grew to an almost scary size.

Suddenly she gasped loudly and her face fell.

'What's wrong?' He asked, tilting his head to the side as she worriedly clasped her hands together.

'I've made a mistake. ordinarily etiquette dictates that a new bride would greet her husband for the final showdown in nothing but an apron.' She explained regretting her lack of foresight. 

Ains immediately pictured Albedo in nothing but a pink frilly apron, hardly covering her as her large breasts pushed against the soft fabric. 

'If you say the word I will correct it at once.' She hushed, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

Did they have time to fool around? He did come here to have a meeting with Albedo and Ulma after all. Ah, but it was her idea for him to act on his own feelings so she shouldn't be too mad.

'I think… Next time, it would please me to see you wearing it.' He said, taking her hand and leading her to his bed. He hadn't been back here in a while and he had allowed Albedo to sleep here while he was gone.

'Ah, lord Ains. Shall we start over? I can act the chaste wife waiting for her husband to return?' She asked.

Ains turned to face her, bringing the hand he was holding up to his mouth and gently biting.

'Oh? Then should I play the eager husband?' He teased getting a deep blush as his reward as her wings flapped wildly.

'Undress for me, Albedo.' He commanded in his best sultry voice, enjoying how she struggled to keep composed as she quickly stripped.

Within moments she was completely naked and he brought her to sit on his lap, her legs draped either side of him as she shivered in pure bliss as he touched her wings.

''M-my lord.' She cooed, her hands coming up to help push his own cloak away, unclipping the gold embellishments till his top half was bare.

He nuzzled into her neck, feeling her soft skin, though he wasn't quite sure how. He still had many of his senses, smell, hearing, sight, and he drank all of her in using them.

He stroked over the black feathers, teasing through them and ruffling the larger ones near the edges.

Albedo let out a giggle as he tickled at a sensitive spot, her wings jerking away as Ains watched her smile spread and the laughter escaping her mouth.

She was really pretty right now. The eldritch continued till Albedo playfully batted his hands away. 

'Please, mercy.' She giggled and Ains couldn't help but chuckle with her.

'Ah, my apologies, Albedo. This is more what you were hoping for, right?' He said, his hands came up to fondle her breasts, loving how her airy giggles turned to moans as he played with her.

He felt her soft skin, the warmth and the pebbled texture of her nipples and he wondered if his mind was just supplying what he "should" be feeling as he touched her.

Albedo rocked her hips uselessly and whined in her throat. Ains chuckled at her, biting down on her shoulder as he brought a hand to her dripping cunt.

She gasped loudly as he rubbed her, petting her outer folds and she rutted against his hand.

'Lord Ains, lord Ains!' She gasped over and over as she rocked her hips. The overlord took in her visage before leaning back to her ear.

'Albedo, were you waiting all day for this?' He asked, pressing his hand harder against her so every pass of her hips excited her pearl.

She shook in his arms, nodding as she hid her embarrassment.

Ains hummed happily as he helped her rock against him.

'Such an eager wife I have. Waiting all day for her husband to come home and touch her.' he teased, playing along with her impromptu roleplay.

Albedo moaned brokenly as her hips stuttered, his hand quickly covered in her warm nectar as she shook in his arms. Soft moans tumbling from her mouth.

Ains felt his jaw drop slightly as he realised Albedo had reached her peak surprisingly quickly. His hand dripping as she tried and failed to compose herself.

'Al-Albedo?' He asked, worried at how she was still shaking in his grip. 

She slowly sat up, her face a bright red as she avoided looking him in the eyes and he realised her bottom lip was trembling.

'Forgive me, my lord. I couldn't stop myself from finishing so soon. As a woman and as a succubus I am ashamed.' She lamented.

'It was beautiful.' Ains said quickly. It was actually the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Not to mention the confidence boost he was getting from it.

_'She came just from some petting and my words? Oh man that's so freaking hot! I really am the luckiest guy alive!'_

She looked up at him, a soft gasp escaping her before her eyes twinkled and a soft smile graced her face.

'Truly? Lord Ains.' She asked and he nodded.

'Albedo. When we are like this, do not hold back. It would be an insult to lord Tabula Smaragdina if I did not treat you as an equal when we make love.' He said, butting his head to hers affectionately.

'Make love?' She squeaked quietly. Ains hummed, keeping his head to hers. 

'Its a term supreme beings use. It's when copulation isn't just for a carnal relief. Making love with someone means that that person is special to you' He explained. Albedo rested against him, trying to hold back tears.

He thought of their times together as more than just her serving him? She loved him completely but she didn't think herself worthy of his love back.

'Shit, we're late for our meeting with Ulma.' Ains cursed and Albedo quickly got up and dressed, returning to her professional attitude quickly.

'Let's go, Albedo.' He said after redressing himself. He held out a hand to her and she took it happily.

\-------------------------------

Ulma sat in the luxurious armchair, her legs tucked beneath her as she read over her research. 

Zaltana sat beside her on the floor, a frown on her face as she struggled to copy the exercise on her page.

Ulma looked down and pointed a pencil at the problem.

'Try breaking it up, "ad-ven-tures" she said and Zaltana nodded, writing down the word. 

'Adventurers go on adventures.' She read back out. 

'Good work. As my bodyguard, reading signs, directions and simple messages will be important when we go outside.' She said, patting Zaltana's head. The demoness made a determined humph and got back to writing. 

Ulma was glad she had taken all those study classes and had quickly caught up to at least a child's level of reading.

It wouldn't be good enough for their cover story though, she had to master the skill and at least have good handwriting.

Titus was a great instructor and the pair had been in his library almost once a day practising.

The office doors opened to reveal Ains and Albedo. The pair stood and bowed as the elder lich took his place behind the large desk.

'My apologies for the wait.' He said. 

'Not a problem. We were just cramming. Titus is constructing a test for us soon.' Ulma smiled.

'Oh? If you do well. I'll reward you both.' Ains said. Albedo reeled back.

'A- a rewad from lord Ains?' She repeated 'what is this test on?' She asked Ulma, a burning passion in her eyes.

'The new world's language. We're learning it before going out scouting.' She said, showing Albedo her work.

'The humans language.' Albedo groused, she was one of the many guardian's who believed it below their interest.

'It would be an honour to receive a reward from lodd Ains.' Zaltana said, bowing deeply 'though I don't think I deserve it. My knowledge is pretty… lacking. Lady Ulma has almost mastered it though.' She said, excitedly.

Ulma scratched the back of her horns, a little embarrassed by the praise.

'Hmm, it would be good if everyone learned how to read in this new world.' Ains muttered.

'Then maybe we should hold a ranking test?' Ulma offered, clasping her hand together.

Albedo and Zaltana looked at her with confusion.

'Everyone takes a standardised test and are ranked on how well they do. If we open it up to all of Nazarick with rewards for the top ranking members, I'm sure everyone will study seriously.' Ulma explained.

'I like it. I'll leave it to you and Titus to create both study material and a standardised test. Though that means you and I cannot participate.' Ains said, his head resting on his laced hands.

'Makes sense. What do you two think?' He asked.

'I'm no good at studying but I'll definitely do my best!' Zaltana said confidently.

'A reward from lord Ains~ there won't be a single person who wouldn't want that.' Albedo mewled, her hips swaying as she got lost in her daydream.

'With that settled let's. Move on to the matters at hand.' Ains said. Zaltana brought the large armchair over for Ulma to sit in and stood politely at her side just like Albedo did.

Ains brought out a map, placing a small red ruby where Nazarick was located.

'Due to Ulma's insistence I know that these maps and the knowledge we have of each state has already been circulated through Nazarick. So I'll just go over the important areas of note.' He explained where Demiurge's farm was and Momon's base of operation.

Ulma pointed out the route she and Zaltana would be taking to the Baharuth kingdom and where they would be staying.

'I have made preparations so that when Ulma is away, I will remain here for emergencies.' Ains explained, albedo looked relieved at this information as well as Zaltana.

'I've looked over Zaltana's planning and I am impressed.' He said, locking his red eyes to hers.

'You carry an important task, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to request it of me.' 

Zaltana furrowed her brow nervously.

'Then… there is something that concerns me but I have no way of preventing it.' She cautioned. 

'Oh?' Ains asked, seeing that Ulma looked just as surprised.

'I've done tests but the illusionary rings we have will conceal and change our forms in front of humans and demihumans but it wont disguise us against our own kind.' 

Albedo's eyes widened in understanding. Ains caught the fear coming off her but he and Ulma were lost, Ulma looked at him for help and he cleared his throat.

'Please explain further. Are you worried they will blow your cover?' He asked. She shook her head.

'Lady Ulma is a pinnacle of beauty and power. If any unmated demons spotted her and caught her scent there's no doubt they would try and take her. It would be fine if Demiurge was constantly with us as his presence and scent on lady Ulma would be enough to deter most… but when we leave and his scent fades I fear it will draw unwanted attention.' She finished.

Ulma shook in her seat, her face red as she bit out 'I'm not such a weakling.' 

Zaltana sulked beside her 'I'm not saying you are weak. Our kind has no qualms of using force. If a group attacked us or worse an unknown Archfiend wanted you-' 

'We could fight them!' Ulma snapped back.

'No, I would fight them. If that were to happen you must run, if they caught you there's no telling what they'd do, what if they forced a mating?' She said, voice rising as she tried to get her to understand.

'Then what can we do?' Ains cut in, raising his hand as Ulma scowled at the desk. He could understand her frustration but was Ulma in that much danger? He almost wanted to ban her from leaving but he couldn't do that to her.

'Something that could mask her scent completely? though if she were mated there would be no issue.' Zaltana offered, avoiding eye contact with Ains.

'Don't be absurd!' Albedo snapped furiously. Ulma and Ains gave each other a confused look, feeling out of the loop.

'Speak to Pandora's actor. He knows every magical item in Nazarick, if anyone knows a way to do what you're asking for, It's him.' Ains said.

Ulma stood from the table. 

'We should see Cocytus off soon, right Ains?' She asked, she was obviously mad and Zaltana's ears drooped low.

'Ulma. We're only worried for you.' He said and she sighed exasperated. 

'I know. I'm sorry Zaltana. I just want to be taken seriously.' She said and Zaltana gave her a soft smile.

'And I just want to keep you safe. We've still got a while before we go. We could practise some solo fighting? Get you ready just in case.' Zaltana said, with her fists pumped besides her, flexing her large biceps.

Ulma nodded, her bright smile returning.

'Albedo and I still have a few things to discuss about the other guardians. We'll meet you in the throne room.' Ains said, waving them off.

When they left he laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

'Albedo.' He said, drawing the succubus's attention from the closed door back to him.

'My lord. Zaltana's suggestion was completely inappropriate. I know Lady Ulma has graced Demiurge with the title of lover but to suggest such a thing with a mere guardian!' Ains held up a hand to stop her tirade.

'Albedo. I need you to explain some things to me, first off you say Demiurge was given the "title" of lover. Would you explain its significance to me.' He asked.

Albedo looked shocked for a moment before bowing her head.

'Of course. My lord.'

\------------

Cocytus fell to one knee before them. His princess, lady Ulma and his supreme ruler lord Ains sat before him.

Albedo to lord Ains's right and a proud looking Zaltana to Ulma's left. He puffed out his chest and let out a plume of ice cold air proudly.

'Cocytus, is it ready?' Ains asked.

'Yes.' Cocytus said, raising his head 'everything is in order and I will be departing at once.'

'Mm-hmm. I leave you in charge of everything.' He commanded. Ulma smiled at the warrior. His creator would be proud of him.

'I offer my sincerest gratitude as both a guardian and a warrior for the unexpected delight of being allowed to serve in such a capacity as being in charge of Nazarick's first war.' He said gratefully, cold air blowing from under his mandibles.

'Cocytus, I am sure you will live up to our expectations.' Ains said, Ulma nodded.

'Make us and your creator lord Takemikazuchi proud, Cocytus.' Ulma said with a fondness in her voice, she missed the loud warrior, he had the kind of aura you'd get from a beloved uncle.

Yes my lord, my lady.'

Zaltana sighed as she watched him go, her hand instantly going to the large scar across her hip.

'Be sure to keep in regular contact with Cocytus, Albedo.' Ains commanded, standing from his chair.

'As you wish.' 

'Now I still have some duties to finish up as Momon the adventurer. Ulma, I leave Nazarick in your care.' He said. Ulma bowed to him.

'Leave it me, lord Ains.' 

'Please be careful, my love. The enemy that used the world item on Shalltear could still be out there.' Albedo said, throwing herself into Ains's arms.

The undead made an embarrassed choke as he patted Albedo's head.

'Rest easy, Albedo. If that happens Ulma and I will turn the tides. And even then, my priority is to withdraw and not gain too much attention.' 

Albedo finally released him, her hands held together in worry as she nodded.

'I understand, my lord.' She said softly before bowing as he teleported away.

'Albedo.' Ulma said. The succubus turned, a soft smile on her face as she held a hand over her heart.

'How can I be of service, my lady Ulma.' She asked.

'Oh, I just wanted to say thank you. I haven't seen Ains this happy in a long time, even if he doesn't show it well.' She chuckled at his awkward nature, even as a great ruler he was still himself.

Albedo's wings fluttered happily.

'Th-thank you lady Ulma. to have your blessing is truly an honour.' She gushed, her face dropped slightly as she remembered her earlier conversation 'my lady, I hope this is not inappropriate to ask but how do you see Lord Ains?' She asked nervously. 

Of course there was no one better fit to be a queen for Lord Ains then another supreme being. The only other one to stay with them till the end and she had already agreed with Shalltear that a man as great as he could have as many women as he wanted.

It was the most logical of progressions but if she didn't want to be his wife? Then her relationship with Demiurge became something more than just passing fancy. 

The idea that a gaurdian could become something as important as a mate to a supreme being was absurd to her though.

Or maybe it just scared her because if it could happen gor him, didn't that mean she had a chance for that as well?

_'Making love with someone means that that person is special to you'_

His words rang in her head and she couldn't stop the pain in her heart as she thought of him saying it to anyone else.

'I love him dearly, when I was little he would play games with me, he would teach me and was one of the few people my brother respected fully. I love him dearly but as family.' She said, she winked at Albedo as she relaxed 'so don't worry.' She teased.

'Then, lady Ulma, what are your intentions with Demiurge?' Albedo almost shouted. She had to know if they could even reach for that place besides them.

'Eh! I mean we've only just started dating, so I don't know about any future stuff. I mean I'm not against it but uhm.' She blushed hotly. 

'I need to go see Titus about the tests.' She blurted out before teleporting away. Zaltana couldn't help the chuckle that came out as she ran away.

'What does she mean by dating?' Albedo asked, confused.

'No idea. Maybe it's a supreme being thing?' Zaltana shrugged before jumping through her own gate to catch up with her mistress.

\------------------------

Nazarick was bustling, as a group of minions and maids huddled around the large poster framing the outside of the throne room

'A reward from our lord Ains for first place and a reward from lady Ulma second! I'm so excited!' One of the maids said.

'It says to get the study materials from Titus. Shall we go after our duties are finished?' Another asked. The pile of study materials that had been left on the table has already been demolished.

Shalltear strode up behind, her parasol twirling behind her.

'Oh ho ho ho. I think the winner of this is going to be obvious, no?' She laughed, her vampire brides holding study material behind her.

'You can't stuff the answers into your chest, Shalltear. That's cheating.' A teasing voice came behind her with a bark of support coming from her large beast-companion.

Aura walked over and snatched a study book from one of the brides, passing it to Fenrir to hold in his mouth.

'Hey!' Shalltear snapped, turning to Aura and growling 'oh? So you think you have a shot? No offense shorty but I'm pretty sure this test is a bit… above your age range.' She jeered.

Aura blew a raspberry at her, looking nonplussed.

'Maybe but I have a secret weapon.' She said darkly, a sly smirk forming on her face.

Shalltear looked aghast, taking a step back.

'S-secret weapon?...' she hissed out. 

Now it was Aura's turn to laugh as she quickly jumped onto Fenrir's back.

'Oh, you know, just something lady Bukubuku-Chagama taught me and Mare once. See you on test-day.' She shouted as she sped off.


	11. S2 chp2 Victory for one defeat for another (NSFW DEMI/ULMA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, okay. I know the last chapter wasn't the usual word amount so this one is a little lengthy to compensate.
> 
> Also I made a side blog! I'm posting updates, snippets and piks of characters from my many dress up apps so if any of you would like to keep updated you can find me @placeholder-jpeg on tumblr ♡ 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!

Mare kicked his legs back and forth behind him as he lay on the plush pile of cushions.

'L-lady Ulma. Would you please check my answers?' He asked, holding his mock-exam out for her.

Ulma took it after clearing her fingers of sugar dust from the plate of mini doughnuts they had in the middle of their group.

She looked it over and nodded happily.

'Perfect as always, Mare. You're such a quick learner.' She praised. Mare's face went bright red as he took the paper back, grabbing a doughnut as a reward.

'Thank you! Lady Ulma.' He gushed, hiding behind the paper.

'Ah, mine next!' Aura said, holding her hand up. And starting to furiously scribble on her page.

'Don't rush Aura. Remember you're going to have an hour and a half for the test. Take your time or you'll make silly mistakes.' Ulma explained. 

Aura forced herself to slow down with a humph. Zaltana frowned at her own paper, opting to throw another doughnut in her mouth instead.

'Studying is way more fun in a group.' Mare said softly, taking a small bite out of the doughnut in his hands.

'I used to do this all the time back when I was in school. We used to stay in the library all night and order pizza.' Ulma mused. 

'What were you studying before? My lady.' Aura asked, abandoning her work in favor of pinching the last doughnut.

'Nursing. I wanted to help people when I was in the other world.' She explained. The twins gave each other a look.

'You're really kind, lady Ulma.' Mare said. There was something he wasn't saying though and before she could ask Aura sat up with her paper.

'Finished!' She cheered, handing it over to Ulma with a large toothy grin. 

'Okay, let's see.' Ulma checked it over, not letting her face betray her as Aura stared at her.

'You got sixty percent! That's twenty percent better than last time, Aura.' she said clapping for the dark elf who beamed.

'Ah! Well done onii-chan.' Mare congratulated her and she swung side to side happily.

Ulma watched them with a delighted smile. She had sent a private message to Ains as he'd left. This test wouldn't just be a good way to boost morale or get Nazarick's reading levels up, it would also prove as a way to see how much the NPC's were evolving on their own.

Aura was the beast-tamer, her stats had been built for that role and to be a heavy hitter while her brother was the sorcerer, stats built for intelligence and magic affinity.

Their first tests had proven her first theory with Aura having a failing mark on her first test of only twenty percent, while Mare had smashed it with an outstanding eighty percent after only two days of studying.

But with the new results she could see Aura was smarter than average, if she applied herself she would catch up with her brother in no time.

And the same could be said for her brother, if he worked hard and was a little more confident he could easily learn the beast-tamer skills like his sister.

Ulma sat back on her hands. It had given Ains something to think about and she could practically hear the cogs in his head moving. 

Zaltana flopped face first into the pillow, putting the sheet on her head. She was making slower progress but it was there.

'Maybe we should take a break? come back tomorrow and we'll go over the basics. We still have one week left before the test.' She said, trying to emulate her study coach and her preppy attitude.

It seemed to work as both Aura and Zaltana sighed in relief. Mare was the only one who looked a little disappointed.

'C-can we, uhm…' he asked nervously, fiddling with a leather bound tome in his hands.

'What's that Mare?' She asked sweetly, trying to help him build up courage.

'Uhm T-Titus translated this book into the new world language. M-maybe you- if you don't want to you don't have to I mean-' he started to babble and she quickly guessed what he was asking for.

'Would you like me to read to you, that might be good. You can follow along the words and see how it fits together. Yes, that's a wonderful idea Mare.' She said, holding her hands out for the book.

'You're going to read to us? Lucky!' Aura squealed happily and even Zaltana looked intrigued.

Ulma looked at the cover, it had the new world language but she easily read what it was. 

Pride and prejudice

'Titus said it was a classic of the supreme beings.' Mare said, fiddling with his fingers.

'Oh, it's perfect. It's one of my favorites.' She cooed, holding the book close.

'I'll start practising and we'll read it together say, the day after tomorrow.' She said and the three nodded eagerly.

She would have to study hard to be able to give the book justice. She was excited to read it.

'Now, you three should go to bed, you're not wearing your rings anymore are you?' She asked curiously. Zaltana had never had a ring of sustenance as she had no need for it and the twins shook their heads.

'Since lord Ains ordered us to eat and take breaks, we've only been wearing them for when we're on duty.' Aura explained.

'It's nice, feeling full and sleeping in a warm bed.' Mare added, standing up daintily and brushing his skirt.

Aura joined him stretching and picking up the empty plate. 

'Your orders, my lady?' Zaltana asked. 

'I'm going to start reading and probably sleep. Get some rest, Zaltana.' Ulma said, piling up everyone's sheets together for tomorrow.

'G-goodnight, my lady.' 

'Sleep well, lady Ulma.'

'Bye-bye!'

The door clicked close behind them. Leaving her in blessed silence. The exhaustion of the day crept up on her and she let out a tired yawn.

Now, to enjoy some over the top romance with flowery writing before bed.

Speaking of over the top romance, her eyes drifted to the large china vase filled with beautiful lilies that Demiurge had sent to her.

Her heart felt heavy as she looked at it, coming over and holding the delicate petals in one hand. 

She missed him terribly. Her bites and scratches were almost completely healed, only giving the phantom feeling of his touch on her. She hadn't realised how big and lonely her bed felt until he'd left.

Maybe she could give him a quick call? He shouldn't be too busy right now right?

She got dressed in a flowing nightgown, soft and white and definitely should be torn off her body once her lover finally came home. She settled into bed and anxiously started the spell. The book beside her.

'Demiurge?'

 **'My lady! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honour?'** His voice echoed through her mind and she sunk into bed, feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

'I just wanted to hear your voice and thank you for the flowers, they're wonderful.' She cooed down the line- spell? It was basically like a phone conversation.

She heard a sharp inhale from him before he spoke in a low voice, full of an emotion she couldn't place but made her chest tighten.

**'I've wanted to hear your voice too, my lady.'**

'I miss you.' She hushed.

 **'I miss you too, my princess. Very much so. But I will be returning this week's end.'** He promised. He had finally hit a breakthrough and now nothing but lord Ains's orders would keep him from returning to her.

'How is the farm going?' She asked, did she even want to know? She had an idea of what went on there. But she didn't feel bad about it.

She didn't care about the beings there or how much pain they were going through. Was it because of her racial attributes, Ains had also mentioned an indifference to death and the suffering of others.

If it was for Nazarick's sake then it was worth it.

 **'I am pleased to report that the farm is doing very well. We recently acquired a whole new breed of cattle and they are showing great results. A type of demihuman resembling sheep.'** He said proudly.

**'Though we did face a small amount of resistance. Nothing I couldn't handle and I personally made an example out of the leader. The rest fell in line quickly**

'Well done, Demiurge. I'm sure Ains will be proud.' She said. His words caught her attention, he got his hands dirty? 

**'Your words honor me, my lady.'** He said happily and she could picture his smile, his tail slowly moving from side to side.

She wondered if he smiled the same when he was punishing someone. Did he get mad or was he just as calm and collected? She didn't know which option was more breathtaking.

'How did you do it?' She didn't know why she was asking, why her thighs were rubbing together.

 **'How did I do what? Lady Ulma.'** He asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

'Make an example of him, Tell me?' She asked nervously. The line was silent for a moment before Demiurge responded.

**'I put him on a cross. There was a statue they worshipped. I tied him to that with iron chains before heating them up, so when his people were led away they had to witness him, hear his screams.'**

Ulma bit her bottom lip, imagining the large bipedal sheep strung up, Demiurge sitting atop the statue in contempt.

 **'But his will had not broken, he kept shouting encouragement to his people, so I set his feet ablaze, the hoofs quickly melted of course, hellfire will burn through anything it touches.'** He chuckled.

She could practically feel the smirk as her hand drifted down her midsection, bunching up her dress to reveal the cotton underwear she had on.

 **'Shall I continue, my lady.'** He asked.

'Yes~' she said, voice betraying her as Demiurge made a choked noise like he was trying to hold back.

 **'Very well.'** Oh, his voice had dipped lower **'it wasn't enough, he was strong enough to warrant such attention after all. I called the imps to cut open his stomach, using magic to keep him alive was easy and finally as he watched himself being eaten alive he screamed for death.'** He said with satisfaction at the events outcome.

She huffed out a laugh at the scene.

'Oh, you are wonderful.' She cooed. 

**'Your praise is too much. If you desire it I will organise a show for you, my princess.'** He eagerly rushed out.

She made a gasp of pleasure as her fingers merely brushed over the fabric of her underwear, teasing at the wet spot that was forming.

 **'My lady, forgive me but, does listening to my exploits … excite you?'** He asked, voice close to a whisper as he sat in his office in disbelief. 

'M-maybe. It's just, the thought of you being so in control, deciding that person's fate and making it as beautifully twisted as you can~'

She moaned quietly as she gave in to the sordid temptation and touched herself directly under her panties, rubbing her slick over her fingers before circling her clit.

 **'My lady, may I?'** He asked with a burning shame tinting his face, he hoped she understood his request as he would be far too mortified to ask directly.

'Yes, It's only fair.' She teased and the cut off gasp from him told her he had sussed her out. Her legs fell apart as she continued to circle her clit, pressing hard into it as she heard Demiurge groan.

His breathing picked up and she could only imagine that he'd taken himself in hand, stroking his cock and picturing her. A rush of arousal coursed through her and she moved her fingers quicker over her hardening bud.

 **'Lady Ulma. Would you like to see it in person… my exploits, perhaps even… take part?'** He asked between hard pants of air.

'Mhmm yes, I want to see you in control. Will you direct me?' She cooed and the resulting growl she got made her entire body shudder.

 **'It would be my pleasure.'** He groaned out. 

'Demi~ what would you show me first?' She demurred. Where was this sickening lust coming from. She didn't even care that they were talking about torturing someone, only that Demiurge would look so very handsome covered in blood.

 **'I think, your fire, I would like to show you how to use your flames first.'** He hummed **'watch them engulf someone, watch them lick over your skin, you would look ravishing, my princess, I wouldn't be able to hold back.'** His breathing picked up as he pictured her, naked but for the flames wrapping around her white skin, enveloping them both as he fucked her.

Ulma moaned loudly, she could feel her peak coming and she twisted into the sheets chasing after it.

'Demiurge, I'm close.' She moaned.

 **'Come for me, say my name and come for me.'** He moaned, reaching his own peak as she chanted his name like her favorite prayer, hearing the high pitched gasps and telltale moans that she'd reached completion.

The underside of Demiurge's desk was a mess as he slumped forward, forehead against the cool leather detail.

Ulma mewled happily as she relaxed, her legs falling back together as her heart slowed down.

 **'You are a goddess, lady Ulma.'** Demiurge panted. She giggled airily as she got under the blanket.

He heard her yawn and pictured her in the large bed. If she was calling him to help sate her lust then was she not going to anyone else?

 **'My lady, am- am I still your only?'** He asked.

'Of course! Demiurge.' She said, where had that come from? Was he feeling insecure?

 **'My poor princess, when I return would you permit me to make up for lost time?'** He asked.

Ulma mewled softly, she had been planning on that anyway.

'Yes, my Demiurge, lover. I want you so much.' She confessed and she purred in response to his possessive growl.

'When will you be home?' She asked, feeling like a wife, waiting for her husband to come back from a long work trip.

Her face blushed at the comparison and she barely caught his next line.

 **'In one week exactly and not a moment longer.'** He said resolutely. 

**'My dear lady. Shall I leave you rest?'** He asked and she must have been more tired then she thought as she mumbled an agreeable sound to him.

 **'Then, my princess, my star-eyed goddess. I hope you rest well.'** He said softly and her heart ached for him.

'Goodnight, Demiurge. I can't wait to see you.' She whispered, ending the spell and quickly falling into a deep sleep, book forgotten at her side.

\---‐------------------------------------------

Ulma was in the library when she received the message from Ains. Her eyebrows raised as he explained Cocytus's defeat.

'Well, I must say I'm a little surprised, but then again you didn't exactly give him a playable hand?' She prodded. The man always had a plan hidden away and it was becoming harder for Ulma to suss him out.

 **'I have my reasons. I've asked the guardians to assemble, I've also asked Demiurge to come home a little earlier. So you're welcome.'** He chuckled.

'Aw. Thank you lord Ains!' She shrieked down the line. They had messaged each other every night since and now he was coming home three days early! 

**'Yes, yes. I am great.'** He said teased **'come to the throne room in about three hours, I need him for the meeting then he's all yours.'**

He clicked the message off and Ulma giggled in her armchair, trying to keep quiet as Zaltana came back with some empty sheets of paper.

'What's got you all smiley?' She asked. 

'Demiurge is coming back early. Oh, I should tell you.' She said, sitting up properly on the chair.

'Cocytus lost the battle. The lizard men defeated the undead army and even the lich Ains gave him. He's reporting back tonight.' she. Ulma saw the flash of fear on Zaltana's face as she sat down.

'H-how?' She said, biting at her thumb in worry. Was Ains going to punish him for losing?

'Don't worry so much. It seems Ains has been planning something for Cocytus for a while.' Ulma said assuringly. 

She closed the book, using a pressed lily bookmark she had made to save the page. 

'I need to go get ready. Wanna help me pick out an outfit?' She asked. Zaltana stood, a little shaken it seemed by the way she couldn't make eye contact.

'Or… do you want to go wait for Cocytus?' She asked and Zaltana nodded wordlessly. Ulma smiled.

'I understand. Okay, be back at my side in three hours for the meeting. He'll probably be reporting straight to the throne room so I'd wait around the entrance if you want to catch him.' She said and Zaltana quickly held her hand, squeezing tight with a small smile.

'Thanks, Ulma.' She whispered, gratefully before rushing off. 

She returned to her room alone, placing the book beside the lilies.

She skipped to her wardrobe. Opening the doors wide with an excited giggle. She had a treat instore for Demiurge's return but she was saving that for later.

Right now she needed something formal and intimidating. No doubt Ains wanted to make a show of whatever he had planned for Cocytus.

So something regal maybe? She looked through her more princessy dresses, picking out a few to consider. 

Something with darker colours and not so much bedazzlement. She wanted to look at least slightly professional. 

Almost on instinct she thought back to her old interview outfits. Black trousers, white blouse, light makeup.

It all seemed so trivial looking back and Ulma realised she was starting to forget why it had even mattered.

She shook the thoughts of her old life away. She would never go back to that. 

She picked up the deep navy blue dress, embroidered with small daisies that cascaded down the corset and puffy skirt.

The sweetheart neckline with sheer off the shoulder sleeves gave it a perfect mix of sexy and cute.

She looked through her jewellery and found a thick pearl choker that covered almost half her neck with a deep sapphire gem as its centrepiece.

She had some time before the meeting, might as well set up some of her plans for tonight. Looking back into her messy room though she should probably clean up a little first.

\-----------------------------------

Zaltana was sitting atop a broken column when Cocytus arrived through the gate, Entoma at his side who skipped up the steps back home.

She flew down to his side. Waiting for him to say something as he kept walking. He didn't even turn to look at her.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs she'd had enough and grabbed his hand in both of hers, stopping him in his tracks.

'I need to go see lord Ains.' He rumbled, the defeat evident in his voice yet he was still trying to hold his head up.

'I know and I won't keep you I just- I want you to know I'm here for you, if that means anything anyway.' She mumbled under her breath. 

The behemoth turned to her, head cocked as all six of his blue eyes fixed to her.

'It was… my loss?' He said, the words almost unfamiliar to him. She looked up at him quizzically.

'So?' She asked. The hivelord let out a puff of cold air. 

'I failed. You have no reason to stay with me?' He explained, receiving a betrayed look from Zaltana.

'What? Sure, you lost but that doesn't change anything. I mean…' her face went a deep red as she avoided his gaze.

'I just want to be by your side. Win or lose, you're still the same amazing warrior to me.' She confessed. His hand held hers back tightly.

Ah, how long had she felt like that? How did it take him so long to notice?

He leaned down, falling to a knee and pressing his head against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into him.

She sighed in relief as that foregn scent she had come to love surrounded her.

'I was defeated. It is humiliating.' He seethed and she kissed him on the crown of his head, his carapace cool to the touch.

'Lost a battle not a war. You'll find a way to make it up to him.' She assured. Ulma hadn't seemed too worried after all.

Cocytus lifted his head, chirping hopefully as his smaller hand held her chin in place.

He kissed her, pressing his orifice against her soft lips and running the tip of his tongue across her.

It was probably strange, uncomfortable even for the demon he thought. Even if the feel of her against him was somehow more pleasing to his very soul then a hard fought battle.

When he pulled back Zaltana's face was bright red all the way to her ears.

'We… we've never kissed before.' She hushed, a small smile on her face as her tail coiled into knots.

Cocytus could only nod on agreement, his usually cold body feeling warm.

He threw his arms up and roared, making Zaltana reel back.

'I will now face the supreme ones!' He said, pumped up and ready to face whatever punishment they threw at him.

'Uh, okay. I'll go in with you.' Zaltana said but Cocytus shook his head, placing a smaller hand on her shoulder.

'This is my burden to bear. I alone must take responsibility for my actions. You should rejoin the supreme one, lady Ulma.' He said with a finality.

She nodded, saddened at the thought of him facing their lords wrath alone, but it would be disrespectful to put herself in his way.

She would stand by her mentor through it all and watch him come out victorious as always.

\--------------------------

The throne room was silent. Demiurge, Mare, Aura, Victim, Cocytus and Shalltear all kneeled before their leaders, hands across their hearts in fealty.

Ulma sat on her throne, eyes half lidded and a soft smile on her face. Ains sat next to her, imposing and regal as his hands laid across the arms rests with Albedo to his side and Zaltana in position beside Ulma.

'Guardians of each floor, thank you for assembling before us.' He tapped the staff of Ains Ooal Gown to the marble floor, the sound echoing around and sending shivers through all that heard it.

Even Ulma was in awe of the staff, the most sacred artifact of their guild. 

'We'll start with you Victim. I don't believe you've all had a chance to meet everyone yet.' Ains said, waving the floating fetus over.

Victim presented himself, bowing to lord Ains and lady Ulma separately before turning to his other guardians.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Victim, guardian of the 8th floor. I look forward to working with all of you.' They said, their voice sounded off, like three or four voices at once and the noise grated on Ulma's ears.

The Angel's language Enochian was painful to the ears of demons and Ulma hid her wince well.

She could just imagine the guardians panic if they thought their very speech was hurting a supreme being.

'I've called you, guardian of the 8th floor, for one reason. We still have not identified the foe that went after Shalltear, we must consider that an as unforeseen incident may occur. As such, we require a powerful skill that is invoked by your death to protect all of the guardian's, including your supreme beings. I am sorry I promise to bring you back to life straight away so I hope you can forgive me.' He said solemnly. 

'Forgive us. Victim your death would be a crime we both would bear.' Ulma added, holding a hand over her heart as she gave the angel a remorseful look.

It hurt to think of the guardian like a tool, a creature to be used.

'Do not let it bother you, lord Ains, lady Ulma. I was born to die. If that power will be of assistance to the supreme ones, then nothing will bring me more joy.' They said with sincerity.

'One of the catchphrases Nazarick used goes like this "greater love hath no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friends" it is truly an experience that fits you perfectly I am grateful for your love.' 

'As am I.' Ulma said, holding her hands out and beckoning the angel over.

Victim flew over bowing and expecting perhaps a head pat as their creator used to give them on the rare visit.

Ulma pulled the baby into her lap. The small discomfort she felt at his surprised ramblings at being unworthy were worth the cuteness overlord she had.

'Call this an advanced reward then.' She giggled, patting the angel under his halo.

'I- I do not deserve such kind words and such a reward.' they warbled, large eyes brimming with happy tears.

'Cute.' Ulma chirped happily.

'Ulma, stay serious even if they are cute.' Ains teased, pinching her ear playfully. 

'My apologies, lord Ains.' She said, sitting up straight and stroking Victim who had settled happily into her lap.

'Next up Demiurge.' Ains announced. 

'Yes, my lord.' Demiurge said, looking up to them.

'First, allow me to honour you for always answering my calls.'

'What are you saying? It is only to be expected that I report to you and Lady Ulma at once when called.' He said, his tail stayed flat against the floor as he spoke.

'Yes, it is evident that the sheep skin parchment you brought to me can stand up to use in lower-tier spells. Can I count on a steady supply of it? Ains asked.

Sheep skin? Ulma thought. She thought it had been pretty obvious that the scrolls weren't exactly farm animals.

Maybe he was putting on a show "these lower lifeforms are the same as cattle" that would make sense.

'Yes, that will not be a problem. I have acquired an ample number of them.'

'I see. So what was the name of these beasts again?'

Eh? Did… did Ains not know? Had he not read the reports? Ulma bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Oh no, she couldn't embarrass him by calling him out in front of everyone.

'Beast? ah, as they are two legged sheep from the holy kingdom how does the name Abellion sheep sound?'

Oh thank god, Demiurge hadn't realised and thought he was just being cool.

'Indeed. I think goats would be better but very well. Continue what you were doing.'

She was going to tease him mercilessly later.

'Now onto you Shalltear.'

'Y-yes!' The true vampire looked almost pathetic. She hadn't recovered from her mistake, even if it had not been all hef fault. 

Ulma felt sorry for her, they'd tried to tell her it was okay but she wouldn't have it.

'Regarding this splinter you have in your soul.' Ains started.

'Ah, lord Ains. After being appointed to the position of guardian and then doing what I did I beg you to please give me a punishment worthy of a reprehensible fool as myself.' She cried out, bowing low to the ground.

Ulma looked over to Ains, hoping he'd have the answers to help Shalltear recover.

'Very well I will settle on one and administer it later… lastly Cocytus.' 

The room sent a few degrees colder and Ulma wondered if it was from Ains's overwhelming presence or Cocytus's anxiety.

\---‐----------

Demiurge couldn't help but feel jealous of Victim. Such a prized spot the angel took! It was Ulma's boundless generosity that allowed it so he could only envy Victim.

Still… the angel looked like it had returned to heaven as it was lulled into a sleep, falling back into her arms after trying to stave off the sleepiness that her petting had brought on.

Ah, he shouldn't be jealous. As her lover he already received such vast amounts of her time and affection.

He had to still his tail from whipping excitedly at the thought of tonight. He had been aching to touch her but he could wait, he could be patient.

And then his mind short circuited as Ulma held Victim closer, cradled in her arms like a newborn with such practised ease he had to wonder how much experience she had holding a child.

He imagined a more… devilish looking offspring in her arms for just a moment.

She looked so picturesque. Thank the supreme beings that lord Ains had already spoken to him, he wasn't sure if he could give a proper answer if asked right now.

The angel snapped awake, obviously about to apologise as Ulma put a finger against its front. Victim stayed silent and almost immediately started to rock in time with her petting, eyes drooping once again.

His lords words rang out and he forced himself to refocus.

It was Cocytus's turn and the demon was very interested to see what the warrior would do.

'You ended in defeat.' Ains said coldly.

'Yes, my lord I am terribly sorry for my offense. It was-'

'Cocytus if you're going to apologise,then lift up your face. ' Albedo snapped. Victim wiggled at the loud noise and Ulma rocked them slightly. 

This was so cute. It reminded her of when she had that placement in the neonate ward with all the cute babies!

'I beg your pardon.' He said quickly, lifting his face.

'Cocytus, tell me the reason you were defeated.' Ains ordered 

'Right. I am very sorry for losing the army you entrusted to me-'

'Not that. Let me state this upfront, I don't plan on coming down too hard on you for this mistake. ' Ains said, waving his hand dismissively. The room was laser-focused on him, hanging on every word the lich said and none more so than Cocytus.

'Reason being. I don't care who you are, everyone makes mistakes, that goes for me as well.' There was an audible gasp in the room. The only person unfazed being Ulma herself.

'That being said, Cocytus, I ask you, how could you have won?' He tilted his head slightly, red eyes boring into the behemoth.

Cocytus thought on it for a moment before answering 'I underestimated the lizardmen I should have acted more cautiously.-'

Ulma and Ains listened intently to his explanation and his foresight as he talked about his failings.

Information, topography, competent commanders. They were all things that Ains had purposefully left lacking when he had sent Cocytus off to war.

If the guardian himself had been on the front lines then the battle would have been very different so Ains had secluded him to an outpost.

Ulma let a sly smile grace her, so this was what Ains was aiming for. Failing was such a rare thing to happen to the guardian's that they were lacking the skills needed to reflect and improve on their own.

If he had handed everything to him in the beginning, Cocytus would never have lost and would probably have chalked his winning completely to lord Ains. 

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, his chin resting on a hand. How many plans did the lich have already in motion?

'Outstanding!' He shouted, arms outstretched 'Apart from the elder lich they were all lower undead spawns. Their demise has no bearing on Nazarick. Considering what one of my guardian's has learned from this, I will be getting change back from this.' He chuckled happily.

'Thank you lord Ains.' Cocytus started but Ains cut him off.

'Be that as it may, you still lost and are in need of punishment… Cocytus you will personally mop up that sludge. Exterminate the lizardmen without relying on anyone else.' Ains declared, pointing at Cocytus, his eyes glowing brightly.

'A fantastic idea, Cocytus will expunge his sin of being defeated along with the lizardmen!' Albedo exclaimed.

Ulma nodded along, though a frown was gracing her face as she looked at Cocytus

Cocytus hadn't accepted the challenge immediately. In fact he seemed displeased by the order.

He caught her gaze and she gave the smallest of nods, an encouragement to voice whatever it was that was stopping him.

'My lord and lady. I have a request!' He shouted to them, cutting through Albedo's excitement, her smile dropping from her face immediately.

'Cocytus, you who have brought shame to Nazarick-' she said angrily.

'I want to hear what he has to say, Albedo.' Ulma said sternly. The supervisor shut her mouth and bowed.

Ains cocked his head to the side.

'I am also curious. What is it Cocytus? Please speak your mind.' Ains said, voice dripping with an untold curiosity

Cocytus took a deep breath.

'I am against the extermination of the lizardmen. I beg of you to show mercy.'

Ulma's eyebrows raised slightly, her mouth forming a surprised O as he spoke.

She hadn't been expecting that. And apparently neither had Ains.

'Oh? Now then Cocytus, you must have a pretty good reason for your request. Something that benefits all of Nazarick? He asked.

'Yes! I believe valiant warriors can be found amongst the lizardmen. It would be more beneficial for us to have them declare loyalty to Nazarick.' Cocytus proposed.

This was definitely unexpected but not a bad idea when she thought about it. 

'That is indeed a convincing proposal. If we were to use the lizardmen corpses to raise undead they would only be around the same level as human corpses, so there's no need to insist on lizardmen.'

'As well as they'd lose any special abilities they had when they were living.' Ulma added quietly, a hand on her chin as she thought on the pros and cons.

'In that case-'

'However it would be more cost-effective to use undead created by me than it would be to leave the lizardmen alive. If there are any other benefits I'd love to hear them.' Ains said, waiting for him to continue.

Ulma tilted her head, resting it on a hand that wasn't supporting the sleeping fetus. She looked over and caught Demiurge's eye. There was something there and she felt a rush of affection for the man.

He looked away just for a moment, addressing Ains.

'My lord. If I may?' He said, taking the attention off of Cocytus for just a moment.

'Yes, Demiurge.'

'Perhaps they could be used in a governance experiment? There will surely come a time where Nazarick will be dealing with different nations and politics. This could be a great opportunity to govern without the use of fear.'

Ulma hummed thoughtfully.

'Your thoughts, Ulma?' Ains asked.

'Whether we kill them or keep them alive, at their power level they will never pose a threat to Nazarick. But I believe keeping them will bring more long term benefits. I trust Cocytus's judgement and with tutelage and resources from Nazarick, the lizardmen could prove very capable as warriors. As well, I agree with Demiurge's proposal of ruling over them as practise for the future.' She mused. 

'I also agree. Demiurge we will follow with your brilliant suggestion.' Ains said proudly.

'Thank you lord Ains. I'm sure you were just waiting for Cocytus to realise the same.'

Ever humble but Ulma saw through it. The demon had come to his friend's rescue. 

'Hmph, you give me too much credit. All I wanted was for Cocytus to use his own thinking no matter what it was.' He said, a smugness to his voice as his plan gave him the results he was hoping for.

He addressed all the guardians, voice booming through the throne room.

'Listen to me guardians, orders are not something for you to blindly carry out, they are to be mulled over, and decide what would bring the greatest benefit for Nazarick!' 

The guardian's all voiced their understanding in unison. Looking at Ains with utter admiration.

'Now then Cocytus. Consequently your punishment must be changed. you will govern the lizardmen and instil loyalty to Nazarick within them, rule through fear is forbidden.' He said.

'I understand. Lord Ains. I Cocytus. Will promise to work hard to live up to the immeasurable mercy you have shown me.' He said gratefully

'All right guardian's. I order you all to move out. One team to work as a decoy and another to flaunt our power to the lizardmen. Albedo, ready our soldiers and activate Gargantua as well.'

'As you command. Also, am I to assume that by sending a decoy you are considering that there is someone who enjoys peeking at us? And are intentionally giving them the wrong impression of our intentions?' She asked coyly.

'That is correct.' He said.

'Very good.' She said, stepping back and opening a screen to begin preparations.

Ulma gently nudged Victim awake, failing to hide a wince as it woke up with a startled yelp.

'M-my apologies, my lady Ulma. Oh supreme one. I can't believe I fell asleep during such an important meeting.' They babbled.

'No, no. It's fine. Victim. If your body needs rest then you should listen to it.' Ulma said softly, allowing the guardian to fly from her lap so she could stand.

'A word? Lord Ains.' She said, turning to him, her dress swooshing around her.

'Yes, Ulma?' He said.

'I'd like Zaltana to join Cocytus. Not to fight alongside him but to watch and observe. She needs some experience out in the world before we leave for Baharuth.' She explained and Ains nodded.

'Very well. Tell her she can go but not to interfere.' 

'Thank you lord Ains. Besides, everyone works harder when the person they like is watching, you can understand that ' She said coyly, her smile growing as she could feel the tension rising from Albedo behind her.

'Y-yes, well! We should make our first appearance. All right everyone time to get moving.' The lich announced before teleporting away, leaving Ulma to let out a sigh of relief. It was over finally and she could shake off this tense feeling of dread.

He really knew how to make a scene. But she supposed that was what made him a good leader.

'You didn't have to do that, my lady.' Zaltana hushed but she shook her head.

'I wasn't just making up reasons, I think it'll be good for you to explore a bit, you've been getting worried the sooner the date approaches for us to leave.' She said.

She stretched up her arms before readjusting her dress slightly. The guardian's had gathered together in a group to talk it seemed.

'I'm going to get changed if we're heading out.' She mused, opening a gate and stepping through.

\---------

She came into her bedroom with a sigh of relief before falling onto her bed.

Being a supreme ruler was taxing! 

'Unseen servant.' She called out but a small voice cut through.

'No need my lady. I can be of assistance.' The red imp said, appearing from the bathroom with a handful of dirty towels with some empty cleaning bottles on top.

'Aw, Ingrid. Perfect timing.' She smiled, going over to sit on the pouffy seat next to her dressing table.

The imp maid quickly came over and started to undo the corset with a new practised ease.

'You've gotten better.' Ulma praised.

'I've been practising.' Ingrid giggled. Ulma slid off the dress, a soft poof as it hit the floor and she stepped out.

'C-cute!' Ingrid cooed, her face somehow redder as she averted her eyes.

'Y-you think? I've never worn anything like this before?' She said shyly. Covering herself with her arms.

'It must be a relief that lord Demiurge has returned.' She said, finding Ulma's usual black and white battle dress.

'It is. You can probably tell that his scents almost gone.' She giggled. Ingrid nodded along.

'But now he's back and can fulfil his duties as a lover. He's so lucky, but then only an archfiend of his level and pedigree is suitable for you, my lady.' She gushed, tying the lace backing back up.

It seemed their relationship was common knowledge now and she felt her cheeks redden. How much office gossip went around about them?

'Thank you Ingrid. What uhm… What do you all think of it? I mean, our relationship?' She said as the maid brushed her hair and polished her horns.

'Hmm, it doesn't matter what we think, my lady. All we ask is 'does he make you happy?' She asked. 

'Yes, very much so.' Ulma admitted. 

'Then no one in Nazarick would have anything to say, well except lord Greed but he's just jealous of lord Demiurge. Don't you worry. Lord Demiurge has already set him in his place.' She said happily.

Ulma let out a sigh of relief. If everyone was going to know, she was glad no one seemed to mind she was dating a guardian.

'Thank you for the help getting ready.' She thanked her, ingrained politeness still had a hold of her it seemed.

'We heard that our lady and lord Ains will be going out in a moment. This much is needed so that the whole world sees what we see.' She said resolutely as she tied the black and white ribbons to each horn, plating them to fall gracefully about her.

Ulma painted her lips a blood red and winged black eyeliner to complete a devilish look.

'I better go rejoin them. How do I look?' She asked, posing as regally as she could.

'Like a queen! No, like an empress! ahh, what's better than an empress?' Ingrid flustered. Ulma giggled.

'I love the set-up by the way. You did an excellent job.' She said, looking around the room.

'It's no problem, my lady. I'm sure lord Demiurge will also love it!' She cooed, hands holding her cheeks as she sighed wistfully.

'He truly is the envy of the seventh floor right now.' She giggled coyly. 

Ulma went over and picked a lilly from the vase, tying it in place in the ribbons on her horns.

'I'm lucky to have him.' She hushed. He was always helping her even before their appearance in the new world.

Tonight she wanted to make him feel as special as he made her feel. It was of course an anniversary of sorts...


	12. S2 chp3 Confessional (SLIGHT NSFW)

Ulma let out a cold breath as she gazed across the frozen lake. She could see the lizardmen struggle to pull themselves out of the ice and climb to higher ground.

Ains hummed in amusement as they scurried away, giving the order for Gargantua to appear, picking up a large square boulder and hurling it over their head to crash into the ice.

A stage overlooking the primitive village to flaunt their power and supremacy.

'Shall we?' Ains asked, offering his arm to her. She took it, walking in time with him up the skeleton staircase.

Their thrones materialised and she took her place next to him, the guardians lining up in their places.

She looked over the lizardmen, most seemed to be males and all were large and imposing, with handsome scaling and bright yellow eyes.

They reminded her of a mix between alligators and geckos. Oh? She easily spotted their group of commanders amongst the extras.

A shiny pure white stood out amongst the group. One seemed to have one arm that was much larger than the other. Another had a bright patterning across his scales… 

Definitely the leaders.

'I like that one.' Ulma said, pointing discretely to the albino lizardmen she had spotted. 

'Ah, I see. Is it for the unusual colouring?' Albedo asked. Ulma nodded.

'I used to have a pet lizard that had similar colouring. She reminds me of it.' she giggled.

'Well, you will see her more if we are to take over this village.' Ains mused. He was happy to take over the lizardmen peacefully. Unnecessary killing felt cowardly to him.

He summoned the monstrous mass of faces and they floated over to the terrified lizardmen, proclaiming in a thousand voices their intent.

It was overkill and she loved it. 

'Seems they've decided on their ambassadors.' Ains mused as two warriors approached. 

'Seems like it. What do you think of them?' She asked quietly.

'Brave enough to come forward but smart enough to bring a friend.' Ains chuckled back. 

Ulma nodded minutely, returning her disarmingly soft smile to the pair as they reached their stage.

'I am the representative of the lizardmen, Shasuryu shasha. And this is the mightiest of the lizardmen!'

'Zaryusu Shasha!' The pair bellowed out, standing tall and proud. Ulma admired them for it, really she did but needs must and it was a shame but these two would probably be the ones to die soon.

Ains made a quiet sound of displeasure.

'Our masters do not feel that your posture is conducive to listening.' Albedo said, voice calm and yet still echoing out to them from such a distance.

'Demiurge?' She asked and the demon stepped forward.

 **'Prostrate yourselves.'** he said, voice carrying his order with absolute authority. Ulma felt the demonic power course through her, trying to get her to obey. She was strong enough to resist but not immune to his demonic commands it seemed.

She could give in if she'd wanted to and wasn't that a delicious thought to return to later~

The pair slammed their muzzles into the ice, down on all fours as they prostrated themselves before them.

**'Do not resist.'**

Ah, he was getting to her already. Focus Ulma.

'Lord Ains, they have adopted a listening posture?' Albedo asked with a sultry tone.

'Good work. Lift up their heads.' Ains said

 **'You are permitted to lift up your heads.'** Demiurge added.

The pair looked up, gasping for air as they stared wide eyed at the group. They kept their eyes fixed on Ains and herself. Good, they knew who the actual threats were here.

'I am the master of the great tomb of Nazarick, Ains Ooal Gown and this is princess Ulma Alain Odle.'

'First I will express my gratitude to you for assisting in my experiment. Now onto the main subject. You will fall under my rule.

'Wha-?'

'However it is likely that you do not wish to fall under the rule of someone against whom you have achieved victory, thus, in four hours I will attack again. The attacker will be one of my trusted aids, Cocytus, on his own.' He explained. 

The lizardmen looked at him, cogs turning in their heads on how to respond but Ains had already decided the outcome.

'If you are able to win against him I promise to henceforth leave you completely alone. ' he promised sincerely. He had utmost faith in Cocytus, a gamble like this was a sure bet.

'We surrender-'

Ulma couldn't help but giggle haughtily behind a hand at the immediate back down.

'I would prefer you not suggest something as tedious as to surrender without fighting. ' Ains warned them.

'You wish to make an example of us?' Zaryasu said. Oh, bold of him.

'I am done speaking. You have four hours. Enjoy them while you can.' 

'I ask that you wait! Will this ice melt?' The representative asked.

'Ah that's right. I will dispel the effects of the spell later, I just did not want myself and Lady Ulma to be dirtied by your mud.' He offered his arm once again and Ulma took it gracefully.

She looked down at the lizardmen.

'Zaryusu, Shasuryu… fight well.' She said almost sweetly if not for context.

'Farewell lizardmen. Gate.' Ains commanded. The large portal opening.

Each guardian said their farewells with Demiurge last to step through to release them from their bonds.

 **'You are free to move.** Do try to enjoy yourselves lizardmen~'

\----------

Once inside the dummy Nazarick, Ulma looked around happily. It was an empty shell but a pretty shell. Large wooden columns stood and the symbol of their guild blazeend in red on the walls and banners.

‘Sorry, my lord and lady. The place is a little run down. I kind of rushed it when I heard you were both coming here.’ Aura said, avoiding Ulma’s eyes as she stared at the floor. 

‘There is no need to be concerned. You built this place for us, so it is on par with Nazarick.' Ains assured her. The dark elf's morose look vanished into a large smile. 

'Very Well, I shall now return to Nazarick. Lord Ains, lady Ulma.' Victim said, bowing midair.

'Outstanding work. keep the first floor of Nazarick safe until we return. Gate' Ains said as the angel went back home.

Ulma let out a tiny sigh of relief but not quite quietly enough as both Albedo and Demiurge turned to her and invaded her space.

'My lady. Did the Enochian hurt your ears?' Albedo asked, voice laced with worry.

Demiurge gently petted her ear, rubbing the soft fuzz in a soothing manner.

‘Even if your highness wishes to grant such kind rewards unto us unworthy guardians, you must think of your health first.’ Demiurge said, tutting at her as he rubbed the edge of her ear between his thumb forefinger.

'It must have been difficult to have Victim so close if you are sensitive to the Angel's language.' He purred, leaning closer and Ulma felt heat rise to her cheeks.

'Demiurge.' Albedo said dangerously 'be respectful of our supreme beings.' She said, pulling Ulma out of his personal space and into her own. Demiurge scowled at her, pulling Ulma back to his chest as his tail whipped to encircle her.

'As you are well aware, by our own traditions, this much is allowed. Since I am her-'

'Ehh! Wh-what's that?' Ulma interrupted. Pointing at the throne of bones in the centre of the room. Nope she was not having Demiurge proclaiming loudly to everyone their ‘relationships more intimate details’ especially with Aura and Mare still in the room.

‘Oh, my deepest apologies, my lady. We only had time to make the one throne so we decided to make lord Ains’s first. We are making yours as we speak but I wished to acquire a select few materials.’ Demiurge said happily.

Ains looked over the seat with a look of exasperation, which was highly skillful seeing as he didn't have a face. 

‘What is it made out of?’ he asked, though she knew he already had the answer by the way he kept looking at the very… familiar armrests.

‘We made it out of only the best parts of different beasts including griffons and wyverns and the like.’ Demiurge said proudly.

‘I like it. It’s regal but still fitting with the surroundings.’ Ulma mused. Demiurge beamed at her, his tail swaying about.

‘Shalltear…’ Ains said, turning to the vampire ‘I did say I would give you a punishment. It seems now is the time.’ 

With the guardian's attention drawn to lord Ains, Demiurge took the chance to finally touch the object of his desire, his hand was almost shaking as he brushed it ever so slightly against hers. 

The motion was soft and full of trepidation, his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest in panic until Ulma gingerly took his hand in hers, rubbing soft circles into the leather of his gloves and calming his heart, she took a step closer till their arms were touching.

This small token of affection made his heart ache with affection he didn't know he could feel. 

Demiurge tried to control his breathing and remain calm as Shalltear fell to her hands and knees. Ains carefully sat back down onto her. Ulma stifling a giggle.

‘Oh lord. I’m sorry Demiurge, you put so much work into his throne too.’ she cooed soothingly. He smiled at her.

‘Nonsense this! This is inspiring. My lady, we guardians are always at your disposal. Even as furniture.’ he chuckled. 

‘Sorry it ended up like this, Demiurge.’ Ains said from his new shallchair. 

‘Seating yourself on a guardian? Truly such a seat is worthy of the supreme beings. Which is to say one no other could claim! Leave it to you lord Ains I would never even have thought of this.’ he said excitedly, even his pointed ears flexed in excitement.

She gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go to circle around a panting Shalltear. Her smile grew larger as she spotted her face.

‘Ah, Shallty you look so cute.’ she cooed, dropping down so she could hold Shalltear’s face in her hands.

‘Th-thank you my lady.’ she panted, cheeks reddened and she had started to shake slightly. From the weight or something else she wasn't sure.

She squeezed her cheeks, going up to trace her pointed ears before going back down to brush over her swollen lips, collecting the drool that had already started to drip from her open mouth. The vampires eye’s drooped and a stuttered sound passed her lips.

‘Ah! My lady.’ she gasped before Ulma pressed her thumb past her lips to play with her lamprey tongue. 

'Is this too much for you, Shalltear?' Ains asked but Shalltear shook her head violently while still keeping Ulma's thumb pressed gently to her tongue.

She pulled back only enough to speak properly, turning over her shoulder to look at him. 

'It's not hard on me at all! On the contrary lord Ains I take this as a reward!' She rushed out, voice high pitched and eager.

Ulma saw his jaw almost drop off and bit her lip. Oh dear, his plan was backfiring quite spectacularly. Ains went to get off before sitting his weight back down, looking pensive.

The relief thay washe dover Shalltear's face as he sa back down was so erotic and cute that Ulma hummed happily. 

She scratched under her chin, tracing her lips again and now Shalltear left small kisses against her finger tips and even a half hearted biting attempt was made to her wandering fingers.

‘ _Ara, ara._ You're not supposed to enjoy punishment are you?’ she tutted, looking up at Ains. 

‘M-my apologies, lady Ulma. please punish me more!’ Shalltear said, eyes just a little crazy as she shook. 

‘Oookay.’ she giggled, standing up and skipping to Ains’s side, giving him a look that had the lich sighing in defeat before opening his arms.

‘I guess this is my punishment too?’ he mumbled, quietly into her ear as she climbed into his lap.

She carefully sat down, surprised by how comfy it actually was. The amount of silken robes helped cushion his bony hips and she was small enough to fit comfortably in his lap.

She let herself fall backwards so she could lay almost parallel to Shalltear and when she twisted she could speak directly in her ear, one leg hooking over Ains’ hip to keep her steady as a large skeletal hand rested on her belly.

‘Is this better?’ she teased before feeling Ains’s hand on the small of her back pull her back up.

‘Behave.’ he said, voice low but there was a small chuckle at the end. She huffed, but settled into him. This was actually kind of nice.

‘Lord Ains, lady Ulma. may I be excused for a second? I will return in just a moment.’ Albedo asked. Ains nodded and Demiurge stood behind her.

‘May I join her?’ he asked quickly, getting a curious nod from Ains. Demiurge followed Albedo out and soon the pair were alone in a corridor. Albedo slammed her fist into the wall angrily.

‘Aren't you angry?’ she seethed, punching the wall a few more times before calming. That bitch Shalltear was getting such a wonderful punishment. PUNISHMENT!! Of course pain or love from the supreme beings was a gift in itself but her happy whimpers were driving the Succubus insane.

‘Not so much angry. I didn't realise seeing lady Ulma in lord Ains’s arms would get to me... So badly.’ he huffed, trying to shake the images out of his head. 

Each supreme being was a god themselves, a masterful work of art. The idea of an intimate encounter between the last two supreme beings was too much for his heart to handle it seemed. 

Pale skin decorated with bones. The red glow bouncing off her as they enjoyed each other's ministrations… Gods, would he be allowed to watch?

'Pervert.' Albedo huffed. Of course the succubus would be able to sense what kind of depravity was going on in his mind right now.

They returned after a quick breather looking far more calm than they were as Albedo apologised to Aura for ‘knocking’ into a wall. 

Ains sighed to Ulma, nudging his head to rest on top of hers.

‘Honestly what are we going to do with them.’ he whispered to her, getting a giggle out of her as her hands came up to cup his face, his skull had a warmth to it, like it had been left out in the sun.

‘Maybe not sit on them too often.’ she teased. 

\-------------

Ulma swung her legs a little over the side of Ains hips. Knocking Shalltear's puffy dress as she rested back.

The guardian's were bowed, heads tilted down as they awaited their lordship's orders.

'Now onto business.' Ains said 'do you think our demonstration was frightening enough.'

'I think it was perfect. Lord Ains!' Aura said.

'Absolutely. Did you see the look on those lizardmen faces!' Shalltear warbled from her place under them. 

Ulma hummed in agreement.

'I'm growing fond of them, can we watch their preparations?' She mused. Ains nodded.

'Yes, let's see what efforts they are making, regardless how futile they are.' He mused.

'Isn't that a good way to measure a creature's worth? Putting them in a situation with no hope and seeing how they fight back?' She said, getting a warm chuckle from Ains.

'You sound like lord Touch-me. I'm impressed.' He said. She blushed hotly. 

'Don't say that Niisan will haunt me!' She teased, smacking his chest playfully.

Ains brought over the mirror to them.

'The first part of Cocytus's plan is going well.' He mused, swiping through the different groups of lizardmen like he was flicking through channels.

They focused on the group of leaders. Drawing crude strategies into the ground. Ulma frowned.

'The albino isn't there? Nor Zaryusu?' She queried.

'Perhaps they're inside one of the houses. My lady.' Aura offered. 

Ains opened his inventory, bringing out a scroll and activating it to uncover the houses.

Zaryasu laid on top of Crusch, tails entwining as his hips rocked languidly into hers. Their muzzles rubbing against each other affectionalty.

The screen went off as Ains stuttered. Ulma holding her red cheeks as she squeaked out an embarrassed giggle.

'How crass!'

'We should punish them!'

'Cocytus is just about to attack them?'

'I- uhm!'

'N-no. It's understandable. I've seen in movies that when close to death the instinct to preserve the species kicks in.' He explained.

The guardians all chorused off agreements while Ulma furrowed her brows.

'Is that what you think it is?' She asked softly. Ains turned to look at her 'Zaryusu is obviously going to fight with the knowledge that he's going to die. As a man wouldn't he want to spend some time with the women he loves Before then?' She mused.

'Ah, so romantic.' Mare mused getting a teasing look from Aura.

Ains chuckled 'you have a romantic's heart, Ulma. As sweet as the image is we should not give them too much thought. If the person who used the world item on Shalltear is on the lizardman's side and they refuse to joinnus. Then we will destroy them.' 

\---------

Ulma used a gate to go check on Zaltana and Cocytus. The hivelord was stretching slightly as Zaltana looked over the equipment he was going to use in awe.

She sensed her presence and Zaltana quickly turned and rushed to her, going into a formal bow as she reached her.

‘My lady. Thank you for this opportunity! Will you be staying to watch the fight?’ she asked, looking around and frowning when she didn't see any guards following her through the gate.

‘No. I'm going back to Nazarick. Don't look so grumpy, I'll be with Demiurge the entire time I'm back home so don't worry about me. Enjoy the time out here, maybe even explore a little?’ she mused. 

The area they were in was out in the middle of nowhere. The lizardmens territory was large and nearly no other species had a presence in the muddy swamplands. 

So it shouldn't be too much of a risk if she spread her wings a little.

‘I’ll try and have a look around. It’d be good to test some of my abilities beforehand to get used to them. I need to be prepared for every eventuality!’ she said with a confident nod and a fighting stance. 

‘We will be. I’ll have you by my side but you’ll also have me. We’re a team.’ she said. Zaltana’s smile grew wide, showing her teeth as she nodded happily.

‘Y-yeah. A team!’ she stuttered back.

‘I just wanted to say good luck to Cocytus. Not that he needs it. But I think he’s in the zone right now.’ she said, looking at the behemoth who had taken a lotus position and seemed to be meditating.

‘Yeah, he’s really focused. This is all kind of weighing on him.’ she said, voice resigned. This was his battle and he would win it but that didn't stop her from worrying

‘Then I’ll get going. Message if you need anything okay?’ she said, waiting till Zaltana hummed in agreement.

Zaltana gave her a quick hug, uttering another quiet thank you before detaching and joining Cocytus's side.

She walked through the portal, feeling the heated air rush over her as she stepped into the burning temple.

She took a deep breath of burning wood and brimstone, feeling at home in the hellish landscape.

She only took a few steps towards her room when she heard his voice call to her, rushing to catch up behind her.

'My lady.' Demiurge said almost breathlessly, standing just a few steps behind and bowing his head.

She turned around and before he could utter another word she had run to him, clutching tightly to his chest.

'I've missed you.' She said, her voice muffled against his suit. 

He hugged her tightly to him, hearing the soft gasp as he tightened his arms around her.

'Please allow me to escort you back to your chambers, lady Ulma.' He rushed out. Each inhale of her scent made him fall closer to the edge of his control.

She took his hand in hers, leading them to the door as she struggled to breath. His scent was so strong and she wrapped her arms around his, nuzzling into the fabric of his jacket.

Ulma tried to hide her excited smirk.

‘Are you not going to watch the fight?’ she asked. He shook his head.

‘Cocytus understands. Besides I have utmost faith in him to bring a glorious victory back to Nazarick.’ he mused. They reached the bedroom and Demiurge stepped forward to open the door for her. She couldn't hold back her excited smile as she stepped in, hands nervously fiddling in her lap as she waited for a response. 

‘Is everything okay, my lady?’ he asked, cocking his head as he resisted the urge to rush at her and begin making up for lost time.

‘I’m fine. I uhm, do you like it?’ she asked nervously. Demiurge frowned slightly. Was he missing something?

‘J-just wait here a moment!.’ Ulma stuttered before jumping into the bathroom. Okay, don’t panic. He probably hasn’t noticed yet. 

Ulma thought back and realised it was all pretty subtle, maybe he wouldn't notice at all? Well he’d certainly notice this next part.

She unequiped her dress, quickly washing up and applying a thin sheen of pink lipgloss where her red lipstick had now faded.

Ingrid had only seen the beautiful white stockings and matching garter. Super special SR valentines day outfit!

She'd managed to grind the event to get it, had almost worn it before Ulbert had logged in and she’d immediately hidden it deep in her inventory.

She equipped it now. Feeling the white and baby pink corset tight against her like an embrace. The stockings felt like a second skin, clipped to the pink ribbon covered garter up to the tiny slip of underwear that had a heart shaped hole showing off the curve of her ass.

God her face was so bright red right now. She flattened down the pink skirt that attached from the corset over her butt. But now her tail was bunching up under the skirt! She looked in the large mirror, trying to decide if she should just take it all off and pretend like she hadn't done anything.

Demiurge looked around the room. He was missing something and he was going to spot it before she came back. 

Well there was something, a bottle of wine was in a bucket of ice. He went over to it, expecting the heady brand Shalltear had introduced her too.

It was… his own vintage. The one he would normally order when drinking with Cocytus. Why would she not pick the one she obviously favored?

He replaced the bottle of wine and looked around with a more discerning eye. The lillies had multiplied, filling large vases but mixed in with them were soft pink roses.

The bed had pink petals sprinkled over the dark purple sheets. Wait, had she done this for him? He walked over to the desk and found a small leatherbound journal. He wouldn't dare breach his ladies privacy but the sheet of paper next to it had been left only half covered?

_Flowers  
Wine? Ask Ingrid  
Cookies? Find kitchen  
Outfit  
Present done_

Demiurge felt his mouth go dry. His love had been planning for his return? A gift? Shit he hadn't gotten her anything! He felt like a fool as he heard the bathroom door open and Ulma timidly stepped around the door. Her eyes darting from him to the floor as he saw her in all her glory.

Dear god, he remembered that outfit. Years ago Ulbert had chastised her for wanting something so raunchy. As her brother of course he would feel that way about it. But the sly giggle she’d let out after he’d gone had made him weak.

As powerful as his creator was, he couldn't stop his little sister growing up into a woman~

And there she was. A goddess in white and pink ribbons and frills. The corset hugging her curves as she swayed her hips.

She looked like a delicacy, a beautiful wrapped gift of innocence hiding a seductive secret.

‘I uhm… do, do you know what today is?’ she asked, walking forward as Demiurge fell to his knees.

‘My sincerest apologies. This inconpetent one does not. Would you please… enlighten me?’ he asked, voie thick, he didn't think he could remember his own name right now as she shyly walked up to him, holding her hands out to him and pulling him up from his bow.

She stepped close to him, giving such an enticing view of the pink bows framing her cleavage. Her hands slid up to undo his tie with a now practised ease. 

‘It’s been three months since we- We became lovers so it’s not like a proper anniversary or anything but I just wanted to do something nice for you and say I- say thank you… for everything.’ she cooed, looking up at him, her eyes twinkling.

‘Y-you did all this for me?’ he asked incredulously. But why? He was hers and hers alone. She didn't need to try and garner his affections? She had his heart already. 

She nodded, leaning up and finally getting to connect them, soft lips pressing to his with a sigh of relief at the touch.

The chains snapped around Demiurge’s heart and he held her to him, turning the kiss passionate as he pressed into her.

Ulma moaned in her throat, her fingers dragging down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. She licked at his bottom lip, tasting ash from the farm. His tongue quickly filled her mouth and tasted every inch of her.

She ran her fingers over his skin now freed from his clothes and moaned wantonly. She knew now that her scent of arousal must be growing strong enough for him to smell. Was he holding back still? 

Ulma detached herself from Demiurge, the demon immediately going for her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin with a deep groan.

'Demiurge~' she mewled, palming his erection through bis suit.

'Yes, my darling?' He asked almost breathlessly. His mind consumed with the need to touch and feel her finally!

'Y-you can choose how we… you know.' She squeaked out. His new pet name did something to her, electric tingles of arousal coursed through her body. That familiar ache growing inside her as she felt just how hard he was.

'How we what? Lady Ulma.' He teased, nibbling at her ear the way he knew she liked. Her hand rubbed a little harder, knocking the breath from him as she stroked his shaft.

'Y-you know.' She huffed, embarrassed heat filling her cheeks ‘I said I wanted to see you take control didn't I?’ she mewled as seductively as she could, finally slipping her hand into his trousers to take his shaft in her hand.

He groaned loudly, bucking into her hands. He’d assumed she meant control over a shared victim? Did- did she mean what he thought she did. No, he couldn't that would be too much.

‘I want you to take me, make me scream for you Demi~’ she purred, leaning forward to nip at his shoulder, her hand squeezing his length to release a bead of silky pre-cum for her to rub over the head. 

‘My lady!’ he gritted out, pulling back so he could hold her cheek gently.

‘Take me to bed, Demiurge.’ she asked, a plea in her voice. She was sincere in his arms, her lustful scent rolling off her in waves, assaulting every sense he had. 

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and he gasped at the feeling of her core lining up with his aching shaft so perfectly. He took her to her bed.

Their bed. She had asked him to sleep here for as long as he wanted which would be eternity for him. He wanted to be by her side, selfishly covet her to himself and fill her with the same addiction to him that he had for her.

She struggled against him to be let up so she could stand on her knees.

Purring to him she twisted her body like a dancer to show off the stockings before showing him her back.

The unspoken command was there and Demiurge immediately set to work undoing every ribbon that held her delightfully sinful outfit together. 

He stopped himself from ripping it completely off her but once the skirt was gone he purred deeply, grinning like the cheshire cat himself as he gazed at her. The underwear was downright adorable. Her tail settling just above a heart shaped hole that showcased her pert rear end.

She moved her hand behind her to hide herself but he caught her wrist tightly, leaning forward and whispering a harsh ‘don’t' into her ear. He stilled, remembering who he was talking too but before he could apologise she purred and shakily moved her arms to hide in her lap, her legs spreading wider in a submissive pose.

He swallowed thickly. She really did want him to take control? It was a concept he was having difficulty comprehending. Gods don’t bow to their creations.

But here… she wasn't his god? She wanted to be something else, his lesser. She wanted to feel his lust, his true nature. He had to know truly before he went further, before he lost himself.

‘My lady-’ he swallowed hard before he forced the next word out ‘Ulma…’ she turned her head, her eyes sparkling madly at him with the softest look of surprise on her face.

'Do you truly want this?’ he asked, gesturing between them. Was he even referring to sex anynore?

She slowly leaned forward, catching him in a soft kiss, her hands holding his jawline as she pressed into him.

He was caught off guard by the tenderness, the obvious affection she held for him to bestow such a kiss to him was baffling to the guardian. 

She pulled back her eyes twinkling as the lights danced in her eyes. He wondered if there was meaning to their movements. 

Did the star-pupils expand with happiness did they twinkle when she felt love?

'Don't hide from me.' she whispered, a plea in her voice that transcended what they were about to do, the lines he was about to cross and defile and never be able to go back on.

'I won't… I'm just scared you won't like what you see.' he confessed ‘I promised him I’d make you happy.’ 

The words hit her full force, ripping at her soul and tears welled in the corner of her eyes. 

‘I love you, my Ulma, my goddess. I can not express how deep my love goes or how long I have loved you but I- I need you to know it is so much more than what I was made to be.’

The tears fell, swept up by his thumb as she gasped, remembering she needed to breath. The air felt light as she moved closer to him till she could press her forehead against him, breath in his scent that she needed more than air.

‘Demiurge, I love you too. I need you, I need you so much. I can’t be without you.’ she gasped out. Words spilling from her very soul as she shuddered when his hands found her hips.

Demiurge purred deeply. This wouldn't be a mating. He hadn't earned that yet. But if he got to decide how he took her tonight then he would brand his own claim into her heart, even a temporary one. 

‘My love, will you listen to my selfish wishes tonight?’ he asked. She nodded eagerly. The fire inside her was now stoked to a burning inferno and her blood was singing for him to take her.

‘On your knees~’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~ I do love some love confessions huehuehue. As always thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story ♡
> 
> I have a dedicated sideblog now @placeholder-jpeg on tumblr if anyone is interested in little snippets, musings and artworks!


	13. s2 ch4 Worship (Demi/Ulma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, I got struck by inspiration and the chapter jumped an extra 2k haha
> 
> I am so excited to put this chapter out there ♡ I hope everyone likes it and as always any feedback even critical is appreciated.
> 
> I have a small tumblr for white lamb @place-holder.jpeg that posts updates and memes and art ♡

His hands traveled down the creamy expanse of her back, dragging his nails to leave red marks as he passed.

His princess was shivering at his touch, spine arching as he finally reached her fluffy tail. He massaged around the base, getting a cut of gasp as he played with the sensitive area around the base.

'Cute~.' He mused as he gripped the base of her tail and pulled up, forcing Ulma to present herself as she followed his grip.

He kicked her legs apart, ignoring her embarrassed whines as he looked at her.

'You're so pretty down here too. Would you let me sculpt you? Ah, but I'm not fond of the idea of sharing your beautiful visage.' He mused, one hand grabbing a handful of her pert ass and kneading the soft flesh.

'I- I agree. I don't want everyone, Ngh! Seeing me like this.' Ulma said softly. Demiurge purred.

'Then this sight will just be for my eyes then.' He cooed, finally touching her slicked lips and pushing her apart, showing her pink insides as her needy hole leaked arousal.

Ulma shuddered, lifting her hips more for him to see her delicate parts. She felt a hot breath ghost over her before his tongue traced around her opening.

Mewls of encouragement poured from her as he tasted her with a softness that was driving her crazy. He never pushed too far in, merely tasting the droplets of moisture that threatened to spill out of her and her hard button was left ignored.

Ulma tried to push her hips back for more but the demon growled dangerously, his tail whipping around her, arms held tightly to her body.

'No, my princess. You're going to be a good girl and take it tonight.' He purred, finally rubbing one of his fingers over her entrance.

'N-not fair.' She whined, feeling her cunt twitch in anticipation as he dipped just an inch inside her, alighting the nerves that started her channel but going no further, leaving an intense ache as his finger pulled out and vanished.

'Fair? Oh my love.' He cooed, a smug laughter filling the room as his tail tightened 'you didn't ask for fair. You asked me to take control, did you not?' He was insufferably smug as he rubbed the spiked end of his tail against her cheek.

Ulma tried to think of something to say back but he was right.

So instead she licked the parts of his tail she could reach, open mouth kisses laid onto the dangerous spike as the metal edges kissed into her skin, beads of blood starting to weep from the edges down the length of her body.

Demiurge finally leaned down far enough that he could press the flat of his long tongue against her, running it across her twitching entrance and letting the tip of his tongue rub her clit.

He couldn't wait to fuck her but first he needed to make sure she was ready for the brutal way he was going to ruin her.

He gripped her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and he felt the way she tensed up completely, her legs starting to try and close.

Demiurge quirked an eyebrow, refusing to let her retreat from him as he dragged his tongue from her slit up to her hole.

Ulma let out an undignified squeak of protest as he circled the puckered skin, chuckling as she tried to kick out.

'W-Wait, Demi that's dirty.' She pleaded, feeling light headed as he licked at her back entrance.

'Shhh. Relax and let me make you feel good.' He ignored her soft pleas, tracing his pointed tongue from her ass back down across her weeping slit and back up again, alternating between hard licks and using a hardened point to trace circles around her.

Ulma writhed under him. Her ache to be filled growing as he played with her without mercy. Even her ass was getting assaulted and she mewled pathetically as it started to feel good.

When he pressed the pad of his thumb against her hole she couldn't help but moan at the odd pleasure it gave her. She wanted to be filled and the more he drove her to the edge the less she cared about the how or where.

Demiurge felt his cock dripping and he didn't dare touch himself yet, not until he had completely broken his lover.

She finally started to relax, letting him play with her and he gave her a rewarding kiss against her hole before turning his attention back to her cute pussy, pushing his index finger inside her aching channel.

He revelled in the desperate moans she let out, her tongue lapping pathetically at his tail to appease him. He mulled over the thought of thrusting the spike into her mouth and gagging her.

A second finger joined, teasing at her insides as he crooked his fingers to rub at the sensitive walls.

When she finally started to relax into his ministrations, her moans becoming breathy and her head dropping to the pillow he decided she was ready.

Ulma stuttered a breath, feeling faint as the demon tightened his tails grip around her body, the spiked end rubbing against her face, demanding attention as she gave it soft licks and kisses.

It seemed to be sensitive as he sighed happily at her ministrations.

'Such a good girl for me.' He cooed darkly.

He pulled his fingers out, dripping with her juices and he pulled them up to lick with a heady moan.

'Ready?' He asked and Ulma nearly screamed at him.

'Demiurge…. I am seriously going to lose my mind if you don't fuck me.' She bit out, trying to look over her shoulder but his tail held her in place.

'Are you sure? I won't ask again.' He cooed and she finally broke.

'Demi!' She pleaded, on the verge of just ordering him to fuck her brains out.

He finally lined his aching cock with her wet slit, easily finding her entrance and sliding the head against her. He sighed in pure bliss as he finally got to feel even the smallest relief.

He slicked up his cock with her nectar, palming himself as he pushed his cock head inside.

'So good, everytime I enter you, you somehow feel better.' He purred, slowly pushing inch by inch inside. He wanted to savor this.

'You're incredible at this~' Ulma gasped out, biting feebly at his tail as it refused to let her sink further onto his shaft.

She felt him spread her wide around him, alighting every nerve and finally hitting the spots that had been aching duly for some kind of stimulation.

'I'm going to mark you, something deeper than a bite. I'm going to mark your mind, make you addicted to me, to my scent, to my cock.' He promised lowly.

Ulma shuddered, she was tempted to tell him that she already was but this was far more delicious.

He bottomed out and gave her a moment to enjoy the feeling of being full before he pulled almost completely out and slammed his hips into hers, forcing his cock deeper into her sweet cunt.

She was perfection, beautiful and radiant beneath him and she had asked, no, _pleaded_ for his unbridled lust tonight.

So the demon set a cruel pace, thrusting into her relentlessly and relishing her screams of pleasure. Her cunt tightened around him, all his teasing had wound her so tightly, she was edging closer to a soul-shattering orgasm and tears welled at her eye.

It fueled his passion to know he was causing her to cry out his name so sweetly, the tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes caused by the sheer pleasure he was making her feel.

Finally he was connected with her again, his cock nestled inside her where it was supposed to be.

His tail uncoiled and Ulma finally could thrust her hips back into him, meeting him everytime he hilted himself.

Demiurge allowed it, holding the base of her tail to help keep her movements in sync with his own.

She felt her orgasm building up and she tried to warn him, her hand shakily holding his wrist as he pulled her hips to him.

'I know, I can feel you tightening around me.' He gritted out, refusing to let up his almost brutal tempo.

He fit so perfectly inside her he had to wonder if he was made _by_ Ulbert but made _for_ her. She seemed to delight in everything he was and she was ambrosia to his senses.

It made sense in his lust addled mind and he leaned over, hand clawing at the headboard as his lips brushed over her ear.

His heavy grunts so close to her was more than enough to push Ulma over the edge of the abyss.

She keened, mouth hanging open as her pussy milked him. A force pushed him back as her wings unfurled, the powerful,lithe appendages fluttered and stretched as she writhed, unnoticing as she lost herself in her powerful orgasm, the opal webbing refracting the moonlight.

Demiurge still his hips, entranced by her wings and he shakily took the stem in one hand.

'Demi! Why did you stop?' she pouted, turning her face to see him better. She only just realised her wings were out as the demon leaned over and licked up the webbing to the other root.

He kissed up and the ridge, licking and rubbing his jawline slowly across her, thoroughly coating her in his scent.

God, he could feel his balls tightening. He wouldn't last much longer.

Beg for it.' He ordered, he didn't use command mantra but he considered it.

'Ple-please … I need it~' she mewled, trying to circle her hips enticingly. He pressed further on top of her, trapping her beneath him and pushing his tool deeper inside.

He unfurled his wings and she purred loudly, her eyes snapping to the wing closest to her, like a cat presented with it's favourite toy.

She started to drool almost uncontrollably and it dripped from the corners of her mouth as her eyes fixed on the poison green wing.

'You can do better than that.' He mused, giving sweet kisses to her wings. They fluttered, nerves coming alive and she whined as her over senstive walls were still spread on his large member.

'Demiii~ please fuck me please, please.' She begged shamelessly still watching his wing as the the three clawed hand dragged down the headboard, depressingly out of reach.

Demiurge groaned, biting down hard on her shoulder as he picked up his thrusts. She felt his hand still gripping the root of her wing and it sent a thrill through her body.

She screamed in ecstasy as he pounded into her, her legs trying to wrap around the back of his, keeping him in place.

Demiurge moaned into her neck, her blood filling his senses as he fucked into her. She was perfection and in this small moment she was his.

'L-love you, Demiurge!' Ulma screamed, muffling her cries into her pillow as she felt the tight coil somehow get tighter. She was going to cum again and soon.

'Ulma… where should I finish? Inside your needy cunt? Across your ass?' He asked breathlessly, coming undone.

'Inside~ I love it when you come inside.' She cooed, hips thrusting back to meet him, begging for his seed that he gladly gave.

Demiurge groaned, wings stretching wide from his back as he roared his release, he spent himself inside her, pulling her hips flush against him, keeping all of him inside her.

He felt Ulma's orgasm run through her, milking him as he rutted into her, giving her all he had.

'Oh yesss~' she moaned, almost collapsing as her second orgasm drained her of the last of her energy.

'My lady… can I stay inside?' Demiurge asked. Now he was being selfish. He had already taken so much, defiled his princess in so many different ways!

'Mhmm, yeah. I'd like that. I didn't know it'd feel this good.' She mused, encouraging Demiurge to almost collapse on top of her, he held the majority of his weight in his arms as he covered her back.

'Forgive me but what part are you referring too?' He asked, damn his curiosity. He didn't particularly want to hear about any past lovers she'd had but any knowledge he could use to further his own position in her bed was invaluable.

'Well you're the first guy I've done it raw with. I mean I've only ever had two boyfriends but they both wore protection.' She explained, snuggling back and enjoying the weight of him on her.

'Protection… like armor?'

Ulma burst out laughing, hiding her face as she ugly snorted at the imagery. It took her a few minutes to calm back down enough to talk.

'Ahh, I'm sorry that was mean.' She apologised, kissing the part of his chin she could reach.

'Please do not apologise. Your laughter is music to me, my darling.' He cooed.

'Protection against getting pregnant. That's what I meant.' She explained. Demiurge nodded thoughtfully.

'So supreme beings are incredibly virile. I'm sure Albedo will be pleased to hear that.' He mused, earning another round of laughter from Ulma.

'Yeah, let's say that.' She giggled. She'd worry about it later. Ains could probably make her some kind of magic pill or something anyway. Right now she wanted to be curled up in his wings and she said as much getting a soft purr from Demiurge as he enveloped her in his wings.

Her own folded up neatly against his, dwarfed in comparison.

Demiurge traced the edges of it, running down to the white membrane.

'You have such beautiful wings, my darling.' He cooed. The demoness purred , snuggling closer into his arms.

She'd have to get up and bathe soon. Their combined mess, turning sticky between her legs. The room stunk of sex but she couldnt be happier. Her mind calm and sated.

Are we not needed back with the others?' He asked softly. Cocytus would surely gain victory but if lord Ains needed them?

'I've already sorted that.' She said smugly 'no, your express orders are to stay by my side for the remainder of the night!' She ordered haughtily.

Demiurge chuckled, resting his chin on her head.

'Of course, my princess. I will carry out your wishes to the letter.' He said, matching her serious tone, pleased beyond words that this was to be his plans for tonight.

She looked up at him, her features soft and adoring as her stars twinkled.

'I love you.' She whispered. He tightened his grip, leaning down to capture her in a searing kiss.

And I, you. I am so very blessed to have your affections.' He purred. It was becoming more clear to him, his purpose in life.

To serve his supreme beings, to love his lady. There was a clarity and refound dedication as this purpose availed itself and became not just his dream but reality. He would not hide behind insecurities of whether he was worthy, he was made for her and so he would not withhold what was rightfully hers.

Ulma sighed dreamily, closing her eyes as she waved a hand to turn down the lights. The few candles that were lit were quickly snuffed out and even the moonlight faded into darkness.

'I'm going to rest but maybe later we could go on a date?' She asked. They'd still have some time before everyone returned, might as well enjoy the privacy.

'Pardon my foolishness but a date?' He asked, confusion coloured his face.

Ulma nodded 'it's... When you're together with someone you go to places together for fun and get to know each other. We've uh, kind of skipped a few steps but I'd like to if you would too.' She mumbled, feeling embarrassed at her own inexperience in love.

Everything previously paled in comparison to what she felt for the archfiend but she hardly knew what to do with herself. Sex was one thing, natural and inviting.

But being emotional and vulnerable? That was a little more intimidating.

'Ah, is this how courtship was done in the world of supreme beings then? Whatever you wish for I will always make possible. What did you wish to do?' He asked eagerly.

Of course, the supreme beings would have a complex and intricate courtship ritual to find the most suitable candidates.

He knew that the lord Touch-me had been married. Was that similar to a lifebond or was it more like the more common version.

He doubted the latter immensely.

Ulma shifted, frowning as she did so.

 _'_ Maybe a bath?' She said 'we could go to the spa together?' She asked, hope laced her voice but she tried not to sound too eager.

'That sounds most agreeable. Grooming you is one of my many duties as your lover that I will take great pride and enjoyment from.' He purred.

She looked up at him, rubbing her wings across his and the clawed hand closed around the ridge holding her in place like she was trying to escape.

'Duties?' She inquired and the demon nodded.

'For demons. Finding someone to merely copulate with is easy but finding someone who won't rip out your throat afterwards is more tricky.' He chuckled like it was as common a problem as a bad first date.

'Lovers. To our kind. Means someone you can rest with, someone you can trust to protect you. It is a high place of honour and prestige and none more so than to be yours.' He explained.

A nagging thought told him he should explain the rest. She looked at him with curious eyes as she soaked in his words, oblivious to how he could, if she so wished, bind them together for eternity.

'Duties include, sating carnal lust. Sharing a safe haven, gifts, hunting together and grooming, amongst other things.' He listed off.

'Hunting… maybe we should go hunting together?' She said airily. Remembering the times she had taken him out with her on solo raids as a follower. Had that counted? Had she been unknowingly leading him on all this time?

'That would be most enjoyable.' He said, voice silken and low.

'So… it means a lot. That's why you always say it.' She said, the weight of his words hitting her full force in the chest.

'It has been my deepest desire to be yours for a very long time, my love. When I received your brothers blessing I- I admit I let myself become unrestrained in your presence.' He said, thinking back to that last visit.

Curiosity lit up her eyes and Demiurge carefully noted that the four points of her pupils became thinner, sharper even? Perhaps one day he'd be able to read her just from her eyes.

He could see clearly, the question in her eyes and he brought up his BIO-screen, flicking to the very end of his long and in depth generic information and stats.

She read the most recent updates. That stubborn bastard had logged in the night before his goddamn port removal!

' _Completely loyal to Momonga-sama_ '

Made sense. As evil as Demiurge was not taking this into account could have led to disaster.

_New skill set acquired_

_:protector of the lamb:_

_:soul link:_

_:knightly valor:_

_:level cap increase:_

_:support attribute pack 1:_

_:support attribute pack 2:_

She gasped. Reading over the list and the possibilities were already running through her head.

'Demi, this should mean-' she flipped through his epithet and job class page and there it was! The absurdity wasn't lost and Demiurge spluttered slightly.

'Cleric!?' He asked. How long had he been level four in that?

'It's because of your unholy skills plus the knightly valor. Though I'm more interested in the soul link. That's going to work so well with my own buffs!' She said happily.

Demiurge smiled. Well he supposed it wasn't all bad. It was true he worshiped his goddess and it brought his holy magic protection up.

She swiped back to the descriptions page and sighed softly. Her face stricken with a mix of grief and love as she read the last line.

' _Make my sister happy_ '

'He loved you so dearly.' Demiurge quietly said. She nodded, letting out a tired exhale as she composed herself.

'He loved you too. I'm pretty sure he'd have some choice words if he found out about all of this.' She teased, running her hand up from his pubic bone to his chest, getting a shaky exhale from her lover.

'But he would be happy for us.' She said. Laying back down to his side.

Demiurge felt a swell of pride at that. He had taken his words as a blessing but there had always been doubt about his intentions.

If another supreme being had stayed, someone far more suited to her side than he, would his job then be to merely watch and give aid to her happiness?

Could he have survived watching his chosen mate be taken by another? There was an erotic ideal to lord Ains and lady Ulma finding pleasure in each other but love?

He selfishly coveted that for himself.

'I mean. He did make you into my ideal guy, whether he meant to or not.' She giggled 'ridiculously intelligent, cool in that "I'm so much better than you" kind of way.' She flattered. Looking up she saw the demon had gone completely red to the tips of his pointed ears.

A sadistic pleasure filled her as he squirmed from just her sweet words.

'I love how you plan for everything! You're so intelligent and nothing seems to faze you.'

'P-please stop.' He begged. His face red as he buried his head in her shoulder.

'Nope, you're so handsome and ridiculously seductive. Even the way you talk is sexy.' She continued, voice silky and confident in her truth.

'My lady. Gods, you have no idea what you're doing to me.'

'Hmm. Lovers don't normally call each other by such honorifics.' She mused and the dangerous glint she got was enough for her to lean over him, tracing circles over his chest.

'Try calling me just Ulma. Like you did before~' she cooed like a dove.

'I could never! That was totally inappropriate of me.' He said, trying to avoid her eyes and that delightful pout she had on her face.

'Nope~. When you're making love to me I want to hear you call me Ulma. Try it, Uulmaaa.' She teased.

'How could I ever! You are a goddess, a being higher than the celestial bodies.' He flipped them over till she was under him. Hard cock rubbing against her mound and leaking pre onto her abdomen.

'Everytime I make love to you I feel like I am being made and undone. I am just a lowly servant worshipping his prima donna.'

What a delightful term for fucking she used. The unfamiliar words fell right into place in his heart as he showered her with compliments.

He would not lose to her in this game of devotion.

'To feel your soft skin under my fingers is like touching the silken petals of the world trees flowers but you smell so much sweeter.' He purred.

Now it was her turn to blush as she gazed at him, hands covering her flushed cheeks.

'That's completely unfair.' She whispered 'you're so cool. I can't take it.'

She illustrated her point by lifting her hips to him, showing her abused lips and slickened hole for him.

He groaned happily. Gently prodding her entrance and shushing her slight mewls of discomfort with soft kisses.

'That's no good. A queen should never feel unworthy of compliments. Shall I help you understand just how beautiful you are?' He asked, whispering into her ear before nipping at the soft flesh.

'Yes~ then I'll show you how you make me feel. My love.' She quipped back, gasping as he entered her once more.

She was not intending to let him win anytime soon...

\-------------

Ains watched Zaryusu and Crusch Lulu embrace tightly. Their tails entwining. Perhaps Cocytus was right? With the right magical equipment and some teaching the lizardmen could rise the ranks quickly.

'Let's go Aura.' He said, the dark elf happily following him.

'Look at that cute hydra!' She said, pointing up at the large creature.

'Hmm, yes.' He agreed absentmindedly. He was glad she wasn't asking if she could keep it.

Aura seemed like the kind of kid who'd bring home every stray cat she found an Ains didn't know if he'd have the heart to tell her no.

Speaking of cute creatures he would have to see if Hamsuke could also learn new levels. She was weak now but there was always room for improvement.

They left the lizardmen's territory through a gate and came back out onto the 6th floor, standing atop a thick branch of the large tree that served as Aura and Mare's home.

It looked like a giant treehouse carved into the monolithic trunk. The tree itself was based on YGGDRASIL's world tree and was beautiful and ancient looking.

It was almost time for it to bloom its soft yellow flowers. It wasn't a cherry tree but maybe they should have a viewing party. Ah, maybe he could bring Albedo, she'd like that and if they were dating now he should probably act like a proper boyfriend right?

'Lord Ains. If you're not busy do you want to stay and play with us?' Aura asked excitedly, though she tried to hide it behind a respectful bow.

Ains thought about it. He did have some business to deal with, not to mention dealing with some business as Momon…

What the hell, the battle with the lizard man had left him in a good mood.

'Alright. What should we play?' He asked and she lit up excitedly.

'Mare! Lord Ains is going to play with us!' She shouted and a loud yelp sounded from the treehouse. From an oval window Mare poked his head out.

'R-really? Lord Ains.' He asked and when the skeleton nodded, teleporting the staff back into the throne room, the elf jumped down to them eagerly.

'Wh-what are we playing?' He asked, twiddling with his druid staff as his ears twitched.

'Whatever lord Ains wishes to play.' Aura said, eyes sparkling up at him in delight.

'Hmm, let's see.' He mused, over-acting a hand under his chin before he leaned down to the pair who followed 'how about....' He poked Aura in her squishy cheek.

'Tag.' He said before jumping away, midair changing into a better dex build and casting fly on himself.

Mare's reflexes kicked in and the druid teleported away into the trees.

Aura started a quiet giggle which quickly turned into a raucous laughter before she got serious.

'Alright! I'm it.' She yelled out before giving chase into the thicket of trees.

\----------------

Zaryusu groaned as he stirred awake, twisting as he tried to sit up but feeling like death had come over him once more.

He opened his eyes and balked as six ice blue insect eyes stared down at him, mandibles clacking as his eyes opened fully.

'Good. You are awake. Zaltana, bring Crusch Lulu.' He ordered off to the side.

Who was Zaltana?

He tried to rise to bow but a cold hand settled on his shoulder to gently push him back down.

'Rest easy, you fought valiantly till the end. You deserve this time of respite after the great lord Ains resurrected you.' Cocytus said, puffing cold air that made his muzzle twitch.

'Thhank you… sthill…ha-hard to speak… Crusch?' He asked and the behemoth nodded.

'A fine mate. She has spoken with our lord Ains already and solidified the new allegiance of the lizardmen.' As he spoke the albino lizard rushed in.

'Zaryusu.' She cried, coming over iver to sit by his head, cradling his face so she could give him water.

'Found her. The lizard folk were saying about food? Should I go hunt?' Zaltana said, stretching her arms up.

'It's not so much food as medicine right now. Our healers are drained and at this time of year many of the healing plants we use are dormant. We're hoping if our healers regain their strength through larger rations they'll be able to heal our wounded.' She explained.

Zaltana nodded.

'Then medicine is the issue? I can ask lady Ulma if she'd help.' She said, mostly to herself and Cocytus who nodded.

'That may be wise. I do not know many healing spells but I will do what I can.' Cocytus said, rising from his seat.

'You are to rest. Your resurrection healed all status ailments and injuries but has drained you of your vitality. Sleep and a warm meal will be enough.' He said and Zaryusu got the feeling it was more directed at Crusch then himself.

Was he telling her not to waste magic healing on him?

Crusch held him just a little tighter as the pair left.

'He is… oddly polite.' She whispered, laying down next to him. He nuzzled against her, their tails coiling together.

'A thrue warrior…' he agreed. He replayed their fight. One hit had taken each of them out but he had allowed them to try albeit in vain and he knew it was not out of some sadistic enjoyment.

But as a courtesy to fellow warriors. While their power levels were vastly different the insectoid seemed to relate to them on a small level.

It could be useful in endearing themselves to him, if they could get not just the protection but the affection of the hivelord then the lizard people would surely thrive.

\---------

'So I got you something. I don't know if it's to your style but I thought maybe you'd like a change once in awhile.' She fumbled over her words as Demiurge looked over the suit on the partial mannequin, a crisp black blazer with a maroon turtleneck sweater under it, matching trousers and even new shoes to complete the look.

He stroked the soft material of the collar. It was exquisite, muted with matching black buttons and pocket lining that blended the entire blazer together but with a sharp contrast of the deep maroon cotton sweater.

It was far more modern than his custom made suit. It looked warmer too, something you'd wear if it was snowing outside.

Fashionable was an understatement. It was downright decadent

Not to mention it was his favourite shade of red? He looked at Ulma from the corner of his eyes and saw the deep flush, she genuinely seemed to care about his reaction but he was struggling to not erupt into a hellish form in his state.

This was more than his humble heart could take. Could demons have heart attacks? Should he fake one to try and escape before he embarrassed himself?

But his love was anxiously awaiting his response on such a lovely and thoughtful gift.

'I…. I love it.' He purred, voice pitching with restrained excitement as he turned and swept her into his arms, hiding his reddened face in her neck.

'It is wonderful.' He repeated and he felt her relax into his arms.

'I'm so glad. I always thought you'd look nice in something like this.' She cooed. He pulled back, holding her close as he fumbled for words.

'I did not know. I will definitely repay your kindness.' He vowed but she gave him a teasing giggle.

'You don't have to repay me. I wanted to give you a gift. Besides, you told me that this is something lovers do, yes?' She cooed, looking up from beneath her thick lashes.

'I suppose I did. I am truly thankful. Perhaps I shall wear it the next time we celebrate.' He mused. It had irked him that he hadn't been able to dress up as his fellow guardians had but he had just put it down to his usual suit being the most superior.

It would not be an insult to Ulbert's tastes if he wore something different would it?

Ulma hummed thoughtfully, seeing a shine of something she didn't like in his crystal eyes.

'Ulbert had something similar. Though not as expensive looking. He called it his "casual but evil" look' she snort laughed at the memory of him posing in that old suit, the blazer a size too small and the jumper from a thrift store that she'd had to patch up for him.

That had been years ago now? When he had got into his new job and everything had been great.

Demiurge's ears flicked up in excitement. Giving the suit a new look over. As his tail wagged happily.

Ah, she had been right. Anytime Demiurge was brooding it had something to do with either herself, Lord Ains or most likely her brother.

She felt her temple start tingling as a message wanted to be let through, stepping away from Demiurge with an apologetic smile as she answered the call back in the main bedroom.

'What's up?' She asked.

'Lady Ulma. I'm at the lizardmen tribe and there's a lot of injuries here. I was wondering if you'd give them some aid?' She asked.

'You don't sound like you care all that much?' She chuckled.

'I don't but Cocytus does. Big guy is even healing them himself with magic but he isn't great at it.' She mused, her voice affectionate.

'Hmm. Magic will only do so much. Wait there I'll be down in a bit with supplies.' She said

'You're bringing potions?' Zaltana asked surprised.

'No, they're far too valuable to be wasted. I'll think of something and be there in half an hour.' she said, clicking the message off.

'There's no need for you to lower yourself so.' Demiurge pursed, standing in the doorway of the walk-in wardrobe.

'This'll be good for relations and besides if I get muddy it just means a bath will be even more needed.' She teased.

It took her only ten minutes to find a simplistic outfit one piece, more like pyjamas with their poofy bottoms that were loose fitting and tied prettily below the knee and a baggy blouse that was perfect for moving around it. It would serve nicely as nursing wear but the white would get destroyed in all that mud.

Demiurge was still pouting, going back to their bed and laying on his arms as she got dressed and he stayed very much naked.

'In this servants humble opinion, your time should be spent being worshipped within your pristine castle, rather than helping lower lifeforms in their dirty little village.' He sassed, flicking imaginary dust off the covers.

She came up the side of the bed and knelt down, face mask around her neck and a bandana holding her hair back.

'I won't be long.' She cooed, trying to placate him she gave him a soft kiss, his tail coming over to drag down her arm.

'I apologise for my… lack of understanding as to why you wish to do this.' He said. He was genuinely confused as she took some writing equipment from her desk.

'It's a principle. I was only a few weeks from graduating and being a real nurse, I was good too. Before I would have become a nurse I would have had to take an oath of service, a duty of care.' She said, waving her pencil at him.

'I know it's not a very 'devilish' occupation but it's what I wanted.' She mused, looking off in the distance as she remembered something from a life he couldn't fathom.

She wrote down a simple checklist and disaster protocol triage system she remembered from her disaster relief course. It was lucky that that had been one of her favorite courses.

'I'll be back later, I expect you to be here.' She purred.

'Why would I wish to be anywhere else.' He quipped back.

Stepping out of the bedroom she quietly closed the door and rang her bell as she walked.

Ingrid was the first to turn the corner with a slide of her small black hooves, running as she held up her maid dress. Helena and Thelia followed.

'How can we be of service.' Ingrid rushed out first, helena gave her a scowl and it seemed they had been racing to see who would greet her first.

Thelia looked at her odd outfit, her head cocking to the side.

'Are you… going swimming?' She asked awkwardly.

'We have a nice pool of fire right outside.' Ingrid offered. Getting a giggle out of Ulma.

'No, no. I'm going down to the hospital and I'll need you three to aid me. I also want to know if you three will be willing to follow me outside Nazarick?' She asked.

Ingrid looked terrified as Thelia became more confused. It seemed Helena was the only one who understood the situation as she deftly tied her black hair from a ponytail into a tight bun resembling Yuri Alpha's.

'You wish to provide medical aid to the recently conquered tribe of lizardman?' She asked.

'Precisely. Very perceptive Helena. Will you three join me?' She asked. Nazarick was the NPC's entire world, some not even going past their own floors since their creation.

She would never force a single one out of their sanctuary should they wish to stay.

'It would be my honor to assist you, lady ulma.' Helena said with a strong conviction.

'Outside sounds fun, I think.' Thelia said, scratching the back of her head.

Only Ingrid was looking nervously at the floor.

Her eyes looked up at Ulma and she shifted on her hooves.

'Is…. Is it safe?' She asked. Ah, she was only a little level three imp, barely a mob enemy.

'I won't let anything happen to any of you, you are each precious residents of Nazarick.' She promised and ingrid bemed up, letting go of the helm of her dress.

\----

Demiurge rolled onto his back as she left, luxuriating in the soft sheets. Their scents mixed into the fabric and he let out a soft sigh, an arm thrown over his eyes.

He remembered the day she had been accepted into nursing school. Almost every guild member had come to the seventh floor to shower her with praise and no one was prouder than Ulbert himself.

Lord Touch-me had gifted her some kind of magical item. An oil lamp with a continuous burning flame, the blue metal was detailed with flowers and she had started tearing up when he gave it to her.

It was one of the few times his creator and lord Touch-me didn't come to blows.

And she had given it up so close to the finish line. He sat up, holding his chin in his hands.

Had that been the reason his master had become even more cruel in those final years? His hatred and loathing lashing out at everything around him a way to vent out his anger at his declining health.

His thoughts were dark and brooding and he tried to shake them free. There was no logic in dwelling.

In the present once more he looked down at his wrists, admiring the small, hand shaped bruises from her needy grasps. Perhaps she would be kind enough to mark him once more.

But sadly she would be gone for some time. Perhaps he should go pay his respects. It had been a while since he visited Ulbert's memorial.

\----------

Ulma was greeted by bowing lizardmen and an excited looking Zaltana

Their new subjects hailied her and lord Ains's name as she passed.

'My lady Ulma.' Zaltana said bowing. Ingrid, Thelia and Helena stepped out behind her, dressed in simpler versions of their beautiful maid outfits and impromptu face masks.

They each carried an assortment of things with Helena carrying the most, being surprisingly strong.

Ulma faced the lizardmen, waving a hand to let them know they could stand.

'Greetings, I will need to speak with whoever's in charge of your medical facility?' She asked, pulling her face mask under her chin to show a dazzling smile.

Ah! Her favorite stepped up. Crusch Lulu graciously bowed her head to her, tail neatly held behind her.

'We are honoured and most grateful for our ladies benevolence. The druids and I are in charge of healing?' she said.

'Excellent. I'll be teaching you and the druids non-magical healing and first aid, that's usually for immediate wounds and injuries.' She explained. She had the maids follow her in a line and Zaltana picked up a few extra boxes from the maids hanging inside the gate.

'Do you have your injured resting somewhere?' She asked and Crusch nodded, standing and leading them to a large round hut.

Immediately she was hit by the smell of blood and the groans of pain.

The room was overcrowded to say the least and…. Dirty

'This is completely unacceptable.' she muttered angrily, before crusch could apologise for whatever slight they'd made Ulma clicked her fingers.

'Clean around the injured I want this place disinfected and up to our hospital's standards. Helena, start assessing each person's injuries and create a triage of importance.' She ordered.

The maids quickly set to work, the lizardmen looking confused or in too much pain to care as the little imp and hommuncoulous cleaned around them.

Helena set to work, pencil in hand and quick questions, getting irate when her "patient" wasn't quick enough to answer.

It was an endearing quality that the NPC's expected everyone else to keep up with them. Even if it was like asking a dying donkey to race against a purebred stallion.

'Disinfect? Triage?' Crusch muttered under her breath. Completely befuddled by what was happening.

The other druids looked almost angry at the situation as Thelia cleaned up sigils and useless wards from the walls.

Ulma went over to a table, using magic to push everything off it onto the floor.

'Th-that was the last of the healing herbs!' One druid shouted, receiving death glares from the three maids.

'You don't need them. The wounded will not be put back into combat so they can be allowed to heal naturally, thus, most will only need stitches and to keep the wound clean.' She explained.

'Crusch, darling. I'm going to need you to explain to me how you understand disease and ailments to occur.' She asked, using a clean pot from Nazarick and filling it with pristine water before boiling it with demonic magic.

Once the water stopped bubbling she quickly washed her hands up to the elbow, instructing Crusch to do the same and grimacing at how dark the water became.

'You mean miasma? We know that illness spreads to others through dark words and touch.'

'Okay stop… that tells me all I need to know. Here like his.' She said, taking the lizards hands and showing her the proper way to wash them.

'Your claws can carry ger- miasma and transfer it while tending to wounds so make sure you wash them thoroughly.' She handed her a bristle brush and Crusch nodded vigorously scrubbing her talons.

'Ingrid. Every time someone comes in or out they are to wash their hands using the method shown, make sure to replace the water often, it should be hot water only.' She instructed and Ingrid bowed as she scrubbed a wall.

'Understood my lady.' She chirped.

Crusch kept her hands up and away from touching things. Good, she was starting to understand, or maybe she was just trying to not enrage her. Both were good options.

The druids begrudgingly followed suit. When they thought she wasn't looking they gave each other subtle looks.

Cocytus showed at the door, filling the entrance as he poked in.

'Lady Ulma! Supreme one, what are you doing?' He asked, chittering furiously. The tent grew silent and anxious.

Ulma tutted breaking the tension as she frowned at him.

'Helping reestablish the lizardmen. I'm not having you put in so much hard work only to lose half the tribe to disease.' She explained.

Cocytus bowed his head 'you are wise, my lady. I had not thought of that.'

Helena returned, notebook in hand as she handed it to Ulma with a bow.

'There are thirty-two in total injured. Fourteen are critical due to loss of limbs and insufficient healing magic, six are suffering with severe frostbite to extremities. The rest were injured by arrows from the initial onslaught and the wounds are necrotising. The rest seem to be suffering from a fever and have been stricken from before the war.' She explained.

'Good work. This shouldn't be too hard. we'll have to separate the different sicknesses to minimise cross contamination as well as improve their overall living arrangements to reduce repeat infections.'

'I shall consult with those that can move in constructing new homes.' Cocytus said.

Helena had started writing down everything the princess of Nazarick was saying and Crusch listened attentively. This demon was a doctor?

She'd never heard of such a thing as a devil that helped the sick but then she'd never heard of a being like lord Ains existing either.

'We'll need maggots.' Ulma said 'call Kyouhukou and request normal maggots. No magical or monstrous ones just normal maggots.' She repeated and Helena nodded.

'M-m-m-maggots?!' Crusch said and Ulma nodded. Nonplussed by the disgusting notion.

'They'll eat at the dead flesh and infected area but won't eat living tissue. So to stop the necrotising from getting worse they're the quickest and most efficient method, it means we can more than likely save the limb without needing magic.' She explained.

Cocytus puffed out and clacked his mandibles.

'Incredible use of resources.' He fawned before taking his leave.

Ulma quickly rewashed her hands before checking the patient list. while the necrotising was the worst of their problems if she could get some of the wounded up and out then she wouldn't have to worry about them getting infected?

She sat down next to a lizardman who was shaking as she brought out rolled up towel from a box and laid it down, rolling it out to reveal different instruments.

'These are magically sterilised medical tools from Nazarick, be honoured that you will be treated with such care.' She mused as she looked over the large sword slash down his shoulder. It cut right to the bone and she pulled her face mask up before inspecting closer.

They had used a primitive tourniquet to stop the bleeding but they were also killing the limb if they left it on too long.

She covered a cloth with alcohol and began cleaning the outside of the wound. The man hissed and thumped his tail against the floor but didn't try to stop her.

'No signs of infection once we get a good blood flow it should heal back up.' She muttered under her breath as she soaked up as much blood as possible.

When the wound was revealed she quickly started suturing the wound, muscle to muscle, leaving an abscess near the top incase an infection did happen.

She cleansed with alcohol a second time the poor lizardman screaming as his tail slapped the ground.

He had lasted for a while.

Ulma worked through it. Finally bandaging the shoulder tying it and removing the tourniquet.

'You should be okay to rest at home. Don't do any heavy lifting and return here tomorrow for a check-up.' She said.

'A thousand thank you's.' He said before quickly getting up and going to leave only for Ingrid to grab his tail and almost immediately pull him to the ground.

'Lady ulma has instructed that all must wash their hands before leaving.' she lectured, dragging him to the fresh bowl and showing him how to wash and when he couldn't lift his arm she clicked her tongue and washed it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to write this when I first uplaoded but I hope this counts for @Daruvel prompt on some cute pillow talk ♡♡
> 
> Also I'm not any kind of medical profffesuonal and I am very aware I'm probably butchering these poor lizardmen. If anything is grossly incorrect then feel free to mention it XD


	14. S2 ch5 Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this one "I'm not mad, just dissapointed"
> 
> Trigger warnings for intense gore and psychological trauma. This chapter gets dark!!

Demiurge strolled through the upper floors of Nazarick. He had had the brilliant idea of preparing something for his mistresses return.

Some of her favourite desserts that he could hand feed her and he had already arranged ahead for this "bath date" she had requested. They hadn't even touched their wine, too caught up in one another to care.

He hummed happily, as he walked through to the throne room. 

Ulma Alain Odle had declared her love for  _ him _ . Not just mere favoritism but a love that matched his own in it's feverish pitch.

Now, Demiurge was a true gentleman and since he already had her brother's blessing.

_ 'Thank you master. I vow to cherish her for all the eternities to come' _

There was only one other he had yet to attain permission from and it left even Demiurge nervous. Ains ooal Gown.

Even as a supreme being herself, she humbly acquiesced her power to him. Bowing as a guardian would to the great god of death and pledging herself to his service.

It was a testament to his power and wisdom and so he felt only right, as another of his loyal servants, for his blessing.

He was beyond pleased that it seemed the relationship between his lord and lady was, although flirtatious at times, was mostly of friendship and a familial support.

Demiurge knocked on the office door. Checking his suit tie and steeling himself he waited for his moment.

'Who is it?' Albedo called out, sounding irritated that her precious solo time was being interrupted. Oh she was not going to be happy at all…

To hell with it. He smiled and announced himself, gaining entry and he walked in. Bowing to his lord who was sitting in the seating area, watching a mirror as it zoomed in on the lizardmen village.

Demiurge felt his heart stop. Had he known? Of course! Someone as brilliant as lord Ains would already know his intentions and was already making moves to test him.

Or punish him.

'Ah, Demiurge. We were just about to check on Ulma. Care to join us?' He asked, motioning to a seat across from him.

'Then please excuse me.' He said, mouth dry as the mirror found the target. 

Ulma jumped down the few steps of the medical hut, handing a bunch of dirty laundry to a lizardman who nodded and ran off with them.

'She's been at this for a while. Apparently there is a fever that the lizardmen suffer with this time of year and with the tribes intermixing she's worried they'll pass different strains of the virus to each other.' Ains explained.

'Our lady is most kind. I recall the celebration of her entering the healers school?' Albedo said.

'Nursing school. It was also the first time she had to live away from her and lord Ulbert's mother.' Demiurge said proudly.

'Should she not have a secondary title? Of course above all she is our supreme one.' Albedo started to say but she saw Demiurge's ears twitch downwards in sadness. 

Ains placed a hand over her clasped ones as he watched Ulma boil more water as she talked to some druids.

'She never completed the schooling so she has no such title. It's best to avoid bringing it up if she does not offer the information.' Ains explained. 

Albedo nodded but she had a deep look of confusion on her face and the thought that she was assuming it meant Ulma had  _ failed _ made him spit out his next words.

'She left to tend to my creator, they foolishly did not just give her the title and its merits when she left. By my understanding she is educated in the art but for a final testing of sort.' He asserted. 

'I see. And this nursing was not magical in nature.' She asked, as Ains let the inside of the hut be spied on.

Ulma was in front of a lizardman, mask pulled high as she used a small ball of light at the tips of her finger to look deep into its open maw.

She pulled back and nodded happily it seemed. The lizardman closed its maw, thanking her as it left.

She gave it some kind of wrap to put over its face and directed it to a warm bowl of water that a tiny imp maid was attending dutifully.

'Yes. It's all non-magical healing and medicine. It's a good way of reducing the amount of resources nazarick needs use on lesser means.' Ains said, impressed with Ulma's forethought.

Even with Demiurge's efforts in resource gathering, health potions, scrolls and healing items were a limited resource and precious.

The demon felt his heart lighten as he watched her work. Elegantly standing from the floor and puttering about with different things. She had a look of concentration against her face that stirred a feeling of intense pride in his chest.

This is what she had worked so hard for, her passion that drove her to kindness despite her race. It was breathtaking.

Ulma washed her own hands and left, pulling the stuffy mask down with a relieved sigh. She pulled the bandana back and was just enjoying the sun on her face, eyes closed and resplendent as always.

Albedo's voice tuned out as two small children ran up to her, one he realised was carrying a tiny newborn (or hatchling) on its back as they presented her with some badly picked flowers.

He sneered at their meager offering, sure he could see stems and petals around their own muzzles as they held them up with scared faces.

Ulma clapped her hands joyfully. Squatting down to take a flower and smell it.

The children seemed to instantly relax, saying something Ulma nodded along with as they spoke.

'Demiurge?'

The tiny baby fussed and Ulma laughed, addressing it and its sibling turned his back to her, offering the baby.

Demiurge's smile grew as she took the baby in her arms. It looked up at her, scales a mix of brown and green and it seemed to be very interested in her hair.

'Demiurge! Lord Ains is addressing you!' Albedo screeched, dragging him out of his thoughts with a jump as he swivelled to face lord Ains and bowed low, almost tucking his head between his legs as his tail flexed in fear.

'Forgive me! lord Ains. That was incredibly rude to you.' Demiurge apologised mournfully. 

'Its fine, Albedo, Demiurge. I understand.' he chuckled.

'Understand?' She asked, still looking pissed as hell. Ulma handed the baby back to a shaking mother with a bright smile and a few words that Demiurge could guess were about said hatchling.

'Yes, seeing the woman you love play so nicely with an infant would make anyone distracted. It gets you thinking.' He laughed. 

Demiurge's mouth opened in a wordless gasp of questions. He knew?... he thought he had at least hidden some of his darker intentions but lord Ains obviously was ahead of him.

He had expertly placed Demiurge in a corner. Forced to either retrest or face him head on. 

Well, he was not a coward. He had been created with a will that took what he wanted. A strength that did not break but broke others.

The archdemon stood, pushing the coffee table between them expertly out of the way, sliding it across the room as he dropped to the floor, head touching the ground as he prostrated himself.

'Eh, Demiurge?' Ains said dumbfounded. Had he said something wrong? Albedo gasped next to him, hands covering her mouth delicately as her eyes sparkled. 

'Lord Ains… I was created to serve the supreme beings. Nothing brings me more joy than to be of use to the glorious tomb of Nazarick nor does anything give me more pride than to call myself your servant.' His voice was shaking, nails digging into his knees as he kept his head low to the ground.

'Yet I selfishly crave more. I thought I could be satisfied with just being at her side, but I was a fool to think that after she accepted me.' His voice broke as tears welled around his crystal eyes.

'I love her and she loves me. I could not face an existence without her and so- I wish to ask her to be my lifemate. It would change nothing of my loyalty to you and to Nazarick. This is the only thing I will ever ask, no, I beg you, my supreme ruler, please give me your blessing! ' he looked up at his judge, the last and only thing that could ever keep him apart from her.

The worst was that he knew that his answer would change everything he felt about the man. 

His heart knew if he denied him this, Demiurge would resent him. All his love and admiration would turn to sickly venom in his veins. His loyalty would remain but he would despise lord Ains for the rest of his life.

But logic told him if the lich thought him unworthy then it would have been the truth. He knew Ains cared for Ulma deeply, like a sister (he hoped) and he could at least find solace in still being her lover.

He looked up after a beat of silence. Ains had his hands up in front of him, jaw slacked and a strangled choking noise came from him before he shut his jaw closed.

Albedo was silent next to them, tears trickling down her face as she watched it all unfold. 

\-----------------------

Two hours later and they had managed to attend to everyone and it was looking good.

The maggots did their job and while the druids regained their MP in a sulky silence Crusch had been fascinated by the medical knowledge and more than eager to heal her fellow clansmen.

Ulma finished her assessment of one of the fevered lizardman. His body was weak and he panted strangely.

It was almost like pneumonia but it was different. ' _ Of course we have to deal with fantasy pneumonia' _ she thought to herself bitterly. 

'Girls, before we go back to Nazarick we'll have to cleanse ourselves thoroughly as to not bring anything back. Ingrid and I can set ourselves on fire but you two will need to use soap and hot water.' 

Crusch brought a new large pot of clean water and set it over a small cooker to boil.

Her arms shook as she set it down and she sighed loudly.

'Rest, you've worked really hard.' Ulma said to her but the lizard woman shook her head.

'Forgive me. I'm perfectly fine, oh supreme one. I can keep going.' Her voice was filled with passionate conviction and Ulma didn't argue with her.

Screaming came from outside. More and more voices rang out in panic before a monstrous screech drowned them all out.

Zaltana rushed over to the medical hut, holding the door frame and looking tensely.

'Lady Ulma. Something's happened.' She said 'please stay with me.' 

Ulma nodded but she wasn't about to just sit there.

'Stay here. Zaltana you're with me' Ulma commanded the four before jumping outside. Warriors were running along the paths to a forested area that had a small gathering of the tribe circling about.

A group of bloodied and near death lizardmen were kneeling, some were being helped while Ulma noted how a few were keeping their distance and stopping others from getting too close.

Cocytus stood next to her, bouldering his way through the line of spectators to the group. 

Ulma gasped at the pair of children that were close to collapsing. Wounds spewed blood and they leaned on each other. The slightly bigger one was holding the smaller tightly.

'Cocytus!' Ulma ordered and the behemoth quickly walked forward to them.

A hunter shakily pushed the two bloodied children behind him and Cocytus quickly grabbed them, hauling them up.

'Don't touch them, monster!' The man cried but Cocytus ignored him to instead hand the children over to Ulma.

'Middle cure wounds.' Ulma cast, forcing a power surge to heal both the children who had been bleeding out.

Before the wounds healed she saw the shape of serrated fangs. A large bite wound?

'What happened?' Cocytus asked the group. The lizardman glowered up at him, a look of pure hatred in his eyes until he saw Crusch who ran up to them.

'We were attacked by a pack of sky mantas.' He explained. 

'All lizardmen were to return to the village.' Cocytus said, his voice was composed but there was a dark understanding under his words.

When Ains Ooal Gown had secured victory those that had evacuated had been told to return with no consequences. A show of good faith and mercy from Ains.

Obviously some had refused and had tried to flee their new rulers.

'Damn you…' you man growled.

Loud screeching echoed through the forest, a gush of wind rushing past them as six large beasts flew overhead.

'They must have followed the blood trails.' Zaltana hissed.

They were dark blue with skin like a shark's but stretched thin over their forwings. A secondary pair were smaller and used more for their quick gliding as they swooped over the village, encircling it with a predatory hunger.

Cocytus roared in anger, drawing his god slayer sword.

'You brought them here.' He growled.

'The lizardmen will not be slaves!' He shouted getting a backhanded hit from cocytus that sent him flying backwards into the village

Zaltana unfurled her wings, looking to Ulma for orders.

Ulma watched as the beasts aimed for them, flying high to rocket towards them.

'Absolutely not.' She seethed, stepping forward and raising her hands skywards, summoning magical circles that were overlaid with connected constellations.

'Maximise magic: crystal barrier!' She cast, a yellow glow bloomed from her, spreading into a large octave over the village.

The creatures barely managed to miss crashing into the solid forcefield.

With the village protected she rotated her wrists delicately into an oustretched hand outwards to Zaltana.

'Celestial mantle: blue nova armour.' She cast. Her eyes glowing an unnatural warm white.

Zalfana felt the teal blue armour manifest over her. Each sliding piece over her tail, solid but weightles.

'Star bustah' gauntlets!' 

Her favourite melee weapons appeared and she threw a punch, slicing through the air and feeling powerful as the last of her armour encased her wings. 

'Zaltana. Wyverns normally hunt in packs of ten.' Cocytus said.

'Then where are the other four?' Zaltana asked.

'There might be some survivors left. Zaltana, find them and bring them back.' 

'I should stay with you.' She argued.

'Don't argue with me about this. I won't be able to keep up the armour for more than five minutes. Be quick.' Ulma ordered and Zaltana obeyed, jumping into flight and deftly dodged the sky mantras attempts to intercept her.

Once she passed the forest line she saw the star timer appear on her right gauntlet.

Luckily this armour was built for speed…

Ulma took a deep breath, eyes spinning as she refocused her magic. Each time a wyvern swooped down and tried to get through the defensive shield Cocytus blasted it with icey spikes. 

But the underside was tough and even their small amount of negation was enough to stop the full force of the attack.

'They have been tampered with…. Magically empowered.' Cocytus surmised as he blocked another tail whip attack.

'Cocytus. Can you kill them in flight?' She asked.

'Yes, it will be easy but I do not possess that ability.' He said, drawing a secondary weapon. A large spear that he aimed and threw with intense accuracy.

It struck its mark, lodging in the wyverns eye and exploding in lightning magic. The beast dropping out of the sky.

Its body hit the shield and bounced slightly as it slid off the curve, tumbling to the ground.

'Celestial mantle: comet armour.' Her vision grew fuzzy as she reinforced Cocytus. 

Her MP drained considerably with so many buffs and area spells needing all her attention.

Blush pink armour with gold edging took over the icy blue, spikes of varying lengths decorated the armour like vapor trails as the helmet, a five pointed comet star covered his face, leaving only his mandibles visible.

But the best part was his back. His large icy protrusions started changing and growing until they burst into beautiful dragonfly wings. 

Stars and constellations could be seen through the shining ice of each wing as they spread out to their full and considerably large size.

Cocytus bellowed out a laugh as he took in the armour he had never seen before. The behemoth tested his wings, almost like he was revving an engine until he launched himself into the air.

Ulma struggled to see as she swayed from side to side. Damn it she needed to concentrate.

There was three minutes left according to the star on her hand and Zaltana still wasn't back yet.

Would just seeing her work?

'F-focus magic….. iron will…' she buffed herself, forcing her mind to focus on not just cocytus but on Zaltana's link.

'Mind's eye.' She managed to catch Zaltana as she punched a wyvern out of the sky. Another dived at her and she grappled it with one hand and her feet before punching a hole through its sharp teeth.. 

She managed to reset the armours time as Zaltana dodged another of the beasts attacks.

She let the spell dissipate and caught the sight of half of a sky manta rolling down the shield. She locked eyes with Cocytus and they immediately blurred before refocusing and reforming some of the comet armour that had been weakened by her distraction.

She could do this. Just reinforce and keep an eye on both and hope her shield stayed up to protect the tribes people.

Suddenly her head lurched forward. Her mind went blank for a moment before she reeled back, a sharp pain running across the back of her head and neck. Her eyes rolling back as she struggled to regain her footing.

Had… had someone just thrown a rock at her? She delicately touched the back of her head and felt the warm liquid coat her fingers.

She heard the roaring of the crowd behind her, getting louder and more hostile. She had to defend herself but now there was only a minute on Zaltana's armour.

'M-minds eye.' She cast, yelling out as another rock impacted her shoulder. She could feel another attack approaching as the defectors realised she wouldn't be defending herself. Or maybe they thought she couldn't?

Zaltana was on her way back, carrying two females and a small group following behind.

She just had to wait for a moment more.

The clang of rock hitting a blade sounded and Ulma looked behind her to see a struggling Zaryusu holding frost bringer.

She looked down to see the sharp rock on the ground next to the previous two.

'Traitor!' 'She killed your brother!' 'How could you?!' 

Voices cried out as another wyvern fell to the ground. 

Cocytus roared triumphantly as only two remained. 

Once she refilled his timer, Ulma turned fully, seeing the crowd of dissenters focused around the male who had brought the wyverns to them in the first place.

And seeing many of the men she had just treated were holding rocks. Something hurt inside her as she looked at them in disbelief.

Zaryusu stood strong. Raising his defense as Crusch stood at his side, both forming a protective wall around Ulma.

'These fools.' He bit out, speech still thick as he struggled to hold his sword up.

'Lady Ulma!' Zaltana screamed, throwing the injured females down before reaching her.

The floor burst into flames as she stepped forward.

'What have they done?!' Her voice was nothing more than a growl as her armour dissipated 'I'll kill you!! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!' She roared.

'W-wait Zaltana!' Ulma said trying to stop the imp from bursting the entire vicinity into flames.

Cocytus landed next to her, making a harsh sound of distress as he took in her wound.

'Unforgivable… UNFORGIVABLE.' he roared, thumping his hands to his head.

'To allow a supreme being to take even a single hit. I have done something unforgivable.' He bellowed mournfully.

'SILENCE!' 

The pair quickly fell to their knees at such a fierce command.

Zaryusu and Crusch followed suit and her anger tempered at seeing many of the lizardmen follow their example.

The ones who didn't however….

' **Kneel** .' Her voice shook and the rest fell to their knees like they were puppets dragged by their strings.

So she could use command mantra. That was useful. Ulma brought out a towel from her inventory, dabbing the back of her head and pulling back the bloodied rag.

It had been foolish of her to think patching up a few wounds and a friendly disposition would wash away the blood. The village was drowning in it and she was the cause.

She didn't want this. This feeling of betrayal was stupidly hypocritical. She was responsible for the deaths of many of their family. 

Any empathy she had for them had evaporated, leaving only a sickly hate inside her. She wanted them to suffer for betraying her kindness

There was an audible fear as she regarded the rag closely before dropping it to the floor. The silk quickly soaking up the muck off the floor.

'It is a pity, you seem to have misunderstood something about your place in  _ our _ world.' She said almost sweetly as she stepped forward. Closing the distance between herself and the group of six lizardmen who had refused to kneel.

'The truth is you don't have one. Think of yourselves as a small colony of insects I and lord Ains have allowed to live in our world. And yet… you attacked me. Why?' 

She asked and only the defector had the unmitigated gall to answer.

'The lizardmen are a proud race! We refuse to be slaves.' He seethed, trying to be a rallying cry but it fell on deaf ears.

'Do you think your pride will save you? Your families? Do you think you're making some long forgotten ancestors proud?' She leered.

'You can't kill a god with stones, you incompetent excuse for a thinking creature. You are only leading your people to your own doom. Worse you're willingly jumping to it.' She barked out a laugh at their expense. 

'So be it! We will die honourably.' He said but his voice was breaking. Some of the defectors with him looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

'And what will destroying your entire race accomplish? Do you think it's better to be dead than under our sovereignty?' She now addressed the ones who were trembling in small groups, staying their distance.

'We offer you protection, resources. We offer resurrection!' She swung her hand to point at Zaryusu who was panting heavily. He had exerted himself in saving her and he now leaned heavily into Crusch who was sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

We offer you more than protection we offer you  _ ascension _ , to become greater than you could ever become on your own! Will you rise up? Or will you jump to your own demise?' She shouted, her power flaring in her anger. There was scrambling to get away from the mix of hellfire and tearing sky that swept by her feet.

Ulma took a calming breath, returning to a more regal pose and demeanour. Her voice once again sweet and charming.

'There is nothing but a painful death for defectors like them but boundless rewards for those that show loyalty, dedication…. So choose.  **You may stand** .' She ordered, taking a delicate step back as the six defectors stumbled to their feet and away.

'Choose whether you will die here or rejoin the flock.' The six looked awkwardly between themselves and the group until the two small children, pushed through the group.

'Papa!.' 

'Yazama! Aniki! I thought-' one of the defectors immediately ran over to the two children, hugging them tightly.

'I thought you'd escaped.' He bawled. Hushed whispers made him snap his eyes from his tribesmen to his children who nodded at what they said.

Finally he looked over at Ulma, muzzle open in shock.

'Good. You're starting to see what being well behaved gets you.' She mused as four more left but the three remained. 

To her utter annoyance two of the old druids stood and joined the defector. Not raising arms to fight but the understanding was there.

She didn't let it show on her face how that pissed her off.

'A species that cannot control its own, is nothing but a waste of Nazarick's time and efforts.' She spat out.

So…' Ulma walked up to a wood chopping station, picking the blunted, primitive axe up in one hand. 

She walked over to the group that had chosen life over death and dropped the axe unceremoniously in front of them.

'Earn my forgiveness and cleanse your tribe of this sin. I don't care who does it but know that I expect this task to be carried out promptly.' She said with the vague threat hanging over them.

The group stared at the axe, unable to make eye contact with her it seemed. Even the father who she had pinned as the go-to refused to look at the axe.

She was about to get angry again when she felt soft footsteps behind her and white passed her vision. 

Crusch picked up the axe with shaking hands but her shoulders were held back and straight.

'I will do it. Please, I beg you to forgive the lizardmen, lady Ulma, supreme princess of Nazarick. Show mercy ' She pleaded and the demoness nodded.

'Nothing is given for free Crusch Lulu but all things can be earned.' She mused.

Ulma turned to the now five defectors ' **on your knees** .' 

Without a word Crusch walked up to the kneeling defectors.

She took a position beside the leader and the lizardmen flailed wildly trying to free himself.

' **Do not resist** .' Ulma commanded. The fool shook in silent fury as Crusch raised the axe high.

'Traitor!' 

Crusch closed her eyes as she swung the blade down. Catching him in the shoulder more than the neck. 

She screamed alightly as the man threw up blood at her, still trying to move. 

Crusch looked at the devil from Nazarick but ulma smiled at her 

The lizardman bellowed out something in a scratchy language filled with hissing and Crusch had a look of pained fury as she brought the axe down, lodging it into the back of the defectors neck with a sickening crunch.

He fell instantly to the ground but was still breathing. The axe sticking in place as the muddy ground started to change colour.

'Finish it.' Ulma said, watching the blood try to spurt through the wound. Crusch tugged the axe back out, almost falling back and she cleverly used the momentum to help bring the axe down once more, severing the man's spine and he finally died.

'Good. What did he say to you?' Ulma asked curiously.

Crusch swallowed hard before answering. Her voice strained.

'Kin killer.' 

Ulma stopped the smile from growing at the awfulness of it all.

'We're leaving. Resume punishing those that chose wrong.' She said sweetly walking back to her guardians. Her maids rushing to stand at attention in a neat line.

As she passed Zaryusu's slumped but kneeling form she leaned over, a hand on her knees as she swirled her fingers in the mess of blood on the back of her neck. 

Zaryusu stilled, eyes widening as she spread the pads of her fingers over his lips almost seductively.

'Zaryusu… know that you and Crusch have saved the lizardmen twice today. I am very pleased with you both.' She said quietly before standing straight and summoning a gate back home. 

Once all of Nazarick's residents were gone. Zaryusu turned to see a blood soaked Crusch finally drop the axe, falling to her knees and letting out a soul crushing wail.

  
  


\------------------------

Cocytus and Zaltana were silent as they stepped out beside her.

'My lady. Your head?' Ingrid warbled, holding some bandages in her hands. 

'No need. Lower cure wounds. See? All better.' She said sweetly. 

'You three are excused. You did great work today so I want you three to have the day off tomorrow to rest, ah and don't forget to have a thorough bath and to have those clothes washed separately to any other laundry.' 

'Understood. Lady Ulma.' The three said, bowing and leaving back to the seventh floor.

'Let's just pretend that incident didn't happen okay?' She whispered to Zaltana and Cocytus.

The pair looked at each other confused.

'We should be punished. Severely.' Cocytus said and to Ulma's horror Zaltana nodded.

'We let such a thing happen to you. How can we call ourselves guardians.' She said bitterly, she was trying not to break down but Ulma had noticed that she wouldn't look her in the eyes.

'No, nope. None of that.' she said clutching the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh.

'Look… today was unpleasant. And all I want is to go take a bath and relax. But I won't be able to if you two are beating yourselves up over today.' She said exasperated.

The pair didn't look convinced though.

'Even lord Ains has said "everyone makes mistakes" that was what happened but we're fine and we're back home safe.'

Cocytus was the one who held his chin in one hand.

'Perhaps… I would be permitted to say…. Lady Ulma is partially at fault.' He tip-toed out the words. Zaltana snapped her eyes to him in indignant fury.

'How can you say that! lady Ulma is a perfect being.' 

'No. Cocytus explain?' She asked, genuinely curious. 

'With all due respect… lady Ulma sent Zaltana away. You put the safety of the lizardmen first and so endured their assault and exerted your magical powers. Leaving you vulnerable.' He explained slowly, carefully watching for her reaction.

She looked ashamedly at the floor. Her hands going behind her.

'You're right. I don't know why but I wanted them to like me. I wanted to protect them' 

'Because you felt guilty about the battles. Your kindness is not a fault but it is a weakness. Ulma.' Ains said, appearing behind them alone.

The pair of guardians bowed.

'Let me see.' Ains asked softly, voice barely above a whisper as he gently took hold of the back of her neck. 

The cut healed had healed over immediately and once he was satsified, Ains pulled her into a soft embrace.

'You did everything you could.' He whispered and she trembled, biting back tears as she nodded.

'Were you watching the entire time?' She asked, a hint of a smile forming on her face. 

'I was, yes. At first, I only wished to see how things were going. And then those sky mantas appeared.' Ains explained, he had the decency to look a little embarrassed at his voyourism.

She gave him a playful pout as she tapped at his chin.

'I'm banning you from the viewing mirror.' She teased quietly. Not even giving the guardians the opportunity to misunderstand their banter.

'Guardians.' He said, eyes flaring a deep, angry red as Cocytus and zaltana bowed deeper.

'Know that I am  _ very _ disappointed in you both but especially you Cocytus. You became lost in your own battle and forgot to protect your supreme being.' He said coldly, the hand around Ulma's shoulder kept her close.

'I will settle on a fitting punishment for Cocytus and Zaltana.' He said and immediately had to shush Ulma before she could protest.

'No, they failed to do the most important duty a guardian has. You were hurt and they must be punished for it.' He said sternly, like a parent to a child.

'But...' She said weakly. Zaltana dared to look up at her, pleading with her eyes for her to agree and Ulma caved. Knowing it was exactly the same as with Shalltear. 

'Fine, just… don't be too mean.' She pouted up at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

'I wont… now please go calm your demon down.' Ains asked with an exasperated sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you likethis fic I have a tumblr at @placeholder-jpeg wiyh updates, snippets and all sorts ♡♡♡
> 
> If you have any crits or comments I'd love to hear them!!♡♡


	15. S2 Chp6 Penance NSFW(Ulma/Demi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jees this chapter kicked my ass! BUT it's here and I am so happy with how it turned out. This chapter marks the kind of halfway point in Season 2. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. You've helped keep my motivation up and this fic won't be ending anytime soon.
> 
> Big thank you to Kensalyn and Downloado77 who are just the best and have helped this fics progress immensely ♡♡♡♡♡

  
Ains crossed his arms, feeling a migraine coming on as he racked his head for a fitting punishment.

'This should not have happened. On one hand, Ulma was partially at fault. And I cannot fault you for following her orders, nor can I expect you both to be omnipotent when she herself refuses to seek aid.' He said, voice laced with annoyance.

He had wanted to see how she did but it still upset him greatly. Not that he hadn't summoned a portal on standby to swoop in.

The two guardians looked at the floor, disgraced and it was obvious how hard Zaltana was taking this.

He sighed loudly 

'Zaltana.' 

The imp straightened her spine, looking up at him for a brave moment before her eyes shot back to the floor.

'Yes, lord Ains.' She barked out, wincing at her own voice. 

'Sometimes you must consider what is best for Ulma even if it means going against her wishes. As her bodyguard you are in the unique position amongst guardians to overrule her decisions if you feel they will put her in a life threatening situation.'

Zaltana nodded, taking every word in. She could do that? But it would hurt Ulma to do so. Would it be like betraying her?

She frowned. She would rather Ulma be alive but feel betrayed then dead.

'I understand. My lord.'

'Good. To prove that point.' Ains said, summoning a small ball of blue light. A low level will' o wisp that hovered around his hand.

A small chiming emanated from it. 

'This is a weak and fragile creature. Yet it has the fastest speed of all the lower levels summons. Your punishment will also be a test.'

Zaltana took in the will' o wisp with concentration, hesitantly sniffing and cursing that the thing had no scent for her to lock onto.

'You must catch it before midnight. When it shall return to me by itself if you do not have it. Do this and all is forgiven.' He said before turning to Cocytus.

'Cocytus. Your task, is to kill this will' o wisp without distraction.' 

The pair tensed as the gravity of their punishment pushed on their shoulders.

'Get ready for my signal. You have five hours.' He said, letting the summon go and it zoomed away, Zaltana locked on with her skill 'target acquired' while Cocytus let out a billow of cold air.

He had an advantage that he knew more of the tombs layout than Zaltana, but she was far quicker then he.

Zaltana cursed when her skill stopped working, the summon already out of range but she knew where it had gone.

'Set…. Go.' The pair sprinted off, leaving Ains alone and his cape flapped back from the billow of wind Zaltana's wings had caused.

He watched them disappear with a sigh. This was all he could think of but what would he do if Zaltana did fail. He couldn't in good conscious allow her to bodyguard Ulma out in the new world.

Nor could he outright ban Ulma from going. 

He thought of who else could go in her place but there were few that came to mind. 

He teleported back to his chambers, crashing onto his large bed and gratefully inhaling the perfume that he recognised as Albedo's preferred fragrance. 

She had been…. An overwhelming presence as he'd talked to Demiurge, her yellow eyes drilling holes into the side of his skull as he'd given the demon his blessing in as much a way he could.

'Life mating? damn demons don't do things half assed do they?' He thought to himself as he turned over.

Well, he hoped he'd made the right choice in telling Demiurge to be open and talk to Ulma about it.

She'd probably freak but he left it in her hands. This was something they as a couple had to figure out.

\-----------------------------

Ulma walked sluggishly through the halls. She was beyond tired, physically and mentally. Her MP was all but depleted and even with her fast recovery speeds it would take a good night's sleep before she was fully powered up.

She got to the office and heard the recognisable screeching of Albedo and a growling coming from Demiurge.

She almost turned and walked away but thought better of it. Best get the inevitable scolding out of the way.

She opened both doors at once, throwing them open and seeing a sight that she never thought she would see.

Demiurge was face down on the floor, biting furiously at a bit that Albedo was forcing in his mouth, arms tied behind his back and his tail being held down by a swarm of assassin spiders.

The demon was on fire, tips of his ears burning bright with hellfire as he struggled against his bonds. Albedo let out a hiss as he almost managed to buck her off.

Albedo was the first to notice Ulma in the doorway. Her hand came down, gripping Demiurge's head as she forced him to look up at her.

'See, our lord promised she would be fine and here she is.' The sickly sweet venom in her voice was enough to make even Demiurge wince as his ears finally went out. His tail stilling as he regarded her with reddening cheeks.

'Forgive us for our improper display, lady Ulma.' Albedo said, standing up from him and with a click of her fingers the ropes disappeared and Demiurge was able to stand but the bit was still there.

He pointed at it furiously as Albedo huffed and ignored him.

'Forgiven…. I'm sorry for worrying you both.' Ulma apologised, she felt like she'd be doing that often today.

'Please don't worry yourself. Lord Ains said he wanted this to be a teaching moment. We're just relieved to see you are home safe.' She gushed.

'Do you mind if I have Demiurge back, Albedo.' She asked, rubbing her eyes and cringing at the mud still on her hands that now painted her face.

'My lady, you poor thing.' Albedo cried, rushing up and bringing a silk napkin to help wipe her face clean, it was comforting and she allowed Albedo to fuss over her.

'having to deal with those disgusting lizardmen.' Albedo whined, withdrawing and setting the napkin on fire in her hands.

Demiurge swept over to her other side. Each of the crystals facets glimmered at her and she smiled up at him, already feeling healed by his presence.

She reached her hands up and looked at the object still holding his mouth open, it looked almost like a scroll with enochian writing across it.

Demiurge's ears twitched in embarrassment as drool escaped between his lips, his large fangs protruding over the bit rendering him almost harmless.

She ran her fingers softly down the sides of his face, her own cheeks reddening at the provocative sight.

'It is a holy item. Demons cannot remove it without causing great harm to themselves.' Albedo explained. 

Demiurge gave her a hateful side-eye as Ulma giggled.

'How cruel to deny me his voice.' She hushed, there were two buttons on each end, gold filigree intricately locking the piece together. 

'M-my apologies, lady Ulma. It was only to stop Demiurge embarrassing himself further.' Albedo seethed, shooting him a dirty look back.

Oh dear, these two were not friends at the moment that was for sure.

She pushed the buttons and the item unlocked with a click, freeing him and she licked her lips as he stretched his jaw out.

'Thank you, my lady. I am pleased beyond words that you have returned home safely.' He confessed, though there was a strange stiffness to him. 

She'd expected a hug or a kiss at her return but he was keeping to himself, maybe she was dirtier than she thought.

'Yes, well, it wasn't so bad, I'm not gonna be taken out by a rock.' she tried to joke but the room was quiet. 

'Quite.' Demiurge said coldly before offering his hand 'shall we get you cleaned up, my lady.' 

Ulma gratefully took his hand, immediately teleporting back into the comfort of their shared room.

Demiurge let her go and she felt the cold that followed. 

He disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of running water started and she quickly disrobed, chucking the dirty clothes to the floor and grimacing as she smelt herself.

She followed into the bathroom, seeing that Demiurge had stripped off his jacket and gloves, his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

Ulma went to jump into the shower, rinsing the worst of the mud and blood off of herself as Demiurge poured oils into the water.

She turned away from him, heart hurting as her anxiety grew. Was he mad at her? She didn't know why he would be but this was a complete switch.

It hurt. It hurt really badly. She stood under the shower motionless as her thoughts raced. 

Suddenly warm hands ran down her shoulders making her jump. 

She shuddered as he kissed her shoulder, getting wet from the shower but uncaring as he helped rinse her hair off.

When the worst of the mess was gone he picked her up in his arms silently. Carrying her to the bath and lowering her into the hot and scented water.

He worked in silence, lathering her hair in suds, gently massaging over her floppy ears and tilting her head back with the tips of his fingers to rinse it all off.

She opened her eyes to watch him only for him to start washing her face, forcing her eyes shut again.

She whimpered and mewled as every time she tried to look at him he'd force her eyes back closed.

He must be soaking at this point as he leaned over, holding her tight against his chest as he washed her tail, ringing it in his hand as the other held the small of her back.

She shivered against him, the water cooling quickly even in their infernal home. 

His hands trailed up her back, lightly scratching the pale skin till they reached the nape of her neck, sliding the wet hair away to reveal the area she'd been hit.

Of course nothing remained. No scar, no mark. Just the infuriating knowledge that there had been.

Demiurge gritted his teeth, hiding his expression in her neck as he ran his claws over her scalp softly.

When he had composed himself once more and steeled his expression he let her fall gently back into the water, his shirt plastered to his front.

Now that Demiurge had finished his own cleaning of her she quickly washed everything else. 

He watched her like a hawk the entire time. Hands kept over his mouth as he stayed silent. It was getting a little eerie as she washed under her arms and across her legs.

But whenever she tried to speak the lump in her throat stopped her. She flinched when he suddenly moved up, holding the leg that had breached the water to start cleaning and massaging it.

She couldn't help the groan of appreciation as he pressed lovely circles into the flesh. 

He didn't ask her for the other, just reached his hand into the water and pulled it out himself.

She hoped he didn't pick up on how his behaviour was affecting her, her fingers slid under the water to trace over her folds, she couldn't help how attractive he was or the way she ached for him whenever they were alone.

her cheeks burned as his eyes caught the movement.

Ulma looked away, stilling her shameful motions and she winced when he let her leg go to fall back into the water. 

'You can stand, my lady.' He said but it sounded like he forced the words out, carefully said to be as calm as possible.

He went to get a large fluffy towel as she stood, hands outstretched for it as she stepped out of the tub but once again he wrapped her in his arms and picked her up.

She let him manoeuvre her around back into the bedroom, standing her in the middle of the room as he started to dry her.

Ulma bit back gasps and mewls as he dried her breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples in the process, he either didn't care or didn't notice as he left her chest alone to dry down her body, kneeling and placing his forehead against her navel as he ran the towel down. 

She slowly went to hold his head against her but he shot back up, turning to the bathroom and retrieving a new, smaller towel for her hair.

She dried her hair on her own as he watched. He was definitely acting weird. Ulma went to sit at her desk but the demon caught her hand and pulled her to bed, sitting her down.

When she tried to put the nightgown that had been laid out for her on he snatched it from her hands and threw it away.

She huffed and sat up straight, Demiurge following, matching her posture and towering over her.

'You're mad at me.' She huffed out, anxiety falling to annoyance as he refused to talk to her.

He scowled and nodded. Still damnably silent!

'Demiurge.' She warned, furrowing her brow as he actually clicked his tongue at her, looking off to the side.

'Yes.' He spat out 'yes I am furious at you.' 

His voice was cold as he turned to face her once more.

'Have you any idea how harrowing that was for me? To see you just stand there and let them attack you!' He asked, he pinched his glasses and pushed them further up finally standing to undo his soaked shirt and throw it off along with his trousers.

'But if I had let the spells end then Cocytus and Zaltana!-'

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down and holding her there as he snarled.

'Don't care about them! Care about yourself! Cocytus and Zaltana were made to protect you. Not the other way around.' He shouted.

She struggled uselessly against him, more to try and get a small amount of control back then to actually get away. 

'Why can't I protect them back? It's not fair.' 

'I dont give a fuck about fair. I would rather see all of Nazarick perish then to see you come to harm. And Cocytus and Zaltana would agree with me.' His voice was dangerously low as he held her down.

'That's- that's not fair.' She warbled, tears welling in her eyes as that hot feeling of shame and guilt filled her chest.

'None of this is fair. But this is how it is. You must treasure yourself more. I won't allow this to happen again. I promised.' He was still seething, fangs bared and the smell of smoke filling the room.

It was still that calming scent but angry, rage filled and it sent her heart into a panic and her core tighten in want. Would she even survive angry sex with Demiurge?

God, she wanted to find out.

'You wont allow it?' She spat back spitefully. 

He smirked leaning over her more and forcing a kiss on her. She mewled, struggling for a moment before his tongue traced her lip and she gave in, submitting and kissing back just as passionately as his tongue forced her mouth open and he greedily took her.

He bit her lip, puncturing it with his sharp fangs as he pulled it back, licking the blood off his teeth soft and languid as he purred.

'You are my one, my chosen. And with lord Ains' blessing I no longer need to hold back my devotion. So yes, you could say I have furthered my position in ensuring your welfare' He purred darkly. 

She shuddered at his words, feeling like something had snapped. She just didn't know if that something had snapped broken or snapped into place.

But she was still a supreme being. And she had long decided that she would fulfil that role fully.

'I love you. But I am not your bird in a cage, no matter what our lord says. I did what I thought was right.' She shot back cooly, trying to temper her own arousal as he slid away from her, crystal eyes dark behind his glasses as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

'Tch, you're just being stubborn now.' He sighed. She sat up once she had the space and his tail whipped to block around her side closest to the exit.

Fuck, she didnt know how much she had wanted him like this until now. Her body thrummed with want and she daringly thought of running.

'Don't try it.' He warned, her legs trembled at his words and he smoothed his hands up her legs before spreading them apart roughly.

'I can smell how much this is arousing you. You can't hide from me. Not like this.' He purred before leaning down to lick at her wet core.

'Demiurge!' She gasped as her hands tangled in his black hair. His tongue invaded her folds, lapping at her entrance and he purred as more of her essence leaked out.

'Ahh~ I suppose, ahn! I could have been more careful. I am sorry I made you worry.' She apologised through ragged moans as he pushed her legs further apart. 

He purred into her as he pressed closer, rubbing his mouth against her like a dirty kiss as his tongue delved further inside, rubbing at her walls and searching out her best spots.

Ulma moaned his name, hands falling limp to her side as she tried to stay sane under his assault.

'I- I'm not sorry for protecting the guardians.' She said and the way Demiurge stilled sent thrills through her.

She should not be provoking him but she wanted this, something twisted inside her wanted him to get angry at her.

He lifted up, crawling over her slowly and she noticed as his hands lay flat beside her head that his claws were much larger.

'You are testing my patience.' He warned. 

'I am? How dare I.' She huffed sarcastically. He leaned closer, encompassing her as he refused to let her close her legs, lodging himself between her.

'You won't win.' He chuckled, taking his glasses off and placing them to the side 'but I do adore how you're trying. ' 

Ulma flushed scarlet. Of course he had figured out she was pushing him on purpose. 

And yet~ 

'How do you know? I thought I was your better.' She mewled. He chuckled louder at her before gripping her thigh, pushing it higher as he lined himself up with her soaking entrance.

She hissed at him and he thrust inside her, his hips flushed against hers as he growled loudly. 

She cried out in a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure as he pulled out only to slam back in over and over.

'Oh, you are my better in every way, my goddess, my muse.' He purred, quickly grabbing her wrists that tried to wrap around his shoulders and holding them above her head in one hand.

She feebly tried to wiggle them free but all her strength was taken as he fucked her. 

'You are infinitely my better.' He said so lovingly yet he dragged his talons down her thigh, leaving long reddening lines that welted immediately.

'Demi~.' She moaned loudly, all her bratty resistance gone leaving only her lustful ardour for the man as she wrapped her legs around him, holding her close.

'You see? My beautiful goddess, embrace it, let me make you feel _fucking good_.' He grunted, punctuating his words with hard thrusts as he leaned closer, her breasts rubbing against his chest every time he rocked his hips into hers. 

His words made her core clench around him, her body was alight in pleasure, the pain, the rough motions of his cock as he rammed into her, keeping his hips flat against her so every thick inch of him was filling her up.

She saw stars as he sped up, screaming his name as she struggled to free her hands to touch him. 

As the coil inside her grew tighter her wings started to press against her skin, forming and pushing at her spine and she arched her back, letting them unfurl.

Demiurge moaned happily as he saw them spread out, lifting her by her wrists to help them extend fully before slamming her back down to the bed.

His free hand feverishly ran over what he could touch of them, his whole body shuddering as his own wings extended, causing the loose papers on her desk to go flying as he flapped them once in a dominating display of power.

'You love being fucked like this because your body knows what it wants. It wants me to claim you and I will, soon.' He growled the promise lowly, dragging his fangs down her collarbone, tearing into the flesh and lapping the blood up.

He shifted so he could press a kiss onto her wing, his whole body shuddering as he licked up the opal leather with the flat of his tongue.

His hand never left her wing as she mewled for him, rolling her hips to meet his erratic thrusts as he neared his peak.

'Demi~ please I need to come.' She begged. He chuckled, looking at her with a sadistic smile.

'Tch, bad girls who foolishly let themselves get hurt don't deserve to cum.' He teased and she almost cried at the implication that he wouldn't let her finish.

'No, Demi. Please, please.' She begged and it thankfully worked as he let go of her wing to rub teasing circles over her hood.

She screamed in rapture as she felt her orgasm approaching.

'You promise to be good?' He asked 'you won't let today repeat itself?' He tortouresly slowed his touches down, barely holding onto the edge himself as he kept his thrusts steady.

'Yes! I promise. Please~' she begged, so close she could taste the electricity on her tongue, her toes curling.

'Promise to be mine. Forever, promise to mate with me.' He said and let his creators ghost strike him down for such underhanded methods but he couldn't hold back.

'Yes! YES!' She screamed as she finally tipped over that edge she had been teetering on. Her channel clenching around him stroke after stroke as Demiurge groaned madly as he released into her.

Thick ropes of cum filled her up and prolonged her orgasm as she felt his almost scolding seed fill her. It was so good and she couldn't stop the whorish sounds of pleasure as she trembled under him, her body jerked as he kept touching her over stimulated parts.

He kept thrusting, circling her clit so she milked him for everything he had as he repeated 'mine' over and over into her neck. 

His tail wrapped around her leg as they laid in silence. 

Ulma was the one to nudge his face with her chin, getting the archfiend to move enough for her to kiss him. 

She wasn't an idiot. He had asked her to promise something during that feverish moment of total oblivion. She just couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. 

'My love, don't scare me like that again. Ever.' He tried to growl but he was panting and his anguish coloured his words

'I won't. Promise I'll be more careful.' She mewled, kissing his ear apologetically. 

He held her close to him as his cock finally stopped twitching.

He took a shuddering breath as he pulled back slightly, staring down at her.

She smoothed some of his sweat covered hair back behind a pointed ear.

'Are you still mad?' She cooed, putting on her best pouty face. He smiled wolfishly at her, laughing as he kissed at the hand that played with one of his earrings.

\----‐-

The two laid in bed, talking as Ulma played with his tail with her feet, twisting it around and balancing it on the balls of her feet as he rested on one arm.

'Cocytus and Zaltana are going to be punished by lord Ains. Trust me that's enough of an incentive to not let today happen again.' She sulked

'Good, that's a start. Might I suggest cancelling your trip outside of Nazarick as well?' He asked hopefully.

She gave a playful growl at him and he chuckled.

'I thought as much, are you that determined to explore?' He jested. 

Ulma felt a pang of hurt lance through her, this wasn't just her trotting outside or goofing off. She wanted to help Nazarick.

He must have seen the real hurt on her face as he purred apologetically, crawling back over her to nuzzle into her shoulder.

'My apologies, my love. I was being harsh. I just do not ever want to experience today's events ever again and I wish you felt the same.' 

'I do! Look I already talked to Cocytus about it. I know I was wrong and I'm going to do better. I won't send Zaltana away, I'll. … treasure myself more.' She said softly.

He purred deeply 'that is more than I anticipated. You promise to keep Zaltana close while you are away?' He asked and she nodded, returning his soft affection with her own kisses.

'Promise.' She huffed 'speaking of promises…' she twisted to lay parallel to him, her fingers walking across his arm coyly.

'What was that you asked me earlier? It sounded important.' She mused and by the look on his face she had hit the mark.

Demiurge looked uncomfortable as his ears reddened. He sat up, twisting to get out of bed and started to find fresh pants.

'Not here.' Was the only thing he said as he disappeared into the wardrobe to get changed. Ulma sat up confused and reluctant to leave the warmth of their bed so late. 

When he came back out he had put on the suit she gave him. The modern cut suited him perfectly and the sweater showed off his well formed chest as he buttoned up the jacket.

He retrieved his glasses and slid them up the bridge of his nose. Handsome wasn't enough as Ulma drank him in.

He saw her starstruck expression and smiled warmly, kneeling on the bed and holding his hand out.

'Please.' 

And with a single word she conceded, letting him pull her out of bed and she gave him a quick kiss before going to get dressed.

A long flowing roman style tunic would suffice, in a midnight blue and a large matching blue cape was draped over her shoulders.

She followed him outside the burning temple, heading down the familiar path to the gazebo and more importantly the statue of her brother.

Her walking sped up as they approached. It had been too long since she came here.

The roman style gazebo had been her idea. A large domed seating area made of white marble. Statues of beheaded angels littered the floor, staged like they had been trying to reach up to the soft sanctuary in the middle of their wonderful hell.

Couches and luxurious egg shaped rocking chairs were placed inside surrounding a marble table that sat in the middle, the centre of which held a fire pit.

She had been so proud of it. Sure, she'd needed help from the more experienced coders to get it looking right. 

But it had been her first real contribution to Nazarick that she could call her own.

But their goal right now was just beyond. The large statue of black and gold stood grand and imposing. If it could, it would have had its own fear aura from the presence it exuded.

Ulbert Alain Odle sat watching from a cushioned seat, atop a pile of struggling and terrorised angels and humans, holding the seat upon their breaking backs. He had one arm raised high, holding his favourite demonic artifact and the other was curved as if to hold something in his lap, one leg thrown over the other in a casual display of power.

'Creator.' Demiurge greeted with a low bow. Ulma smiled and followed suit, clapping her hands together in a soft prayer to him.

'Thank you for indulging me.' He said, threading his fingers through hers and she gripped his hand back, leaning against him as she looked up at Ulbert.

They stayed like that in silence. Lost in their own thoughts as they held hands. It almost felt like they were presenting their relationship to him. 

Demiurge almost couldn't bare to look at the face of his creator. Still unsure of his place at Ulma's side and he wondered if he'd ever feel worthy.

'So, you didn't bring me out here to mope around did you?' She teased, walking up to the statue and jumping up high to lay a soft kiss against his muzzle before landing back down to the ground with a hop.

'No, I did not.' He chucked. Taking her hand and leading her to the gazebo, alighting the fire with a click of his fingers, surrounding them in a warm glow.

_'Demiurge. Supreme beings don't have a mating ritual, Ulma won't know how to respond properly to you asking her to, uh… m-mate with you.'_

Demiurge took a deep breath leading Ulma to the 'throne' of the gazebo. A plushier part of the couch with raised armrests and twin angels holding the back up.

She quirked an eyebrow when he paced slightly, finding a rose that was growing over the edge of the wall and snipping it with his claws, quickly dethorning the stem.

_'But if you ask her in a way she recognises then you'll get her true response.'_

His lord words rang in his head as he parted the roses petals placing lord Ains's blessing inside.

It didn't feel good enough, which was a terrible insult to Lord Ains's tastes but how could any treasure be worthy of her?

'Demiurge?' Ulma asked quietly. He was just being a coward now.

_'Ah, don't be startled if she starts crying or has a big reaction. Just let her process it!'_

'My apologies. My lady, I did ask you something earlier. Please allow me to ask you again.' He said confidently. Or at least he faked it as he walked up to her. 

Her eyes were large and her ears practically lifted with her tense body and when he dropped to one knee her face immediately flushed all the way to her collarbones.

'Demiurge?' She almost whispered as he presented her the rose. She looked down and clasped her hands over her mouth tightly.

The ring, resting on the pistil was a beautiful bright gold with delicately carved, filigree leaves holding its centrepiece, a ruby cut into the shape of a large blooming rose. 

Ulma shakily remembered to breath as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. 

He almost wanted to laugh at how absurdly accurate lord Ains had been. 

'Ulma… Will you marry me?' 

The term felt foreign on his tongue but the way she looked at him told him he'd made the right choice following lord Ains as always.

Ulma took a deep breath before presenting her hand to him. 

'Yes…. Y-you know what you're asking right?' She asked cautiously as she tried not to scream as he put the ring on.

'Yes, lord Ains explained this to me. Though, it is but a lesser version of what we could truly do to bind ourselves to each other.' He said, staring intently into her eyes as he kissed her hand.

'Mating, right?' Ulma hushed, wiping away the tears.

'Correct. I want to be your lifemate. In a more permanent way then just vows and jewellery.' He protested, instantly worrying that he had just insulted her traditions.

He had been shocked to find that supreme beings had such a trivial way of connecting to their loved one and filled with fear at the knowledge such a thing as "divorce" existed.

'Explain it to me. And come up here already, I want to kiss you.' She said, cupping his face and melting as he pressed into her affections.

He raised from his position, sitting next to her and pulling her legs over his lap, holding her close.

'Demons mate for life. They live for each other. I know I already live for you, it is selfish to ask but-'

'I want that.' Ulma interrupted. Demiurge stilled as she took a deep breath.

'I want to be with you forever, only you, I want your scent on me all the time so I don't feel lonely, I want you to hold me when I'm grieving, I- I wanted something but I didn't know what it was. Is this what's been missing?' She asked, looking up at him.

He crashed his lips against hers, burning up at her confession. His fiancée, his future mate! 

'Yes, this is what we're missing. To our kind such things as engagements don't exist. If you are lucky enough to find someone worthy of being your mate no time is wasted on such things.' He rushed out and it physically hurt when she looked up at him hopefully.

'Unfortunately lord Ains has instructed that we must wait. Since the ritual is intense and unbreakable he wants us to take our time.' He explained and he couldn't help the laughter that came out as he saw her face.

She had the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. Absolutely furious that lord Ains would deny her such a thing. 

'Cocblock, stupid neet.' She muttered under her breath 'why do we have to wait. this is what we both want.' She whined and he kissed her frustration away.

'It is to my understanding that lord Ains wishes for you to understand the ramifications of mating. My love, it is almost a certainty that after mating you will be carrying my child.' He said, focusing on her as a hand traced over her hips to her navel.

This news seemed to bring her back to reality as she looked at him.

'I mean, there's been a chance everytime we've had sex right? But it's been months now.' She asked and Demiurge had to take a second to process that.

Had she just assumed he could get her pregnant at any time? And she still laid with him with that knowledge? 

Demiurge had to put that thought away for later as he focused on telling her the truth about their anatomy.

'I should have explained all of this from the beginning. Forgive me, my lady. I was… afraid you would not have me if you knew everything and looked for someone more suitable.' He bemoaned, running his hand through his hair.

'Who could be more suitable then you?' She giggled. Her words were sincere as she stroked his jawline, getting that wonderful scent to fill her senses once more.

'A-as I was saying, demons are not fertile until they go into heat. Which is- ah.' Demiurge moaned as Ulma stroked down his throat, shifting to sit on his lap as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

'Heat? God that sounds nice. Would I be begging for you? Pleading to be fucked and filled?' She asked and he nodded.

'You would be consumed by lust. The heat lasts three days and will affect us both. I would breed you, fill you with my seed and I wouldn't stop until I gave you a child.' He concluded, gasping as she ran a claw over one of his nippled.

She rocked her hips against him for some ease as her core throbbed with want.

'I- I've always wanted children one day. But, right now? I- after what happened with Shalltear.' She said, her mind still clear enough to think semi-rationally.

'I understand. Lord Ains was also fearful of the timing. As long as the one who used the world item is out there, they may become a threat to us.' He said, holding her around the middle.

'But I would also never let anything happen to you, my love….. or our child.' He promised and he felt the way she shuddered at his words, hugging him back.

A beat of silence before she pulled back and kissed him firmly.

'I want you to know that I want you, I want to be lifemates with you. But, lord Ains is right… it's not safe. Even if I stayed in Nazarick the entire time, a baby is such a big weakness we can't afford.' She said sullenly.

Demiurge nodded before resting his forehead against hers.

'Just the knowledge that you want this is enough to make my heart soar. I also agree with lord Ains, I think this is the first time that I have ever been… less than thrilled to follow his orders.' He said, earning a giggle from Ulma.

'Getting married seems a little silly next to life mating.' Suddenly she burst into happy giggles, turning her head to the statue.

'Well… it would be nice to celebrate our relationship here.' She said softly. Seeming to remember something.

'A wonderful idea, my love.' He purred, taking her hand with the ring and kissing it.

Demiurge shifted back, bringing her with him and she nestled into his chest, watching the fire and from where they were they could see the statue in the distance.

She looked at her ring, the ruby reflecting the flames. She recognised it from somewhere but couldn't think where.

Demiurge stroked her head, brushing over her ears and she sighed happily, letting her hand drop down and trace little squiggles across his chest.

She felt herself drifting off into a light sleep but there was one last thing she needed to say to him.

'Demiurge.' She lifted up slightly and he smiled at her 'mo-most of the time when people get married they have the same last name so, uhm. W-would you like to be Demiurge Alain Odle?' She asked nervously. 

He didn't respond, merely flushed a deep crimson and his ears twitched aggressively.

He opened his mouth but he couldn't form words. 

Ulma took pity and closed his mouth for him, kissing him as his crystal eyes became glossy and tearful.

'Demiurge Alain Odle. It's perfect.' She cooed and he nodded with jerky movements as he pulled her close.

  
\-------------

Cocytus slammed the great sword down, splitting the earth as the demoness easily dodged, the will' o wisp clutched in one hand tightly.

The hivelord didn't let up, in his third arm he swung an iron chain bolas that tied her feet together and dragged her back towards him.

Zaltana softened the blow and turned, shooting fireballs at him and while her magic was too low to get through his negation it was enough to obstruct his vision so she could melt the bolas and escape.

From above the coliseum Ains watched, sitting cross legged as he rested his head in his hand.

There was only an hour left and it seemed the final showdown would be fought here on the sixth floor.

'Lord Ains?' A sleepy voice called and he turned to see Mare, wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt with hello kitty branding.

Must have been from the crossover event that buku had raved over.

'Mare, my apologies, did the noise wake you up?' He asked and the elf nodded, rubbing an eye as he loosely held his staff.

'Why are Cocytus and Zaltana fighting?' He asked and Ains sighed.

'It is part of their punishment for allowing harm to come to Ulma. She is fine.' He added before Mare could panic.

'Thank goodness~' he sighed. 

The wind picked up, turning chilly and Mare shivered slightly.

'It's cold?' Ains asked and Mare nodded.

'Internal weather and day/night cycle. It encourages natural behaviours in Aura's pets.' Mare explained.

Ains beckoned him over and he must have been exhausted as without a single protest he dropped into Ains' lap, snuggling against him as they watched the fight.

The lich brought out a soft fur blanket and draped it over him. 

'What will happen to the loser?' Mare asked worriedly.

'For Zaltana… She will be removed as Ulma's bodyguard until she can prove herself once more. For Cocytus I will take away godslayer. The weapon his creator gifted to him. Both of these punishments will be temporary.' He said and Mare nodded.

'That sounds fair.' He yawned loudly, not able to stay awake any longer as he fell against Ains' bony chest.

Ains watched on, spotting Zaltana throw dirt into the hivelords eyes and rush off. 

When Cocytus tried to follow a sigil appeared under his feet and he sank halfway down into black ooze. 

Zaltana didn't look back, opening her battered wings and shooting for the cliffside as Cocytus dragged himself up.

But it was too late as Zaltana crashed in front of him, Mare jerked awake and clapped for her as she presented the unharmed will o wisp to him.

Ains checked its health, full HP bar. She hadn't let it take a single hit.

'Congratulations, Zaltana.' He said, dispersing the summon.

She collapsed to the floor sobbing wetly 'thank you, lord Ains. Thank you.' She cried.

'Cocytus…' Ains said as the behemoth that was very much covered in black ooze joined them, falling into a deep bow.

'I am ready to face your judgement.' He croaked. Tonight had been emotional for them both.

Zaltana looked at him mournfully, her tail reaching out to his and Ains saw the hesitant curl of his own.

'Zaltana… you were incredible.' He hushed like it would be the last thing he said to her. Which might have been true in their minds.

Shit were they a thing? How many couples were there in Nazarick? Ains didn't want to think about how that worked.

Mare looked up at him. Curiously the boy had a look on his face that was asking for a little mercy. 

'Zaltana's pretty beaten up isn't she?' He said and Ains nodded slowly 

'She is. Zaltana you put your all into protecting your target. That much I can see. While you are incredibly strong, I fear your training has focused you in being more aggressive when you should be more tactful. Work on that with Demiurge.'

Zaltana looked up at him happily, face covered in dirt and tears.

'Does that mean I can stay by lady Ulma's side?' She asked and he nodded, sending her into a fresh wave of tears as she held her head to the ground.

'Cocytus. You also worked hard. I can see just by the damage done to Zaltana that you did not hold back.' 

'You honor me, lord Ains.' 

'I'm in a good mood. So. As an early celebration of tonight's events I'm calling your punishment time served.' He said and the three gasped loudly.

'Wait, what happened? What are we celebrating?' Mare asked and Ains chuckled.

'I'm sure those two will tell you tomorrow. For now all of us should be in bed.' He said, helping Mare to stand and taking his hand.

'Goodnight, Cocytus, Zaltana.' He said before teleporting him and Mare back into the large treehouse.

Aura mumbled in her sleep from her side of the room. Plushies of large beasts and monsters littered the floor around her built in bed.

And on Mare's side a neat line of dryad, ent and small forest animals were set up neatly against the wall of the alcove his bed was in.

Mare walked over, readjusting his sisters blanket that had tangled around her limbs and bringing her favorite plushie back into her arms.

He yawned loudly and Ains pulled the blanket back so he could climb in.

A small chime echoed from Aura's side

'It's 12 in the morning! Time to wake up!' Buku's voice echoed and Aura mumbled a 'five more minutes' before stuffing the bracelet under her pillow.

'She has the alarm set for 12?' Ains asked but Mare shook his head.

'Every hour.' He said sullenly. Ains looked the boy over, his ears were dropped even more than usual and his eyes were looking away. 

'It must be hard. Hearing her voice after all this time.' Ains said and Mare looked up at him, shocked and scared that his treacherous feelings had been uncovered.

'I know how you feel. I still get frustrated at times with how everything went. You start thinking "was it me" and "maybe if I had done this" but those thoughts don't help at all.' He lamented, patting Mare's head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

'It's hard to hear her voice. Aura is so happy but… I can't be.' Mare confessed with a sniffle.

'You're mad at her for leaving. I was too at first. But I promise she didn't mean to abandon you both. Things just…. Happened.' He tried to explain but he felt like he was doing a poor job.

'I'm mad all the time at her. I love her so so much but… I want to like her too. I'm such a selfish and horrible creation.' He cried, hugging his knees.

Ains patted his head 'no, Mare. You're not a horrible creation. Far from it.' He consoled.

'Will you stay? I'll be good so please stay.' He pleaded.

Ains felt his heart breaking as the boy, desperatly clutched to his sleeve, scared to let go but scared to hold closer.

The supreme beings were like fragile glass to them. Shattering at the slightest provocation and it would be their fault no matter how quietly they spoke or how well they behaved.

'I'm not going anywhere. I promise you.' He said, trying to reach Mare's broken heart.

Mare reached up and held his hand, holding his own out with pinky pointing at him.

'A supreme being promise?' He asked and Ains saw the serious glint in his eyes. Where had he learnt that?

'Okay.' He wrapped their pinkies together 'I promise to stay, forever.' 

Mare seemed to be completely relaxed now. Secure in their pinky promise and Ains tucked him into bed, he went over and patted the still sleeping Aura's head, moving some of her hair away from her eyes.

He wouldn't leave. Even if the entire guild was waiting ro him back home. He looked at the pair before closing the door.

Even before the transmigration he had always belonged here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading♡♡ As always I hope you've enjoyed and if you'd like to see sneak snippets, other overlord works in progress, art and memes then I have a dedicated tumblr @placeholder-jpeg ♡♡♡


	16. Ring of sleuth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is a reupload. A few moderate changes have been made. I am very sorry for the confusion, I had a bit of a strange mood during the worst of my cold but I'm bouncing back!! 
> 
> I would also like to give a huge thank you to Download077 for helping me with Pandora in this chapter and for letting me use the ring of sleuth from her (amazing) story "child of jorgummander" which you should definetly read!!! ♡♡♡♡

As soon as Lord Ains teleported away the pair collapsed to the ground, panting and sweating and Cocytus had never been warmer in his life.

'Zaltana….' He forced out between harsh pants. She struggled to raise a thumb at him in response.

'It was my win.' She rushed out, trying to laugh but not having the strength to do so.

'Ice bath. I require an ice bath.' Cocytus said, finally pushing himself onto his feet sluggishly.

'God that sounds nice, take me with you?' She asked and Cocytus nodded, picking her up and teleporting them both to the ice temple. 

It was only a short walk to his own quarters, pushing open the doors, he walked straight through into the en suite.

The built in floor bath was already filled with water and ice as he walked straight in, giving Zaltana no chance to brace herself as the cold water sloshed over her.

'OoOoH FUCK!' She cursed as it hit her, she shivered and could barely breathe as the cold tightened her chest.

Cocytus chuckled at her as he sank lower, blessedly cool and refreshing against his carapace and between his joints, he drank from the water, watching as Zaltana finally relaxed.

She dunked her head under the water, rising back up and running her fingers through her short hair and slicking it back against her head. 

Her clothes stuck to her but she didn't seem to care right now, taking deep breaths and centering herself.

Her pink and blue swirls on her skin deepened in colour as blood rushed to the outer epidermis, almost making it like the sky was darkening on her body into a sunset.

Cocytus lifted a hand to stroke down her side, unclipping her armour and she allowed him to undress her as she regained strength.

Soon there was a pile of sopping wet clothes on the floor next to the bath.

Cocytus lounged back using a bucket to pour the cold water over his head. His core temperature was now back where it should be and Zaltana had started to shiver slightly as she rubbed her aching muscles.

With a wave of his hand the ice melted into steam as the water warmed up. Zaltana let out a sigh of pleasure at the change, sinking down up to her shoulders.

'You were a sight to behold, Zaltana.' He praised and she blushed deeper. 

'So were you. If my pitfall spell didn't work I would have lost.' She said and he hummed in disagreement.

'Do not belittle your win. You deserved it and I am honoured I was put against you.' He said, holding a fist dramatically in the air before swinging it to thump against his chest. 

She smiled and jumped out of the bath to sit on the edge, legs still in the water as she stretched.

'So… it was my win. Does that mean I get to decide how we do it?' She asked and he nodded.

'I am at your mercy.' He purred, stroking a large claw down the side of her face. Zaltana flustered feeling like she'd somehow already lost.

  
\------------------

  
The next day, Zaltana awoke with the cool chill of Cocytus's arms around her. All four were holding her close in his cocoon bed of soft silky fibres, a fur blanket bundled around her legs.

She sighed happily. Feeling sore but sated, as she looked up at the top of the cocoon. She could see light trying to make it through the outer casing, illuminating the sword pummels and decorative dagger sheaths that were stabbed through.

Cocytus huffed in annoyance as she moved. She settled back down into his arms, wrapping her lithe tail around his middle.

She knew Ulma was with Demiurge and the archdemon was especially grumpy if she came to pick Ulma up before he was ready to let her go.

Cocytus seemed the same, were all men just especially needy in the morning? She sighed happily through her nose, it wasn't such a bad thing she thought to herself.

But something was nagging at the back of her mind, something important?

The behemoth trilled at her, running one of his smaller hands down her navel. 

Zaltana felt herself falling back to sleep, drifting off as he pulled the thick fur blanket back over her to protect her from the cold.

He was so thoughtful to her. Somehow the test lord Ains had given them had only strengthened their relationship. 

And Cocytus had been extremely eager to show her his appreciation of her performance and she his.

Wait test?

'THE TEST!' She screeched, jumping up and crawling out of the cocoons entrance as she scrambled to equip fresh clothes.

Cocytus chirped in confusion as she ran off, forgetting her weapons belt. He brought that back into the cocoon, planning on sharpening it for her later.

A pleasant and alluring scent filled his cocoon after their coupling and he didn't want to leave until his duties called for it.

He shifted and felt something slightly damp against his knee, reaching down and picking it up he found it was Zaltana's underwear, soft black and basic. 

She must have put them back on after they'd dried?

He brought them to his face, under his mandibles so his olfactory nerves could take in her scent deeply.

He threaded a mandible through a leg hole each and chirped happily as every breath made it seem like she was sitting on his face.

His cock gave a powerful twitch at the thought and he noted it on his list of things he wished to try with Zaltana.

He settled back down, curling into himself like a pill bug and went back to sleep.

  
\-----------

  
Ulma sat on her throne, fiddling with her ring as the entire throne room buzzed with life. She had to stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of their impromptu "test hall".

There were single desks all neatly lined up but scaled to their participants.

She looked at Greed, Envy's and Avarice's desks that were so much larger than the little maids that sat in front.

The guardians all had their desks lined up in the front row, showing their importance even now.

She spotted Zaltana run through the hall, dodging participants and waving at Mare and Aura as she skipped the steps and bowed.

'Sorry I'm late.' She smiled and Ulma stood up to take her hands.

'No problem. You ready?' She asked, holding tight.

Zaltana nodded back confidenty, bringing her hands up and lacing their fingers together 'I won't fail you, my lady.'

Ains walked up beside them, holding a test sheet.

'Zaltana, you won't be taking the same test as everyone else. Since you'll be going into the field rather soon I've made a test that focuses on things you'll need to know, directions, warning signs and the way job formats are written.' He said, handing her the test.

'Thank you, lord Ains. Now I'm even more certain I'll ace this.' She grinned, giving Ulma a wink before finding her desk next to Albedo who was furiously going through a notebook.

'This is going to be fun.' Ulma teased, taking a seat on his armrest as the lich king sat down.

'It'll be something alright….' He chuckled.

Ulma looked over and saw Demiurge talking to Shalltear, sitting sideways with a leg draped over the other and a smug look about him as she held a book up on her desk and pointed at something.

Behind him Pandora's Actor bounced into view, invading the demons personal space to lean over and point at whatever it was Shalltear was saying.

The vampire eagerly listened and wrote something down as Demiurge used his tail to kindly push the treasury guardian away.

Titus approached the supreme beings, bowing deeply and the jewellery chimed and clattered as it moved. Her pearl gift was still wrapped about his antler, proudly

'My lord and lady. All preparations are complete. Once the hour and a half is finished I shall only need an hour myself to check and calculate the rankings.' He announced, garnering a small audience behind him.

'Very good.' Ains said before standing and approaching the edge of the steps, he spread his arms wide and the room fell silent. Some residents rushing to sit in their places.

'My dear friend lord Tabula Smaragdina once said to me "a stupid man may win a fight but a smart man will win a war" in this new world we must not only rely on our strengh but continue to expand our knowledge and understanding of the world around us. This test will see how seriously you take that sentiment. you will have an hour and a half to complete the test, you may not use magic, and all notes and books shall be put into your inventory and not used for the duration of the test. Anyone caught cheating will be severely punished… as for the top two rankings. Whoever earns first place will be allowed to petition me for something they desire. Second place may ask lady Ulma the same. If your request is too outrageous I will reject it.' 

Ains paused dramatically and summoned a large illusion of an ornate tower clock above the throne, it ticked silently and on either side of the throne two enormous sand timers also appeared.

'Now, begin.'

\-------------

  
Ulma sat reading a book in silence as Titus and three of his helpers patrolled the aisle of seats. Ains sat next to her, watching with amusement as his guardians and residents of all types and classes sat together and all experienced the dreaded exam.

Ulma shuffled in her throne, turning so she rested against him and he let her, her warmth seeped into his bones and calmed him, the silence a soft comfort instead of a suffocating mess.

This test had been purely optional and as many of Nazarick's residents saw no use in knowing the language, only around three hundred studied and took part.

Even that was a sign of the NPC's evolving and making their own decisions. It was both incredible to watch and fascinating but terrifying.

Ains knew some had been roped in by others to learn, the guardians all wished to please him and Ulma… but what other motivations could they have?

There were only five of the hommonculous maids here. They had only joined as the test landed on their day off, the others refusing to not perform their duties for such a trivial thing.

Of course the floor guardians were all here. Even Pandora's Actor who was likely to spend the least amount of time outside had eagerly begged to be allowed to take the test. Though the doppler had only a week to study by the time Ains had mentioned the test at all.

Seeming to sense his creators gaze, Pandora looked up and waved a hand at him as subtly as he could. Ains made the smallest of waves back with a defeated sigh.

_'Ah, that was my bad. He's embarrassing so I didn't want him to come. Though… I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him. I did make him that way.' He lamented to himself. Sure the doppler was embarrassing, over the top, annoying..._

But he was still his NPC.

There was forty two minutes left on the clock

Ulma scanned over the room, every guardian had an intense look of concentration on their faces. None looked away from their desk. 

She was pleased to see Aura was taking her time but also making progress. She'd worked very hard to overcome her habit of rushing through and Ulma rooted for her silently.

But with nothing to do and the room so deathly quiet, she was honestly getting a little bored. 

She got a pencil out of her inventory and a scrap of paper, hiding it inside her book and drawing a grid and a circle in the centre.

She tapped Ains on the shoulder, getting his attention and showing him the paper.

'Eh?' He whispered, tapping his chin 'x's are supposed to go first.' 

'No they're not you lil' cheat.' She whispered back handing him the pencil. He crossed an X in the top corner with a smug sound.

'And thus, I have ensured victory.' He teased.

Ulma rolled her eyes and circled under the X.

Time started to trickle by, Ains won four games and Ulma scored one before they both got bored and switched to hangman.

That one Ulma was a bit better at much to Ains's chagrin. 

Titus let everyone know that there was only five minutes remaining. Ulma sat back, discarding their now doodle covered sheet.

Looking over she saw a mix of expressions. Demiurge was smug, hands laced under his chin and looking at her, he winked and Ulma felt her cheeks burn as he looked away, scanning through the test one more time.

Mare was kicking his legs under the table and looking pleased.

Was Albedo crying? Oh dear. Shalltear also looked worried, biting at her thumb and going back over from the very first page

The clock let out a bell as the sand ran out. The tests disappeared from under them, all reappearing in the office Titus now made his way too.

Ains stood and clapped his bony hands together.

'Fantastic work, my subjects. Now take this time to rest as the results are calculated.' He proclaimed and the entire hall cheered in relief.

The tables disappeared as each participant stood up, quickly making space for the sheer amount of people in the hall to move about.

'Thank you for your hard work today.' Ains said, tapping the staff to the ground and dissipating the clock and sand timers.

\---------

The hall was deathly silent as Titus handed lord Ains an envelope with a graceful bow, stepping back with a hand over his heart as the lich opened it and drew out the fancy stationary.

'Now, a billboard will be put outside with everyone's ranking in order. but I'm sure everyone is curious to know the top ten participants.' He scanned over the list, showing no emotion as Ulma tried to hold back her huge smile.

This had been a complete success. Even if only a quarter of the population knew the language it was still plenty.

And over half the floor guardians were also now semi-competent.

She had been surprised to see Demiurge enter, he hadn't said a word to her about it but had apparently been studying since he opened the farm.

Sneaky devil that he was had surprised her.

'Tying for tenth place we have Shalltear Bloodfallen and Albedo.' 

A pair of screeches came from the crowd that were quickly silenced and Ains cleared his throat. 

'In ninth place-' there was a second delay as Ains reread the name 'Pandora's actor.' 

'That is I!' The doppelganger proclaimed from the crowd, throwing his arm up high and waving at Ains.

'Y-yes, good job. Anyway!'

'Danke mein Gott!' He shouted with a salute to his cap.

'Anyway!! In eighth place is Aura Bella Fiora.' A quiet cheer and a bouncing dark elf made Ulma chuckle, moving closer to look at the list.

'Here, you read some out.' Ains said, already sounding tired. Ulma took the list and quickly scanned for the next line.

'In seventh place is Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. In sixth is Lupisregina Beta. Fifth CZ2128 Delta and in fourth place Narberel Gamma. Congratulations.' She beamed at the group as Lupisregina brought her sisters into a group hug.

Ulma handed the list back 'the top three winners should be announced by you my lord.' She cooed, knowing the guardians would be pleased to hear it coming from him.

He nodded and took back the list.

'Before I announce the winners I would like to congratulate the ones who managed to score in the top ten. It is only with dedicated hard work one can master a skill and the progress you have all shown is very pleasing to us.' 

There was an awed hush that fell over the group. Pandora in particular was shaking slightly with restraint.

'Now the top three…. In third place.. Demiurge.' Ulma tried not to smile any wider than she already was but she did look over to see the demon push his glasses up higher with a smug air.

'In second place, Mare Bello Fiore.' 

'You did it!' Aura excitedly whispered to the overwhelmed elf as he blushed crimson and swayed on his feet.

Zaltana patted him on the back a little roughly with a fanged smile.

'And finally, in first place with a perfect mark… Yuri Alpha. Excellent work.' He said, handing the paper back to Titus and clapping, Ulma joined in and soon the entire hall was full of cheering and applause for the leader of the pleiadas.

'Please! my lord and lady I do not deserve such praise.' She said, waving her hands in front of her.

'Nonsense. You've done incredibly well and have earned your reward. You and Mare both have a wish to ask of me and Ulma.' He said, gesturing beside him.

'Do you know what it is you wish to ask for?' Ains asked and Yuri looked up and nodded, teary eyed under her glasses that she pushed back up the bridge of her slim nose.

'My lord, I wish for a specific item my creator once had to remember her by… the apple of wisdom that she cherished.' She asked softly but with confidence.

'Oh? I remember that, if I recall, it was a gift from one of her students.' Ains mused, a bony finger tapping his chin.

'Yes! She once showed me it, explaining how it was a customary gift from a student to a teacher, she was so moved by it and so was I. If my request is unreasonable I fully understand as it is a powerful item.'

'Do not worry yourself. The apple of wisdom is a perfect reward.' And with that the lich accessed his inventory.

When everyone had dropped their equipment off to him that final time the apple had been one item he had kept on his person.

It granted the one who ate it a boost in intelligence and MP, a semi-rare item but it had been a bitch to find.

He stepped forward and beckoned Yuri to him. She stood and gracefully walked over, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes glossy as she took the apple in both hands and held it to her chest.

'Thank you, lord Ains.' She said, voice soft with tears as she bowed and stepped back.

'And you Mare? Step forward.' He called and while Yuri rejoined her sisters he stepped up and bowed.

'I uh- I would like.' He fumbled with his words, obviously very excited but still nervous.

He took a deep breath as he gripped the wooden staff tightly.

'I would like to go on an adventure o-one day!' He said a little loudly and he flushed, his head low.

'An adventure?' Ains repeated, shocked by the request.

'What kind would you like?' Ulma asked curiously. When his request gained their interest and not their anger Mare perked up.

'L-like when lord Ains goes out as Momon! I would like to be a cool adventurer like that and experience the outside world e-even just a little.' He squeaked, eyes bright as he looked at them both. 

'I see no issue with that. It will be a wonderful experience for you.' Ulma exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 

She looked to Ains who nodded.

'That is certainly doable. You are more than strong enough to go out on your own and explore. But, right now you have duties in protecting Nazarick,.so I ask you to be patient and I will arrange a better time for you to head out.' He said, tilting his head down to him. 

'Thank you so much! Lord Ains, lady Ulma!' He cheered, going between bows and hopping on his feet excitedly.

'And with that the first annual rankings of Nazarick's language subject is over. Titus has posted the entire results out in the hall and each test has been graded and noted for you to look over.' Ulma proclaimed, earning a round of cheers and applause.

'Annual? And don't think I didn't catch that "subject" part either.' Ains whispered to her.

'You wanted them to improve right? And look how happy they are… Well except for.'

'Tenth! How could I get tenth?!' Albedo screeched, gripping her hair in anger as her wings ruffled and flapped aggressively.

'I'm going to have to deal with this aren't I?' Ains asked and Ulma giggled.

'She's your girlfriend.' She teased, nudging him in the side as his jaw dropped a little.

'R-right, yes. Oh no.' He groaned as Pandora strode up quickly.

'Greeting mein glorious leaders. You are both looking radiant as always.' He cooed, throwing his arm around into a gentlemanly bow.

Zaltana walked back up, test in hand and a huge smile on her face.

'I passed!' She quietly cheered before clearing her throat.

'I asked Pandora to help with our disguises and he's really come through.' She said, grinning.

'Ja, after hearing the problems faced I have found a most perfect solution!' He proclaimed, twirling his hand in the air and suddenly two ring boxes appeared in his hand.

'The ring of sleuth! A most ingenious and may I say stylish solution to your woes!' He stepped forward and with flair opened the twin boxes side by side in his hand, his long fingers holding them securely as the gold bands glimmered on red satin.

'The ring of sleuth? I haven't seen these in a long time.'Ains awed. 

'I think I remember brother mentioning them.' Ulma said, trying to remember.

'Ja! My glorious creator and your most machiavellian brother once used these rings to infiltrate and perform secret raids. As well as the lord Nishikenrai favored and had his own personal ring of sleuth at his disposal.' Pandora listed off the achievements and history of the rings proudly, even pointing out which guild members had used the specific rings he held in his hands.

His glee was infectious and Ulma listened intently.

'Oi, Pandora's actor. You should tell them what the rings actually do.' Ains interrupted and the doppler gasped.

'You are right! My deepest apologies, I do get carried away.' He laughed heartily.

'This ring will metamorphosis you into a mortal form, with your predisposition I predict elfen in nature for yourself and human for Miss Zaltana.' He said, passing one of the boxes over.

'Human? Urgh.' Zaltana groused.

'It won't be permanent nor will it be that bad. Promise.' Ulma consoled her as she took her own box, Pandora's long fingers, caressing the sides of her hands, cold to the touch but impossibly smooth.

'It will set your level to a measly thirty, so may I suggest, nay, request that lady Ulma also take this?' With a flourish a staff materialised, growing from his open palm in blinking lights.

Ulma awed at the prettiest staff she'd ever seen, gold and shining, it was taller then herself with a large crescent moon shaped diamond the size of her head inside a celestial star of gold, each point was decorated with diamond cabachon's that sparkled.

Even Ains was impressed, his hands going into fists as he awed.

'The staff of Nimbus Ogeta!' He exclaimed excitedly.

'JA, JA! this staff that can access level six tier elemental magic with ease, with lady Ulma's skillset and knowledge of elemental magic. I am sure this staff will be of use to her.' He said, nodding his head so quickly it blurred into one shape.

'Y-yes well, calm down Pandora. Let's see what Ulma thinks.' Ains said, trying to calm the doppler down.

'It's so pretty.' Ulma gushed, hands on her cheeks as she admired the staff. It was so flashy and over the top but she wanted it, she could already see what outfits it would match with in her extensive wardrobe.

'Hmm, I like the idea of you having access to level six spells. But the staff might draw too much attention.' Zaltana worried, her own mind set on the safety aspect of their journey.

'If I may, with such beauty wielding it the staff will pale in comparison.' Pandora countered.

'Charmer, you take after your creator of course.' Ulma mused, giving Ains a look of mischief as he balked at her.

Pandora on the other hand beamed brightly at the pair, a soft gasp escaping his mask.

'I could always keep the staff hidden for emergencies. Level thirty, is still good enough for level two lightning in a pinch and call wind elemental. Right lord Ains?' She asked and Ains had a sudden striking feeling of deja vu and a warmness in his hollow chest.

_'Will this work? I'm scared' Ulma worried behind Ulbert, rechecking her set up for the fourth time._

_'All will be well, sister. This dungeon will fall at our feet!' Ulbet exclaimed._

_Momonga sent a smiley heart at Ulma._

_'Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you.'_

That had been years ago, when Ulma had been new to the game and while he and Ulbert had had to carry her through much of the dungeon it had been a lot of fun.

'Yes. All will be well.' He said, patting her on the head as he'd once wanted to when she was little. Ah, but she was a grown up now and this was awfully rude.

Except she smiled warmly and leaned into the petting with a soft giggle.

She accepted all of this so quickly, their change in worlds had also opened up their own relationship to change it seemed.

\-----------------------

Demiurge Alain Odle.

The name was still repeating in his head. The idea that he a mere floor guardian could be part of the family of a supreme being, of his own creator?

It was overwhelming. His heart beating furiously in his chest.

It was just a little too much and the demon placed his hands on the shower wall. 

With his heightened hearing he could hear Ulma excitedly talk with Zaltana about their trip.

The world outside was far below her and potentially dangerous but her heart was set on going. A part of him wanted to keep her here. It was true she was not a bird in a cage but would that be so bad?

He would cherish her, keep her safe in a gilded sanctuary and want for nothing. Framed like the work of art she was for him to admire forever.

It was a nice dream but a dream nonetheless. She was a supreme being not his prisoner. 

He would be more than content to bind her to him spiritually rather than physically, the mating bond would be unbreakable and he would never worry about her leaving this world again. He sighed wistfully, dragging his talons across his scalp.

He could be patient for that. Earning lord Ains' blessing was not an absolute. He had to continue to please him, serve him dutifully and bring back results.

Every brilliant result he brought to him earned Demiurge another day of complete happiness at her side.

Once Ulma left for Baharuth he would return to the farm. Perhaps surrounding him in his work would help distract him from his worrying.

He heard the door click open and Ulma poked around the door.

'Demiurge. We're going to do some last minute checks. I'll see you later okay.' She cooed and he nodded.

'I'll see you later then, my lady.' He placed a hand over his heart and bowed in the shower, enjoying her airy giggles as she closed the door.

He listened to the pair leave and stepped out of the shower, flattening his hair to release the water and shaking his tail dry.

Towels were waiting on the heated radiator and he wrapped one around his waist. 

He was happy she had Zaltana with her. Built specifically to be both her playmate and bodyguard she was the best of both worlds.

Cocytus swore by her as well which helped ease his worries. She was not going as an adventurer like lord Ains as Momon so her chances of getting into danger was low.

Just a country girl who wanted to bring education to her small little town.

The bedroom was cold without her and would only get colder the longer she was gone.

He dried himself off, the bed calling to him and he figured it would be best to start warming it for Ulma's return that night.

He slumped down onto the soft sheets, discarding his towel to the floor.

Annoyingly the imp had left some of her own scent on the bed. Most likely on purpose as was her nature as an imp to piss off everyone around her when she could. 

Ulma seemed nonplussed by it, unable to detect the invasion of their nest by the outsider.

It was purely out of jealousy that he rubbed the underside of his tail across the sheets, spreading the more threatening scent onto their space and returning the bed to an appropriate state. 

Ulma would probably question why the bed smelt like he'd just fought a battle but he would just explain and hope she didn't think him foolish for his jealous behaviour.

He looked at the pair of rings on his right hand. The guild ring he proudly wore glimmered and next to it the engagement band Ulma had given him the day after they got engaged.

Apparently it was unorthodox for the man to have an engagement ring which seemed silly to him, surely the male would also wish to show off the engagement? 

The gold band had roses carved into it with red mother of pearl as the rose petals. 

He had flustered awkwardly as she gifted him the ring with more sweet confessions of her love, of her need for him to be in her life forever.

The physical proof steadied his heart and grounded him like her scent did after a long day apart.

Sleep called for him with a yawn. He only wore the ring of sustenance now when he was at the farm so he could dedicate all his time to his work.

Here he enjoyed drifting off to sleep. He got under the covers, making sure there was plenty of space for Ulma when she returned.

If demons could dream he wondered what his would be as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading♡ any comments, critiques are welcome both here and on my tumblr @placeholder-jpeg


	17. Leaving the nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into writing!! Expect more soon ♡♡♡

  
Demiurge was awoken by a message blipping inside his head. Groaning, he shifted so he could bring his index finger to his temple and answer.

 **'Yo, Demiurge. Lady Ulma wants to see you.'** Zaltana said with an overly happy cheer.

'Right away. Where is she?' He asked, wondering what the time was.

' **Hmm? Yeah, yeah I'm calling him now. Ah! Ulma don't try flying now!'** Zaltana shouted before dissolving into laughter.

'What is going on?' Demiurge asked, getting more concerned and pissed off as he was ignored.

' **Outside. We're outside. By the uh. Where? Ooh the west wall.'**

Wait? They were outside Nazarick?

'I'll be right there. Do not move.' He said sternly, jumping out of bed and equipping his clothes.

Once dressed he teleported to the entrance of the tomb, cold air hitting him instantly and he heard the softest of laughter being carried by the wind.

He spotted her instantly, white hair shining in the moonlight like a fallen star. Ulma was sitting along the now grass covered walls, the dummy hill falling over the edge of the tomb like waves.

Demiurge changed to his imp form and flew over, landing deftly, only a few steps away from her. He spotted with an amused huff the bottle of wine and empty glass beside her.

Going over last minute safety plans had turned into an impromptu girls night it seemed.

A wine glass was in her own hand that she was nursing.

'My lady. Why are you out here? Where is Zaltana.' He asked briskly.

At that moment he heard wings flapping and caught the tail end of Zaltana flying back into the temple.

'She was with me right up until now.' She giggled. She turned, placing her glass down beside her and gasped at his appearance, a large smile breaking over her face.

'Your imp form. I haven't seen you like this in ages.' She said excitedly, patting the ground beside her for him to sit.

Demiurge sat next to her, feeling slightly nervous. She hadn't seen him like this since she had been very young and Ulbert had shown her the imp form as a teaching aid on racial abilities.

He had puffed his chest out in pride as the little princess called him cute. His creator had argued that he was not cute but handsome in a terrifying way. 

Demiurge had agreed more with his creators observation, If any other soul had dared call him cute he would have tortured them without mercy.

But he had boasted about the compliment to Cocytus later that night. Not that the warrior had understood his joy at such a demeaning term.

He felt her hands come up, touching his skin, he jerked away just barely out of her reach.

'My lady, this form produces a mucus that is toxic to most creatures. Of course harmless to yourself but I would not want to sully your hands.' He rushed out.

He was reaching for the napkin in his breast pocket to wipe her hands clean when they reached up for his face again.

'Don't be silly.' She huffed 'let me admire you. Ulbert put so much work into making every one of your forms so handsome after all.' She cooed.

She stroked under his jawline, massaging around to his pointed ears. The demon held back a moan of contentment as she continued exploring the dark green skin.

When she passed just under his jawline a wave of his scent hit her and she mewled happily, scooting over, sniffing him closer.

Demiurge forgot how to breathe as she pampered him with soft touches, releasing her own intoxicating scent that filled his senses.

He leaned into her, his own hands coming up to massage under her chin.

It was a tried and tested method of courtship, scenting each other and his mind ran away with him as his hand held her head in place so he could rub against her till she giggled with glee.

He pulled back and couldn't help the chuckle at her mussed up hair and reddened cheeks. She was so very adorable.

he helped straighten her hair back as an apology, his talons working the knots out easily.

'So what did you need of me? Mistress.' He asked softly.

'Eh? Can't I just want to see you.' She giggled but her smile seemed strained? Turning and picking up her wine glass, she downed the contents and Demiurge quickly swiped the bottle with his tail before she could pour herself another glass.

'Allow me. My love, is something troubling you?' He asked, sensing her shifting mood as he refilled the glass.

'It's nothing really.' She was obviously lying and Demiurge frowned. 

He came closer, his wing coming round to hold her shoulder.

'My love, we are going to be mates one day, let me help ease even small worries.' He asked, a hand over his heart. To his relief her small smile was genuine.

Ulma looked out over the expanse of greenery, following the directions Ains had shown her she pointed towards E-Rental.

'There's just so much in this world that we don't know about, so many people.' She hushed weakly.

Ah, she was still holding some fear over the unknown it seemed.

'They are inconsequential. My lady. You and lord Ains will have this world, this I vow. And if it is your wish, I will personally see that the population is brought down to a more agreeable amount.' He promised, the demon would be glad for the task. A world for just their supreme beings and Nazarick, undisturbed by vermin and the like.

Soft giggles cut through the night's silence, Ulma held a hand over her mouth as she kept her glass the right way up.

'You would do that for me? Well, the other world was really packed, it's so nice and open here.' She mused.

'You are referring to YGGDRASIL correct?' He asked and his eyes widened when she shook her head.

'The world you and lord Ains came from then?' He asked, his voice slightly quieter now, was she going to ordain him with new knowledge.

'Picture a world, where everyone is a supreme being. Everyone is superior and everyone is all powerful. What does that make everyone?' She asked, sipping at her glass.

Demiurge pondered on it for a moment.

'Dare I say, normal?' He answered, the idea was a little confusing to him.

'Exactly. We had no predators except each other and that was made illegal to sustain world order. Our population skyrocketed and so many of us came to new worlds to escape.' She explained.

Demiurge hung to every word she uttered, compiling the information for later.

'It was to my understanding that YGGDRASIL was an escape of some sort, a playground for your amusement. Was that correct?' He asked and she nodded.

'It was! It was a lot of fun. Much more than the others. We could create in YGG.' She said, swaying slightly as she gulped down more of the wine, her lips stained red.

'How many worlds did you travel too? My lady.' The possibilities were endless and terrifying.

Ulma took a second, counting worlds on her fingers and Demiurge felt his pulse quicken.

'Six in total games I dived into. Nii-san played more. He even tested some before they were open to the public.' She said casually.

Demiurge felt a strong wave of dizziness overcome him.

'S-six. And to think lord Ulbert had a hand in creating worlds. Truly the supreme beings are godlike, no even greater than that.' He muttered. He looked at Ulma who had rested her head on her knees, holding the glass outstretched in front of her, the red liquid swirled about and had stained her cheeks with a rosy glow.

'YGG was our favorite. It became our go-to when life got stressful. Everything here was made by us, for us. We loved it here.' she said softly, falling into a memory Demiurge couldn't picture.

She offered him the glass and Demiurge thanked her before taking a swig, needing the alcoholic effects of the angel blood to help calm his heart.

'And if! If say, you had the chance to go back… or to any other world, would you?' He said it, the question he'd been holding back.

Already feeling his heart breaking at what he was sure would come next.

A being like Ulma and Ains could not be tied down to one plain of existence. When they had infinite choices why would they not go somewhere else?

'Never. I've never been this happy.' She said, leaning up to kiss him. She cuddled into his side as she peppered kisses along his mouth.

'I love you, Demiurge.' She sighed happily, the glass discarded to her side as she nestled into the crook of his neck.

She rested against him, feeling him cover her with his wing and sit with her in silence.

'Thank you.' He said quietly. He looked out over the vast grasslands and rolling hills with a newfound affection. This world that had managed to ensnare the supreme beings, that promised them a future and had already unlocked doors he'd never thought would be open.

Their home. 

\-----------

The next day Pandora's Actor and Demiurge waited at the tombs entrance for Ulma.

Pandora was trying to look in every direction at once, prone to wandering off to pick a flower or inspect one of the small mausoleum that decorated the outside.

Demiurge sighed through his nose. He was already in a sour mood from Ulma's imminent departure and the area guardians… excitable nature was already starting to grate on him.

A small woodland creature scurried down a column to Pandora's feet, the doppler had outstretched his hand, filled with berries and nuts that the creature warily sniffed at.

Demiurge looked away before snapping his tail at the ground.

'Noo! Come back mein friend.' Pandora cried in anguish before snapping his head to Demiurge's direction.

The demon ignored him, his tail now lazily swishing across the floor.

'You do not have to take your annoyance out on the wildlife, mein comrade.' Pandora said, voice tinged with annoyance as he came to stand by Demiurge's side, arms crossed.

'I just do not believe you should be encouraging vermin to make their home around the great tomb of Nazarick.' He retorted, unable to understand the odd words the guardian used.

Lord Ains had blessed his creation with the knowledge of a language from the realm of the supreme beings, as well as intellect to match (maybe even surpass) his own.

Yet the doppelganger was a mere area guardian not a floor guardian?

Pandora huffed before flexing his hands, materialising a travelling cloak of black wool with simple iron fastenings.

'I do hope you're not planning on giving such an ugly garment to our lady?' Demiurge pursed.

'How rude! This style was the most popular of fashions in the hills of Egrasmor. Lord Ains himself wore one such cloak when he was a beginner.' Pandora snapped back, offended beyond words as he folded the cape over his arm.

'As much as I would adore dressing our lady in the finest of finery, I'm sure you can agree that doing so would as they say "paint a target on her back" when she is out as but a simple adventuress.' Pandora huffed, shaking his expressionless face like he was explaining to a simpleton.

Demiurge balked, a sneer on his face as he had to relent to the others logic. 

'Ah, perhaps this will improve that foul mood of yours.' Pandora awed. Demiurge followed his gaze and saw Ulma appear from the entrance. 

Her brilliant smile dazzling brighter than the sun she shielded her eyes from as she approached them.

The pair bowed to her as she approached and to Demiurge's annoyance she approached the doppler first.

'Ah, you made it! Thank you Pandora, this was the only thing I didn't have.' She thanked him, taking the cloak and throwing it over her shoulders

'Not a problem, mein dame! I hope this cloak I have made keeps you warm in the cold nights on the road.' He flattered with a wave of his hand into a deep bow, keeping his eyes locked on her as she clipped the iron clasp together.

_Tch_

Ulma admired the cloak a little more before turning to Demiurge.

'What do you think, love?' She cooed 'though it'll look a lot different when I've changed form, I think it gives off the right impression.'

Adorable, that was how she looked in her simple travelling clothes. A white blouse with puffy sleeves, a long black skirt and she had even found an adorable set of glasses that were round and had a delicate gold frame, with gold chains falling down the side of her face.

She had a canvas briefcase over her shoulder, a little cumbersome but she had thought it was perfect for the look she was going for.

'As radiant as always. You fit the look of a scholar perfectly.' He said softly.

'Good.' Ulma gave him a warm smile as Pandora gushed and circled around her.

'Beautifull, ah, our lady Ulma will leave a trail of broken hearts everywhere she goes, won't she mein comrade?' He asked wistfully.

'Alaina, Pandora~ Alaina Odelle.' she introduced her alias with a small curtsy that Pandora matched with a deep bow.

'But of course, a pleasure to meet you, lady Alaina Odelle.' He said, taking her hand to kiss.

Ulma giggled as she straightened up. Of course the doppelganger would appeal to her playful nature. Perhaps he should take the area guardian more seriously as a threat?

Fishing out the ring box from her bag, she held it in her fingers. The simple gold signet ring shone in the sun, it's centre icon shifting ever so slightly.

'Well, I should put this ring to the test.' She said with a slight nervousness. She didn't wait for either men to speak and slipped the ring onto her index finger where her guild ring had been.

The ring changed size to fit her finger and immediately she gasped in pain and unease as he body was changed.

First her horns flaked away, dissipating and leaving her feeling weightless and her ears twisted and hardened into points.

It felt like the hair was drawing back into her skin, a very uncomfortable feeling and she struggled not to grip at her disappearing horns in assurance.

'Please bear with it madam. It will not be long.' Pandora worried as Demiurge took her hands in his. 

She held them tightly eyes scrunched shut as she whined in her throat as everything tingle like her whole body had pins and needles

Demiurge purred at her, drawing her closer and he watched her change with a mix of morbid fascination and unease.

Her white claws turned into normal and rounded off nails, her hair turned to a deep shade of navy blue.

Everything demonic about her was disappearing and in a moment her power level dropped significantly. 

'My love, it is almost over.' He cooed and she whined as her tail disappeared, leaving only a phantom feeling and a sense of loss in her heart. 

The worst was when she realised she couldn't smell Demiurge anymore. She quickly looked to him like if she couldn't see him or smell his comforting scent he might just disappear completely.

He tried to hide his shock at her black eyes. Her stars were gone, replaced with a mortality that scared him.

Her irises were the same pitch black as her now circular pupils. A void of darkness.

She felt the loss in her heart ache and she clutched to his chest, averting her eyes down to stare at his tie. Pandora worried behind them cap in his hands.

'Is she-' 

'She will be fine. I will tend to her. You should return to the treasury Pandora's Actor.' He said rather coldly. Delighted to have a chance to send the overly familiar man away from his fiancee.

'Jaja. I Shall return to the treasury post haste! May your trip be fruitful, lady Alaina.' He said as cheerfully as possible.

Ulma nodded from against his jacket but didn't look up, trying to meld herself against Demiurge's suit.

The doppler left them, glancing over his shoulder as he left. As worried as the rest of Nazarick. He had felt her power drop like a rock in a pond and it scared them.

She sobbed a little into his jacket, overwhelmed and he hushed her, kissing the top of her hair and ignoring the lack of her scent as best he could.

He understood her feelings. It was disconcerting after such a long time of being drowned in the comfort of one another for it to suddenly vanish.

She pulled a large breath and released her death grip on his jacket lapels and wiped her face clean.

'Sorry, that was unsightly.' She apologised, eyes downcast as a hand tenderly went to her now pointed ears, running down the edge to where her horns once were.

They twitched under her ministrations.

Was it weird how light her head felt now? 

'Please don't apologise, my love. Your transformation is extreme but you are still you. My supreme being… my destined mate.' He lifted her hands, kissing at them and paying close attention to the one that bore her engagement ring.

The ring of sleuth matched Zaltana's so it was to be their family insignia ring if asked. Their cover was airtight and they'd practised for weeks now to secure their backstory and history.

And her engagement ring would stay. She refused to not wear it even at the risk of the finely cut ruby garnering attention.

He hadn't fought her on it, inwardly pleased that there would be something to show she was taken.

Demiurge kissed her hands once more, tail coiling anxiously around her. 

Her now blacked out eyes looked up at him, masking the godling beneath the inky abyss of her iris.

Now it was her turn to console him as he could not hide the worried frown he wore.

'It's going to be okay, Demiurge.' She cooed, lifting up to kiss the corner of his mouth as he frowned at her.

'And you are sure this is necessary?' He asked for the hundredth time. She would go regardless it seemed but he could not stop his anxieties piling. 

It was in his very nature he supposed. He had found his mate. By all accounts he should have her in his nest surrounded by courting gifts as they solidified their bond into an unbreakable spiritual connection.

But yet she was leaving the safety of their territory. Going out into the unknown with only Zaltana as her guard and her powers hidden under the cheap facade of an elf.

He could not go with her and it pained him.

She tried to purr to him, nuzzling close as he rubbed his jawline against her head. It was futile. His scent would not reach her in this form and it would only attract negative attention should anything be able to pick up on it.

'It won't be for long and when I'm back… I'd like to talk to you more about… us, about the future.' She said, fiddling with her rose ring she wore. 

Apparently the small piece of gold would be enough to deter most humans romantic advances but it didn't feel enough

'And marriage?' He asked hopefully. It seemed to connect with her more than the idea of a mating bond, he would change that thinking over time but for now he revelled in her reaction.

Her face blushed hotter under her now peachy skin. A shy nod and she brought his own hands to kiss the matching ring he wore.

'I'd like that.' She said. Her smile dropped at the edges 'I'm going to miss you.' She confessed. 

'And I you, my love... Our lord is here.' He said, only parting to respectfully bow to lord Ains as he approached.

'I'm having Narbarel, walk you some of the way. She can tell you some tips about the human settlements that might prove useful.' He said. 

Narberel bowed respectfully. Already adorned in her adventuring gear.

'I am honoured, my lady.' She said politely and Zaltana joined them. Carrying a large rucksack on her back and a smaller one in her hands that Ulma took and threw over her shoulders.

Her own transformation was quite different into a human. No tail, her eyes a dark brown instead of her bright yellow.

But the biggest change was her skin. Instead of the soft pink with blue cloud swirls she was now a dark brown with almost white markings where her clouds used to be.

'Ready?' She asked and Ulma nodded.

'I'll message as soon as we're settled' she promised.

'Be safe.' Ains said, an order under his soft voice as he watched the three walk away.

'I shall return to the farmstead at once to continue my work. If you do not require my assistance with anything that is?' Demiurge asked but Ains shook his head.

'That will be all, Demiurge.' He dismissed.

The demon bowed and spread his wings, taking flight in the opposite direction. 

He stayed and watched the three disappear over the hill before teleporting back to the throne room. 

\-----

Albedo greeted him happily from her station and he walked straight over, tilting down till his Forehead tapped against hers in an affectionate manner. 

She blushed and returned the gesture, her flaming heart had been tempered as of late, with an outlet for her passions she had calmed considerably and it helped ease his own anxiety.

He left to sit on his throne, the staff hovering to his side as he surveyed the empty throne room.

It was empty but not devoid of life. Ulma had insisted on getting flowers set up by the doors for some colour and every now and then a maid stepped through on her rounds of dusting and sweeping.

A tomb brimming with life. It was ironic but welcome.

'Albedo.' He called and she let the menu disappear, turning to him and bowing, a hand over her heart.

'Yes, my lord?' She asked happily.

'We should talk about Nazarick's future. Has Lupisregina reported anything yet from Carne village?' He asked.

Their day was spent together like this, mostly talking about the future.

Albedo inwardly was overjoyed by the almost clingy way her lord stuck to her side. She knew lady Ulma's departure was worrying him.

At least she was certain that she would come back and so could comfort her love with ease.

Not like before.

_'He might come back. I heard there's been a recent rise in overtime pay. Maybe he's-'_

_'Don't be an idiot, Momonga! He's fucked off and left and that's it. Jesus, learn to let go.'_

She seethed at the memory, ever thankful that lady Ulma and lord Touch-Me had stepped in to defend him. 

He was too kind to his old guildmates, too forgiving. Lord Ulbert and lady Ulma were the only two that evaded Albedo's fury.

The only two who never betrayed her precious Momonga.

'Albedo? Are you hungry? We can eat together if you'd like?' He asked awkwardly and she instantly snapped out of her dark thoughts, wings flapping happily.

'Yes! It would be most pleasing to dine with you again, my love.' She cooed, smile wide and Ains chuckled, holding his hand out for her to lace her fingers together with his.

From around the corner two dark elves and a vampire watched with smiles.

'It's so nice to see them happy.' Mare gushed.

'Yeah, guess we should start preparing for the inevitable.' Aura giggled 'you okay, Shalltear?' She asked and the vampiress huffed.

'Hmph. Lord Ains's happiness is all I could wish for. I'm jealous sure, but just because he dotes on her doesn't mean I don't have a shot of getting into his bed. Ho ho ho~' she laughed behind the back of her hand.

Aura rolled her eyes.

'Uh, sis, what do you mean, the inevitable?' Mare asked. Aura laced her fingers behind her head and grinned.

'The heirs of course! Don't you know anything about this kind of stuff, Mare?' She teased.

'Lady Ulma is most likely to fall pregnant sooner rather than later and Albedo will find a way. No doubt about that.' Shalltear sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Aahhhh babies!' Mare gasped 'w-we should do something, m-maybe a playground? O-or make a nursery.' He stuttered, mind full of adorable ideas.

'Let's just wait till they announce it first, bro. Oh! Do you think we can have titles like aunty or uncle?' Aura gasped excitedly.

'Aunty Shallty~ ahh, even I'm getting excited.' Shalltear cooed, spinning in place.

'Eh? I doubt you'd get a title. You don't scream "good with kids" to me.' Aura teased.

'How dare you!' Shalltear snapped back, halting her spins with a look of fury.

Mare sighed, ears drooping as their inevitable fight broke out. 


	18. Astoria S2 Ch9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, hiatus is over and I'd like to give a huge thank you to my friends who have helped me through a difficult time in my writing ♡♡♡
> 
> This chapter marks the first in the next big arc and I'm so excited to share it with you all ♡♡
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me for so long ♡♡

Alaina leaned out over the carriage, feeling the cool breeze on her face and smelling the countryside air. Sure it was mostly the smell of manure but even that was a welcome change from the tomb.

'Alaina! Please be careful.' Zuri worried as she scanned over their map. 

The driver chuckled, holding the reins of the pair of shire horses that carried them over the bumpy road.

'You got yourself quite a worrywart there, young miss.' He called over his shoulder jovially. 

Alaina giggled, climbing up over the wagon to sit next to him.

'She's the best bodyguard around.' She teased, seeing Zuri pout at her from the back.

'Well that's good. Two young ladies travelling alone? Ya'll be careful. Those Baharuth capital boys are a menace.' He warned.

'Nothing a good right hook can't handle.' Alaina said, holding her fists up and ready.

'Ha! I'll be teaching my own little 'un that.' He laughed 'see that hill there?' He asked, pointing over just beyond their road.

'We'll be able to see Astoria just over that hill in a moment. That'll be where I have to drop ya' off but you'll be able to get a carriage to the city no problem.' He explained.

'Thank you so much! You saved us so much time.' Alaina thanked him. The farmer Ed had spotted them and had kindly offered them a lift.

'It ain't no problem, miss Alaina. You two just take care of each other when ya'll are out there. It's a dangerous time right now, what with the yearly skirmish coming up.' He said, voice turning sorrowful.

'You- you mentioned you had a son? He enlisted?' She asked. Ed nodded.

'I should never have told him all those stories when he was little. Now he wants to be a big strong knight, fighting for king and country.' Ed spat over the side of the carriage.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' She said. Ed nodded.

'Still, the soldiers get handsy this time of year, why I do all the transporting to Astoria. No way I'm letting my lil Annie get mixed up with a soldier type.' he grumbled. 

Zuri watched from the back. Intrigued by how easily lady Ul- miss Alaina… handled the human.

She'd said a few words and the human had opened up so easily, chatting away and telling them all they needed to know without letting their lack of knowledge show.

Alaina had called them "leading questions" something she'd learned from the other world no doubt. It was a terrifyingly useful technique.

A few sprinklings of white lies here and there and Alaina looked like a true local!

'Zuri look!' Alaina said excitedly. The human looked over to the large town. An imposing wall surrounded it with an industrial looking waterwheel set up beside it, drawing fresh water into the town.

'Cool.' She said, a small smirk gracing her features. It was no Nazarick but for the humans she guessed it wasn't so bad.

\-----------

  
Ed waved them off at the city gates, off to deliver the crates of produce to the markets as Alaina and Zuri entered Astoria for the first time. The two guards smiled and tipped their hats to them as they passed, their eyes following the pair as they entered.

'So first point of call. Getting some work.' Alaina said, looking around excitedly.

Zuri watched her happily and held her hand in hers.

'Jeez, don't get lost.' She teased as Alaina dragged her through the street.

The streets were muddy and track marks showed the passage of wagons and horses. No pavements but the wagons weren't going fast enough to be a problem.

It was quaint. In a rustic, 'look how the little people live' kind of way.

Now with the sun high it seemed there was a rush in activity. They looked around for a bit, looking for an adventurers guild or outpost like Ains had described to them.

The main market place was full of people, children ran around a large fountain in the centre and vendors called out their wares to the crowds.

'Hmm, we could ask some of these people if they know where to find work? At least enough to pay for travel to Arwinter.' Alaina mused.

Zuri followed silently as Alaina led them through, stopping to ask a few villagers about potential work.

Most shook their heads but finally a plump woman with a baby swaddled to her back gave them a real answer.

'You want to work? Well I think Yargmund's looking for someone since Elsie fell pregnant. It's the golden swan just down there.' The older woman said, pointing to a large farmhouse styled building that was built against the man-made canal. 

'Thank you.' Zuri said, getting a pleased smile from Alaina.

'You're doing well.' She whispered as they left.

'Well I mean. They haven't been so bad so far.' She confessed. Ed had been pleasantly respectful and easy to be with. All these peasants had shown a courteous nature and been moderately helpful.

Maybe it was just isolation and some bad experiences that made most of Nazarick more than a little disdainful against humans?

'Ahh, it's so pretty.' Alaina awed over the stone wall, looking down at the clear canal as a pair of swans swam by.

The front door to the inn was on the side by the canal and Alaina thought it a waste that there was no decking and outside tables with such a lovely view.

She looked up and caught the fading inn sign. The golden swan was just a normal swan but it swam in a gold lake.

'That's such a cute name.' Alaina said.

'It looks like it's swimming in piss?' Zuri said as she opened the large wooden door.

Alaina had to cover her snort laughter as she followed.

The bar was almost empty apart from some older gentleman nursing glasses and mugs of ale, they looked up at the source of laughter and Alaina apologised with a sheepish smile.

They walked up to the bar, Zuri sniffed but all her human nose could pick up on was the smell of stale beer and sweat.

This was so far beneath her lady, even under a tree sounded better than sleeping here.

'Hello. We're looking for work, and a place to sleep tonight.' Alaina asked as a burly man with an unkept beard and greasy hair came up to them as he wiped a glass with a dirty rag.

'Work?' He repeated and humphed 'you know how to waitress?' He asked and Zuri balked, before she could say anything Alaina stepped forward, resting her hands on the bars sticky surface.

'Yep! We can do that.' She said confidently and Yargmund nodded.

'We only need one waitress, you're paid three copper a night and your buddy can help in the kitchen for two.' He explained.

Ains had already explained monetary significance and they both knew he was underpaying them.

'Okay but we want room and board included.' Alaina countered.

'Tch, fine. But you're sharing a room. You both start now.' He said gruffly, ignoring them to pour himself a pint of dark yellow beer.

'Oookay.' Alaina said with a small grimace. Yargmund pointed at the kitchen with his thumb and Alaina went around the bar to check out the kitchen. It was pretty decent size and thankfully clean.

The pile of plates in the sink were the only big mess she could see.

'Oi, Yargmund, a plate of fish.' An old man shouted and Yargmund grumbled back as he went to the kitchen and fished out some dirty aprons for them to wear.

'Here, fish'll be ready in twenty.' He said, voice scratchy as he opened a barrel and brought out a live fish and slammed it onto the table.

Alaina put it on without fuss as Zuri followed suit with a scowl.

'Well, let's get to work.' Alaina said cheerfully. Alaina said, fire in her eyes as she tied the apron behind her. Zuri blanched as she was thrusted a rag.

'You're on dish duties, muscles.' Yargmund grumbled out. Alaina gave her an apologetic smile before a customer was calling over the counter for service.

'Coming!' Alaina chirped back, skipping out and greeting the customer.

Zuri turned to the pile of dishes and groaned. This was so far beneath them…

\------------------

'Alright, bars closed.' Yargmund shouted to the dismay of the customers. The last few finished their drinks and made their way out the door.

More than one gave Alaina a wave goodnight as she helped herd them to the door, picking up empty glasses as she went.

'Goodnight everyone, come back soon.' She called out with a warm smile. 

Yargmund threw a key at Alaina who caught it, it was made of iron with a small wooden plaque, the number four burned onto it.

'That's yer' room. Pay is weekly. So you'll be paid for four days on Friday.' He explained, walking off without another word.

Zuri scowled, standing beside Alaina with her apron in hand.

'I thought we were only staying one night?' She asked and Alaina sighed.

'I asked the customers and apparently public coaches to Arwinter only come once a week and cost 20 silver. We'll have just enough if I bust my ass for tips.' She said, holding the key and stretching.

Zuri made a dissatisfied hum as she walked up the flight of stairs.

No one else was staying in the ten available rooms and since Yargmund slept in his "office" the floor was theirs.

'Apparently there's a washroom we can use down at the bottom of the hall.' Alaina said, hoping for at least a wash up after her first real shift in… wow, it must be nearly six months since they came to this world, maybe seven? 

And she hadn't lifted a finger since past signing documents.

'I think the river would be cleaner.' Zuri said, it wasn't that she didn't mind slumming it out but for her lady? Not a chance.

They found their room easily. The number four burned onto this door too. They unlocked it and the air was stale. 

The double bed was rickety looking with thin sheets, a large wooden chest of drawers was underneath the window and a desk and chair was up against the other wall.

At least the room was moderately sized. 

Zuri dropped their bags down while Alaina went to the window and threw it open. The night air was cool and fresh.

'Maximise magic: bloom.' She cast and from the once dead windowsill planter a healthy Abellion lily plant grew in a second.

'Lilies are great for clearing the air.' She explained as Zuri crouched in front of the standing fireplace that doubled as a one hob stove, it was charcoal black both inside and out and it stuck in its latch as she tried to open it.

Once it yielded she clicked her fingers, nothing happened and she did it again with a growl. 

'Zuri, you're human, remember. You don't have your natural affinity for fire.' Alaina said, taking off her glasses and letting them hang around her neck.

Zuri looked embarrassed as she spun on her heels to kneel.

'Forgive me, my lady. I'll remember when we are out in public.' She promised.

'Hey, you've done a great job so far, you're even interacting with humans and being polite. Don't worry.' She reassured her, coming over and casting a low level heat spell to start the fire up.

'Elemental stuff like this is my fortè so leave it to me.' She said with a confident nod.

'Yeah, and you leave that Yargmund prick to me.' she said, cracking her knuckles.

Alaina laughed but didn't disagree. The situation was annoying her too. She started undoing her boot laces, sighing in relief when her feet were freed. 

Zuri followed, taking off everything but her under garments and stoked the fire.

Alaina thought back to the shift. Getting called by customers. They had been nice and curious as to the new waitress, one was the grandfather of the old waitress.

Yargmund had been the only bad point of the day. The man was an obvious drunkard who liked to throw his weight around. 

On earth Homura would have just bowed her head, listening to her superiors and was never the one to complain about poor treatment.

And now once again she had to lower herself, grovel and suck it up when Yargmund barked orders at her.

It made her blood boil with indignation, something inside her wanting to scream _'you can't treat me like this!'_

Where had her new sense of self worth come from? Becoming Ulma? The guardians all made her feel like a queen, Demiurge made her feel like a goddess.

Was it selfish of her to expect, even demand respect and adoration? She hadn't done anything to earn it.

'We should sleep.' Zuri said with a yawn. Breaking her out of her inner monologue. Alaina agreed.

It had been a long day but they only needed to survive this menial work for three days before they could go to the capital.

'Agreed.' Alaina said, a genuine smile on her face. Working with a friend was much better, she thought.

  
\-------------------------

Zuri woke up first, looking over to see Alaina still sleeping. 

They had to keep the rings on till they went home to eliminate any slip ups so instead of her creator she was greeted with the elf Alaina.

It had been strange and uncomfortable at first, not feeling her supreme beings aura but she was still her. Her voice, the way she covered her mouth when she laughed.

She leaned over and gently tickled the pointy elf ear, supressing a chortle as the tip flicked agresively away from the attacker.

Ah, would Ulma's lamb ears do the same? She'd have to ask when they were home. 

When Alaina threw the blanket up over her ear Zuri changed targets.

Poking the tip of her exposed nose till she woke up with a grunt.

'Meanie.' She mumbled half awake. Rotating onto her back as she stretched her arms up.

'Okay, let's get some breakfast.' She said and Zuri agreed with a large smile.

The pair traipsed downstairs after getting dressed and found Yargmund nursing a mug of ale.

'Oi, what were your names again?' He asked, wagging a finger at them.

'Miss Alaina Odelle. Zuri Steelblade.' Zuri introduced them. He didn't look impressed though and threw them a coin pouch that Zuri caught easily.

'Ran out of eggs. Go get some before the market hikes up the price.' He ordered, returning to his mug with a sullen look.

Alaina nudged an insipid looking Zuri out the door with an apologetic smile.

'Please bare with him.' She asked and Zuri nodded tensely.

'I can deal with some loathe, but I don't like how he treats you.' She said quietly as they passed humans going about their day. 

They received a fair share of looks that Alaina paid no mind too. 

The elf girl smiled as she linked her arm with Zuri's.

'We can do this. Let's get that oaf's eggs and then we can explore a little.' She said with an excited gleam in her dark eyes.

They followed the steady stream of people  
back to the marketplace. 

Voices shouted, children played and Alaina took a deep breath of fresh vegetables, dirt and a delicious smell of cooking meat.

Zuri followed the smell and nearly salivated at the skewered meat roasting over an open fire. Ulma brought out the small pouch of her own money, counting coins.

'Want to eat? We can't work on an empty stomach.' She said and Zuri looked at her with unbridled glee.

Following their noses they found the vendor as he slathered some kind of sticky marinade onto the skewers as they spun.

'Morning. Two please.' Alaina asked, counting out the coins and the man handed them over with a smile.

'Thanks.' She said, blowing cold air onto hers to cool it down as Zuri ripped off a chunk happily.

She moaned happily as they walked and ate, eggs were picked up and carried gently in Alaina's arm as she used her free hand to eat.

'The bar was a lucky find. I can't say I'm not pleased we didn't have to turn to adventuring work so quick.' Zuri said getting a teasing pout from Alaina.

'You worry too much. This is like a tutorial village, I doubt there's anything higher than level four to fight around here.' She joked.

'I'm gonna pretend I get what you're saying. It's just nice knowing we have a roof over our heads.' She said taking the now picked clean skewer to her teeth.

Alaina chuckled as she watched a dog play with a group of kids. 

'Let's get these eggs back to the inn.' She said averting her eyes from the group. 

The way back was uneventful with less odd looks as they reentered the side entrance to the inn's kitchen.

Yargmund was still there but now his mug was changed with a glass of wine and a half empty bottle.

'Finally back.' He said angrily into his glass. 

'We got the eggs. When does the inn open?' Alaina asked as she set them down. 

'Later, gon' sleep for a bit.' Yargmund said before standing and grabbing the bottle 'might open early so don't wander off.' He muttered as a goodbye as he slunk off to his room.

'Gross human.' Zuri muttered and Alaina agreed with her. He was belligerent and angry it seemed, now she wondered if the broken chairs and large holes in the plaster were from bar fights or just him.

'So… he'll probably be unconscious for a few hours. I'm going to call Ains and report in. Keep an eye outside the door just in case.' Alaina instructed.

Zuri went to bow but awkwardly turned it into her resting against the wall as casually as possible before following her up the stairs and standing guard outside the door.

Alaina went and sat on the side of the bed before casting, index finger to her temple as the magic tingled through her.

**[MESSAGE]**

The response was immediate as the call connected. 

**'Ulma! How are you doing?'** he almost shouted. He sounded genuinely pleased to hear from her. 

'I'm good, we have work and a place to sleep. We'll be heading to Arwinter at the end of the week.' She said excitedly, feeling like a child that was showing her teacher her full score homework.

 **'I'm pleased. Everyone misses you and wishes you the best.'** He said. 

Ulma fell back against the bed.

'I miss them too, send them my love,okay.' She asked and he chuckled down the line to her.

**'Of course. Be safe, Ulma.'**

'I will, don't overwork yourself.' She teased before ending the spell. Next a small check in with Demiurge.

\---------------------------‐-----------

'There really is no need for her to leave.' Demiurge lamented as he sharpened a blade.

'Of course, I admire her dedication to Nazarick, it is one of her many outstanding qualities that makes her a supreme being.' Demiurge's monologue continued as the human stuck in a chair groaned in agony.

'We have the best spies, doppelganger's and NPC's that could handle any mission. Yet our supreme beings, our reasons for living! They keep leaving the safety of the great tomb for these ERRANDS!' Demiurge slammed the wet stone to the table, cracking it and he sighed heavily.

'No, I should not question my leadership's insight. They have their reasons. Lord Ains especially.' He fell into a soft chuckle as he flipped through the humans report.

'Pl-please. Forgive me.'

'I was taken aback by the genius of lord Ains's plan. The adventurer Momon…. I would never have thought of such a fascinating way to infiltrate not just the minds but the hearts of the human masses.' He praised as he skimmed the file.

The human had been caught stealing rations from some of the other cattle. Causing them to deteriorate faster than planned and causing a cascade effect on production.

Utterly unacceptable with his new found need to impress his lord. He would return the stolen food to the cattle in the most efficient way he knew how, but first…

'My love puts far too much responsibility onto herself. As does our beloved lord Ains. It would be better if they let us, their loyal guardians take on such risky endeavours.' He lamented as he picked up a long curved sickle.

The human male was nailed to the armrests and his tendons had been severed, a slow start as the demon found it quite cathartic to rant to those he knew would not be able to repeat his words. He made sure of that.

'Well, that's enough of me venting, I promised you a fitting punishment for what you did.' His voice turned almost whimsical as he approached the human who struggled against his bonds.

He tore his arm from the nails, freeing a hand that he uselessly tried to bat away Demiurge with.

He caught it in his leather gloved hand and crushed it, all with the same large smile.

'My apologies but I think I'll be taking my frustration out on you.' He purred, twisting his hand so the human's wrist snapped, the bone breaching his skin and earning a fresh wave of howls from the man.

**[Message]**

The demon let go of the human, stepping away to answer the call.

'This is Demiurge.' 

_**'Demi! I've missed you.'** _Ulma's soft voice washed over him and a smile broke his face.

'My lady. How is your mission going? Are you safe?' He asked quickly, tail still lashing excitedly behind him, catching the human and knocking the chair to the ground with a crash.

 _ **'I'm fine, and yes, very much so. It's so exciting! We'll be going to Arwinter later this week. Want a souvenir?'** _She giggled and he chuckled back, leaning against the table.

'I would rather have you then any souvenir, my sweet lamb.' Voice a silky purr. 

He heard her giggle bashfully and his smile grew, he recognised that soft giggle and the way she hummed in her throat, oh how he missed her already. 

**_'Then I'll try and find something we can both enjoy~ I have to go, I love you.'_** She cooed and Demiurge resisted making displeased growls.

'I love you too, please be cautious, my lady.' He asked once more.

 _ **'I will. Goodbye.'**_ She promised softly, voicing a sad sigh as she ended the call.

Demiurge felt his good mood evaporate in a moment. Twirling the sickle's handle in his hand his gaze fell back to the human.

He silently approached, playful banter replaced with utter contempt as he gripped the man's headl in one hand and bodily lifted him and the chair back to standing.

'Shall we test my skills, bestowed onto me by my creator. I believe I can remove your eyeball with this sickle without damaging the optical nerves.'

'N-no! Please no!' The man screamed.

'Oh? You don't think I can? Then I shall have to prove it to you then.' 

\---‐‐-------------------------------------

After the calls Alaina wanted to search for books. Any materials they gathered they'd have to carry with them until Arwinter. So it was best to just scope out the kind of resources they were expected to find first.

Town was bustling as usual, Alaina walked on ahead, scoping out the local shops and trying to find one with books.

Her whole mission was to gain knowledge after all. More detailed maps, historical documents, social etiquette and fairytales were all important pieces of the puzzle that was their new home.

A tucked away shop with an old man sitting out in the sun had her hopes up.

The sign said "the princess reads nightly" with an elegant silhouette of a princess on one side of the text and a book on the other.

'Let's try here.' She said as Zuri put her hands behind her head with an almost bored expression but Alaina knew she was keeping an eye on their surroundings discreetly.

The old man greeted them with a hearty smile as they entered. 

Alaina awed over the shelves of books but her smile faltered at their size and quality. Most titles were practical, simple math, farming guides and cook books and nearly all of them were second hand.

Fine to make copies from but did she really want to bring battered books back to Ashurbanipal?

The old man followed them in as Zuri leaned against a bare piece of wall.

'I know exactly why you're here.' He said with a knowing chuckle. Zuri gave him an intense look.

'Oh? Care to enlighten us?' She asked with a hard edge to her voice.

The old man took no notice and went to a shelf that held a row of similar books.

'You young ladies are all going gaga over this book. I can't blame you, a little bit of romance is needed in everyone's life.' He chuckled good naturedly.

He brought the green bound book with red painted edges over to Alaina.

'The pillow princess and the demon?' Ulma said before bursting into fits of giggles.

'Eh? What's it about?' Zuri asked curiously. Her hackles settling back down again.

'It's the latest in the series "to love again" it's been my best seller! Had to import extras in from the capital.' he chuckled, stroking his beard with a smile.

Ulma turned the book over and tried to keep a straight face as she read outloud.

'In a dark and stormy night, the princess is accosted by a dastardly demon, but is he after more than just her soul tonight? Oh this sounds delightful.' She laughed loudly.

She closed the book, turning on her heel with a flourish.

'Would you hold this book back for us? Only we are new in town and dont get paid till the end of the week.' She asked with pleading eyes.

'Hmm, actually I had another idea. See. You two are the adventuring type, yes?' He asked and Alaina perked up.

'A side quest. Excellent. What do you need help with?' She said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

'I'm not as young as I used to be and the books keep getting heavier. If you help me clean the store and move the stock around, I'll pay you and chuck in this little bestseller.' He said and Alaina hummed.

'We start work at the inn at seven. Think we'll have time if we hurry?' she asked and Zuri nodded.

'Shouldn't be too hard.' She muttered. The seller clapped and babbled on about the helpful youth of adventurers as he went into the back.

'Great, we are one book closer to filling Ashurbanipal with new inventory! I hope everyone likes the books we bring back.' Alaina gushed under her breath, holding the book to her chest.

'At least Titus will be.' Zuri whispered before following the old man 'where's the heavy stuff, old man?' She shouted and he chuckled back.

She watched Zuri go before curiously walking over to the row of books. All had the same green cover with red bindings and she picked one at random.

'A knight with the incubus. Will the knight survive the long night ahead?" She giggled and put it back and spotted over a dozen different books. 

Would it be bad to bring more than one back? They all seemed so good! 

She picked up another 'An actor's winter soliloquy. Will he get the leading role? Or will he figure out where his true passions lie.' She read out dramatically. 

Pandora would like that one. Oh, but the one labeled the seventh in the series caught her eye.

She read the back of that one and her eyebrows raised.

'Oh? They have the isekai genre here too?' She said out loud.

'Ise-what, my dear?' The old man said, bringing out a bucket of cleaning supplies and Alaina put the book back on the shelf and rolled up her sleeves.

'Oh, nothing. I'll get started on the store front. Why don't you sit down, mister.' She offered sweetly.

'Ah, you're too kind, my dear.' He said, waving her off but the old man sighed in relief when he sat down behind the counter.

'Once my daughter gets back from Arwinter she'll be taking over the store. She's just gotten married you see. Wants to bring up her kids here.' He mused warmly, an affectionate smile on his features as he brushed his beard.

'How wonderful. And the children will have plenty of bedtime stories.' She said, wringing a cloth out and getting to work cleaning the windowsills of dust.

'Oh yes. Very important. Why it reminds me of my time in the imperial library. This was before Emperor Jircniv took the throne mind you, it was one summer almost sixty years ago that the most amazing book appeared-'

Alaina listened to him intently as she worked. The story catching her imagination as he described a book covered in runes that no one could figure out.

'And even the grand wizard! Well he was merely an apprentice at the time. Even he could not get it to open. Seeing visions that only something called an Ad-Minus could access it. Ah the days of scholarly discussions-'

Alaina smiled and breathed in the smell of old books and dust. This was nice. Maybe they should visit the capitals library while they were in Arwinter. 

She could even look at getting the whole collection of "love again" if she played her cards right. Well, she had to earn "pillow princess" first.

And to do that she'd start by cleaning the windows.

\----------

The inn was bustling when they returned only a few hours later, an angry and overworked looking Yargmund noticing them and he quickly rushed them into the kitchen.

'Thought I told you two not to wander off.' He seethed, chucking the aprons at them.

'Sorry, we thought we were opening at seven.' Alaina apologised, tying the ribbon around her back in a pretty bow before grabbing her notepad from the pocket.

'Yeah, well. Folks are interested in the new lasses suddenly showing up so get out there and be pretty, elf.' He said, pushing her shoulders out the saloon style door to the bar.

Zuri snarled behind him but he just pointed at the dishes that had already piled up.

'You do those, then peel the potatoes.' He ordered as he turned back to the dish he was cooking.

Only half an hour later, Alaina came skipping in, finding an empty jar under the kitchen sink and pouring a bunch of coins into it before sealing the lid.

'How did you get all that?' Zuri asked astonished. There must have been at least a dozen copper pieces in there already.

'Service with a smile.' She winked at her 'don't worry by this time tomorrow we'll have enough to get some supplies and a carriage to Arwinter.' She promised.

'You're amazing, miss Alaina.' She cheered as she put the jar back under the sink.

'Keep an eye on it for me. We still have a few hours left before closing.' She said, patting her cheeks till they had a rosy glow to them and heading back out.

'Ah, excuse me.' She said to Yargmund before leaving. Zuri watched her go and scowled as he did the same.

Alaina left unaware and quickly brought the plates of steaming vegetables to the group. The middle aged men smiled with too much teeth up at her.

'Thank you, miss Alaina.' One said with an overly flirty tone, getting a kick form under the table from one of his friends. 

'No problem. Enjoy your meal.' She said in her sweetest voice.

This was going well! No need to rely on Nazarick or Ains for money. It felt good to be self sufficient and she wondered if he'd be proud of her when she came back.

'Oi, waitress. Another ale please.' A customer shouted and she turned to pick up his empty mug.

'Right away.' She cheered. The group were the same older men from the first night.

They gave her a silver for the drink and told her to keep the change and she skipped away happily.

Depositing the silver and taking out three copper for herself, before she could put the copper into her apron a hand snatched her wrist back, yanking her arm backwards.

She spun to see Yargmund breathing heavily through his nose.

'What are you doing?' He asked lowly and she pulled her wrist free, opening it to show the three copper.

'The patrons said I could keep the change. You can ask them if you don't believe me.' She said calmly.

She held her throbbing wrist in one hand and she noticed with a deep satisfaction the accusatory glances Yargmund was getting from the customers.

He seemed to not notice either and poured himself a beer.

'Kitchens closed. I'm going to my office. Close up in an hour.' He ordered, chugging the pint half empty before refilling it.

Alaina gave him a fake smile and waved him off with her undamaged wrist.

'You okay, miss? He's a brute of a man, it's all that drink it is.' A woman gossiped, leaning over the bartop.

'Oh, I'm fine. He probably just has some issues he's working through.' She said, playing the sweet angel who always saw the good in people.

The women looked unconvinced and gave her a sweet but understanding smile.

Alaina rotated her wrist, feeling it out and rolling her shoulder.

'All better. I'm gonna check on the kitchen. I'll be right back.' She said with a wink. 

The sound of the bar dropped a little as she entered and immediately she saw Zuri panting over the wooden countertop.

Her hands were digging into the table and deep scratches could be seen.

'Zuri?' She asked worriedly, rushing to her side and she spun to hug her.

'Forgive me, my lady. I'm trying to hold back.' She bit out, her shoulders trembling.

Alaina sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around her back.

'You saw?' She asked and she felt Zuri nod into her shoulder.

'I would have stopped him but I- I would have gone too far, he wasn't going to hurt you. There were too many people a-and-' she babbled and Alaina shushed her, stroking through her hair.

'You did well. Most would have rushed in but you considered the mission and what I would have wanted. You did very good, Zuri.' She half whispered and she felt some of the tension leave her body.

Zuri stepped back to cradle her wrist.

'No fracturing. Maybe slight bruises?' She muttered to herself and Alaina waved it off.

'It's not a big deal. But let's keep this between you and me okay?' she said, bringing a finger to her lips and winking.

Zuri let out a defeated sigh.

'Yeah, that's probably for the best.' She chuckled.

'I'll finish up cleaning in here and come join you.' She said, stretching her arms above her head.

'Just another two nights of this. Then we'll be gone.' Alaina promised as she twirled to go back to the patrons that were demanding last refills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the references :3c ♡♡
> 
> As always comments and reviews and critiques are appreciated ♡♡
> 
> I have a dedicated blog for this fic @placeholder-jpeg on tumblr. Come say hi ♡♡♡
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	19. Still waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Been a while but I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter has turned out! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it just as much.
> 
> On an important note. Tuare is a very important character to me and I want to do her recovery right. I will never be describing any of the horrors she's been through past vague statements.
> 
> Her recovery will focus more on her getting better and relearning how to trust and be happy ♡♡ I'll be tagging all relevant tags for her but if I miss any please do not hesitate to tell me! 
> 
> Thank you again ♡♡

Alaina twirled around the tables, black skirt flowing behind her as she set down the large plates of steamed vegetables and meats.

'And one hog roast stew.' She said, putting the plate down and quickly pulling her arm away before the man could grab at her hand.

She played oblivious as she smiled and walked to another table that was waving at her.

'So that's one ale, two glasses of wine and a bread platter. Anything else? She asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

'Well depends what's on the menu?~' a roguish man said, eyebrows dancing as he looked at her.

'Oh, shall I read out today's specials again?' She asked sweetly.

'No I-' but the table had launched into raucous laughter.

'Take a hint Brad. The elf aint interested.' A large burly man said, slamming his hand on Brad's shoulder.

Alaina gave her sweetest smile, giggling along as she turned to the kitchen.

She sighed loudly as she entered the empty kitchen. Strange? Where was Yargmund and Zuri?

She set up the ticket on the chefs less than pristine workspace. Should she go find her? It wasn't exactly safe to be on her own and she'd promised she would stick to Zuri like glue.

The side door busted open with a slam and Zuri carried in two large sacks of potatoes with ease.

'There you are.' Alaina sighed, turning to help with the load but Zuri dodged around her and hefted the bags out of reach. 

'I got it, princess.' Zuri chuckled. It had become pretty clear that using her title didn't garner any suspicion as most regarded it as an affectionate nickname. 

Come to think of it, Zuri had been quite smug when customers had started using it too, even if they didn't mean it in the same way.

Alaina rolled her eyes and left her to it. She had enough work out front anyways with Yargmund missing.

This was surprisingly busy work. Being pampered every day had definitely left its mark and Alaina was starting to miss the luxury of home more and more.

She also couldn't ignore her creeping annoyance at the groups of leering men.

Brad was far from the worst offender tonight that was for sure.

'How are you doing?' She asked and Zuri gave her a wink.

'I'm fine. Where's Yargmund?' She asked, dropping the bags into a large woven basket.

'No idea. I'll go check the office.' She said and she couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped her, even after only two days she was starting to feel overworked.

Zuri quickly looked her over with a worried frown.

'Need a break?' She asked and Alaina had to shake her head.

'I'll be fine. I'll go see where the boss is.' She waved off Zuri's concern as the bell for the door chimed.

'I gotta get back out there.' She cheered with a thumbs up as she backtracked out of the kitchen.

The inn was pretty busy so where had the chef gone? If he didnt come back soon they were going to get behind on orders.

She went out and quickly seated them, explaining that food ordering would be delayed for a moment and getting an order for ales as usual.

After she served up the ales with a smile she quickly made a beeline for the office.

It was really Yargmund's bedroom as the man spent most of his nights there when he wasn't in the kitchen.

She dodged a table asking where their food was and Luckily the door was unlocked. She spun inside, closing the door behind her.

'Yargmund?...' she called out but she needn't bother. He wasn't there and she held back a furious shriek at the open window. 

The room was freezing and Alaina stomped over, leaning over the rickety cot to lean out the window like she'd catch him smoking just outside but he wasn't there.

Just under his window was a small drop to a set of stone, moss covered stairs. An easy escape for a quick smoke.

Or to abandon your work.

'That inconsiderate bastard!' She hissed, nails digging into the windowsill.

Crap, now she had to go out and cancel everyone's orders. Did the man even want business?!

She turned, contemplating shutting the window and locking it in case he tried to sneak back in. Oh, that brought a wicked smile to her face.

Where was the key? She searched the desk and found herself focused on a large leatherbound book. It was tied poorly and Alaina smirked before lighting the candle next to it and opening it up.

If Yargmund was going to sneak out for god knows what, she could take a five minute break to see what kind of things he wrote about in his diary, right?

The book was a well organised and detailed ledger, every transaction recorded for both the bar and room letting side of the business

The journal was surprisingly well organised and to her surprise had at least a decade's worth of transactions and bookings, small notes about what food and drinks regulars liked were pencilled in in the margins with care.

There was even a survey about imports the locals wanted to see. This didn't sound like Yargmund at all.

Skipping a few more pages it became clear why.

The last entry was a goodbye letter by a Mr Harber, the original owner who had sold the inn to Yargmund a few years back to retire to the countryside.

And Yargmund had immediately started drinking the business to the ground it seemed… There were poor attempts at following his predecessor's management but only filled ten pages with poor scribbles before the pages came up empty.

Alaina flipped back and scoffed. This inn was a goldmine! With proper management it was raking in profit and was well established back in its heyday. 

Now it was falling to ruin and it just seemed… such a waste.

Her ears twitched when she heard footsteps approaching and she quickly bound the book back together and snuffed out the candle.

She got to the door just as Yargmund opened it with a look of surprise that quickly turned to anger.

'There you are boss!' Alaina near shouted in joy, a large fake smile on her face as she stood up straight, side stepping around him from the doorway. 

With plenty of customers turned to look at the pair, Yargmund just pushed her out of the way and went into the office.

She ran back, placating customers as she went but her head wasn't into it. 

The Golden Swan was more of a golden goose, that in the hands of the idiot Yargmund had stopped laying eggs.

What a waste.

  
\--------------------

The night moved slowly from there, tables filled and cleared with the same faces she had seen last night.

Their tip jar had steadily filled over the night and they were getting close to their target amount.

Even Zuri was starting to perk up, most likely at the thought of leaving soon. 

Looking up at the large clock on the wall, Alaina saw It was two hours from closing, most of the inn was empty apart from those wanting to drink till the doors locked.

A few more drinks were ordered and drunk and the locals laughed and sang folk songs.

Alaina moved sluggishly, cringing at the damp feeling under her arms as she lifted seat after seat onto a table so she could sweep underneath.

The door opened with a chime that rang out.

'Welcome to the Gold-' her eyes widened and her fake smile quickly spread into a real one.

A tall and beautiful elf woman with purple hair and sharp eyes, followed by a shorter human girl carrying a staff.

Oh and from the leather they both wore they must be the adventuring type. Actual adventurers! Excitement bubbled over and she rushed over, still holding the brush.

'Welcome to the Golden Swan, is it just the two of you?' She asked. The elf woman looked confused for a second but shook her head.

'No, the rest of our party is just tying up the horses. Are you still selling food?' She asked, the companion was silent and had her head down at her side.

'Yep. I'll tell the chef to keep the oven on.' Alaina chirped, directing them to the only clean booth they had left.

The pair walked over, Alaina noticing that the human seemed to be supporting herself with her staff quite heavily and the elf woman placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

She quickly went back into the kitchen. Zuri was peeling vegetables with inhuman speed with what was obviously a dagger.

'You'll never guess who just walked in! real adventurer's. I'm gonna try and get some information from them about their lives. How are you doing?' She rambled out excitedly. 

The warrior shrugged with a noncommittal ' _meh_ ' sound.

'It's a little boring but it's better than sleeping out in the cold. These adventurers safe?' she asked with a cautious tone and a raised eyebrow.

'Nothing I can't handle!' She promised with a wink.

Yargmund grumbled how he had _thought_ he'd closed up the kitchen hours ago but he still set some plates out ready for the orders.

She left them to it and decided to watch the group from the bar for a moment.

The adventures had been joined by two men, A party of four and she stopped her childish giggle at how obviou the roles were.

Sorcerer, ranger? She was sure the large bearded man was a cleric and the handsome blond with the large sword and commanding presence …

Obviously the fighter and leader of the lil' group. 

She walked over, notepad in hand as she gave a bright smile.

'Three ales and a water and no sorry I'm taken.' The leader said, giving a dreamy look to the elf who covered her eyes with a hand.

'Apologies for the idiot in advance sister-elf.' She said. Alaina laughed.

'No problem that was kinda' sweet. So three ales and a water. Can I get you any food?' She asked.

Sister-elf? She'd have to keep that in mind if she met any other elves.

'Urgh, maybe not.' The human sorcerer said, she was staring at the table, clutching at her wizard staff as the elf rubbed a hand down her back.

'Are you not feeling well?' Alaina asked, feigning motherly concern. The elf nodded.

'She got bugworst in her mouth when our target quarry exploded.' The blond said.

'D-Don't just shout it out- urgh.' She stammered, clutching a hand over her mouth and falling silent.

'I know just the thing.' Alaina said, skipping to the kitchen.

As she passed, the last few patrons still able to stand gave her a wave and a generous tip of copper and even a silver piece as they left.

'Thank you very much, have a good night!' She called out after them and they gave her wide happy smiles as they staggered out the door.

'Yargmund could you make a stew?' She asked, popping her head beside him as he looked just about ready to drop. He grunted an affirmative anyway and pulled out a large slab of salted meat.

'So?' Zuri asked from her squat near the washbowl, rags in hand.

'Give me a moment. One of them is feeling ill.' Alaina explained. She'd butter them up first and then they'd be more than happy to overshare.

She reached under for the jar, giving Zuri a head scritch and a quiet ' _you're doing great_ '

Throwing the silver in she re-screwed the lid and placed it back under the sink.

'Adventuring types show up at this time of week for the carriage to Arwinter.' Yargmund explained.

'Oh! Did any rooms sell then?' Alaina asked, she knew the answer but maybe Yargmund was feeling like doing his job properly for once.

'No. Don't sell rooms anymore. Too much hassle.' He grouched. Alaina couldn't stop herself and blurted out.

'What? That's ridiculous you have almost ten rooms and an inn full of customers?' She spat out, hands on her hips.

'Dont tell me how to run my fucking inn. You're here to work!' He rounded on her, slamming a fist to the table.

Zuri stepped in front of Alaina immediately, eyes locked on to him.

'Calm down, Yargmund.' She warned. The man cursed and swore some more, threatening to fire them more than once before stomping off to the bar.

'My lady… please be more cautious of him.' Zuri whispered with a serious tone and Alaina nodded.

'That was my bad. One more day and we're gone.' She whispered back. Alaina went over to the stew, it smelt pretty good and she looked to see if Yargmund was coming back.

When he didn't, she opened her inventory and took out a red healing potion.

'Princess?' Zuri asked but Alaina shushed her.

'Trust me.' She whispered, pouring the potion in and stirring till the red gave the stew a rich brown colour.

'Perfect. You should eat some too.' Alaina plated up four bowls and piled on some bread and cheese.

The tray was feeling heavier in her hands and she realised that she was getting tired. Skirting around a still pissed Yargmund and his full mug she went straight to their last patrons, setting the loaded tray down with a wide smile.

'Okay, here you are!' She announced. The small blond girl looked at the tray curiously as she set it down while the others cheered for food.

'I thought I heard shouting. Everything okay?' The bear of a man asked and she nodded.

'Oh yes, just the usual kitchen ruckus.' She lied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

'This is delicious.' The blond said as she tentatively took a spoonful of soup.

'Hopefully it'll settle your tummy.' Alaina smiled. 

'Mhmm so good~' the blond moaned around a large piece of potato.

'Thank you very much.' The cleric thanked her before praying over his food.

'Enjoy. Oh I just have to ask. How did your quest go? You said you were hunting something?' She asked and the group smiled smugly.

'We cornered it before a, hehehe. Misjudged spell sent it in all directions.' The leader teased, getting a grumpy look from the sorcerer.

She looked very young. 

As she ate the soup her complexion perked right up and she smiled widely.

'Wow, Arche. You're already looking better!' The elf woman laughed.

'Thank you.' Archie said quietly as she ate more soup. 

'I'd love to hear more about your adventures?' Alaina asked as casually as she could.

'Well pull up a chair, miss.' The cleric smiled widely and the party all smiled and nodded.

\---------

Thousands of miles away another potion was being poured into a warm bath. The water glowing blue, small sparkles lifting from the surface.

'I assume you can clean yourself?' Solution asked tersely.

'Y-yes my lady.' Tuare wheezed out, even with her broken ribs healed it was still painful to talk.

'Good.' And with that she turned and left with a flick of her long drill curls.

Tuare watched her close the bathroom door, dropping the blanket that felt heavy in her weak arms that covered her.

Was this real? Had she fallen asleep and was dreaming, just waiting to die in that sack?

She touched the water and flinched at the warmth, realising she'd forgotten what it felt like to be warmed to the bone.

Carefully she climbed in, holding the edge tightly to help keep her balanced.

A short, painful gasp escaped her as she submerged almost fully into the water. The glow around her brightened on her skin, soothing her bruises and cuts.

The water was working miracles as she continued to hold onto the white ceramic like a lifeline, believing she'd drown in the deep bath if she didn't.

Once her outer parts stopped glowing she realised she had more that needed healing.

She hated it but she laid back, letting go of the side and spreading her legs, sniffling and feeling her tears fall into the water as she was healed.

The tingling sensation was unwelcome, just a reminder how damaged she was.

Why had he saved her? 

Tuare sunk her head under the water. Why had he saved a damaged woman like her?

She raised back up, suddenly fearful the lady of the house would come back and demand she get out if she wasted time.

A bar of soap and beautiful glass bottles decorated a glass side table but she only took the soap. 

She gave it a sniff and the aroma of roses and fancy oils made a small smile appear on her face.

The bar was used generously on every inch of skin she could find, rubbing the block down to half its size, she scrubbed her legs and her arms and her face till her skin was pink.

Once that was done she took the soap to her head, lathering her hair and scrubbing her scalp till it felt raw.

This might be her only chance to be clean so she did her best.

Looking at the water it had lost its magical glow and was now just dirty and grey. 

'Are you alright?' 

His voice! That deep and calming baritone echoed and she nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping the soap into the bath.

'J-just one moment. Sir!' She yelled out, standing up and quickly jumping out of the bath.

Only to slip and crash to the floor in a crumpled heap. She knocked her head but for the most part had caught her fall with her arms.

The door burst open and the man took sight of her with that same stony expression.

Tuare was devastated, heart shattering as she began to shake. She was a crumpled mess on the floor, dirty water splashed everyway on the tiled ground.

' _This is it. He's going to send me back_.' Her mind raced and she couldn't bare to look at him any longer.

She cast her eyes down to the floor as apologies spilled forth from her.

'I'm so sorry. I-I'll clean the water and the bath!' 

Something fluffy wrapped around her shoulders, firm hands sliding the towel to cover her.

'Are you hurt?' He asked quietly but firmly. She shook her head.

'Can you stand?' She nodded, trying to stand on her own but Sebas supported her anyway.

'I will take care of the water. There are fresh clothes on the bed.' His voice was a tone softer, like he was letting her know she wasn't in trouble.

She fought back tears once more before shakily walking back into the luxurious bedroom.

It was just a simple room of cotton white sheets and thick green curtains but to Tuare who had seen nothing but squalor it was like a palace's guest room.

The lady of the house must be a noble woman of some kind and Sebas had called himself a butler?

And yet he was a knight in her eyes. Tuare dreamily held the towel tighter. Yes, a white knight who'd bravely saved her. 

She heard the sound of water rushing down the plug and flinched, quickly drying herself and throwing the soft nightdress on.

It was the most clothing she'd worn in years and so soft. It had so many frills she worried it might be the lady's own night dress.

No it couldn't be... Maybe she should ask just in case though.

she dried her hair as best she could. Her arms were still weak from malnourishment and even this simple task left her muscles aching. 

The door opened and Sebas stepped back out. 

'How are you feeling?' He asked, standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

'Better! Much better. Thank you so much, Mr Sebas.' She bowed low, only wincing a little at the sudden movement.

'It is quite alright. You should rest.' He suggested but he walked forward and patted Tuare's shoulder towards the bed, even going as far as to move the blanket for her.

Her heart quickend. Would he be joining her? No one helped people for free, not even adventurers, he probably wanted to be thanked properly.

The thought hurt but she'd do it. At least he wouldn't go through the effort of healing her just to break her once more right?

'Goodnight, Tuare.' He softly whispered, folding the blanket back over her and petting her head gently.

He left at that. The door closing behind him and Tuare felt her heart racing in her chest.

'G-goodnight.' She whispered, her cheeks flushed crimson so she hid deeper into the covers.

  
\----------

  
Zaltana snorted over her drink as Hekkeren laughed, throwing his hands around widely.

'And- And then, the ogre, he comes up to me big as a fucking mountain with the brain the size of a peanut and you know what he says to me?' He wheezes out the last words before slamming his hand to the table.

Zaltana controlled her breathing for just long enough to ask what.

'He says " **Ugh, can you stand still please**?" By the thirteen, I thought I'd been shot with a paralyze spell, I couldn't believe it!'

Zaltana threw her head back laughing, drink sloshing a little to the side.

Alaina sat at a different table with Arche and Imina, their table held only their glasses and mugs.

'Warrior types, eh?' Imina chuckled and Alaina sighed in exasperated fondness.

'She's been stuck as my bodyguard all this time. She's probably bored out of her mind.' She lamented over her glass of shitty wine.

God, she would kill for a glass of angel blood wine to finish this night off~

'How did you end up crossing the country with a bodyguard anyway?' Arche asked curiously, she'd made a full recovery and had insisted both Zuri and Alaina stay with them for drinks.

'My fiance insisted I have her with me. We're searching for teaching supplies, books, maps, medical journals. We're a small frontier town but I'm hoping to start a school.' She explained, swirling her finger over the rim of her glass.

'Thats a pretty serious mission. Is that why you're travelling to Arwinter?' Arche asked, her eyes lit up with interest.

'Yep, we have some other business in the capital but for the most part we're looking for a good deal on books.' 

Another round of laughter and now it was the cleric Roberdyck's turn to share an early story of his clerical training.

'Arent you worried? The nobles of Arwinter aren't going to be happy to see an elf with power, even through marriage.' Arche said with a concerned frown, she had a calculating look in her eyes like she knew the social intricacies and was trying to find a way around them.

Alaina hummed thoughtfully, she had some basic knowledge of the plight of the elf slaves in Baharuth from Ains's intel but it didn't concern her in the slightest.

'I have Zuri with me so I'm not afraid of getting kidnapped. It's not like I'm marrying into a noble family? My fiance just has a farmstead of his own.' Alaina sighed, a hand worryingly holding her cheek.

'My apologies! I meant no offence.' Arche sputtered out, looking to Alaina and then to Imina.

'Quiet down, Arche. We get it.' Imina said with a casual wave of her hand.

'Us elves normally have to stay clear of nobility, or find ourselves with a chain around our necks the next morning. I'm sure Alaina knows to be cautious.' She said, like she was repeating an age old mantra.

Alaina nodded along solemnly.

'Fiance though, how romantic. Most couples I know end up with a baby in their arms before a ring.' Imina chuckled. 

'We're planning on getting married once we return. Then- Then I guess it's just a matter of time.' Her voice wavered slightly, cheeks burning as the pair giggled knowingly but Alaina could feel her heartbeat pick up.

Saying it out loud like this really brought her promise home, they were planning on having a baby, more they were certainly going to have a baby! 

The clock hit midnight and Imina stretched her arms up high.

'Well enough showing off. We should get back to the barn.' She said, rubbing a tired looking Arche on the head as she stood.

Quickly Hekkeren rounded the table and cought her in his arms with a drunken laughter.

'I caught an elf maiden~' he teased with a wet kiss at her neck but Imina gave him a dirty look.

'That is not funny Hek!' She seethed, shoving his hands off of her and stomping out.

'Wait, Imina!' He called out in panic, chasing after her.

'Here you go. Thank you for the food and company. Zuri told me, you're both catching the carriage to Arwinter in a day?' Roberdyck asked as he handed Alaina a small pouch of coins.

'Yes, will we be seeing you there?' She asked hopefully and the man nodded wirh a warm smile.

'We're returning the horses. They're needed here more, since we get a discount on the coach lines.' He explained.

Arche tied her cloak back up.

'Let's catch up to those two.' She yawned, tugging Roberdyck with her.

'We'll see you at the coach!' He shouted behind him and Alaina waved them off.

'Will do!' 

Once the door closed Zuri went up and locked it. 

'One night left!' She turned with a raised fist and a large toothy grin.

Alaina skipped over, hand up for a high five that rang out in the empty inn.

'We're almost there. Now I definetly need a shower.' She laughed, taking her glasses off and wiping them with her skirt.

'I'll clean up, miss Alaina. You go rest!' Zuri suddenly offered, though the sparkle in her eyes said this wasn't up for debate.

'Okay, but just sort out the cups, we can tackle the plates in the morning together.' Alaina said, leaving a happy to serve Zuri to rush around picking up plates.

She ascended the stairs with heavy feet as the day finally caught up to her.

The hallway was dark with only the single candle for their room and the moonlight illuminating her way.

Bending down to the cupboard that housed their towels she grimaced at the msuty smell from them. Obviously he hadn't taken their advice of washing these regularly regardless of usage.

'You.' A deep voice said, scaring Alaina up as she bolted back upright.

Yargmund stood there, a strangely amicable look on his face.

'I didn't hear you come up.' She said, trying to keep her tone chipper but some of her unease must have come through as the man actually leaned against the cupboard and chuckled.

'You know, if you wanted to come visit me so badly, I wont be mad.' He leered and Alaina felt her stomach lurch.

'I was looking for you to work we had ord-'

'You elves are all the same anyway. Don't think I didn't see that purple haired freak and her owner by the stables. You want that?' He asked with a disgusting smile as he leaned closer.

She took a quick step back, ready to scream, ready to shoot fire right into his face.

'Absolutely not! I work here, nothing more!' She seethed, wondering where the heck Zuri was but realising she'd probably be doing the dishes or down in the celler right now.

Yargmund looked almost suprised at her obvious anger. He clicked his tongue but his smug expression returned. The wonders of alcohol never ceased to amaze it seemed.

'Heh, I know you work for me. What you think I'd ask to marry a non-human? Nah I'm just offering you a cosier bed and maybe a gold extra. Think about it, I know you'll get insatiable sooner or later, it's in your blood.'

'I will not. Don't forget I'm not alone here.' She warned and that seemed to spark a flare of concern in his eyes.

'Lousy elf bitch.' He muttered under his breath.

'Goodnight, boss.' She said tersely with a forced polite smile.

Yargmund walked away with his hands deep in his pocket and more insults under his breath.

As he turned the corner her smile dropped into a stoney expression. Luckily Zuri hadn't heard what he'd just offered, she might have just killed the man.

Alaina certainly wanted too. She turned on her heel, walking briskly to the washroom. She closed the door and the lock jittered with loose screws. 

If Yargmund tried anything she would kill him. There must be self defense laws in this world?

She wanted to hurt the pig and hurt him badly, she wanted to hear him scream and beg for forgiveness.

She wanted to call Demiurge and throw herself into his arms and cry about how _awful_ he'd been to her just to see how angry the demon would get at the pig.

The thought sent a rush of arousal through her, salacious daydreams of the awful things her lover would do on her behalf making her cheeks burn.

Huh? Maybe there was a higher libido in elves? She'd have to find a more reputable source though.

Though it wasn't just the carnal she was yearning for. Her daydreams had her lover, cutting the pig up, brutalising him for even _daring_ to upset her.

As she undressed she glanced at her ring of sleuth. It had changed her race but her demonic bloodlust still remained.

So if her race was changed why was she having these thoughts?

Had she always been so perverted? So ready to hurt anyone that crossed her. Maybe she was just drunk on power.

She shook her head, throwing her blouse to the floor with the rest of her clothes and got into the bath to stand under the shower.

The shower was crudely set up and the water that came out tore a shriek from her. This was ridiculous, the water was lukewarm at best and she didn't know how long that would last. 

'Create steam.' She whispered angrily, hot steam erupting around her hands and she sighed.

The steam would at least warm the room in between the cold of the shower. Shame she couldn't do anything about the colour.

She washed quickly, her nerves frayed from that talk. She'd been on enough late night trains and seen enough of the news to know what this feeling was.

Vulnerable, targeted. A helpless lamb in a field of wolves. At least before she had had her brother's protection. She'd put all men to his level, only finding out the harsh truth on a train ride during her first semester.

In a burst of anger she slammed her fist against the wall, making the shower head shake slightly as she breathed deeply with her head hung.

The water cascaded down her blue hair, turning it black and making her miss her horns.

Her fist stung from the impact but not even a flake of plaster showed her effort.

She was as weak as she was before. Pathetic. Her hand reached to take her ring off and be Ulma again.

Strong, confident, someone who would be justified in killing a man like Yargmund for suggesting, no, for even looking at her like that!

But she stilled, if any magic users were around they would feel the jump in power, demons would flock to her scent and Zuri would most likely panic if she suddenly changed back.

Alaina let out a shaky sigh before getting out of the shower, avoiding the scratchy cotton towels and opting for a simple air spell to dry herself.

She shivered as her steam cooled. Throwing on her long and thankfully modest nightdress. 

she walked quickly back to her room. Keeping her ears trained for any noise but thankfully she reached the door with no problems.

It was empty still, Zuri most likely going against her friendly suggestion and cleaning the entire place up.

Fine, she could allow this for one night. Instead she found the soft bristled brush and ran it through her hair.

Her short hair was growing longer as the days went by and she let out a soft sigh as she sat at the desk and gazed out the open window.

The moon was out, glowing brightly and surrounded with stars, but she missed the artificial blue of her room.

The way it made Demiurge's tail glow was so beautiful. 

A moment passed where she considered calling him but she knew her voice would betray her unease. 

No, she had to solve this herself. Yargmund needed to pay for his disgusting behaviour.

Alaina sat there and pondered ideas. They couldn't risk being implicated in a murder, nor could they sabotage his inn.

A revenge that both satisfied her desire for bloodshed but benefitted their mission? 

And in turn benefitted Nazarick...

The door opened and Zuri came in with a happy grin. 

'All done, this is so easy, I don't know why Yargmund's always complaining.' She scoffed, kicking off her boots.

She settled on a seed of an idea, needing just a few components to ensure its viability.

'Zuri… I need you to stay calm when I tell you this.' She started, fiddling with her ring of sleuth.

The demon in disguise went still for only a moment before dropping to one knee.

'My lady?' She asked, eyes focused on her. Alaina smiled, she could always count on her creation to know what she was feeling.

'Yargmund crossed a line and I find myself… unable to let it go.' She started, trying to stay calm but her anger was bubbling out more and more.

'He wants me to go sleep with him for a gold piece. That filthy pig has bruised me, disrespected us. I've never been so insulted… Do you think he should be punished?' 

The growl of anger that erupted from Zuri was gratifying beyond words. 

'He should feel pain unlike any he has ever felt before.' Zuri growled, not rising from her place.

Raising her hand she lit the fire brightly, showering the room in its light.

'I agree~' Alaina mused.

'Lady Ulma. Please allow me to punish him, let me tear his guts out.' Zuri hissed under her breath, she was shaking and when Alaina stood she saw the deep scratch marks on the floor.

'I have a task for you, it will require you to turn back for a moment. As my bodyguard and comrade during this mission, I want your honest opinion whether this is a good idea or not.' She started, ignoring her creation's request for now.

Zuri swallowed back her anger and took a calming breath, going from her kneeling position to a calm seiza pose.

'The risk of discovery is low, but it would be highly suspicious if Yargmund was to be killed so suddenly-'

'Oh we're not killing him yet. What I need is for you to sneak into his room and retrieve a leather journal from his desk. You are more suited to espionage than myself.' Alaina explained and Zuri perked up curiously.

'We're not? But my lady-' she started but Alaina shook her head.

'Not _yet_ , I have an idea but I need that book first. Can you do this?' She asked and knew the answer by the fanged smile on Zuri's face.

She quickly removed the ring, her skin changing as her backbowied, changing back with a satisfied ' _aah_ '

She stood and bowed before turning into a shadowy mass and slipping from under the door.

Her levels in shadow form were low but more than enough for this simple task. Now it was her turn.

Setting out parchment and a pen, she started writing a letter to both Ains and Pandora's Actor. 

They were just about finished when Zaltana came back, holding the book and grinning.

The demon walked over and dropped to her knee to present it and Alaina pulled her into a hug on her lap.

'You did great, I just have one more task for you.' She cooed and the demon purred happily in her lap.

The book was wrapped up with the letter for Pandora tied to the front and the letter for Ains on top.

'Summon one of your imps to deliver this back to lord Ains as quick as possible.' She commanded, handing the package to her and she nodded thoughtfully.

'Shall I summon a gate-jumper? I can only summon it once but it means lord Ains will recieve this within an hour?' She asked and Alaina thought on it.

The gate-jumpers were extremely small, only really used to throw a legendary item back to base in case of emergency.

'Allowed. The gate would be too small to use as an escape route anyway.' She mused.

Zaltana checked the street view before jumping out the window and taking flight. 

Now with those two things done she could finally sleep. Crashing onto the bed she tried to stay awake for Zaltana's return.

But she was fast asleep by the time the demon arrived back.

The imp bit her tongue as she transformed back with a slip of the ring. Closing the window behind her she carefully slid into bed.

Her lady was being so thoughtful! So meticulous in her own safety as well as their mission, was it wrong of the creation to be so proud of their creator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! I have a dedicated tumblr for this fic @placeholder-jpeg for art, commissions, snippets and all sorts ♡


End file.
